One - Now and Forever
by S.H.Walker
Summary: The third and final story of Leilei and Jacob. No lemons but adult language.
1. Chapter 1

~1

My phone was ringing. It was Seth. "Hello Mr. Man!"

"Hi Lady Lei . . . it's me. Listen . . . Please. We need to hold a confab in Shelton, now. Right Now!" He insisted. "There's a problem here that needs Quileute attention. Pack attention."

I could hear the stress in his voice. Something was way wrong. But he wasn't speaking in Quileute. "I understand. What time?"

"Is midnight ok?"

"Fine. Where?"

"In Shelton at the corner of West North Street and First Avenue. Someone will be there to guide you from there," I hear someone telling him what to say. Big trouble.

"I'll be in my truck. The red Tundra."

"Thanks."

_Stay safe Seth. What the fuck NOW! _My phone was still ringing. WTF! "Hello?"

"I tried to call you but you didn't pick up?"

"What's up Carlisle?"

"Emmett, Seth and I went to Shelton to look at the house and we found some . . ."

"Ok I get it. Seth just called me and now I get it. There's a prob . . ."

"Some pack members attacked us," Carlisle interrupted. "We didn't kill any of them but Seth went with them. Emmett hurt one of them. Broken right arm. When Seth fazed to help us, they stopped but . . . They have him now."

"I'm letting Jacob know what happened and we'll head there. You guys go home."

"Is everything going to be ok?"

"I hope so."

"_Where are you heading?"_

"_It looks like a small farmhouse on the outskirts of the town, southwest from the gas station. Rickety gate and a barn. Machine shed. It's labeled 'Blue Rose'."_

"_Got it. Thanks. Go in armed."_

"_Yupper."_

"You're the pack leader?" Some guy snapped. I think he was the leader. He was old, I could tell but he didn't look that old. He was native. Kinda brown skinned with black hair. A beard, scraggly, weathered. He looked tired like he needed a good meal and a nice hot bath and clean clothes. And then I see that it's his right arm that's hanging . . . wrong.

"No she isn't. She's his mate I guess. I can smell him on her," Some other guy said.

Maybe this guy was his brother. They looked alike. "I'm Leilei and I'm pack leaders imprint."

"Who's that?"

Walking up all fuzzy on my left, "My brother."

"And him?"

Walking up on my right, "He's our lawyer."

"And the others?"

I looked and Jacob was followed by Embry, Jamie and Stevie. There were others. I knew that. I could hear them. "The one in front is my imprint, Jacob. The rest are backup."

"Why is your female here?" Mr. Hurt arm asked.

"She can help with your arm," Jacob said after he fazed. They were a bit impressed by the size of my man. I liked that. I hoped we had them outnumbered. I didn't like the way these guys looked.

"What's with you? . . . He, your man here, fought with those ticks against us."

"What's up Seth?" Jacob nodded at Seth. And he nodded back. "It's complicated but I'll explain. Those ticks are Cullens. They are vampires but they don't feed on humans. They have a treaty with my people. They don't feed on humans and don't trespass on our reservation. They live in a house in town."

"Living like humans? Feeding on what?"

"Deer and bears in the forest. Never humans. Their eyes are amber . . . Feeding on humans makes the vamp eyes red," Jacob continued.

"So . . . You were with them because?" The man shook Seth's bonds for emphasis.

"They are looking at moving here. Carlisle, the older looking man is a doctor and will be working at the clinic," Seth answered.

"No he won't. We won't allow it."

"Then who will be the doctor here?" Seth asked. He knew that basically no one would take that job except Carlisle.

"He'll bleed people."

"He doesn't do that. They don't do that. I've been his patient and I trust him with my life and that of my imprint, Leilei. She lived with him and his family," Jacob added.

"What?"

"The short version of the story is there was some trouble and she got hurt and Carlisle, the older man helped her. Carlisle took care of her and me when I got here to help. Our father trusts Carlisle with her safety." More ooohs and aaaahs silently about Kolohe's size.

"So they are moving here why?"

"They can't live in one place forever. Since they don't age . . . it looks weird. So every 10 years or so they move. Their next move is here."

"No it isn't. We will not allow them here," Mr. Hurt Arm spat.

"You could use his help from what I can see," Tokar looking at the rapidly healing arm of the pack leader.

"He's the doctor for my pack. He could set your arm so it will work correctly."

"I'll get this taken care of in time," Mr. Hurt Arm said maybe knowing that was true.

I said, "The sooner the better. If it heals wrong you could be lame in that arm. Let me take a look at it."

"So you're a nurse?"

"No, I'm a healer. I might be able to help you." He moved to hold out his arm and it wasn't working. "Did you break it in form or out?"

"That vamp broke it in form."

"Let me see." I touched his arm and hand and I could see that the energy wasn't getting into his fingers any longer. The 2 bones in his forearm were broken and healing way wrong.

"So what's wrong?" he asked.

"The bones are knitting back together in the wrong places. Like 2 broken Popsicle sticks that are offset. It needs to be re-broken and placed right. If not, the nerves won't heal right and you'll lose the use of your right arm. For a while anyway."

"Bullshit! How do you know this?"

"I'm a healer. I know what I know," Leilei spat back at him.

"We could take you to Carlisle, get it x-rayed and splinted," Jacob offered.

"I'm not going to that thing."

"Fine," Bleys said.

"Who is that?"

"He's the pack medic," Tokar interjected. "He can do it too but without x-rays. It'll be more hit and miss then right the first time."

"Why's he limping?"

"I'm healing from a vamp attack in Forks. They came . . . we killed them. I got hurt. Carlisle set my hip and leg. I was in his house for what? 2 almost 3 weeks getting better. Now I'm back, but I'm going to limp for a while. Leilei let me see what you see."

"Faze and I'll re-break it for you."

So he fazed and we saw he was a coyote. They weren't from here. "You, look right at me. This is going to hurt but that can't be helped now," I told Mr. Hurt arm.

"I'll give him some morphine when it's done. One of you 3, please mix the cast compound."

"Casts don't work," the assumed number 2 said.

"Yes they do but you need some concrete in the mix for us," Bleys said with a smile on his face.

"_Hey wait. It doesn't hurt now."_

"_That's me Leilei. I'm taking the pain. You just look right into my eyes and hold on. You're going to hear this_."

"_Who's that?"_

"_Jacob . . . My imprint."_

"_Damn! What the fuck!?" _He said in his head hearing his bones re-brake. And I held them straighter than before. He stopped listening to Jacob and I talking when he heard Bleys snap his arm with ease.

"Leilei, what do you see?" Bleys asked.

"It's much better now. Ok now he'll put a cast on it."

"So they won't cause us any trouble?" Mr. Second asked.

"None. His kids will go to the high school and the wife will stay at home and bakes me cookies," Seth said taking off the 'harness' they had him in.

"What?"

"One of the vampires that are a member of his family is my imprint. I'll live with them, here. Carlisle's wife Esme cooks for me," Seth continued.

"You're the mate of a vampire?"

"Well, I am imprinted on her, yes."

"What's her name?"

"You don't need to know that," Tokar snapped. "We've said and done enough. Understand that we'll be watching what happens to the Cullen family when they move here."

"We won't let them move here."

"If they buy a house and move in, what will you do?" Jacob asked really wanting to know.

"We won't let them hunt here."

"If I might, I may be able to broker a deal, a contract, like the Cullens have with the Quileute. I'll let you see a copy of the Quileute contract if you want. And I'll let Carlisle know that you're hesitant about him and his family to moving in but you're being reasonable and you'll sit and talk with him about terms," Tokar offered trying to find an end to a non-problem.

"I volunteer our farm for the talks. I'm Kolohe."

"You're not Quileute?" Mr. Hurt Arm asked.

"No, I'm Hawaiian. And I own a farm in Forks. We can have the discussions there. I personally guarantee your safety if you're concerned about that. Lei, give them a few of my business cards. Call me. I'm Kolohe."

"Farm? What do you grow?" Mr. Second asked.

"What don't we grow? Vegetables, eggs, chickens and turkeys and apples of course," Leilei chipped in.

"The Wind Run Farm? You're a dog."

"Huskies . . . Wolves . . . cousins."

"Do we have an agreement on first meeting? Next Saturday maybe?" Tokar not moving from his offer.

"Let me check with Carlisle?" Leilei offered phone in hand. "It's fine. That's the day of the swap meet and health clinic. There will be people all over the place. It'll be fine."

"What?"

"The hospital in Forks is holding a health clinic. You know, 'Come for free health screenings, checkups and information. So there'll also be a swap meet and white elephant sale followed by a pancake dinner to raise money for a new fire truck. Lots of people will be in town. The meeting will be at our farm about 10 AM. He agrees. 10 AM," Tokar stated with firmness. "Any other questions?"

"Why do you let your female run around out in public?" Mr. Hurt Arm asked.

"_WHAT?!"_

"She's my imprint and I'm hers. She's a healer. I don't own her. Together we help my pack and our people. Only together can that job be done," Jacob stated unsure what he meant by 'around in public'.

"It seems wrong her being out."

"There are a great many things that differ between us. This is just one. We will leave now. Next Saturday in Forks. Good evening," Tokar finished.

"Be ready. I'm sure they'll be early. I would be," Tokar said sipping his coffee.

"Fine. You know me. Will there be extra guys in town?" Leilei asked finishing getting set up for breakfast.

"You know me," Tokar grinned in response.

So about 8:30 the air changed smell. "They're here," Tokar said.

"Yup. Carlisle will be here at 10. I'll be at school. Out of your way. So you men, males . . . Hi! Good morning!" Leilei changed in midstream.

"Morning," Mr. Hurt Arm said his arm still in the cast but now it was dirty.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Leilei asked moving next to the stove.

"No, thank you."

"How about you?" She addressed the second pack member as they entered.

"No! You don't understand. Doesn't your female understand anything?" he said raising his voice in the kitchen.

"No! You do not understand. I am Hoku Ao. And this is my house! It is our custom to ask and offer food to any pack member. . . Any person who enters my house. And understand . . . This Is My House. You have chosen not to eat. Fine. I have not asked these two gentlemen."

"Listen woman!" He twitched like he was gonna hit her in her kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Tokar bellowed at him. "You are half a second from hitting the pack leaders' imprint over eggs and potatoes. Think man!"

"This will not be forgotten," Mr. Hurt Arm promised cutting his eyes at Leilei.

"No, it will not." Now as she turned to man number 3. "Breakfast sir? _Say yes please_."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." He said without looking at his leader.

"And you? _Say yes. You need a good meal too._"

"Yes, ok please."

"A normal 2 plate breakfast," Leilei repeated.

Quil stepped in front of them. "I'll show you how to do it. Moring Leilei. Yes please my normal breakfast with cheese." So I made him a breakfast burrito of hash browns with onions, peppers and crumbled sausage with cheese. And a 6 egg omelet with cheese. Both of those went on 1 plate and he stacked another plate under that one. The second plate he'd fill himself.

"Show them where the silver wear is. And get the some of the juice with the extra vitamins in it." When the 5 guys that were there sat to eat Jamie put down a platter of meat and another platter of home baked biscuits, cornbread and ciabatta.

"Is that the wild boar?" Tokar asked.

"Wild boar?" Mr. Hurt Arm asked.

"Yup. I killed it myself. Yes I did," she answered again. The look that she got from our visitors said, 'No you didn't' as she put the apple butter, sweet butter and peanut butter on the table.

"You shot the boar?" he questioned again.

"With a bow and arrow. My dad is Japanese. He taught me when I was young. We go hunting about once a month."

Kolohe jumped in, "We have domestic pigs here. We don't want them getting any wild boar diseases so we go hunting. Basted eggs for me."

"Coffee?" I asked the men eating at my table

"Yes!" Sam answered. "Good morning everyone."

"Police man?"

"Yes. I'm Sam Utley Forks policeman."

"Now you're showing off," Mr. Broken Arm quipped.

"What?"

"The police man just shows up."

"Yes, I show up every Saturday morning. Leilei makes coffee for me and usually leaves me breakfast, if she isn't here to make it for me. So you're the visitors from Shelton. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Stuart," Mr. Hurt Arm said.

"3 breakfast sandwiches for me Leilei please," Sam gave his order. "And Emily said thanks for dinner."

"She made dinner for you," Mr. Second finally spoke up.

"And my wife and son. Polenta and braised boar short ribs," Sam smiled. Leilei put together 3 English muffins with ham, bacon and cheese. 4 packages of cookies and 2 Sunny D's to go. "Leilei, are you going to the hospital?" He asked packing his lunch to go.

"Yup. Health class. We're helping with the info for the health screenings. Then I'm going to check out everything else."

"So what's for lunch?" Kolohe asked with the over active stomach.

"It's in the fridge," Leilei quipped to her brother.

"So this is all a front for us. Bitch!" Mr. Hurt Arm said under his breath.

So Leilei answered him, "This is a working farm. We feed the farm hands. 3 meals a day and pay them too. I may not be here to cook each meal personally but the food to feed them is here. There is macaroni salad in the fridge. Cold fried chicken and whatever is left over from breakfast. This is crush so some of the guys will be making . . ."

"Crush? . . ." Mr. Young asked. He wasn't as young as the youngest was but he was still young.

"This is an apple farm. So we're picking apples now. Some go to the local grocery stores. Some to the rez elementary school, kids like apples. Lots to the farmers market in Port Angeles. The rest will be crushed into juice and then made into apple syrup. They'll be picking today for the crush on Wednesday," Kolohe finished.

"3 more eggs please Leilei," Quil asked. "With a side of potatoes," he added with a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" The littlest guy asked.

"Making my lunch. Sushi. This is seaweed. This is rice. The middle is cooked or raw meat or fish. Here try one. This one is Spam," Leilei offered to the visitors.

"Hey Boo! Good morning all," Jacob said as he entered the kitchen. "8 egg Spanish omelet please. And everything is set for the cookout tomorrow."

"Cookout?" Someone swore under their breath.

"At the school on the rez we put in a big community garden. All of the food goes to the people on the rez. But the garden needs to be tended. So once a month Kolohe and Leilei and some others go out and weed and pick the veggies that are ripe. People take them home or they leave them for the school kids," Jacob finished.

"So we'll have baked beans and coleslaw and hamburgers. And make a day of it. Tomorrow is the day. Nice to meet you, Stuart. Have a good meeting. I'll see you there Leilei. Thanks for breakfast. Oh . . . here's the newest one," Sam said with a big grin on his face.

"He's so cute," Leilei cooed.

"My son, Randall James. 6 months old last week Wednesday. Good day everyone," Sam beamed showing us the picture on his phone.

"So when does this discussion start," Stuart snapped.

Tokar said, "10 A.M. You came early."

"Ok, I'm outta here. Have wonderful meeting gentlemen," Leilei said finishing making her lunch. "Jaime, I'll do the dishes later. Just put them in the big sink with some dish soap."

Tokar said there was something funny about them and now I agree. When Carlisle explained what happened in detail then I understood. "It's normal that they fought. But they stopped when the alpha was hurt. They didn't change strategy. It's like the others can't think."

"You don't think . . ." Kolohe asked.

"It's what I fear," Tokar gasped.

"What?" Carlisle asked.

"Sometimes a pack leader gets a God complex. Chooses to use his alpha powers to completely dominate everyone in his pack. Makes it impossible for the other pack members to do anything," Tokar admitted. "And he was a coyote. They're from the Four Corners. That's way south of here."

"Why would they be there?" Carlisle asked.

Tokar continued, "Exiled maybe?"

"They looked exiled all right. Dirty and hungry," Leilei added.

Tokar mentioned aloud to Carlisle, "As part of your delegation to this meeting please bring Emmett and Edward."

"You want to know what they're thinking?"

"You disagree? When you meet strangers do you tell them all of your abilities and your numbers?"

"I see your point," Carlisle said.

"Leilei won't be there. I'll keep Jacob's female safe," Tokar teased.

"Good morning Jacob and Tokar," Carlisle began when everyone came into the kitchen. "My son Emmett, you've met. And this is Edward. He's the other doctor in our family. Should we come to an agreement, he can also render medical help to you if you need it."

"You don't get it tick," The second said. "You are not fucking moving to Shelton."

"Apologize to Carlisle now. He has not been rude to you, this is my house. He, they saved my sisters life and helped me when I was injured. Apologize NOW!" Kolohe demanded.

"Sorry," the second said.

"Thank you," Carlisle said.

Tokar said, "The contract the Quileute have with the Cullens is as follows. No human hunting in Forks. No turning any humans in to vampires. And no trespassing in any designated areas. This is an example of the Quileute contract."

"You do not understand those . . . them. They are not moving to Shelton," Stuart repeated.

"To the contrary, we are moving to Shelton. I've accepted the position at the hospital. We will be moving there. We can share the responsibility of taking care of the people in the town and surrounding areas or not. But we will be moving there," Carlisle said slowly and clearly.

"You should be on my side here. They are . . ." Stuart tried to find words to say.

"What they are. They have made the choice to fight and kill their brethren, their red eyed brothers to keep the humans safe. Combined you are stronger than you are separate," Tokar reasoned to them.

"No. No! No!" Stuart stressed.

"So you came to this meeting for what reason? You agreed to this for what?" Tokar asked.

"I wanted to meet the pack leader of the cunt who fought against us with them?"

"You met me in Shelton when we came to get Seth," Jacob snapped back.

"Thanks you for your time," Tokar spat as he pointed to door. The second they stepped off the porch he had his cell phone out. "Watch them make sure we're fine."

"Edward? What can you tell us?" Jacob asked.

"The smaller 2 are very conflicted. They hate him, Stuart, but are scared of what would happen to them if he wasn't around," Edward confessed.

"Why watch them leave?" Emmett asked.

"I've been around a long time. I've met isolated packs before. And I'm sure he's trying to start one," Tokar reluctantly said. He didn't want them, the Cullens, to know about internal pack structure problems.

Kolohe asked, "Is he after Leilei?"

Tokar responded, "Maybe? Maybe not? Jacob don't worry. Simon and Bleys are at the health expo watching her and Mari. They won't leave Forks with anyone they didn't come with."

Carlisle asked Tokar, "What are you going to do?"

"Go to Shelton and snoop around."

Carlisle asked Edward in the car on the way home, "What is Tokar planning?"

"I don't know. He wasn't thinking in any language that I know," Edward admitted. "Seth will tell us what they want us to know. I think Tokar was embarrassed by how they appeared and how they acted. Kinda uncivilized."

"And unclean," Emmett added. "They smelled even for them."

~2

"Don't you ever do that again!? Do you hear me?" Stuart stammered aloud heading to the table where Leilei and Mari were sitting.

"What?" Leilei said standing up to him at our table for heart healthy snacks and fatty acid information.

"Listen bitch," he started and Simon finished for him.

"Excuse me sir. You should go . . . Now!" Simon eyed him up and down.

Jamie chimed in, "Right now." Then he smiled.

"Is there a problem here?" Sam asked. "You're causing a scene. And I won't have that."

"No problem," Stuart said. "I was just letting her know I won't be disrespected."

Sam finished, "Then act with respect. Move along."

After they walked away Mari asked, "What was that?"

"Drama. Drama. Drama. I'll tell you later."

"Hey you! Get away from there! Oh excuse me. I'm sorry. You kinda look like that homeless guy." The guy at the 7-11 shouted before looking hard. Tokar did look like them but he also didn't.

"I don't steal but do you know where I can find him?" Tokar asked trying to forgive the owner.

"No, not really but the leader guy sometimes gets day work at the hardware store."

"Hardware store," Tokar told the group that came with him. "Smell that. Looks like we're going hiking." Into the forest about 2 miles in was a campsite on an old house foundation. They were there. The second, the middle one and someone I couldn't see. But it smelled like a woman. Outside what looked like a tent Stuart was beating the smallest one.

"Stop that right now!" Tokar boomed.

"Who are you to tell me anything?" he snapped back.

"Your better in everything," Tokar said walking into the clearing.

"You have no right here. Leave!" Stuart snapped back.

"I will not. I challenge you for the leadership of your pack!" Tokar spat at him.

"Do you accept his challenge?" Jacob asked.

"Fuck you!" Was the response.

"Do you accept the challenge?" Jacob asked.

"Your people are hungry, dirty and without care. You have failed them and failed as a leader. I challenge you for your pack. Here and now. Defeat me in combat and we will leave you alone," Tokar issued the formal challenge.

"If I defeat you will the Cullens not move here?" Stuart asked.

"No. I don't speak for them. Only myself."

"Defeat him and they will go away," the second said. "Then we'll kill the Cullens and that traitor Seth. Do it!" Seconds later Stuart fazed as he moved toward Tokar who caught him in midair. Him becoming the shiba he was. The fight such as it was only took a second or two. Stuart went down and Tokar held him there.

Stuart fazed back to human. "Get him off me NOW! Lonnie! I said NOW!"

"This is a fight of honor. It's supposed to be just you two," Lonnie said.

"Attack him now!"

"Yield!" Tokar screamed.

"Never."

"Yield! I said."

"Fuck you DOG!"

"Leilei knock him out. He is defeated," Jacob directed. There wasn't a need to hurt him when she could just knock him out.

As I moved to Tokar, Lonnie leapt at me. He overshot me but I managed to touch him and he dropped in midair. "Will I have to drop you 2 too?" Leilei asked the two younger men.

"No . . . But what did you do?" the older of the two asked.

"They are asleep for 4 hours at least. Watch." She picked up Lonnie's hand and dropped it on his face. "Asleep."

"What happens when they wake up?" The younger one asked.

"They will be in jail. Unable to escape and hurt you any longer," Tokar confirmed.

"I've got someone here that's hurt. Leilei! I need your help now!" Bleys called from the 'tent'.

"No! Leave her alone," the older of the 2 said.

"Her?" Jacob asked.

"She's Stuart's mate. His female," Mr. Older answered.

"What's her name?" Bleys demanded.

"What?"

"What is her name? You have a name right. Who is she?" Leilei followed up moving into the tent with Bleys.

"She's Faith. I'm Colton and he's Daniel," Mr. Older answered.

"Her blood sugar is like over 500!" Bleys said not believing what he was seeing.

"That's impossible," Jacob said.

"She's pegging my meter. We need to get her to the Cullen house yesterday. Get the car. I'm taking her to Carlisle," Bleys stated.

"You can't he'll eat her."

"He's a doctor. He will save her life. She is dying. Do you understand that? DYING! I'm taking her to Carlisle instead of the hospital. Carlisle won't ask any questions."

"What's that?"

"Insulin. She's a diabetic. Her body isn't using the food she eats right. This will help that," Bleys continued.

"She's been sick lately. Sleepy too," Colton said quietly. "Stuart beat her for not cooking for us. She hasn't been well for a long time."

"She's pregnant!" Leilei said.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"What's that?" One of the guys called.

"My car," Jacob said. Jamie was driving.

"I'm taking her Cullen style to Forks," Jacob said aloud.

"Cullen style?" Colton asked.

"Driving about 90 mph nonstop there."

"I'm Daniel and I'm going with you," The littler one said. "I'm not leaving Faith."

The other Colton said, "Me too!"

"She and I, Bleys and both of you can't fit into my car. Daniel you're coming with me," Jacob said. "Colton, you're with Leilei. Get all of your stuff you won't be coming back here again."

"What about Lonnie and Stuart?" Colton asked.

"Don't worry about them. You'll see them again," Tokar said looking around for something else to happen. "People let's move."

"I'll make the call to Carlisle," Bleys said.

Loaded into his car they headed back to Forks, "Is Faith going to be ok?" Colton asked.

"I hope so. She's very sick. But she's strong and Carlisle and Edward will know what to do," Leilei hoped.

"You trust them?"

"When I got hurt my shoulder was broken. I was knocked out and had '_how do I say bacterial infection?' " _Leilei sent to the man.

"_Say like a snake bite" _the answer man answered.

"Like a snake bite poisoning. Edward spent 3 days in my room with me. He didn't move. He was there in my room day and night until I opened my eyes. Here eat this." Leilei gave him one of the Balance Bars from the stash in my truck. "I can hear your stomach growling. It's bothering me," she said smiling at him.

"Where are we going?" Colton asked.

"We are going to the Cullen house. They are going to our farm. Esme will love cooking for you and Daniel."

"What's she like? She's a vamp right?" he spat. I knew what he knew about 'them' but the Cullens were different and in this case only they could help.

"Kinda like a mom who likes kids to take care of. She'll cook for you and Daniel and Seth. Wash your clothes and try to make you comfortable."

Tokar and Kolohe dragged the sleeping men out to the corn field. We had a shipping container out there to put equipment into. The 4x4's were taken out and then our guests were placed in 1 of them. Chains and hardware around their necks torso and legs were harnessed and locked. If they fazed, it would kill the other by tightening the chains on the other.

"You made these?" Kolohe asked. He hadn't seen them in Forks before.

"I had them sent here. I wasn't sure about the Quileute."

"Ready for the tough love huh?" Kolohe laughed.

"Always," Tokar laughed.

"Wow this their house?" Colton asked looking out of the window at the Cullen house.

"Yup come on," Leilei said heading around the back to the kitchen door.

"Are they here? Daniel and Faith? I mean," he asked.

"They got here about an hour ago. We'll go in the kitchen. Follow me this way."

Knock Knock

"Oh hello Leilei dear," Esme said giving her a little squeeze.

"Esme Cullen this is Colton. What's your last name?" shit did I forget everything?

"Last name?" he asked back.

"It doesn't matter. Come in young man," Esme said remembering not to smile too broadly.

"Where's Faith?" he asked.

"In here," Daniel called out. Then there was a thump.

"It's Daniel. He fainted at the sight of blood," Bleys said. That's why Esme was in the kitchen. Another test for her blood sugar.

"Leilei, what happened?" Esme asked apparently she didn't know what was what.

"Tokar challenged Stuart for the leadership of his pack. Stuart lost to him and both Lonnie and Stuart are with Tokar. Daniel and Colton are here with Faith. We destroyed their encampment. How is she?"

Edward spoke quietly, "Between the blood transfusion to lower her blood pressure and her blood glucose level. She's still in a coma but you got her here just in time. The next few days are really crucial."

"I'm staying with her," Daniel said taking her hand.

"So am I," Colton copied.

Esme said, "No problem. What would like for dinner?" To their surprise.

"Esme, anything will probably be just fine," Leilei said.

"I made Seth some chili. 2 bowls." She paused to look at them both standing there in very dirty clothes with very dirty hair and nails. She could hear their stomachs growl. "2 big bowls of chili with crackers."

"What's he doing?" Daniel asked watching Edward.

"Listening to the baby. She's just fine," Edward answered smiling.

"She? The baby is a girl?" Daniel looked disappointed. "That's too bad."

"Why?" Edward asked.

"Every time she has a girl . . . Stuart kills it. She's only supposed to have boys," Colton said matter of factly.

Even Edward heard Leilei scream without saying anything. When she composed herself she said, "It doesn't work that way the babies are either boys or girls. You can't just order what you want. It doesn't work that way."

"Here we go. Chili with cheese and crackers."

"Thank you ma'am." Daniel looked at it like it might bite him.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," Colton copied his brother.

"She cooks?" Daniel asked.

"Just because she doesn't eat doesn't mean she can't cook. Esme is a great cook," Leilei answered.

Colton started after smelling the chili first. Then he tasted it. As Colton was shoveling in his food Leilei touched him, "_Stop and chew your food. There is always more. It may not be chili but then she'll fix you something else. Relax. No one will take the food away from you."_

"Can we stay in here with Faith?" Daniel asked again when he was finished.

"Yes of course. I'll get you toothbrushes and clean clothes and towels," Esme answered appreciating that her cooking was being enjoyed but she still wanted to know more.

"Where are Lonnie and Stuart?" Colton asked.

"Jail," Leilei answered.

"Jail. You're holding them in jail?" Edward snapped.

"It's a place on our farm. Tokar thinks he understands what's going on and is going to clear it up one way or another," Leilei confirmed without saying too much.

"Does he have the authority?" Esme questioned.

"Who's gonna stop him?" Leilei answered.

"Good point."

~3

"**Good morning Sunshine,"** Tokar said to Stuart after a bucket of water poured over his head. "Lonnie, wake up. I want you to understand what's going on. You two are chained together. If one of you tries to faze, shift it will choke the other. Complete the transformation and the other will be killed."

"Not possible!" Stuart shouted.

"Do it then and kill Lonnie just to check to see if I'm lying. But I've been a pack leader longer than you've been alive. Do not test me!" Tokar roared at him.

Lonnie asked, "Where are we?"

Kolohe said, "Jail. Pack jail."

"Let me go! You fucking . . ."

"What?" Tokar roared back at Stuart. "You two are here until I know what was going on out there."

"Where's Colton and Daniel? And Faith, my God. Where is the Faith?" Lonnie asked.

"You see, that's the question a pack leader asks. They are all safe. They are being treated and Faith is being tended to, she was about half dead."

"Listen you cunt sucking vampire loving . . ."

"Carlisle and Edward and Bleys are taking care of Faith," Tokar interrupted. "The boys have demanded to stay with her so they are. We will bring you two meals a day there's the bucket in each corner with paper. You cannot escape, enjoy your rest," Tokar teased.

"Hey . . . hey you come back here!"

"My name is Tokar. Have a good evening."

Seth entered thru the kitchen door and came into the back bedroom, "Hey everyone. How's Faith?"

Edward answered, "Better now that she's here."

"I smell," and a look from Esme silenced Rosalie in her tracks.

"Colton, Daniel this is one 1 my daughters, Rosalie. These gentlemen are here with their pack leaders imprint, Faith. She's sick and she might lose her baby," Esme said stressing the word baby.

"Baby?" Rosalie's favorite word. Her look softened replaced by real concern.

"Dr. Edward said it's a girl," Daniel boasted now that it seemed that girl babies were ok.

"Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"If she makes it thru the next 2 days or so everything should be fine. Who's that?" There was a phone ringing somewhere.

"It's me," Leilei answered. "Aloha . . . Ok . . . Ok. Got it. 3 days until she's stable. She's pregnant. Ok. Thanks. Esme, Tokar sends his thanks for taking care of Faith. And for taking care of Colton and Daniel. He said he'll stop by later to discuss issues."

"Issues?" Rosalie questioned as she looked up from Faith actually concerned.

"Issues, taking care of Faith will cost money."

"Stuart has our money. He keeps it all," Daniel said after a real good burp.

Esme just countered, "Don't worry about money. Things like that aren't important right now. For now just take some time and eat, sleep and get cleaned up. Seth, hunt up some clothes for our guests. Since one of them wants to stay with Faith at a time. Take them to the cottage for a hot bath and a change of clothes one at a time."

"Yes ma'am." Seth said. "How long are you to be here Leilei?"

"I'm waiting for Jacob to give me the all clear. He and Tokar are getting their ducks in a row."

"What does that mean?" Colton asked.

"Lonnie and Stuart are in jail for the way he was treating you and how he was treating Faith. We, as your cousins don't accept how Stuart was mistreating you. It is not our way. Tokar wants to learn why he was acting that way toward you," she answered them.

"He was acting like that to keep us safe," Daniel whispered.

"Safe from what? He was keeping Faith safe from what? Is something someone hunting you?" she questioned.

"He's told us that were being hunted. That's why we had to keep moving," Colton said.

"Who's hunting you?" Edward asked.

"The old ones," Daniel stated.

"Humans? Vampires? Shape shifters? What?" Edward asked.

"Shape shifters," Colton said looking uncomfortable.

"Why?" Leilei pushed.

"I'm not sure," Colton admitted.

"Ok. Take some time to decide whether or not you can trust us enough to tell us. Deal?"

After they looked at each other to confirm, "Deal," they agreed.

"They care about her a lot. I'm thinking they're her sons. I'm calling my mom. Faith, she doesn't read right. My mom will know what to do," Leilei hoped that was the truth.

"Is your mother nearby?" Esme asked while they were walking into the kitchen dirty dishes in hand.

"I don't think so, but she'll come anyway. Esme, thank you. And if you need anything for them just ask."

"Go home and get some rest. I think the next few days will be busy," she said smiling. A little something to change the everyday routine. "So what do _we_ do?" Esme whispered wanting have an insight into how to help the boys.

Leilei touched her, "_They are scared of you. Let them hear you speak._ I think Seth will love playing big brother to the boys and since they want one of them to be with Faith at all times I think Seth should take each of them out for run to the farm. Then come back to the cottage for bath and to get some clean clothes. Then they will probably be hungry again."

"Oh! . . . What can I make?" Esme nodded and decided to try it the way Leilei's way for a while.

"Well, you got that brand new pressure cooker right? Lamb shanks? They could be done in about an hour. I'll roll the couscous."

"Wonderful!" Esme exclaimed. "Let's get started."

"Does that sound OK?" Seth asked, "Bleys said she stable. A run would be good for you."

"I'll, we'll be right here," Bleys answered for himself and Edward. Carlisle had been let in on what the problems were and he was going to bring home some extra medications for Faith.

Colton said, "OK. I'll go first."

Seth said, "It'll be a quick run. Around here then over to the farm for a drink."

"The farm is near here?"

Seth answered as he and Colton walked out the kitchen into the back yard. "Yup. About 5 miles away. That's the cottage my imprint and I live there."

"She's a . . . a"

"Cullen. She's a Cullen. Her name is Reneesme. But we all call her Nessie," Seth answered in a practiced way. Something he knew he'd be doing for the rest of his life.

Knock Knock

"Hi! Come on in. My name is Nessie," she said cheerfully smiling without showing any teeth.

"And this is your house?" he asked again.

"Our house, Nessie and mine. Emmett, Kolohe, Grandma Esme and Jacob built it. This is the living room and dining room and a mini kitchen."

"Is there a a . . ."

"That's this way," Seth pointed.

"Thanks."

As he walked out of the bathroom Nessie asked him, "What size are you? For clothes?"

"I . . . I don't know."

"Well we'll figure that out later." Seth said, "Colton this way." They headed out to the patio dropped their clothes and headed over land. The coyote followed the wolf. Once around the property and then to the farm. Just outside the kitchen at the farm they fazed and walked into the kitchen to, "What's up Seth?" Quil called.

"Hey Quil! This is Colton."

Quil asked, "How old are you?" After giving the boy a look that unnerved him.

"15."

"Oh, you're still young. I'll get him something to eat. Are you hungry? I ate my grandfather almost out of house and home. Leilei always leaves extra food around for snacks. Let's eat," Quil offered.

"Ms. Leilei lives here?" Colton asked.

"They live in that round tent over there. She lives here with Jacob," Seth answered head in the fridge. Leilei didn't like the guys naked in the kitchen but what she didn't see with her own eyes never happened.

"Are Lonnie and Stuart here?" Colton asked as cold pieces of fried chicken on a platter were put on the table.

Quil answered him, "Yes. But they can't come out or could get you. You're safe. Don't worry."

"Ready?" Seth asked after he made a few pieces of chicken disappear too. Seth repeated the trip with Daniel but he had a different set of questions. "Where's the reservation?"

"La Push is about another 20 miles south of here."

"How many packs are there? Is Tokar a Quileute pack leader? Seth do you have any family there?"

"Yup, my mom and sister. We all, all of us Quileute pack members have family there. We run patrols on the rez and here in town."

"Have you ever killed a . . ?"

"The word you're looking for a vampire. And yes I have. Have you?" Seth asked Daniel.

"No. Stuart told us that they were hunting us but I never saw one up close until I saw them the other day."

"That's what I thought," Tokar said walking in the kitchen.

"Where's Kolohe?" Seth asked.

"Kolohe is camping," Tokar said with a smile that meant no good.

"Ready?" Seth asked.

"Wait a moment," Tokar said "I'll come with. I need to have a talk with Carlisle."

Daniel asked, "Are you bringing clothes?"

"Seth has extras in the cottage."

"Let's go," Tokar set a pace that Daniel had trouble with. About halfway back he stopped in touched the bottom of his head on Daniel's head to send to him. "_You are young and you have a great heart, it's too bad your pack leader didn't train you correctly. I vow to you and your brother Colton, things will be better from now on for both of you will be settled before the 30 days are out._"

"_The 30 days?"_

"_If you stay on two legs for 30 days without shifting or on 4 feet for 30 days you're stuck in that form for life. I'll be leaving soon find out what to find out what is what. Did you catch a breath?"_

"_Yes."_

"_OK let's get there_." Tokar jumped in the shower on the patio of the cottage and threw on a parao and headed to the kitchen door.

"Tokar! Come in. Come in." Carlisle greeted him glad that he was still there to help him if the situation called for it.

"How are things?"

"Fine," Carlisle started. "Thank you for getting her here so quickly. We've gotten the correct medications and support for her."

"Wonderful. I'll be leaving in a couple days heading to the 4 Corners."

"They're from . . . Arizona?" Carlisle ventured.

"I think so. I'm going to get in touch with some people I know and ask some questions."

"What do you think happened? Leilei said they were living in a tent in the woods," Esme said disgusted by the idea of a pregnant woman living in a tent.

"Exiled maybe? But usually an exile is 1 person. Not a family unit. None of this makes any sense," as Tokar tried to hide the less than wonderful side of his kind from the vampires.

"The others?" Carlisle asked.

"In jail. They won't get loose. The boys and Faith are safe. I'll make arrangements with Leilei to have you and your family compensated for our intrusion."

"Don't even think about it. You're helping us. Thank you," Carlisle countered.

"Bleys?" Tokar asked.

"I'm here until she wakes up. Edward and I will watch everything all night. Colton and Daniel are deciding who'll be up on first watch, they're gonna alternate too. Lei will be heading back to the farm. She's got school in the morning. She's called her mother. She has concerns."

"Good job everyone," Tokar said since it all seemed to end well. "I'll be heading back to the farm."

~4

Over the next 3 days lots of machinery that was surrounding Faith was removed. The fetal monitor, the blood pressure cuff, the glucose meter as Bleys, Carlisle and Edward keep her blood sugar in a normal range she began to recover. Leilei left a laptop for the boys to play with. She showed them how to access the online school she used to attend. So they could spend some time being constructive. They were surprised and happy to use it. Seth took each of the boys all the way to First Beach for their first look at the ocean. Each of the boys got to have dinner with the pack boys at the farm. As Faith moved from almost dead to coma. Nona arrived. "Esme!"

"Nona! Wonderful to see you again."

"I didn't want to come back so soon but Leilei said she needed my help."

Colton cried out, "What's wrong?"

"Leilei said she can't see Faith's head," Nona said taking some time to look the young man over. He was thin, a little country. He needed clothes that fit better but he was growing into the ones he was wearing, that was good. He was barefoot. That was fine. He passed inspection.

"Ok. When I'm checking someone, 'Healing' someone I see them piece by piece light up like an x-ray. But I can't see Faith's head," Leilei answered when she got in from school.

Daniel tried, "So she's . . ."

Nona interjected, "Hiding something. Kinda like an alpha pack leader's block on her."

Seth asked, "You can't alpha block a human can you?"

"I don't know. But she not human . . . she's an aspect like me," Leilei filled him in.

"So Stuart may have some power," Nona concluded.

Colton asked, "Ok what now?"

Tokar explained to them, "Most of the time a shifter can change shape become an alpha/pack leader. And use his alpha power to control his pack. Usually for us it's the imprints that have powers. Like Leilei being able to remove pain."

Nona continued, "But Leilei can take away physical pain but not mental pain. What I sense in Faith is she's been alpha'd into not remembering something."

Esme whispered, "NO!"

Nona whispered back, "YES!"

Daniel was a half beat behind everyone, "WHAT?"

Nona tried to explain without being sounding judgmental, "I think Faith may have been taken from her family to be Stuart's wife."

Colton got where Nona was heading but he didn't like the destination, "No! NO!"

Nona countered immediately, "It's not your fault."

Daniel questioned, "What?! I don't understand."

Colton spat with anger, "Stuart took her against her will. She was with him because he made her."

Daniel screamed, "I'll kill him! HELL NO!"

Nona concluded aloud, "They need time. It's hard to realize you're the child of rape. Leilei let Jacob know they are heading that way and make sure they're safe. What are you doing?"

"Calling Simon he's on Stuart watch right now."

Daniel bolted off the porch across the lawn. Colton in hot pursuit. "Daniel where are you going?"

"To kill him."

"If you do you'll kill Faith . . . mom."

"So what do we do?" Colton asked running to the farm on 2 feet.

"Kick his ass."

"Hey Colton, Daniel what's up?" Seth asked. He was on the edge of the cornfield waiting for them to show up.

"We want to see him!"

"Calm down first. If you're really upset you might be able to fall under his alpha power again. Remember you live in your own hearts. Give your loyalty to an alpha who earns it." The boys stood trying to get calm. After about 5 minutes Seth relented and said, "Let's go."

Out in the middle of a corn field was the shipping container. Simon was on top of the container. Seth walked them to the container and said, "We need to see Stuart."

The door swung open and Stuart started running his mouth. "Let me out of here you vamp loving asshole!"

"Shut up!" Colton spat at him.

"What?"

"Shut up. Nona said Faith has her memory locked. Did you do that? Did you?"

"What's a Nona?"

"Leilei's mother," Daniel said speaking up for the first time. "Leilei is like her and says Faith's memory has been like fucked with. Locked down like an alpha can do to his pack members. Did you do that to her?"

"Daniel, shut up and cut me loose." SMACK! One across the face from Daniel. "Answer me!"

"Boy, I will . . ."

"You will what? It's been what . . . just a few days since you were beating me and Tokar said to stop. And he stopped you. Now I know what a real pack leader is like. I want Tokar to adopt me."

"Me too."

"I . . . We don't want anything else to do with you ever again," Daniel spoke up again.

Colton struggled to say and meant, "I want to spit on your grave."

"Boy!?" and he fazed to snarl at them.

Daniel cried, "You just killed Lonnie."

"No he didn't." Seth said pulling on a chain that dragged Stuart back to the floor. "This is the third time he's fazed. He's no leader. Tokar had this set up so that if he fazed Lonnie would know his alpha killed him for his own purpose. They were in here about 12 hours before he tried it the first time. It look Lonnie another day to understand that Stuart wanted him dead, his alpha. He's better now. He wasn't sure if you wanted to see him again." Seth tied the chain back down and re-adjusted it so he was pulled back to the ground. And the door was shut and locked again.

"Lonnie?" Daniel called to him.

"I'm so sorry. I apologize. I didn't protect you . . . either of you. And Faith. I . . . My God I know she hates me she has to," he apologized to them.

"She isn't awake yet so everything is ok. When she wakes up give her time to decide if she wants to see you again," Seth said to calm them all.

"How is she?"

"Much better than before. Nona said she might wake up by tomorrow at the earliest," Daniel said.

"When she wakes up, she'll come looking for me," he said worried about what she might do. "I deserve it. If she wants me to leave I will."

"She will need time. Lots of time," Seth said knowing that was true.

"Oh fuck you all," They hear from Stuart inside the container. There were solar tubes for light in the container that were open for air circulation.

"Quiet you . . . We're having a moment here. Let's head back to the Cullen house now. What else did you have to say to him?" Seth asked.

"Nothing else." The boys were finished.

~5

"Kolohe! What the hell is going on here?" Charlie just walked into the kitchen without being asked.

"Oh good morning Charlie," he snickered in return.

"What? You're holding some guy here on the farm in chains?"

"Actually he's drugged and pegged to the ground if the truth be told," Kolohe snapped back.

"SHIT!"

"It's pack business and none of **yours**," Kolohe stressed the yours.

"If he needs to be locked up jail is the place," Charlie countered.

"He is. He's in our jail. Where he can't hurt you, humans. He was powers and can make people do things. It's unknown if he could make you do things you know like let him loose. Kill people do whatever. We are saving your from harm. Trust us Tokar knows what he's doing."

"Is he being treated humanely?"

"He's none of your concern," Tokar said. "We have our own reasons for what we are doing. You should forget you heard anything about this. Coffee?"

"But," Charlie said getting up a head full of steam.

"Leilei bought some vanilla creamer, it's really good."

"I'm not kidding. This Stuart guy," Charlie continued.

"Cinnamon pecan roll?" Tokar interjected. "Who are you going to complain about us to? Are you going to go public? Bring us down and the Cullens too. Put that daughter of and granddaughter of your in the news. Get the Volturi back here sooner? Before you knew the Cullens were Cullens." Tokar made a V sign with his fingers, "Did you know what they did? Who came to their house? What did they do? Some little birdie told me that your son in law and his brothers would go to Port Angeles or wherever and break up fights and go hunting for criminals. You know Edward can read minds and all."

"No but . . ."

"What? You didn't know how many people you know knew were vamps or shifters. It's your job to just keep Forks safe. We'll take care of our own."

Charlie leaves. "He doesn't like it when you do that," Kolohe said laughing.

"He needs to understand his place. He's not pack and will not be pack ever. His daughter is a Cullen and still under suspension. Seth and Leah are not his kids. And since he and Sue aren't together. What does he want? Emails and tweets?"

"What's wrong with her?" Colton asked.

"Nothing she's fine. She's just stretching. You do it when you're asleep. It's like when you're in a coma you're down here," Carlisle holding his hand low around his knee. "Now she's here," his hand moved about his shoulder height. "She'll be waking up soon. You or Daniel should be here. She'll be back with you soon," he said with a calm voice still not smiling or showing his teeth.

"Does this happen often?" Colton asked Nona.

"What? This? Not that often. An experienced pack leader usually doesn't act this way. Usually a pack leader can't influence humans but there are rare cases when it happens."

"What happens to them?" Colton probed into the world he was born into but still did not understand.

"If they are Hoku Ao. They are asked not to do that to humans. If they persist . . . continue, then then actions are taken. And no, we don't kill them . . . right off. Their imprints are allowed to become clear of his linkage. Then his behavior is watched if he's still using his powers for 'evil' then . . ."

"What about women like you?"

"Our powers are usually internal. Healing or like me, my ability is being able to talk with my children."

"That's all?"

"But when Kolohe is fazed and linked to his pack I'm linked to his pack. Leilei is linked to Jacob and Jacob to his pack, I can hear them too," Nona boasted.

Esme continued, "Just like a mom giving advice and helping with problems. More tea?"

"Yes thanks."

About 7:30 am Faith opened her eyes. "Take it easy," Nona said. "You're fine Faith. You're fine. You're safe."

"What's going on? Who are you?"

"A friend. I'm Nona. What do you remember?"

"Where are the boys? Colton? Daniel? My boys!"

"We're here. Right here!" They rushed into the pack medical room to see her awake clear eyed and relieved to see them for once in the lives looking well fed. After a hug and kiss to each other them. "We're really fine."

"Where are we?"

"With friends. This is Miss. Nona. This is Miss. Esme."

"It's a long story," Nona said helping her up. "I'm going to help your mom to the bathroom and get cleaned up. So you boys just be patient. Ok?" About an hour later they came out of the bathroom. It was time for Faith to meet the Cullens.

"How are you feeling dear?" Esme asked quietly.

"Hello. Nona told me what you've done for me. I don't know what to say . . . Thank you. Thank you, thank you." Faith said.

"Nona has told us you're doing well. And she's told me the baby is fine too. I'll give you one last checkup Faith then you'll be ready for the next steps in your life," Carlisle said calmly.

"My name isn't Faith. My name is Ima. I kept saying, 'keep Faith'. Faith that I'd be going home again sometime. Where is Tokar? I'd love to thank him."

"He, Paul, Jacob and my son, Kolohe, are heading to your homeland to contact your people," Nona told her knowing that was true. If Tokar said he'd get to the bottom of something, he would.

"My memory is . . ."

"Foggy, clouded. If you're willing, my daughter and I will try to help you recover your memories," Nona said helping her to a seat. "Come, take a seat. Tea?"

"Yes thanks."

"Colton, Daniel it's tea time," Esme called. She'd spent the time Nona and Ima were in the bathroom to make snacks. Mexican wedding cookies, Irish breakfast tea and smoked salmon sandwiches for the ladies. The boys were given big bowls of posole. The smell triggered memories for Ima.

"That smells like home. May I have a bowl?"

"Of course it's po . . ." Esme started to explain.

"Posole . . . I know," and she began to cry.

Nona held her. "So you are from the Four Corners."

"Yes."

"Can you talk about it?"

"Not now," Ima struggled to say.

"When you're ready."

Ima hugged her boys and cried for a while. "I am Ima Aragón from the Four Corners. There aren't any pack members in my family I think."

Carlisle whispered, "For right now don't try to remember everything. Let it come back in time. Take your time."

"Where are they, Stuart and Lonnie?" Ima asked after a while.

"Kai jail," Colton giggled he didn't stop himself. "Tokar has him handcuffed in a . . . What's it called?"

"Storage container." Nona filled in. "Tokar put him in chains. He didn't like the way Stuart was treating your boys or Lonnie for that matter. When Bleys told him about how you were he almost killed him on the spot. Leilei said she was scared that they might not have enough people to keep him from doing it."

"These are for you, if you'd like to get out of that hospital gown," Esme smiled.

"I think you should change your clothes and go for a walk outside in the clear fresh air. Esme has a great garden," Nona said leaving the family alone.

"Does she know who we are?" Carlisle asked.

"We had a talk when I was helping her in the bath. It was a lot for her to take in all at once. That's why the walk in your garden will help. She'll be able to talk with her boys and find out who and what we all are. It will help her to relax. So they can re-form their family."

"We'll just put them up in the cottage. And have Seth and Nessie move in here. Alice and Jasper are away on vacation anyway," Esme offered.

"No offence Esme, but Tokar suggested letting them stay with Sue on the rez. The boys will be able to play with the packs and Sue's offered to play Grandma to the brood. That way you'll get back to your life and start planning for your new house. Have you seen it yet?" Nona turned the conversation to Cullens. "What changes are you going to make?" What eventually happened to those 3 had nothing to do with them anymore. Nona would help Ima recover the memories that she should have to be in her life but that would depend on what Tokar told her.

Paul, Tokar, Kolohe and Jacob left for the Four Corners in 2 trucks right after Paul got time off work. Paul asked, "Why me?"

"Leaders should meet leaders. It will look good and since Sam can't go so it's you Mr. Second," Tokar said as they headed south.

"Are they gonna be ok with us gone?" Paul asked.

"My mom is here so that means Leilei will have backup. And Simon and Bleys know how to handle themselves. And if it comes to it Emmett and Jasper would probably like the exercise. You know, hunting down Stuart," Jacob kidded.

"I told Leilei to be armed when she's with him," Tokar said in seriously.

"Leilei, she's more dangerous when she's unarmed. But . . . if he alpha'd her," Jacob posed as a problem he didn't want to consider.

"I don't think he can alpha her. When they came to breakfast he was alphaing the boys but it didn't work because she was nearby," Tokar answered. "They will be fine."

"Come here you bitch!"

"Ahhhh, is that anyway to talk to the woman who's cooking your food?" Leilei answered Stuart.

"Let me loose."

"That's not working on me. Here's dinner."

"Where's Faith? I want to see her."

"She'll come here to see you when she wants to," Leilei snarked back at him. That's not gonna happen any time soon.

"How about my boys?" he asked with his mouth full.

"They want to kill you but they know that's out of the question."

"Where's that asshole Taco?"

"It's Tokar and he's on a road trip."

"Did he take Cocopuff with him?"

"He's my brother and his name is Kolohe and yes they are together," as Leilei tired of the 'Make her mad' game.

"What's gonna happen to me?" Finally a question that should be asked.

"I don't know. It isn't for me to decide."

"You'll have a say? Won't you?"

"No, all I will do I tell the truth," Leilei stated to him.

"What is the truth?"

"I don't know but Tokar will get to the bottom of it."

"He will?"

"Bet on it." It was a good thing we had camera in the container. He tried to escape after our little chat when Leilei told him Tokar was on the case. So the weight on his limbs was increased. With a good 100 on his chest kept him pegged to the floor.

~6

"This is great. I didn't know the sky was this big!" Paul exclaimed looking toward the horizon that didn't contain any trees.

"Yes, it is beautiful isn't it?" Tokar said. The Four Corners ranged from treeless desert to pinon pines on the mountains. "It's gorgeous. Everywhere is gorgeous. This is just different like when Seth took the boys to First Beach."

"Where are they?" Jacob asked. He could smell them.

"They are watching. We'll be fine. Let's go and buy some groceries and gas. Let them get a whiff. The second will come to chat." Right on cue the second showed up while they were shopping.

"There are snakes and scorpions out here."

"Thanks, we'll be careful," Tokar answered.

"Why camp here?"

"We need to speak to the elders."

"Elders?"

"I've visited here before. They are elders that protect the people. I would like to sit in council with them."

"2 weeks."

"Fine we'll wait."

The next day at breakfast Tokar whispered, "They are here, watching."

Jacob snorted, "I smell that."

"Whose woman is that?" Paul spat. Someone's phone was ringing.

Jacob said, "Mine. We're getting a signal out here. Yes. Yes. Thanks. Imam's on her feet. Faith's real name is Ima. Your mom helped unlock some of the alpha blocks. So for right now she's at Sue's house, re-learning how to live. The boys are doing well. He tried to break loose. They have him sedated and weighted even more than before."

"Good," Tokar nodded.

At sundown while bacon and eggs cooking they came. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tokar. These other men are with me."

"Why are you here?"

"To speak to your leaders. There is a situation presented itself. And I stepped in the middle to stop abuse and now I want to return a woman to her family."

"Where did you come from? The plates on your car say Washington State."

"From Washington State."

"Finish eating, we leave when the moon rises. Will we regret this?"

"No." 6 miles at a dead run then into the caves. 30 minutes later they were on top a butte in the moonlight.

"Say what you came to say and then go," the leader snapped.

"I am Tokar of the Hoku Ao. I stepped into a fight between a pack leader and one member of his pack. He was beating a 14 year old boy. A woman in his camp was in a coma. I locked him up. We got the woman some medical attention. The pack members are free."

"You locked up a pack leader!"

"He's still in lockup?"

"Why did you come **here**?"

"He is a coyote. Once a while ago, I came here and sat in council," Tokar answered the question he thought was important.

"This pack leader, what is his name?"

"Stuart. We know him as Stuart."

"What! Prove it!"

Jacob pulled out an iPad. "This is Stuart. His brother Lonnie. This is Colton and this is Daniel. This is the woman that was with them. They called her Faith. She says her name is . . ."

"Ima . . . She disappeared about 20 years ago. Randy Stuart disappeared at the same time. His brother Lonnie, a few months later."

"She is still alive. We didn't know what happened. She was here then gone."

"I suspected something bad had happened. Randy Stuart was . . ."

"Is," Paul interrupted.

"Insane."

"They are safe you say?" the leader said.

"Colton and Daniel are her sons?"

"She's pregnant?"

"Who's the father?"

"I'm guessing Randy. We know him as Stuart. It seems he can influence those he leads and so the information we have comes from them. Now that they are separated. They all are better," Tokar said noting that they were all calmer now.

"Friends, pack members. Thank you. It will take us time to decide our next steps. We will come and seek council with you tomorrow. May we keep the iPad overnight?" the leader asked.

"Of course."

"We will come to get you tomorrow at dusk then. I am Brand," the leader said.

"Tomorrow night." Then they were led back to their camp. Things had been searched but nothing was taken."

"So . . ." Paul asked when he was sure they were gone.

"We're fine. They are happy, a daughter safe. A lunatic controlled. More pack members." The next day when they went to town at the crossroads where the gas station, post office and general store were located, people smiled at them this time.

"It's all good." After dinner another runner approached and they went to a homestead instead. A medium sized Hogan with a pen of sheep on one side.

"Thank you," a woman said grabbing Tokar as soon as she saw him.

She only let go when her husband pried her loose. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's my duty to serve. I am Tokar."

"Please come in and sit down."

"Would you like to something to eat?"

Tokar looked and the rest of the guys. No one spoke up. "Tea, if you can spare some."

"Yes." Tea cups were passed out and she hit her husband to encourage him. "Is she really safe?"

"Yes. She's fine."

"If you have the iPad, Leilei may have put more video online." A few clicks later Ima was seen playing bouncing a baby on her lap.

"Is he hers?"

"No, that's my pack leaders' son R.J. Randall James," Paul let them know.

"She looks better now than she did yesterday. These 2 are her sons."

"My grandsons. Our grandsons," the woman chuckled happily.

"This one is Daniel. This is the older one Colton. Daniel is more protective of Ima and Colton is fearless. He wanted to kill Stuart. I pulled him off before he did," Tokar filled them in.

"Ima is linked to him? Stuart," the father asked.

"Yes. But that is being broken."

"How many days?"

"17 today."

"We had to prove to Lonnie that Stuart was a psychopath. I had them chained and told them that if either fazed he would kill the other. It was 12 hours before Stuart tested to see if was true. After the third time Lonnie knew Stuart would do whatever he needed to do. Then he lost Lonnie his support too."

"What happens now?"

"You decide how many of you want to come to Forks and reunite your family," Tokar said happily.

"How many will we need to control Stuart?"

"I'm willing to let his powers expire it. It is my belief he has lost the right to be a leader," Tokar said as the rest of the men from Washington nodded in agreement.

"He has lost the right to live," Ima's father said.

"That is your decision, not mine. But if his powers remain intact and potent? I see only danger in that," Tokar stated.

"We will see what we can do about that," Brand said taking a seat at the table where the men were chatting with the family.

"How are you keeping him controlled?" he asked.

"Ketamine. It's a drug humans use to get high. But it's also used as an animal tranquilizer."

Jacob said, "My guys are saying he's much more docile now. He's pegged to the floor weighted and tied. Leilei feeds him once a day with backup."

Kolohe finished, "Our mother maybe helping with that. She can suppress people's powers. Leilei, my sister, Jacob's imprint can do that too."

"Maybe his power will decrease when he's human again."

"So do we have the right to do that to him?"

"Carl, I know he's your cousin but it's been about 20 years since anyone in the council has had any word about him and now our cousins come here with word and pictures of the missing and the lost and you want what?"

"Some consideration of what Stuart and Lonnie have gone thru," Carl suggested.

"What!"

"What about my daughter!" the family screamed.

"We don't know what happened. We only know what they've said."

"We can call my imprint and you can talk with the boys," Jacob offered.

"They are there and we are here," Carl continued.

"My imprint, Leilei, is a truth teller."

"If you are so concerned you are welcome to come with us and see him and them yourself. But you will not disturb the family as they get reacquainted," Tokar framed the discussion.

"When are we leaving?" the father said.

"She's my daughter. If she loves the boys then I will too," the mother said too.

"How many people are coming?" Paul asked. "We'll arrange motels between here and there."

"We're not driving straight thru?" the father asked.

"No, I'd get car sick between here and there if we stop just once I'll be ok," the mom asked. "I'm anxious. It's been 20 years, her grandmother will be so happy to see her again."

"Then we should take her with us," Jacob said.

"What are you doing?"

"Texting my imprint to buy another yurt. A temporary structure like a tent."

"It will take 2 days for us to get ready. We'll need to get Granny ready for the trip."

"Let's not wait. Let's go now!" the father said.

Tokar said, "I have no reason to rush back. Why? The boys and Ima and Lonnie for that matter are fine."

"Just 2 boys?"

"That's what Leilei said," Jacob confirmed.

"Let's get this meeting over," Carl snapped.

"If you need to leave Carl, then leave," Brand said watching him carefully.

"No, but . . ."

"There are just 2 boys. Leilei said Colton told her the female children Ima gave birth to were killed by Stuart."

"How many did she say?" Brand continued sounding suspicious.

"Colton said 1 was stillborn and there were 2 others. Stuart took them and killed them. Ima was only supposed to give birth to boys."

"Younger or older that Colton?" Brand kept pressing.

"Younger . . . I think. He's about 16," Tokar said looking at his guys for confirmation.

"Daniel is how old?"

"14 maybe."

"Why?" Tokar asked.

Ky looked at Carl, "How old are you sisters?"

"What?" Carl questioned as he began to move toward the door. Paul dropped him with a judo move that Kolohe taught him.

"Sisters? 2 of them? Really!" Tokar exclaimed.

"Yes, his mom passed away about 3 years ago," Ky said. "Two sisters at home with your dad, Lizabeth and Cara."

"We have the ability to do blood tests in Forks to be sure," Tokar offered.

"Rory, Ky hold Carl. We'll go and see the girls and talk with George. It's a shame you didn't bring the truth teller with you. Can you please ask her to find the truth of the matter with Lonnie first, if not then with Stuart?" Brand asked.

Ring Ring

"Leilei, can you talk?" Jacob asked.

"Yup, I can. I'm doing homework."

"This is Brand Coache the pack leader of the Quintana here in the Four Corners. Ima is a child of the land missing for about 20 years."

"Hot damn! Congratulations!"

"Yes! Hot damn! But there are questions. We would like to know if Stuart really killed the baby girls. And where he buried them?"

"Do you want the info ASAP?"

"Yes and have Nona help you," Tokar interjected.

"I will. Anything else?"

"How is she really?" Brand asked.

"Well . . . she spent a few days with Sue, Rebecca and Leah bored and has started to work with the kids at the daycare. The Cullens gave her some clothes. There a shopping trip planned for Saturday after the farmers market. Dinner will be at Billy's on Sunday."

"Good! Glad to hear it," Jacob said knowing that all sounded normal.

"I'll call when I have something to tell. I'll get right on it. Aloha," Leilei said cheerfully.

"Aloha?"

Tokar explained, "Our cultural greeting with pack meaning she'll stop at nothing. Jacob don't worry. Bleys and Nona will stop her in time."

"What?"

"Leilei is still a young healer. She sometimes . . . She is still learning her boundaries."

"Trey, lead our guests back to their camp. Thank you again," Brand finished.

"Please come to dinner tomorrow night please? At our house?" a shaken voiced asked.

"Mrs. Takina, I speak for the men with me. We would love a home cooked meal. We will be here about sunset. Thank you. Have a good night," Tokar answered with a broad smile.

~7

"What are they going to do with Carl?" Paul asked.

"Hold him until they get answers about his 'sisters' and talk to George," Tokar said.

"I hope Leilei's gonna be ok?" Jacob offered as a prayer.

"Lonnie won't hurt her. What he knows maybe locked up in his head. Nona will be there and the pack will be watching by silver chain," Tokar said knowing it would be true.

"Ok mom how do we do this?"

"We sit and talk with Lonnie. Then we'll see what he knows. He understands he's been mind fucked by Stuart. This may help heal his sanity," Nona offered.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Lonnie asked.

"Hold your hands and walk thru your memories with you. These pack members will be watching," Nona explained.

"Ok, what do I do?"

"Close your eyes. Hold my hands and tell me what you see?" Leilei asked.

"I see mountains and a balcony," he said taking a deep breath.

"That's my room in my father's house. Good now where what Colton born?"

"Where?"

"What city? Here or in Canada?" Leilei asked wanting exact information.

"In a clinic."

Oh fuck me. "What time of year? In the fall or spring? More detail please," Leilei begged.

"In the fall, it was getting cold. The leaves were turning. But only some of them. The pines were still green."

"Good. Pines like those here?"

"No, they were pinon pines. The nuts were sweet."

"Good. Highway signs. Durango. Good the Four Corners."

"How long did you stay?" Nona asked.

"About a week then we went traveling again."

"And when was Daniel born?" Nona asked again as she was watching Leilei search thru Lonnie's' memories.

"I think it was Kingman," he said.

"So every time Ima had a baby you were near the 4 corners?" Nona mentioned first before Leilei said it in the link.

"Yes?"

"When Ima had each of the girls what happened?" Nona again.

"Re-live it slowly," Leilei said aloud. "I want to see it."

"He, Stuart, he would take the baby from Ima and go," Lonnie said beginning to lose his composure.

Leilei said, "I have the pain. Let it go. You were there for her."

"How long was he gone?"

"2 days each time," he stuttered.

"_No Leilei . . . not now. Take his pain. He's punished himself enough. And he will forever_," Nona said in the link in Hawaiian so she could speak freely.

"_But_,"

"_Yes, I know he could have left but he didn't_."

"_The alpha mandate he was under was terrible_," Nona finished in the link.

"Thank you Lonnie," Leilei said.

"Eat something," Nona told them both.

"What are you gonna do now?" Lonnie asked.

"Go to Stuart," both women answered him.

"You're late!"

"Hi! Nice to see you too," Leilei answered Stuart.

"Where's my dinner bitch!"

"Later. I've got a request from Tokar. The question is where you were when Ima had her children?"

"Next to her in the birthing room. Where else would the father of her kids be?"

"In what state?" Nona asked.

"Where's my dinner?"

"Which state? Where was Colton born?"

"Don't touch me!" he snapped as Leilei touched his forehead.

"Too late," she quipped as she touched his head as he was pegged to the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for information. _You are an open book and I see everything. There . . . Where are you?_" she said aloud looking where he was trying not to think about.

"Colorado . . . And I see what looks like New Mexico," she said aloud to cover what was happening in the room while he was occupied. "_Too late I saw him. Why hide him?"_

"_Bitch!"_ Then Stuart struck at Leilei. Pack leader style trying to take her out. But Nona was there.

"_She's my daughter you asshole. Leave her alone!"_ Nona said raising a shield to protect her. "_Leilei . . . come back baby_."

"_I'm here but God damn that hurt you . . . asshole_," she said kicking Stuart lying on the floor.

"_I've got you_," he said still trying to pull her into his madness.

Nona said, "_You have nothing_. Bleys!"

"What!? God damn you . . . you . . ." Stuart trailed off as the drug took effect.

"Is she ok?" Bleys asked picking Leilei up to carry her back to the farmhouse.

"Fine. She just tired. He put up a fight. Psychopath trying to kill my baby," spat the angry mother.

Bleys said, "She's just asleep. I'll watch her and get her some snacks. It's a good thing it's Friday. She'll be hungry tomorrow," as he placed her in the yurt she shared with Jacob.

"How much did you give him?"

"He'll wake up in a couple of hours so, we'll feed him then."

"I'll be nearby to knock his power down," Nona said making sure Leilei was ok first.

"What happened? . . . He was angry," Bleys asked.

"Leilei found out his secrets."

~8

"What can you tell us?" Tokar asked aloud in the quiet room.

"He was jealous of Lonnie since he imprinted on Ima. When she was 16 and Lonnie was allowed to talk with her, Stuart kidnapped her. Lonnie took off after them. He knew who it was that took her. When he caught up with them Ima was pregnant and Stuart almost beat him to death. Ima stepped in to keep him alive. But Stuart hit her and killed the baby. After that Stuart dominated Lonnie with physical threats and his alpha power. Lonnie stayed to protect Ima. Her daughters were not killed. They were given to some man. I know is face. Pereira is what he's called. He gave both of the girls to him. Carl Pereira. Will you tell me what's going on?"

"Sure," one of the locals said. "One of the pack members was nervous yesterday after the Ima revelation. He has 2 sisters aged 8 & 10 that don't resemble his family and his name is Carl Pereira. We'll get you some blood samples to run to be sure. Thank you."

"Will Stuart losing his ability, his pack ability, tame him?" Tokar asked.

"I don't think so. He's a complete psychopath," Nona said.

Knock . . . knock

"Hello!" Esme and Carlisle said at the same time.

There was a small woman no more than 5' tall wearing a well-worn skirt and shirt with turquoise squash blossom jewelry. She just grabbed Carlisle for a hug she was speaking in a language he didn't know but he understood the message.

"Mom! Please!" another woman said.

"No need," Carlisle smiled at her. "I guess this is Ima's grandmother."

"Would you care for some tea?" Esme asked.

"Thank you, no," Ima's father said not knowing the entire truth about the Cullens yet. "We haven't been to the Clearwater's yet. Granny wanted to thank you first. Our family is now complete. 2 granddaughters and 2 grandsons and Ima back with us. We've waited 20 years for this moment. Dr. Cullen we can't thank you enough." And with that he handed Dr. Cullen an envelope. "Thank you again."

"Mom! Ima's waiting. Let's go." And they left to head to the rez.

"Good. Everyone, come in sit down," Nona started. "Ima give me your hand. I can talk with my kids over a long distance. I've just heard from Kolohe that they will be here within the hour. Your parents are coming here."

"Our grandparents?" Daniel said.

"And your great grandmother is with them," Nona said as Ima burst into tears. "It's ok. They have waited for this day. And now it's here. There is more news. Eli and Maria are your grandparents. Sally is your great grandmother. And there are 2 others, your sisters. Your daughters. Stuart didn't kill the girls. He gave them to his father who gave them to his nephew. So your sisters are coming here too."

"How long until they get here?" Ima asked as she sat down . . . in shock.

"Soon . . . it will be soon."

"Well they were so grateful. What's in the envelope?" Esme asked.

"Money," Carlisle stammered. "About 10,000 in cash."

"We can't keep this. What will we do with it? Where are they from?" Esme thinking about how they probably lived. "Carlisle, what's wrong?" she asked her husband as he stood in shock.

"They are so happy. How many families did I ruin before I gave up killing? How many parents waited for the children, husbands' mothers to return?" he lamented aloud.

"Carlisle . . . Carlisle that happened hundreds of years ago. Don't relive the pain of the past. You are here now." This time Esme comforted her husband.

Knock . . . knock

"Tokar!" Sue called letting him into her house.

Ima went to the door and fell into her parents arms. The boys were standing off on the side. Granny looked at the boys with her eyes filled with tears. Nona whispered, "Say your name, she's your great grandmother."

Then in walked the two girls, "Hi! I'm Lizabeth and this is my sister Cara."

"Oh my you're so tall," Ima said crying with joy. "I'm Ima. Your mother. Colton and Daniel are your brothers." Their group hug lasted quite a while.

"Where's Lonnie?" Ima asked.

"He wasn't sure if you wanted him here," Sue said so he's nearby if you want him to join you all here.

"Yes, please. We saved each other when things were tough," she said confidently.

"Who was that?"

Jacob said, "Leilei. My imprint."

"Where's Kolohe heading?" Daniel asked.

"Heading overland to see his imprint. If Leilei is here then Mari is out of school and he's heading to her," Tokar answered him.

"When you're ready please sit," Nona asked. "This is Leilei, my daughter. She's brought dinner for everyone."

"No we can't."

"Yes you can," Leilei smiled as she brought in the casseroles. "I made enchiladas. Well they can't be as wonderful as yours are I'm sure. But since you're all still getting acquainted. Food helps. All this needs is to be heated up and dinner will be served."

"Tomorrow if you want to see him . . . we'll take you," Tokar told the family as dinner was heating up. The family was invited to stay in the yurts that were set up next to Sue's house. One for the men and 1 for the women.

"We keep him sedated and pegged to the floor. I've backed him off the meds so he should be awake. We'll have Leilei come closer if he gets out of hand. He smells and isn't very pleasant," Tokar said as they approached the shipping container. "Hello Stuart."

"Where the fuck is my food?"

"You have visitors," Tokar continued calmly.

"What? I can't see them?"

"Hello Stuart. It's Eli," the father of the disappeared girl spat. "You coward! You animal! You rapist! The council has decided I could help to decided what is to become of you. You could not and did not prevail against us. Ima is back with us. She has all of her children with her."

"You mean all of our children," he snickered in response.

"No, some of her children aren't yours."

"They are mine. They have to be mine," he raged.

"Don't worry he can't get loose," Tokar said seeing their concern.

"Ima! Ima! Come here bitch."

She walked in halting steps to the door of the container. "You took me from my family. You did terrible things to me. You put me in a cage like I was the animal," she spat at him. "And now you're in a cage."

"But!"

"Shut up! I . . . I am speaking now. This is the last time I will ever see you or speak of you or speak to you. Tokar has promised me I would never have to see you again. You are dead to me."

"Come back here I said! Come back here," he screamed as she and her family walked away.

Tokar smiled at him as he said, "You are to be held here. Exactly how you end up is up to you."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"How you end up is up to you. Leilei will bring you some food in a while."

"What's gonna to happen to me?"

Leilei said, "I don't know."

"You know."

"I'm a healer and I'm not one of your people. They will decide what will happen to you."

"_And you should be worried," _Jacob whispered to Leilei knowing what was planned.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You're acting like you thought you could get away with this forever? What! You didn't think you might ever get caught ever? My mom said you were nuts and I think she's right," Leilei finished.

"You will let me go! Come here and release me," he said using the voice.

"That doesn't work with me or haven't you figured that out yet?"

"Hi! Can I help you?" They were pack members who had rung the bell at the farm stand. I smelled them before I saw them. That meant they could smell me too.

"I'd like to speak with Tokar, please," some man said. He was brown and as big as me. He looked strong and native and lean. But he was polite.

"Tokar? Who can I say would like to speak with him?"

"Brand Coache of the Blue Sky."

"Tokar you have visitors. Brand of the Blue Sky," Leilei said on her phone.

"Hand him the phone please." They spoke for a minute in a language that she didn't understand. And then followed in English, "Leilei, feed them well, please. I'm at the rez. I'll run right over."

"Bring a truck," Brand interjected. "If you can. We're having car trouble."

"We will offer assistance no problem," the phone said.

"Thanks in an hour then," Brand smiled as he handed back the phone.

"Hey Boo!"

"Jacob," Leilei said stopping him from getting a little kissy face in public. "We have guests. Tokar asked me to feed them. Sit down please," she pointed to the stools in the kitchen.

"Thank you ma'am. Mrs. Leilei." The four men sat down.

"Are Soup and sandwiches ok?"

"Brand, how are you?" Simon asked the pack leader as he was sitting in the kitchen too followed by a bro hug.

"Fine. You're here?"

"Babysitting the healer for her dad," Simon said nodding toward Leilei.

"Who's her dad?"

"Harkoni Honshiro. The man himself!"

"You're his daughter? Ma'am we're honored," Brand said nodding his respect.

"Sit at my table with Simon, Bleys and my imprint Chief Jacob Black of the Quileute and eat." The men nodded and sat at the stools. I thought some Italian wedding soup and added more mini meatballs. Esme suggested that an egg wash on ham and cheese sandwiches was good. She'd seen it on Food TV and Jacob said it was good so I make some of those. And chicken breast patties with red sauce.

"Why come here? I thought you'd be heading to Tokar," Simon asked offering them some coffee.

"Car trouble."

"What kind of car? I'm a mechanic," Jacob offered.

"It's a 4 runner. It was over loaded. We 3 were in it. I think it's the springs or the shocks," Brand continued. "There is a garage in town. No need to bother yourself chief."

"Please call me Jacob and if you go to the garage he'll over charge you. You look like us. After we eat I'll take a look and see." The soup and sandwiches were offered in large quantity and eaten with gusto. Like usual.

Tokar showed up right before dessert was offered. I cleaned up the kitchen while they went to discuss the Stuart problem. "It will be another week or so to get him to 30 days. We usually go to 40. Just to be sure. But then again he's been pegged to the floor and drugged. I don't think he's knows the count."

Then they walked away, out of ear shod before Brand asked, "You haven't asked what's to become to him?"

"I trust you will judge him according to your laws and since his crime; his crimes are against so many there is only 1 result," Tokar concluded. "Here or there?"

"We would like to transport him home," Brand said. "But if we can't . . . then so be it."

"He may be too dangerous. He has abused his alpha power for a very long time," Tokar spat with disgust.

"Maybe when he isn't a pack any longer his power will be gone too," Kaden offered. He was one of the Men of the Blue Sky that accompanied Brand to Forks. The other was Wilson. He'd been quiet since dinner.

Tokar assured them, "We will verify that before we turn him over to you. No need to turn him over to you and have him go on a rampage with fully adult pack members."

While they were talking Wilson was listening. Then it seemed he wasn't. He began walking across the room heading outside. As he headed away the men stopped.

"Who's that?" Kolohe asked as he started to chase him.

"Wilson . . . Wilson. Stop!"

Kolohe said, "I'll get Leilei. She has a fuck up power that overcomes the Stuart fuck me power."

"Stuart has to lose his pack connections. This is usually his feeding time. So his meds are lighter now. This proves he influences you more than us. He's weaker than before. You're just more vulnerable than the others. Leilei feed him and get him knocked out again," Tokar instructed. The he pulled out his cell and chatted with Old Quil for a hot minute. "He says you can stay there. His barn is where you'll be safe. Welcome to Forks."

"It was 2 additional days to access to the truck damage and get replacement parts. I'll call Rosalie. I have the skill to fix it just not the garage," Jacob began the gentle conversation to introduce them to the Cullens.

"Rosalie?"

"She's a Cullen. We're going to their house?" Wilson asked. "You're insane."

"You bought the parts, it will take a regular garage 2 maybe 3 days or me and Embry with you helping about 1 day. Rosalie Cullen has a complete garage. Everything. And every car on the planet," Jacob said hoping to peak their curiosity.

"No!"

"Yes."

"I'll call them and ask if we can come on over," Jacob concluded.

~9

"She's a . . ."

"That's Esme and she's a mom," Jacob said as they drove up the driveway.

"But she's a . . ."

"She just eats different food!" Seth said emphatically.

"There are no buts as far as I'm concerned. She and Carlisle saved Leilei's life when she was hurt," Jacob began to repeat the story that he knew he should have had on tape by now.

"Why not? She can cook without eating the food. I fix cars without being a car. Esme knits baby clothes too," Seth added. "It's just a skill set. Something she just does well."

"What is she making for lunch?" Wilson asked.

"Whatever it is will be great," Embry said handing him a wrench.

"Let me know when you guys are at a good stopping point. I'll get lunch," Esme called to the men in the garage.

After an hour or so Esme explained there are, "Steak and cheese sandwiches in big toasted French rolls, lettuce and tomato or au jus on the side. Big pitchers of lemonade and a platter of French fries that were cooked in duck fat. Just sandwiches." One bite in Wilson changed his mind. Esme could tell. The smile in his eyes said everything. "There's more meat and cheese, onions and peppers on the stove. The bread is in the bread box. Just leave the dishes. I'll clean up later," she called glad she kept the promise Jacob and Seth made to their new friends.

"Thanks you," Seth said between bites.

"Yes. Thank you Mrs. Cullen," Kaden and Wilson said nodding to each other.

"What were you expecting?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Squirrel. Maybe ground hog," Kaden answered.

"No!" Jacob went in whole hog. "Leilei eats weird stuff. Last year her dad took us to Las Vegas. He was teaching in a karate exhibition. They had a special dinner in his honor. Leilei, Kolohe and the rest of them were chowing down on sea urchins." Then Jacob made a face.

"What?"

"And little baby octopus . . . octopuses. But they were still alive! They cut them up alive, right there. While they were still wiggling!" He said trying to gross them out.

"Oh My God! NO!" They all said in unison. Then the 4 Corners Boys looked at the Quileute boys strangely after a moment or 2.

"What!?" Embry asked.

"Well . . . We eat chipolines," Kaden said offhandedly.

"And they are?" Jacob asked not wanting to know what they were.

"Grasshoppers," Wilson said.

"But at least they are cooked, right?" Jacob said still making faces. "In what? How do you eat them?"

"In puffy tacos," Kaden said. "Yummy. Fry bread, salsa with the fried grasshoppers."

"Enough. I'm trying to eat here," Seth said having finished with sandwiches. "Where is it?" He asked looking around the kitchen. He knew they were there somewhere. "Ah yes! Dessert!" Little 8 inch pecan pies. For 1 each of the guys with butter pecan ice cream.

"Thank you Esme," Jacob called as he rinsed his dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you," Wilson said about as loud as Jacob did.

"Are you sure it'll only take 1 day to fix the truck?" Kaden asked.

Smiling Jacob answered, "Yup and we're almost finished."

"Leilei! I need your help." I hear someone scream in my head as I'm dreaming. Well I should be dreaming. I remember going to bed. And I think it's Jacob I'm hearing.

"What?" I scream back in my head and aloud. No need not to have all of my bases covered.

"It's Stuart. I think he's dying," Jacob said. "Come on. Let's go." By the time we got there, they'd taken most of the weight off of him and he's vomited once or twice.

I touched him, "He's still in there. I'll burn off the drug. He's not pack any longer."

"Give him 2 more days then we'll have a discussion about his remaining life," Jacob said getting on the phone to Tokar with the news.

"Do you feel any different? Anything?" Leilei asked.

"No. When am I going to get fed?"

"Right now!" she said taking the tray into the containers. "God, you're gonna have to have a bath soon."

"Well come on over here and do it," Stuart snapped back. Just as mean as usual.

"I'll put that on your list," she said making sure that she gave him a really good fuck you eye roll.

"Where are my boys?" he snapped between bites.

"You own nothing let alone Colton and Daniel. If they want to see you they will ask. They haven't asked so you're out of luck."

"Now listen to me!"

"Sorry, I've got to go," Leilei said grinning. "_Not as much weight. He's human again we think," _she sent to Cody who was watching him now as she touched him on his way out of the container.

"_How much longer_?" Embry asked not liking the extra babysitting duty.

"_A couple more days . . . just to be sure," _she confirmed to Embry_._

"What?" Brand asked.

"A tea party, I think. It's ok. Leilei, Nona, Seth, Jacob and some of the babysitters will be there. Leilei and Sue invited Esme to go baby shower shopping before we all got here. They went to Port Angeles and bought Ima baby stuff and ate lunch on the waterfront."

"The vamp doesn't eat!" Brand spat.

"True. But they ordered lots of food and kept switching plates and it looked like Esme ate. She loved the party, Ima I mean. They both did actually. And Esme decided to host a tea party. It's a girl thing," Jacob concluded logically. "It's a thank you."

"What is she making for the party? I'll babysit if you need someone else to go," Kaden volunteered.

Sue, Leah, Leilei, Mari, Nona, Ima, Lizabeth, Cara, Marie and Sally piled into cars for the trip to the Cullens for tea. Leilei took orchids as a thank you gift. Ima gave her a tea pot with tea flowers that bloom in hot water. Leilei explained that the tea tasted the way it smelled. Ima presented an empty picture frame to Esme. "Tell her you'll send a picture of the baby when she's born. She'll love it." When the tea party was over we went back to the farm to wait for the inquest into Stuart to be over.

"So what do we do with you?" Brand asked.

"You let me go!" he railed angrily.

Tokar spat, "Not gonna happen."

"Lonnie . . . Lonnie! Tell them, tell them what happened!" Stuart demanded of his brother.

"I told them what happened," Lonnie said struggling to remain calm. "I will never forget what happened. The truth of my life is known to my brothers and those that saved me from you," he said pointing to the men that stood at his back.

"I am your brother."

"You are not anyone's brother. You are here for consideration for what you have done to Ima, Lonnie, Daniel, Colton, Lizabeth, Cara, Sally, Marie and Eli," Brand continued.

"I am a pack leader."

"Then where is your pack to support you. Where are they?"

"Lonnie is part of my pack. The boys will be too. My boys will be part of my pack," Stuart continued.

"_Get Leilei and her chain_. Get the boys," Tokar said.

"Why is she here?" Stuart spat.

"Because she's a truth teller."

"No the older one is," Stuart stated.

"That woman is my mother. We both are."

"Why do you claim we are still your pack? We left you," Colton said.

"You are my blood. You are what you are because of me."

"No! I am better than you. We are better than you. We hope to be members of the Men of the Blue Sky," Colton said receiving a nod from Brand.

"You are mine and always will be mine. Come here boy!" Stuart demanded. And Daniel stumbled over to him. "See he still is mine."

"No! I am not!" Then Daniel backhanded him to the ground. "We are free. We are free of you forever. We are men now. Not boys. It's my job; our job is to the take care of our mother. I don't care what they decide to do with you. They can kill you for all I care. Thank you Tokar."

Stuart snarled like he was going to faze. He tried and nothing happened. "What?"

Daniel snarled and fazed and put his front paws on Stuart's shoulders and drove him to the ground, snarling in his face.

"Don't kill him. I understand your anger. His offences against you and your brother and your sisters and mother are known to us. He hates you more than Colton because he knows he isn't your father. You both are welcome as pack members under the Blue Sky," Brand said aloud for all to hear.

"What happens to me?" Stuart managed to say after Daniel moved from his shoulders.

"Imprisonment. Confinement . . . Forever," Brand said.

"Good!" Colton said.

"But what? NO!"

"Put him in chains. We will take him home," Brand stated.

"Was that it? Was that all? My trial is over?"

"Speak on your defense then. No one else will. Explain why you kidnapped a 16 year old girl, raped her and kept her from her family for 20 years? What? Explain this to us now!" Brand demanded.

"Well . . . I . . . I"

"Colton, let him speak and show his weakness as a human, a man, a pack member and a pack leader." They all stood and watched what used to at one time and what was thought to be a man, explain himself. He just stood there.

"What happened to him?" Colton asked.

"He lost it," Tokar said disgusted by the waste. A man, a pack member and leader. Lost to his own ego and insanity. "He couldn't explain why he did what he did in a way that showed he was sane. And he snapped."

"Will he ever be normal again?" Daniel asked.

"No, that probably won't happen. He was probably close to being crazy all of his life. Being a pack member just made him crazy plus. Seeing Lonnie all excited about being allowed to talk with Ima just pushed him over the edge. When he took her he just couldn't come back, 'Oh hi everyone. How are you?' So he had to keep running," Tokar continued.

"Then he decided he could return with his own pack to back him up. Now we'll see to his care for the rest of his life," Brand finished.

"After 1 quick visit with Carlisle," Tokar said. "We can't have him fathering any more children. They could be pack members if the mother was the right woman."

"Is Lonnie really my father?" Colton asked.

"Yes, he is," Brand confirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

~10

"_Tokar said he was proud of you. You are so the man. Both you and Paul made really good impressions down south," _Leilei sent to her man as they were heading back south.

"_We'll be back in a few days. Don't have too much fun without me."_

"_Miss you already. And you guys haven't even left."_

"_I missed the summer when things were calm," _Jacob sent wistfully._ "This is it." _He nodded knowing others were watching them and knowing that they were sending to each other_. "But I do miss the summer back when things were calmer."_

Tahiti. Jacob was still a white knuckle flyer looking out of the plane window for hours looking for land. Way way out there. "Take it easy. We'll be landing soon."

"It looks like Hawaii," he said.

"But it smells like Tahiti," Leilei said. We were met after customs by Simon's brother Etienne. After big hugs and kisses on both cheeks we got in the van and headed out to where the people live.

"They're gonna feed us aren't they?"

"Yup, we're been getting ready for days," Etienne laughed. "Don't worry; you won't have to eat everything."

Yutan looked tired being tatted in the old way without electricity. It was hard and painful. Leilei was here to help hold him down.

"Jacob!" Yutan said, "Don't hug me man. I'm sore. Just a high 5."

"How are you handling it?"

"Leilei, how did you handle it?" Yutan asked checking out his sisters' ink with a more experienced eye now.

"I cried a lot. I was really glad when it was over. A family of warriors demands a lot," Leilei answered her brother.

"Am I warrior material?" Yutan asked.

"You are here and you are your parent's kid and you ask that question? Ok so it hurts and that's what making you crazy. I'll give you that," Jacob teased. Dinner was sushi and poke (raw fish salad) rice and sweet potatoes. I kept either one hand or foot on my brother to take his pain.

"You two should crash too. No tatting tomorrow. Just hang with your brother and enjoy," Nona said after she watched her youngest fall into a deep sleep. We spend 2 days lounging on the beach. Jacob went on a boar hunt. 3 days were spent holding my baby brothers hand while sharks were being tattooed on him.

"How is it you're better at this that most people?" Yutan asked noticing that it didn't hurt as much with me holding him than the others.

"Everyone has something that they do well. This is mine," I smiled back trying to gauge how much pain to take. I didn't want to take too much and make him aware that I was way more special than I was.

"So now I get to be considered to be a man now?"

"More of a man but you'll always be my little brother."

"Mom says she thinks I'll get taller."

"I'm sure you'll get taller. I just like you just as you are." Nona was sure he was exactly like Harkoni. It would just be a matter of time before we knew what was what.

"So are you and Jacob engaged?" A question way off topic.

That came out of left field. Damn little brother, "Kinda. Why are you asking?"

"Mom likes Jacob a lot. She asked me to be nice to him and not laugh too much when he's trying to surf. So why does Jacob call mom 'Mom'?"

"His mom passed away when he was young. He missed having a mom so having a mom again for him is nice." Enough of the younger brother understanding how painful life can be on to other things. "What did you and Kolohe and Travis do? I know it was a weird male bonding thing? So spill what was it?"

"Honshiro man thing! I can't tell ya!" He said followed by a wise ass smile.

"Please?"

"Woman! NO! Not even you. And I love you like a sister. But NO!"

"Fine! I've braided your hair. Now go."

"_Mom, where are they going?"_

"_I don't know. It's a guy thing. Kolohe and Travis did it to Yutan. Now Yutan and your dad are doing it to Jacob. They'll be back by in the morning."_

"Jacob, come here. You, at some time think you will marry my daughter. Well we'll see about that," Harkoni started his prepared speech.

"And since you will be marrying a Honshiro, you should become a man in our eyes, a Honshiro man. Last week it was Travis and Kolohe with me and now it's me and dad with you," Yutan finished.

"Ok, so what is it? What do I have to do?"

"Pledge to be a man from this day forth. To protect women and children from harm. Feed and take care of them first. Help boys to become men," he said as he nodded at Yutan as an example. "Be honest and honorable in everything that you do. Honor your people first and your people will take care if you," they said in unison.

"And take care of my sister . . . she likes you . . . a lot," Yutan grinned.

"Kneel Jacob Brandon Black, hereditary war chief of the Quileute, the son of Billy, the grandson of Ephraim, son of the wolf spirit that guides your tribe. If you are a man, stand in the knowledge that we expect no less of ourselves than we expect of you."

"Are you a man?"

"Yes."

"Then stand as a man with other men."

"Let's go." They went down to the beach to join the others that had pledged to be men. There were fires burning and the newly pledged men were deciding what to do. Fishing was the answer.

"_No more drama please? . . . Promise_?" Jacob asked.

"_Promise."_

"Did you hear that?" Leilei asked standing on a rock looking down into a gully for the wild pig they were hunting.

"_Yup. We're on it_." Jacob sent, "_Lei . . . get on my back!_"

"What?"

"_I'm faster than you are . . . honey_."

Leilei answered, "Ok. Let's go then."

"_What the Fuck!"_ Jacob sent in the link. "_What?" _Jacob answered not sure how that car got down where it was.

"_That's Mr. Jackson's car_," Leilei recognized the Avalon. "_What's it doing way down here? Where are we anyway?"_

"_Quil is up on the road. This is Rte. 32 on the slip side_," Roan said in the link.

"I've got to get in there," Leilei said aloud.

"_I'm on it_." And poof Jacob fazed and opened the door.

"Probably a concussion. We need to get him to the hospital," she said after a moment of touching him.

"We need to get the car back up on the road first," Jacob said looking at the area. "Stage the accident then we call the ambulance." By the time the ambulance got there Jacob and Leilei were dressed and on a motorcycle claiming to have found Mr. Jackson after he hit a patch on the black ice and hit a tree. Leilei agreed to ride in the ambulance with Mr. Jackson. Jacob said he'd get Kolohe and the wrecker out to get the car and take it into town.

"Mari? Where are you? Where are you and your mom?" I tried not to let the fear get into my voice. "Your dad had a car accident and I'm in the ambulance heading into Forks now. Tell your mom to get to the hospital and don't have an accident getting there."

"You're kidding right?" Mari asked.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack. I'm in the ambulance now, they've got him stabilized. You've got about 30 minutes or so. I'll call Carlisle and Kolohe in that order. Get your mom, get to the hospital."

~11

Carlisle met Mrs. Jackson and Mari at the hospital. "Leilei called me and I was coming in anyway. We're getting info from the ambulance. He's stable. Things look good."

1 day later . . . "Leilei he's been mumbling . . . I think he saw something. You might want to talk to him," Carlisle said wolfie soft as he let me into the room.

"Thanks." Oh holy shit. What now? "Hello Mr. Jackson may I come in?"

"Yes . . . Come on in," he said looking much better. His color was back and he looked a bit bruised like he'd been bounced around in a car that slid off a road.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess . . . Oh and thank you by the way. Mari told me you found me after the accident."

"Mr. Jackson, calm down. Your heart monitor is speeding up," I said touched him. He was scared and he wasn't getting enough pain killers. "What's the problem?"

"I think I saw . . ." he said narrowing his eyes at me.

"You saw dogs maybe?"

"Maybe . . . but they were huge. Then I saw Jacob . . . I think," he started fishing.

I held his hand . . . "_Do you want to know the truth_?"

"How can you do that?"

"Magic," I answered.

"Yes . . . I saw . . ."

"Lower your voice and stay calm. _What did you see_?"

"I think I saw . . . Jacob turn into a wolf and back again. He was naked." There, he said it.

"If you say that out loud they'll think you're crazy," I answered him trying not to smile.

"You didn't deny what I just said."

"No . . . I didn't_. But you can't talk about it_."

"No! What?! So Jacob is a . . ."

"Say it . . . You've seen the tribal symbols. How long have you lived in Forks?"

"Jacob Black is a . . . werewolf?"

"Yes. _Calm down or the nurse will come in here."_

"You know he's a . . ."

_D'oh_. "Well . . . yes . . . Of course."

He sat quietly for a while. Furrowed brow with a focused stare. "Does your father know?"

"Yes."

"And your mom?"

"Yes, of course. If dad knows then mom knows."

"Kolohe? . . . Well . . . He probably is one. They are the same size. Oh my God . . . Is the whole town is overrun with them?" And there he went way over the edge.

"No it isn't. _And lower your voice_."

"The rez then? Hold it! You aren't Quileute?" Then he was quiet again for a while. "You're native Hawaiian, you and your family."

"Lower your voice," I said. He was being rational and making sense and working it thru. Programming computers helps makes your thinking logical.

"Hello Mr. Jackson."

"Hello Dr. Cullen."

"How are you today?" Carlisle asked taking his wrist to take his pulse.

"When can I go home?"

"You took a nasty bump on the head. One more day of monitoring is in order. Tomorrow. Get home early Leilei . . ." Carlisle said acting all fatherly.

"Yes. Thank you," I smiled at Carlisle as he left us alone.

"Does he know?"

"No."

"How can he not know?"

"You didn't know until 5 minutes ago." Snap and snap back.

"Are you one?"

"No. Only boys."

"_Got to break up Mari and Kolohe_," he thought he was just saying to himself.

"No please. Not that. Kolohe likes Mari. _They, we form matched pairs with their perfect mates so breaking up a couple is hard." _Oh fuck me now_._

"You and Jacob?" He asked aloud and I nodded.

"Does my wife know?"

"What do you think? _She nearly had a heart attack when we spent the night at the rez during the storm. So . . . do you really want to know what happened?" He nodded yes. "So ok . . . _Jacob heard the crash. _Your car was down in the brush about 150 yards off the road_."

"My car was leaning up against a tree," he countered.

"It was **found** leaning up against a tree."

"Oh."

"He . . . Jacob brought all by himself?"

"They did. They carried it up the hill. There was more than one of them there. If they weren't what they are you might not have been found so quickly. Things would be different. They found you and your safe now. And they've put pea gravel on the road. A railing is going up just in case."

"So what do I do?" the confused man asked.

"Just say thanks when you can. Kolohe brought your car into town. Your wife is pretty scrambled at the moment but when you get back home things should be settled."

"Was the moon full?" he asked.

"Propaganda. The moon doesn't have anything to do with it . . . You know you can't tell anyone? Right?" I said getting up to leave.

"I know. Leilei, if I didn't say anything would you have said anything?"

"No sir. Good night Mr. Jackson."

"Good morning Mr. Jackson. What can I do for you today?" Leilei asked him. He looked better. He was walking stiff. Physical shock does that to your body.

"Good morning Leilei. Is Jacob here? I'd like to talk with him man to man."

"Come on back to the kitchen. And what you see and hear stays here," she answered him from the farm stand at the street.

"I understand. Just like Vegas."

"Mr. Jackson, this is Simon, Bleys, Embry and Jamie. They're having breakfast. This is Mari's dad and he's waiting for Jacob. Would you care for breakfast? Believe me there's plenty." She was making omelets and there were stacks of bacon and toast on the table.

Mr. Jackson just smiled, "Just coffee thanks."

"Hey Boo," Jacob said entering the kitchen from the yard.

"Hey You. Mr. Jackson is here to see you," as she nodded toward him sitting at the breakfast table.

"Thanks," Jacob smiled. "_This will be fun fun fun_."

"Parao?" Mr. Jackson asked. Possibly knowing the answer.

"Well, I just ran over for breakfast, Jacob quipped. It seemed to be the right answer."

"Literally?"

"Yes. My normal breakfast please, Lei."

"So that explains the farm." Mr. Jackson was filling in information in his new werewolf file.

"Well . . . kinda," she admitted. They needed the farm as a cover. A place to have for training, a place to make money and a place to be safe.

"I need to understand why you are what you are?" Mr. Jackson started.

"DNA. It's genetics," Jacob answered between bites.

"Can I see just once up close?"

"No, sorry."

"And you brought my car up the hill by yourself?"

"No, me and a few others. Your car was heavy," Jacob answered smiling. He wished he was strong enough to carry that Avalon up the hill alone. Even Emmett couldn't do it all alone.

"Thank you for that. I don't know what . . ."

"We will deny everything you say if you go public," Jacob said not in a threatening voice.

"Yeah, Leilei explained that to me. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you. Is that all you wanted Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes. I think that's all. But . . . Are you a wolf too Kolohe?" Mr. Jackson asked as Kolohe walked into the kitchen.

Kolohe was dressed for the trip to Port Angeles for the farmers market. He pulled out his ID folder. 1 side was his drivers' license and the other side was a picture of his favorite dog.

"But . . ." Mr. Jackson started after staring at the picture for a moment or three. Then Kolohe pulled off 1 contact lens. The one that made his blue eye brown. Smiled and put the lens back in.

"Does Mari know?"

"No sir, she doesn't," Kolohe lied to his potential father in law.

"We will need to have a talk young man," he said all fatherly and attempting to be all intimidating.

"Yes sir."

"And I'll need to speak with your father also," Mr. Jackson trying to sound parental to the assembled werewolves.

"Yes sir. He plans to be here for the graduation in June. He'll be in Hawaii, Oahu for Christmas if you're planning a trip. I'll give you his number if you like but he won't talk about it on the phone. Only in person."

"Hi Dad!" Mari called as she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh hi baby! Mari! Honey what are you . . . you doing here?" Mr. Jackson stuttered not knowing she was coming to the farm today.

"Leilei and I are going shopping with mom in Port Angeles," Mari said aloud so everyone would know what the story was supposed to be.

"What are you doing here? Steve honey!" Mrs. Jackson asked not expecting to see her husband at the farm.

Kolohe spoke up quickly, "He's deciding if he wants a goose or a turkey for Thanksgiving. Supporting the local agriculture. I'm still pushing for the goose. It's all dark meat."

"We'll decide later. Ready girls? Take care honey," Mrs. J said moving to take a piece of toast from the pile.

Kolohe continued, "We'll deliver it brined and ready to cook. About 15 lbs. should be enough for your family."

"I think we should invite Kolohe and Leilei to dinner," Mari added.

"Just Kolohe, I'll be with Jacob on the rez this Thanksgiving," Leilei added relieved to be going to the rez this year. No Alaskan family dinner interrogation this year.

"What about the Cullens?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"They're going to NYC I think," Leilei lied. "Alice and Jasper are hosting Thanksgiving this year. Later, let's go shopping," she added quickly.

"_What did my dad want?" _Mari asked touching Leilei as they headed to the car.

"_To know if he's was crazy. He saw Jacob faze."_

"_What? So what happens now?"_

"_We head to Port Angeles and go shopping," _Leilei responded_._

"_What happens now?"_

"_If your dad asks, you know nothing._ Yes ma'am, I have lunch money. Chinese is fine," Leilei managed to continue 2 conversations at the same time.

"Mari honey, let's have talk," Steve started with his daughter when he was sure the wife couldn't hear them. "Did Leilei tell you what happened? The car accident I mean."

"Yes she did."

"Mari . . . I don't want you to spend time with Leilei and Kolohe and any of **those** people from the rez any longer. No more. I don't want you to go to the farm or the rez either."

"Dad!"

"You heard me young lady! Werewolves!" What the hell was she thinking? Werewolves!

"What's wrong with Mari? She just ran up to her room. What's wrong? Steve?" Grace demanded.

"I told her not to spend time with Leilei or Kolohe anymore. She should spend more time with her studies." Yeah, that was the answer he'd tell his wife.

"Honey, she's actually done with school. She's going to graduate."

"We should have pushed her harder. If she graduated with honors it would have gotten her into a better school." The further away from them the better.

~12

"What are you still doing here?" Steve asked Mari as she was still in the kitchen as he was getting ready for work.

"Leilei used to bring me to school since like school opened this fall," she snapped back.

"Oh . . . I'll drop you off." And they headed to the garage and got into the car for the short drive across town to the high school in the cold quiet car. "Have a good day honey," Steve called as Mari got out of the car. "How are you going to get home?"

"I'll take the bus." The week of silent treatment lead Mr. Jackson calling Carlisle for advice.

"Well Mr. Jackson. What can I help you with?" Carlisle was surprised by the call.

"Well you are Leilei's guardian," Steve started.

"In name only. Kolohe is her brother and there is Tokar, their uncle. What's the problem?" Carlisle had been let in on what Steve knew and didn't know for which Carlisle was grateful. Steve was a bit high strung and was going to need some 'assistance' in understanding the larger world around him. Father to father with Charlie had given Carlisle some insight into how to handle him but Steve was Steve.

"Well, I think that Leilei and Jacob and Kolohe are well . . . Maybe not the right kind of people for Mari to spend time with," he concluded without saying what he wanted to say.

"To the contrary, I find them to be respectful and thoughtful young people."

"Dr. Cullen,"

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"There are things about Leilei and the Quileute you don't know," Steve tried to imply without saying what he really meant. How could he explain that Leilei knew about werewolves and she was related to some?

"Tell me then. What is it about Leilei that I don't know? Jacob was with her when the house exploded. He brought her here to my house to be safe. When Kolohe got here initially, there was some head butting between Jacob and Kolohe but since they both loved Leilei, things worked themselves out. Her parents showed up a few days later. They are such wonderful people, Nona and Harkoni. You've met them right?"

"You see there! Her parents. Where do they get their money from? They took Mari to Las Vegas," Steve interjected not understanding that implication.

"You let Mari go to Las Vegas with them didn't you? And their money . . . actually I don't know. But there was probably life insurance money from the accident and the settlement with the gas company. I know Leilei works on the farm, so does Jacob and lots of boys from the rez," Carlisle said trying to calm the poor man. He wasn't handling the expanded world he was not aware of well.

"They make that kind of money selling apples?" That question came after some thought.

"They sell much more than apples."

"Has Chief Swan been out there to investigate? I think I was wrong about them. They seemed to be good people and all but now I'm not so sure. How did your kids get along with Leilei and Kolohe?"

There was a pause . . . then Carlisle said to him, "Leilei and Kolohe are younger than my own kids. So there was a bit of energetic discussion but the kids settled down." It wasn't a lie just a stretch of the truth.

"They had fights?"

"Nothing knock down drag out but they're all friends now," Carlisle lied just a bit.

"Thank you for your time Carlisle."

"Hello Charlie! Coffee?" Leilei called. He'd been seen heading down the street and whenever he came down the street. He came to the kitchen.

"So people are getting wise to you. Someone came to see me about you."

"What does Steve Jackson want?" she responded.

"What? No! There have been questions and people are asking how you make money here on the farm. The stand isn't even open anymore," Charlie said trying hard not to snicker out loud.

"_Nosy fucking idiot_. Heritage chickens, ducks and turkeys and apples. And there are Leilei's pigs," Kolohe snapped. He didn't like the changes to his life with Mari.

"What?"

"Leilei's dad brought her a pair of Korabutas. Japanese black pigs," Kolohe said.

"Pigs?"

"They're worth about $30,000 and she's breeding them. All the stuff we grow is specialty market stuff. We have restaurants and some families that like our transitional to organic spray free food. Talk to Frank the butcher at Simons, the grocery store. We hire him to do all of the butchering. He's FDA certified. We pay him to do that . . . Ask around," Kolohe spat at Charlie.

We all settled into a new new normal. Mari and Kolohe talked on the phone at school and on the bus home. When Mr. and Mrs. weren't home Tutu let them talk. Everyone held the line Mr. Jackson drew in the sand until the day the septic tank broke open. Gran called the police when she discovered that smell. Clark Evers another of Forks police dept. came out. He decided that a real plumber needed to be called. But he was away with his wife visiting her sister. Jonathan Banks, the off again on again handy man suggested getting in touch with those construction workers at the Wind Run Farm. They were building a house, they had to have a plumber or know something about plumbing. Mr. Jackson got home about the same time as his wife and Mari got home from school to see Tutu upset as part of the retaining wall fell into the drive way.

Sherriff Evers asked, "When was the last time you had it pumped? I think your septic tank is spilling over."

"We have city sewage," Steve said with confidence.

"Uh . . . No you don't," Evers said turning up his nose.

"Yes we do. I asked before we bought this house," Steve insisted.

"Then someone lied to you," Evers said knowing what that smell meant. "Did you call the plumber?"

"Did you call Kolohe or anyone over at the farm?" Mrs. Jackson asked nose turned up against the smell.

"No . . . I didn't want to," Steve admitted.

"It'll take someone at least an hour from Port Angeles and you'll have to pay for the trip out. Call the farm. Maybe it's something simple and cheap to fix," Evers held out the last bit of hope.

Tokar arrived and headed to the collection of people standing on the driveway, "Mr. Jackson. Oh my God! I smell your problem. Backed up septic tank," he said wincing against the pain of the smell.

"We don't have a septic tank," Steve said for the fourth time.

"With all due respect, look at how wet your lawn is. Breathe deep. Look at the retaining wall. It's too bad you don't know any farm workers with house building experience that might be able to help with digging out that tank and putting in a new one and re-grading your yard," Tokar teased.

"I have city sewer service."

"Repeating that won't make it so. I'd move your family into a hotel or with a friend for a while. This will take 2 or 3 weeks for fix," Tokar poured the fuel on the fire. He knew that Steve had a thing about money.

"Weeks? WHAT! You're kidding right?" Mrs. Jackson asked.

"No. I'd plan on spending about $40,000 at least," Tokar continued.

"WHAT?" Mr. and Mrs. Jackson both said.

"Take down that wall. Dig up the old tank. It looks like it settled and started to spill. New sod and a new retaining wall. 3 weeks easy," Tokar guessed.

"What are we going to do? Oh My God, Steve!" Grace called in desperation.

Tokar stepped away and took out his phone. "You're leaving!?" Steve followed him.

"What do you want me to do?" Tokar asked aloud. Then followed quietly, "I'm just a stinky animal like my nephew and Jacob. You choose not to associate with us remember? Have a good evening folks," he called as he walked away.

"Tokar, it's Mr. Jackson, Steve. I'm sorry for my temper yesterday. This all was unexpected. And I over reacted. I've got a septic specialist coming out here to look at our problem. They said they'd be here about noon. Can you stop by please?"

"I'll be there at noon," he answered.

"Who's that?"

"Friends I've called. I don't have any expertise in this kind of problem," Steve answered the man standing in his front yard.

"I won't say anything else while they're here. Either they go or we leave now. You heard what I said," he continued as Kolohe and Tokar walked over toward them.

Tokar said, "What you've got here is someone who wanted to rip you off. Did you sign anything?" he asked Steve.

"No," he answered not sure who he should be believing.

"Are you leaving?" the man shouted at Tokar.

"No."

"Listen you . . ." the man started.

"I'm a lawyer! Who are you threatening?"

"Dave . . . DAVE! Get in the truck. We're out of here. Good luck with your sewer problem asshole," he spat at Steve.

"What was that about?" The tired homeowner asked watching the men drive away.

"The idea was to lie to you about how much it would cost to fix. Overcharge you. Get you to sign a contract. If you didn't pay, put a lien on your house. In other words extortion," Tokar explained.

"So what do I do now?"

"Call this guy. He's the one they use on the rez now. We've checked them out. They are fair. If you want I'll be here when they arrive," Tokar said in a mild voice to the scared man whose yard was beginning to look like a mud pit and smelled like a pig sty.

Kolohe added, "I'll even stop by from time to time to check the quality of work if you like."

"A lien on our house?" Steve was still processing. His wife loved that house. If they lost it she'd be lost.

"Probably. He was counting on you being tired, over your head and desperate. Because once you've signed the contract you'd be stuck," Tokar continued with the explanation.

"Thank you. Thank you both."

"Don't let them in your house without you being with them," Tokar warned Steve as the people he'd told him about drove up to his house. "I know you'd blame us if something is stolen from you while they are here. They do their work well but I don't know what they might do if they got into your house. Lock all the doors and windows."

"Bruce Turner," Tokar introduced the men to each other. "Hi. This is the homeowner Steve Jackson."

"Sir, nice to meet you sir. And yes, you do have a problem. A big one. Do you have any schematics or drawings of your yard?" Bruce got to work right away.

"No . . . I don't," Steve stuttered.

"Gene, Little T put on your boots and hunt the yard. I wish this was on the rez," Bruce lamented for just a moment.

"I know what you want. Leilei sent over doughnuts and coffee," Tokar said offering both to the men assembled there.

"I love her," Bruce said after piping hot coffee and cinnamon crullers. Then the men got to work. They found the tank, pumped it and figured out that the tank was tilted and cracked.

"Ok, so what happens now?" Steve asked feeling better. One thing down.

"Ok, you can hire us to dig out the old tank if you want or you can hire guys from the rez. I'd do that since the guys on the rez are closer. And have them drag it away to the local dump. I can order a new tank, one big enough for your family and bring it out here and install it when the hole is ready to drop it in and hook it up. I can dig the hole too. But it would be cheaper if the local guys did that too. I'll email you estimates of the parts, but time and labor is iffy. How long it takes to dig a hole? I can't quantify that. I don't know any landscapers that will come all the way out here. I don't mean to be such a drag . . . but that's the way it is."

"So . . . How much for today?" Steve asked with his head still spinning.

"2,000.00 for the tank pumping. I'll email you with the rest," Bruce answered all business.

"Is a credit card ok?" Steve answered.

"I can swipe your card right here."

"You may have to rent a crane. Our bobcat wouldn't be able to lift the new tank off the truck," Kolohe said helping with details they may not have considered yet.

"Thanks, I'll include that rental in our estimate and by the way your downspout needs some work. That may be where some of the overflowing water came from. Grade that side of the yard toward the west a bit more. Thank you Mr. Jackson. You'll get my email in a day or two. Tokar, Kolohe, I'll see you guys in February right? And tell Leilei I still want to marry her," Bruce finished heading back to his trucks.

"Thanks. Have a good trip home," Tokar waved to Bruce as they left heading back to Port Angeles. When they were out of ear shod, "Steve, if you'd like some assistance with anything else you have our numbers."

"Thank you. I don't know if I were you if I'd be able to just . . ."

"You're a neighbor," Tokar answered knowing Kolohe was just about losing his mind without being able to spend time with Mari the way he wanted to.

"Have them bring the tank on Thursday the 10th," Kolohe told Mr. Jackson as the plans got finalized.

"But . . ."

"I have it on good authority it will rain on Sunday . . . Then one day to dry out and 2 days to dig and get the old tank out. The new one goes in on Thursday."

"Ok, if you insist," Steve agreed. Alice was right about the weather, of course. Tokar negotiated $300.00 per day demo/tank diggers per day. Leilei would provide lunch for the guys.

Tuesday

Mr. Jackson was shocked at how strong there were and how much they ate. "Do they . . . you always eat like this?"

"Usually," Tokar answered knowing where this conversation was headed. He decided that he'd let Steve get there on his own.

"So they always work like this? I mean so hard." Steve was not trying to be patronizing but he was.

"Usually."

Then Mr. Jackson watched Kolohe after he finished eating lunch pick up the retaining wall railroad ties and lean them next to his truck. "How much does that weigh?" Steve asked him.

"About 150 lbs.," Kolohe estimated on the railroad tie weight on the low side just to make him feel better. And then Steve tried to lift one.

"And you're taking them?"

"Yes. I'll dry them out and sell them for laminate flooring. This is American chestnut. It's worth about $80.00 per square foot."

"So what's going there in place of the ties?"

"Stone. You approved the drawings," Kolohe reminded him. It took almost a day and a half for him to decide on exactly what he wanted.

"Yeah, but I can't see it yet."

"After the new tank goes in you'll see it better," Kolohe confirmed to him. With the yard in shambles it was hard to see the future.

"You're not working with the guys?"

"Tokar and I offered the job to anyone who didn't have to go to school and who wanted the money. Digging up a septic tank . . . not exactly fun."

"Oh hello Leilei!" Steve called cheerfully when she arrived. "Where's Mari?"

"Mari was told not to associate with Kolohe and I or any of **those** people from the rez. Mrs. Jackson picked up her after school. Excuse me." She moved away from him to the where the rez guys standing. "Did you guys get enough to eat today?"

"You know I'd like to wet kiss you for lunch today. It was great," Quil said. She made mufflettas and Italian smoked pork cold cuts sub sandwiches. Potato chips and chips and salsa. "So what's for lunch tomorrow?"

"I've got hot sauce and buttermilk on chicken thighs right now. And it's beef stew and bacon cheddar cheese biscuits for dinner tonight. I'm also making apple crullers. I've got a new recipe," she boasted while Steve could hear.

"Please forgive Leilei she's young. It's hard for her to understand why you decided we're ok the day she and Jacob saved your life. You could have died, you know. If they didn't decide to go and take a look, your wife would be here up to her eyeballs literally in your old shit. And today, we're ok digging in your shit but she and Mari can't do homework together. She assumed incorrectly when she told you the truth that you'd do what most people do . . . just say thank you. Be appreciative. And be glad you know someone who was strong enough to save your ass when you needed it. Hypocrisy is new to her," Tokar finished his summation to Steve.

"Leilei?"

"Mr. Jackson?" she answered as Tokar motioned to her to come back to them.

"Yes, when did . . . How did you find out?"

"About who? What?" Define what you're asking. He wasn't being clear and Leilei wasn't going to answer anything until he explained himself.

"About them, I mean. How did you find out? In your family. I feel so sorry for you."

"_Goddamn! Why does everyone say that? _They protect us and you. _Leilei!_ They are taught to run toward danger. Jacob heard the accident and ran to you in your car. He had me call for help." Tokar decided to breathe again. Leilei answered the question correctly.

"Did you use your magic to do that?"

"I'm a teenage girl. I have a cell phone! _You idiot_! My magic only works if I touch you."

"But . . . they are . . ." Steve said looking at the guys who just all turned to look at him as he was speaking.

"Is there any crime in this town? There are meth busts all around this town. There isn't even any pot growing here. Ever wonder about that?" Tokar shot back.

Wednesday

"Why does she cook so much food?" Mr. Jackson said eating his second chicken thigh. "Wouldn't it be easier for her to just make . . . You know something easy . . . like . . .?"

"Are you talking about Puppy Chow?" Tokar asked sounding pissed off.

"Well . . . have you ever . . ." he ventured.

"I've eaten on all fours if you will. Raw meat? Yes. Deer, boar, whatever. But since I prefer Leilei's fried chicken I choose to eat that instead. Mr. Jackson, you don't understand. Each of them volunteered to come here and help to build the farm as a favor to her father. Harkoni is well respected in our community but the explosion happened and so we've volunteered to help with all of the rebuilding. She would embarrass her father if she didn't do her best to help take care of us, so she does. Most mornings, she leaves us food for breakfast and lunch. And there is always a hot dinner. She even makes dinner for Jacob and his family on Sunday. It was something we always did at home. We pay her for that. She could be doing something else but we're family."

"Why isn't the rebuild further along? On the farmhouse, I mean?" Steve asked after a thoughtful moment.

"Why? If we finished the rebuild on the farmhouse in like 2 months like I'm sure we could have, people in this town would be looking at us strangely. This way no one thinks anything strange is going on," Tokar told him truthfully.

"You're pretending to be human," Steve concluded.

"We **are** human. We're pretending to be normal," Tokar said quietly.

Thursday

"Is Leilei here today?" Bruce asked.

"In high school. She's 17," Tokar answered him.

"I still want to marry that girl."

"Yeah, I know," Tokar chuckled. That would be a match. Horny older guy vs. Leilei. He knew Leilei could kill him easily. And she'd probably barbeque the body and make pot stickers out of it.

"Morning Mr. Jackson. It looks like Kolohe was right. Today looks to be dry up here. Let's haul that old tank out of there and get the new one in," Bruce said starting to work.

About noon Tokar arrived with lunch. "You've made good progress. Do you have enough chop saws for it?"

"We've got 2. We'll handle it," Kolohe answered him.

"Is that little sister of yours coming today? Sometime?" Bruce asked again.

"She stops by after school to see if she sent enough food for lunch."

"God! Have you seen her?"

"Don't you worry about him? He seems . . ." Steve whispered to Kolohe.

"Well . . . he is kinda obsessed. I'd be worried if he talked that way about Mari. But Leilei can take care of herself."

"Was that something she had to learn because of you guys?"

"Her dad teaches karate. Harkoni made sure she took lessons from the time she could walk. She was taking lessons from him before she took hula or English lessons. Before she could count even," Tokar filled him in.

"Hey girl!"

"Hi Mr. Turner," Leilei called to him when she arrived. "Was there enough food for lunch?"

"Yup!" was the response when someone what an empty mouth.

"Where's Mari?" Steve asked.

"I suggested she and Mrs. Jackson not come here today. Mr. Turner is an old horn dog. If he touched me, I'd hurt him and I wouldn't apologize for it. That's why I show up, do what I have to do, then leave. Excuse me Mr. Jackson."

"She's not subtle."

"Like I said before she's young. She'll learn. Excuse me please." Tokar walked away too.

"Honey!" Steve called when he saw his wife's car drive up. "Grace what are you doing here?"

"I came to see it. . . Our house. . . Oh my God! Steve what are we going to do with that?" she screeched looking at the yard and the tank that was not quite in place yet. The piles of dirt.

"Honey . . . Grace," he called getting her to look at him. "It will be fine. It'll be fine. All of that gets covered up. Then they put grass on it."

"I've even got you a Japanese maple tree like you wanted," Kolohe said ruining the surprise. She seemed to need some reassurance.

"How did you know?"

"Mari told me. Mrs. Jackson, give it 3 days. On Saturday night you'll be able to take a hot bath in your own house."

"Honey, go back to the motel. I'll be there after a while. Things just need to be buttoned down. I'll meet you at Simons to pick up dinner."

Tokar whispered, "Leilei . . . be nice. Yes he's an idiot but you do love your brother? What's for dinner tonight?"

"Pasta fagioli with wild boar bits." Leilei told him in the same language.

"You can knock out some corn bread with jalapenos. And maybe some plain cake for dessert. Cookies for Lori right?" Tokar implored her to see the way forward and be nice to Kolohe's potential father in law.

"Mrs. Jackson . . . Mrs. Jackson! Come to the farm tonight for dinner," Leilei called as she walked over to them. "Kolohe has a mockup of what your yard will look like. Say about 7? Ring the bell at the farm stand and someone will come and bring you back to the kitchen."

"How about us me? Leilei! What about me?"

"Go home to your wife. And I'll make whatever Lori wants to eat. Dinner is pasta fagioli and I don't many kids that like it. I'll make waffles for her if she wants them."

~13

Ding Ding

"Hi! Come on back. This way."

"Hi Leilei! Waffles? . . . Really just for me?" Lori asked smiling like a kid does when they are getting their way.

"You've got flagstones down now," tutu Tanaka said.

"There will be a few guys here for dinner is that ok?" She asked looking at Mrs. Tanaka knowing that there might be some, a little tension between her and Simon.

"Is Kolohe here? Mari kinda likes him, I think," Lori said interrupting the little eye contact meeting between the tutu and Leilei.

"Shhh don't say that too loud," Leilei whispered to Lori as they started to giggle. "This is Kini, Simon and Bleys. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, Mari, Lori and Grandma Tanaka," she made introductions.

Kolohe spoke to his maybe mother in law, "Mrs. Jackson, I've put this together for you to see. Mari and I bought the maple tree for you since she said you wanted one. This is what it will look like when it's finished." He opened the laptop and ran thru the drawings and schematics for her to see.

"But why the stone thing?"

"The tank has to breathe and the big pillar thing will cover the gas pipe. We've saved the grass. It will be fine." Everyone ate bowls of hot soup with garlic bread or cornbread muffins. Leilei made maple bacon waffles for Lori and cooked off the rest of the batter to freeze so there would be something to eat for breakfast.

"This soup is wonderful," Mrs. Jackson complimented the cook.

"Thank you. There is more . . . you don't think you have to act all polite. Eat," Leilei encouraged them to be at home.

"Hey Boo!"

"Hey you."

"Good evening everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. Tutu Tanaka," Jacob said as he entered the kitchen for dinner.

"I didn't hear you drive up," Mrs. Jackson asked.

"I didn't drive my car, I was on my motorcycle. Us guys from the rez made a trail that runs from the rez here across country. Leilei on Sunday it's a football game in the afternoon."

"Yeah!"

"Football?"

"Yes Mr. Jackson. The guys on the rez get together to play a game of touch."

"Or tackle sometime," Kolohe kidded him.

"This will be our last game for the season I think. Thanksgiving is right around the corner."

"What's for dinner tomorrow?" Lori asked.

"That's not polite. Lori!" Mrs. Jackson snapped.

"It's ok. Let's see? The menu says lasagna for dinner. Waffles for breakfast. Baked beans and hotdogs for lunch," Leilei said after a moment.

"Mom, can we please?"

"You're welcome to join us. I made the lasagna myself. We bought a cow not too long ago. We've got lots of ground meat."

"Thanks for the offer but no," Mr. Jackson said looking at his youngest.

"Dessert? I have oatmeal ice cream sandwiches," Leilei poured it on.

"Do you always have dessert?" Mr. Jackson asked.

"Yes," everyone answered. And the oatmeal ice cream sandwiches were distributed.

"Did Tokar eat? I don't remember seeing him," Mr. Jackson asked.

"He ate early. He said he had things to do," Leilei said offhandedly. "Just call Kolohe or me if you decide to come to dinner tomorrow." A hug from tutu meant the word, "_Ohana," _was sent between them.

"We should consider taking them up on their offer, homemade lasagna. You know she can cook," Mrs. Tanaka said on the ride home.

"They bought a cow. And entire cow! You mentioned they eat a lot. That explains a lot," Grace said in the car on the way back to the motel. "Mari, does Leilei shop at Simons a lot? I've seen her there sometime."

"I know she shops there like once a week but they also go to Costco in Port Angeles. And like fill the trucks up. Canned goods and beans and stuff," Mari answered feeling better. Everyone seemed to like being together and spending time with Kolohe even with the parents there was ok.

"Does that Tokar live there, at the farm?" Steve questioned. There were things he didn't understand and he was determined to figure it all out.

"I think so. So do the rest of the guys I think. I know they spend lots of time on the rez too."

"Mommy can we please go there for dinner tomorrow?"

"No Lori. We can't just come over here to eat every night."

"We should have them over when this is all to thank them," Mrs. Jackson mused.

"You've already had them for dinner remember? The dinner that ended when Jon mentioned tattoos," Tutu Tanaka said.

"Do you think he's told her?" Kolohe asked Leilei after watching them drive away.

"Oh hell no. if he did she would have been looking for dog hair in the food. Where did Tokar go?"

"Back to the house to babysit until midnight," he said before heading back to the kitchen to eat another 2 bowls of soup. He ate the 'polite amount' with the parents around.

"Hey what are you doing there?" Tokar called in the darkness to the humans that couldn't see him.

"Nothing . . . I forgot my key," some guy answered.

"I know who lives here and you ain't him."

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked.

"Tokar," he answered. "Gene leave now! Don't make me hurt you."

"Shut up old man!" he answered followed by a swing to his stomach. "What the fuck?" he said aloud because usually the guy fell down. Tokar was still just standing there.

"Leave now and I won't hurt you or tell your boss. You're here to steal from the homeowner. And I won't let that happen."

"I think my hand is broken!"

"Gene . . . Gene . . . Man? What are you doing?"

"Leave here NOW!" Tokar roared at them.

"Help me. This animal has me!"

"Oh, you have no idea," Tokar laughed. Then he threw Gene toward the guy who had already started to run. "Go Home! NOW!" As they both got up to run.

"Let's get out of here," the one said to the other.

Tokar said, "He fell and broke his arm he shouldn't be in a work site drunk. Go home I said."

"What happened?" Kini asked. He'd been on the other side of the house when the ruckus started. But was behind him when Tokar thru Gene to the other guy.

"I think the other guy didn't know what Gene had planned. Steve didn't double check to see if the cellar door was locked after they checked the sub pump today. Gene came back. Idiot!" Tokar swore.

"Are you going to call Steve now?"

"No. I'll tell him tomorrow."

Friday.

"Where's Gene?" Bruce asked wanting to get started.

"No idea. He didn't come to be picked up for the ride out here," Little T answered his boss.

"What?" Bruce asked. "Have you seen him Kolohe?"

"Steve, can I have a word?" Tokar asked quietly. "Gene isn't here today because I caught him trying to break into your house last night. Don't say anything. I'm sure Bruce didn't know anything about it. But I told you to make sure all of your doors and windows were locked. You left the cellar door, the hatch unlocked."

"You were here last night?"

"Do you have any idea how expensive all of that equipment is? We weren't going to just leave it out here unprotected all night," Tokar explained.

Saturday morning.

"Leilei, thank you again for the doughnuts. What time did you get up?" Steve asked trying to be cordial. Today was the day his family got their house back.

"About 6 am. All I did was cook them."

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the farm to work. The guys are going to Port Angeles to drop off farm produce and pick up stuff for us for the next 2 weeks. Have a nice day," she said as she headed away again.

"Why did she do that?"

"You told her she can't talk with her best friend they can't hang out together anymore. She's still upset. I apologize," Tokar said smiling to himself.

"Back so soon?" Steve tried to engage her again.

"It's lunch time."

"Bring that into the house to warm it up," he offered.

"Today is cheeseburger day. So I'm cooking out here. And I don't want to track dirt into your house. _I'll stay outside like the pets should_." We all gathered in the space across the street for freshly cooked hamburgers, potato chips and soda by the bottle while Mari stood in the house watching her friends outside eating and having fun.

"You can go out there if you want to," Mr. Jackson said to his daughter. The one that wasn't talking to him.

"You told me I couldn't spend time with her . . .Them. I should spend my time doing something more productive. Excuse me," she snapped trying to find something constructive to do.

"What's up with you two? All of a sudden you two hate each other," Mrs. Jackson asked.

"She doesn't like the fact I've told her not to hang out with Leilei and she's right over there."

"So let her go over there! I'll tell her its ok," Mrs. Jackson offered.

"I just told her that but, she's stubborn," Steve stammered.

"So are you."

"And you too," he half admitted.

"Go and tell her she and Leilei can be friends again," his better half said to him.

"But . . ."

"But what honey? What's the problem? You two have been at each other's throats since the car accident. What happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing . . . I'll talk with Mari." Do I tell her? He asked himself as he climbed the stairs. Werewolves? REALLY! Big furry things. How big are they really? They wouldn't show him. That's not right. Did Mari know how big they were? "Mari . . . honey . . . Mari?"

"Yes dad?"

He closed the door to her room. No need for her mother to hear. "You're not happy and that makes your mom upset. And I don't like it when your mom is upset. It's not that your mother being upset is more important than you being upset but . . . I'm not good at this. They scare me," he said looking out the window into his yard that was crawling with werewolves in overalls covering up his new septic tank.

"They saved your life. We're still a family because of them. Kolohe took me to the spot where the car went off the road. I asked him to," she shot back at her father with a look that he knew was like the one he was used to get from her mother. "It was so scary and then you tell me I can't . . ."

"Honey, you know what they are," he answered watching his daughter shake off the fear of thinking of him dying in that lonely place.

"I do and they saved you from dying and you won't let me walk across the street to eat a hamburger with them. I can't catch 'the fuzzy' from them, you know."

"No, your mother says you can go have a burger with them but I didn't want you and Kolohe spending any more time dating," he said the wrong way. But it's what he wanted to say to keep his wife happy.

"So it's true. They're good enough to dig your shit but not good enough to date me," Mari snapped at her father.

"Young lady! Your language!"

"So it's true. You're only worried about my language. Not with that I said." Mari and Leilei had a chat about what was bothering Steve and why he was acting the way he was. Trying to keep Kolohe and Mari apart and making sure that things didn't progress any more that it had.

"I didn't come in here to have a fight with you Mari. Your mother thinks I should let you go outside and have a cheeseburger with Leilei and the guys but now? I don't know."

"In 7 months I'll be graduating from high school and if I can get all my financial aid info filed I can be emancipated as an adult at 18. Then I can do what I want," Mari answered him with the same volume and anger.

"Why would you say something like that? My God Mari!"

"Dad, we owe them your life and you won't let me talk with them and just hang out!"

"Hang out doing what?" he snapped at his older daughter.

"Teaching me to drive, hula and even ride a motorcycle. Homework," she listed just a few of the things she'd been learning at the farm. Karate and speaking Kai were things she knew not to tell him.

"Young lady?"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"What's going on in here?" Mrs. Jackson interrupted. They were loud enough for the boys outside to hear but they didn't let on.

"Oh nothing! Dad just wants to run my life. That's all. I'm not a baby anymore."

"Young lady!"

"Let her go. What's happening here? Tell me Steve?"

"Grace, I . . . I. Things were so simple once and now . . ." he lamented.

"Well yes honey. They do grow up. Let her be for a while. Let her have her friends. She won't be with us for much longer," Mrs. Jackson said looking out the window into their yard.

"What? What do you mean by that?" he snapped in an irritated way.

"Well, college is right around the corner. She'll be away for most of the year."

"Oh . . . maybe she won't get accepted," he said halfheartedly.

"You know she will. She's smarter than both of us," his wife teased. But she did understand Mari was smart and she'd be leaving soon.

"But honey."

"Steve, trust her. She's our daughter. She isn't stupid," his wife said hoping that the fire between them was out for a while.

~14

"So, you see Carlisle? What do I do?" Steve ended his question wanting help with this 'problem' he'd never completely explain to Carlisle because it was something that he could never understand.

"Has Leilei or Kolohe for that matter done anything for you not to trust them?" Carlisle asked knowing everything that happened. "Is Mari going to college? Then she may need some support away from home. How many of her friends from here are going to Olympia with her?"

"Just a few from here I guess . . . I'm not sure," Steve didn't want to admit to not knowing as much about his little girl as he should.

"How close is Mari with them?" Steve shrugged. He didn't really know any of her friends other than Leilei. "Everything changes when kids go off to college . . . maybe when she's there things will change. They usually do. It's always hard with teenagers. I know," Carlisle said to calm the human father before him talking about his little girl. The imprint of a werewolf. "Maybe a chat with Tokar might be more helpful," was the last thing Carlisle said to him as Steve left for home.

"Hello Mr. Jackson," Leilei said happily.

"You're here alone?"

"No, never."

"I didn't see anyone," he said looking around.

"That doesn't mean they didn't see you."

"Is Tokar here?" He asked looking around as she was just sitting looking at recipes.

"He's on the rez I think... will Kolohe do?"

"Can you call him, Tokar I mean?"

"Uh nope. I don't think he's got a phone with him, if you get my drift. He's on all 4's. But he is heading this way, I think."

"Oh hello Mr. Jackson," Kolohe said has he entered the kitchen. It was lunch time as he started to make himself a plate, chicken a la king on biscuits with stewed flat beans on the side." The Kolohe serving was 3 biscuits halved and covered with 3 ladles of a la king and a side bowl of flat stewed Italian long beans.

"Oh good lord really?" Steve asked watching him sit and start to eat.

"High metabolism. Would you care for some lunch?" It was polite to ask even though we knew he wasn't going to say yes.

"Thank you, no."

"Coffee? Dessert?" He nodded no and watched Kolohe eat. About 10 minutes later Tokar walked into the kitchen, parao and flip flops on.

"Oh hello Steve. Good evening. Leilei this is for you. He handed her a bag of Clearwater fish fry. And Leah says call her about the kids say out."

"Fine. I'm gonna call her now," and she headed out to make call.

"Steve, what's on your mind?" Tokar asked making himself a plate about the same size that Kolohe made for himself.

"I was watching TV last night with Lori and she channel surfed past some werewolf movie where there was a vampire fighting a werewolf. Are there vampires? Do any live here?"

"No. We killed them all." Tokar said with a straight face.

"What?"

"I said we killed them. Not a single vampire here in Forks." Technically speaking he was correct. All of the Cullens were married and Nessie wasn't really a vampire. She ate food.

"So there are vampires?" The stressed out father asked.

"Yes," Tokar said calmly.

"God Damn It!"

"Here," Tokar handed Steve a shot of brandy. "We don't drink but Leilei uses this when she cooks."

"Have you ever . . . killed one?"

"Yes I have."

"Me too. Kolohe showed the bite mark on his right arm."

"He's figured out where there are werewolves, there are vampires," Tokar said to Seth as he walked into the kitchen.

"What did you just say to him?" Steve said placing the empty shot glass on the table.

"I told him you just made the vamp/werewolf link. This is Seth Clearwater of the Quileute."

"He's huge too! So he's one of you guys too."

"It's a genetic thing. I am Quileute and yes, I've killed vamps too," Seth said making himself a plate too.

Tokar raised his hand to allow Mr. Jackson to think in peace. "Another brandy?"

Steve waved him off. "Jesus Christ! Vampires really?"

"Yes, but not where we live. And we live here," Kolohe said getting just one more biscuit covered with chicken a la king.

"In Olympia?" Steve's voice quivered.

Tokar answered him calmly, "None that we know of at the moment."

"And we're safe here?"

"Yes," Tokar answered with a slight smile.

"So if you . . . Kolohe, if you go to Olympia to finish your studies you'd be there to watch out for my little girl?"

"And I wouldn't be there alone," Kolohe continued. "There are at least 3 guys from the rez who we're pretty sure will get accepted to the main campus too."

"You've already been accepted?"

"Yes. And since I'm older I'll be living off campus but yes I'll be there," Kolohe reassured him.

"Who else is going?" Steve demanded. He wanted to be sure that nothing was going to happen to his little girl. If he could help it.

"We won't tell you," Tokar said quietly. "You know enough."

"Tokar, can I have a word in private please." The nervous father looked outside to the porch. Like that little distance would be out of Kolohe's ear shod. He didn't know that it wasn't.

"Yes. This way please," and they headed to the back porch outside the kitchen door.

"How strong is Kolohe? Could he hurt my little girl?" The worried father asked.

"We are all capable of hurting someone or something . . . For what's it worth to you Kolohe would die before he allowed anyone or anything to hurt Mari."

"Why isn't Kolohe a leader?"

"We're expanding into new areas. When he gets settled, he'll be a leader like his father. Harkoni is a great man among our people."

"Mari and Kolohe, are they a pair like Jacob and Leilei?" Steve began to work thru how this could work to his advantage.

"Yes."

"Jacob's going to Seattle to be with Leilei . . . to protect her?"

"She's got magic. It's rare and she's Harkoni and Nona's only daughter. She's special . . . Jacob knows this. So yes, he's there to protect her. And to go to school himself."

"You're a lawyer right? How did you go to college when you are a . . ?"

"It's not that hard," Tokar chuckled. But then he regretted it. It seemed to worry the nervous father even more. "You just need some time alone. A weekend every once in a while. It was easy. The Quileute boys will be able to say they need to go to the rez or just spend some time with Kolohe in his apt. Another brandy?"

"No, thanks. I'm ok. So what do they look like? The vampires I mean?" Steve pressed.

"You don't need to worry about that. We don't need any help finding vampires. We're ok on that."

"Hello Mr. Jackson," Jacob said on his way into the kitchen to eat as he was wrapping a parao around himself.

"Jacob?"

"We let the pack members eat here," Tokar interjected. "Big appetites and high metabolisms need lots of food. So if the guys are hungry, they know they can come here and eat," Tokar explained as he held open the door for him.

"Is everything ok?" Leilei asked coming back into the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me about the vampires, young lady!" Steve snapped at her.

"You didn't ask," Leilei answered without too much smack back.

"Oh. If I asked . . . would you have told me?"

"No. I answer to Tokar then my dad."

"Until we get married," Jacob cued in right on time.

"Married when?" Steve asked. Kids getting married too soon. Leading to too many divorces and all of those problems.

"A few years after high school graduation," the young couple answered at the same time.

"After I get her house built. The houses belong to the women I've been told," Jacob answered.

"You have it all planned?" Steve asked astonished. It all seemed to be planned.

"That's why I'm here," Tokar answered him. "Well, one of the reasons. I'm here to help these kids plan their future."

"Are you helping Kolohe and Mari with their planning?"

"No, not yet. They're not a couple in the formal sense. I'd help them with planning if they were a formal couple. I have Jacob and Leilei make budgets and make plans for their future together. Talk about insurance, finance. You know how to run a household."

"So you're running them thru the ringer about her going to Seattle for school?"

"Kolohe has offered to co-sign the lease for the apartment, if that doesn't work Carlisle said he'd sign for the apartment and utilities. They, Jacob and Leilei will be responsible for paying Kolohe or Carlisle on time. Working to support themselves, buy groceries, doing laundry . . . you know living life," Tokar added logically.

"Are you worried about them you know . . ?" Steve added motioning and wiggling his eyebrows.

"They will both be adults then. Harkoni is trusting Jacob to help look after Leilei. I trust Jacob. Kolohe trusts Jacob. What adults choose to do . . .?"

"Or not do," Jacob said.

"Is their business," Leilei said. "My dad trusts me and he trusts Jacob."

"And he could kill me if I hurt his daughter," Jacob finished.

"Well, there is that," Steve said trying to remember how big Harkoni was.

"We expect those chosen, if you will, to step up and act like adults earlier than they have to. Leilei has proven we can trust her to act like an adult. To make the correct decisions, to understand what is expected of her. And what is important Jacob has already proven himself. Anything else Steve?"

"No, thanks. Have a good evening," Steve said as he headed back into a world that was larger than he wanted it to be.

"What? You've changed your mind about them?" Carlisle asked Steve as they sat together in his office in the hospital.

"I've spent some time talking with Tokar about Jacob and Leilei. You know he's making them plan their lives together?"

"The acupuncture school in Seattle. Yes, I know," Carlisle confirmed.

"Leilei's she's really mature for her age," Steve acknowledged.

"Yes, I agree."

"Maybe that might rub off on Mari. There are times she acts like Lori."

"Your youngest? Maybe dad, you don't want to see her all grown up. You see what she does as childish. If you've decided that Leilei and Kolohe are ok, tell Mari. And set limits. Midnight curfew Friday and Saturday. 10 pm on school nights. 2 am on the nights they have the dance parties on the rez, if you let her go to those things or the prom for that matter. Make sure she respects your rules. She'll step up to show you she's ready for more responsibility. Have faith dad, Mari seems like a good girl."

"Thank you Carlisle. That's what I needed to hear."

"Thank you Mr. Jackson," Leilei said waving from her truck in the drive way as Mari got in.

"You didn't tell him about the Cullens?"

"Nope. Tokar said that there wasn't a 'single' vampire in town. And there isn't a single vampire in town. They're all married and live together," Leilei finished laughing.

"Do you still have that turkey for Thanksgiving? Mom's back to full steam ahead on turkey day."

"I'll talk to the man. I'm sure we'll have 1 for you guys." Thanksgiving was the new normal. The Quileute that wanted to gathered at the school complex. They had a big big family meal. Turkeys, chickens, venison and fish. Potatoes, stuffing gravy beans, peas and rice. Days were spent making all of the desserts for after dinner. The chokecherry Marion berry sauce for the ice cream on the pound cake was voted the best dessert. Kolohe went to dinner at the Jackson's house. He sent the turkey 2 days earlier. He brought a macadamia nut pound cake Leilei made for dessert.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked watching her husband peek out the window in the front of the house.

"Someone's outside. Get the phone and stand by. Who's out there?" Steve called thru the door.

"It's us. Leilei and Kolohe."

"What are you two doing?" He said opening the door the day after Thanksgiving to find them on the front porch with a big lawn and leaf bag.

"Decorating your yard for Christmas," Kolohe answered as Steve turned on the outside lights and saw little Japanese lanterns hanging on the maple tree limbs and the 2 stone pillars.

"Shhh don't tell Lori," Leilei giggled as they continued.

"Why do this?"

"It's Christmas. Everything should be decorated to be pretty."

"I didn't know you were Christians?"

"We celebrate Christmas but we're not Christians," Kolohe said. "_That's got to be another can of whoop ass that just got opened." _Kolohe sent to his sister by touching her foot with his.

"So you're not Christians? Really?"

"No sir. Why would we be? It's like when I was explaining why we don't celebrate Thanksgiving the way you do . . . We eat the traditional dinner with family and friends but we don't celebrate the pilgrims coming and bringing civilization, measles, smallpox, typhus and . . . " then Leilei whispered, "The V-people."

"V-people? Oh . . ." Steve nodded.

"Our Hawaiian ancestors went as far east across the Pacific as they could to get away from the V-people. And the V-people came with the pirates and missionaries. In those olden days my magic was called witchcraft. I would have been killed for just being who I was," Leilei whispered.

"You wouldn't even be alive. They would have killed mom first. Magic runs in our mothers' family," Kolohe added just as quietly. "The V-people that made it to Hawaii were really surprised. The furries were there and they tried to have the missionaries try to get rid of us so they could have the islands to themselves, but that didn't work. The same thing happened with the pilgrims on the east coast," Kolohe filled him in.

"I never thought about it that way . . . so what are you doing?"

"Well, Santa Claus is for everyone. There isn't anything wrong with presents. Go back inside before you catch cold. Good night Mr. Jackson."

"My mom didn't know you weren't right with God. She's gonna try to get you to come to church with us sometime," Mari said knowing that would be a weird conversation. How does a werewolf explain their religion? Do they even have a religion?

"Wonderful," Leilei whined. She knew Kolohe would handle it better than she would. He was in 'imprint love' and so he'd put up with just about anything.

"You're tough. You can do that right? You're not gonna go up in smoke are you? I mean if you walk into the church you won't . . . PooF!" Mari asked actually worried. All of this werewolf vampire Cullen stuff was still pretty new to her. Maybe there was even more than that to consider.

"No. No poofing into ashes in church but I don't wear dresses. Just so you know."

"No dresses ever?" Mari clarified.

"No dresses ever. Ask Alice if you want to but do it on the phone. She might get bit furniture crushy if you mention how I dress to her," Leilei answered laughing.

"So you're not going to the prom?"

"No. I'd only want to go with Jacob and he's too old." Logic ruled. "He's was way way too old to go to a high school dance and so no. No, it's not gonna happen," Leilei continued watching the look on her face. "I'll make sure there's a tribal function on the rez I have to attend that night anyway."

"I want to go with Kolohe. Do you think he'll go with me?"

Stupid question. OMG. "You've seen pictures of him in a tux. He owns his. He loves getting dressed up. As long as they don't know how old he is, he'll be fine."

"So if you could bring Jacob, would you go to the prom?"

Why beat this dead horse? Woman! "I'd need it in writing from the principal. I'm sure Charlie will be there checking people and he might freak out."

"What should I get Kolohe for Christmas?" Mari asked to change the subject.

"He'll love whatever you get him. Don't worry. We aren't that way about Christmas. If we need something we just buy it. A great present would be dinner in Port Angeles. Just you two. And you can tell Jacob that too."

On December 22nd we put Paul, Rachel, Quil, Billy and Old Quil on a plane headed to Hawaii for the holidays. They would stay in Nona's house for the holidays together. Billy fussed about how expensive it would be but changed his mind when we reminded him of his grand kids and Christmas. We paid for Mr. and Mrs. Jackson to go to Port Angeles for dinner as a present. Leilei babysat for RJ so Sam and Emily could go out to dinner in Port Angeles too. Seth and Nessie went out to dinner with Sue in Port Angeles. We're sure Petrini's was tired of seeing people from the rez coming to dinner.

~15

"You what?!" Leilei screeched so loud glass almost broke. It had been a few months so she thought Mari forgot all about the 'prom' thing.

"That's right. I got it. And exemption just for Jacob to come to the prom. So you have 4 weeks to get something dress to wear," Mari said triumphantly.

"Esme! . . . Esme? I need help please. The senior prom is in 4 weeks and Mari has gotten permission for Jacob to attend. And I promised her I'd go if he could and now . . . " Leilei whined trying to elicit sympathy.

"And now she came thru. And you're stuck, what do you want dear?" Esme asked calmly. She knew what was planned.

"I need something to wear. Not a dress . . . Something to wear over the eyelet pants you made for me."

"I may need Alice for this . . . I'm warning you," Esme said calmly.

"Can't you calm her down with something a shot of some kind?" Leilei whined hoping for some help but still not wanting to ask Alice. She would be unstoppable. And that just means nothing but trouble.

"That doesn't work with us . . . sorry. It's only 1 night. You'll be fine," Esme tried to re-assure her.

"Come on in Mrs. Cullen," Mrs. Jackson said holding the door open to her house. The doctors' wife in her house. How did Mari get to be friends with Leilei and then end up friends with the Cullens?

"Oh please call me Esme," she gushed back at Mari's mother. A 'normal' mother/daughter thing. She was attending a 'normal' mother/daughter thing as Leilei's mother.

"Who's that with you?"

"My daughters, Alice and Rosalie," Esme said as the girls entered the house.

"Come in. Come in I'm so glad you're here," Mrs. Jackson gushed. Finally she got to meet the people Leilei lived with. "Leilei! Mari! They're here. This is my mother Mrs. Tanaka. And this is Lori, my 11 year old. And a couple of her friends, Brittany and Shari. "

"Are the girls ready? Did you do what I asked?" Alice asked unpacking just 1 of the 3 suitcases she brought. Just the basics to help the girls get ready for the prom. "Hair washed and conditioned on Wednesday." Alice asked us to wash and use a special conditioner to be all soft and manageable.

"Sit," Alice said, "I need to trim your ends."

"How much are you cutting off?" Leilei asked not really trusting her motivation. Alice had threatened to cut her hair in the midst of one of their screaming matches. Leilei always won those. She knew how to scream. Alice didn't win that fight and now . . . she was standing there with scissors and witnesses.

"Just an inch or so," she said with a sly smile clicking her scissors together.

"Ok, ladies . . . lunch? What will you have?" Mrs. Jackson asked as everyone was together.

"Nothing," Mari said first. "I can't eat anything and get into that dress. So nothing for me."

"Me either. After the pictures maybe," Leilei added.

"My husband is taking me out for dinner after we get them dressed and made up," Alice quipped. Mari and Leilei stifled giggles. A deer and a mountain lion were gonna disappear and Mrs. Jackson was thinking of lamb chops. A little depressed Mrs. Jackson nodded to Lori who'd been waiting to nibble on the snacks. Leilei made a point of eating something when Mrs. Jackson wasn't looking and leaving half eaten stuff on plates making it look like the Cullen girls had been snacking.

"Do you think the conditioner worked?" Alice asked while the scissors clicked in her hands.

"I had my head wrapped up mummy like for about an hour. I guess so. It does feel softer," Leilei answered.

"Are you going Hawaiian or Japanese tonight?"

"Japanese, I think."

"What does that mean?" Mrs. Jackson asked watching Alice ever so slightly trim her ends.

"Ironed flat," Alice giggled.

"I need to thread your eyebrows too. You've got a little Frieda Kahlo working here. Now that's better," she smiled as she finished with her eyebrows. Alice planned to do a really great job getting Leilei all dressed up. Maybe if Leilei got all done up she might like it.

"Hands," Rosalie asked. Leilei got manicured too.

"Leilei, are these your shoes?" Mrs. Jackson asked looking at what Alice was unpacking.

"Yes ma'am," she answered Mrs. Jackson.

"Leilei . . . I didn't think you had . . ."

"Alice bought them for me. She's got great taste." Rosalie paused while working on her left hand for just a second at the compliment.

"Rosalie dear, Leilei told me your husband was an historian. What does he study?" Mrs. Jackson tried to keep the conversation going.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson, it's Alice's husband is the historian, Jasper. Rosalie is married to Emmett and he's the material scientist. He tests and designs metal structures." I thought Rosalie was gonna burst out laughing. Esme just winked at me.

Esme decided to go there. I didn't think that she would but she said she would, "Have you seen Leilei's tattoos?" she whispered to Grace when they were putting the iron away.

"I was shocked. Her mother did that to her. Oh My God!" Grace whispered.

"That's what I thought at first too. But she sees them as beautiful," Esme interrupted her. "I've seen her enough so I don't know if she'd look like herself without them. They just got their youngest tattooed. Yutan, what a great young man."

"But . . ."

"In their family it's a tradition. It signals that you're not a child any longer. Leilei told me this was the first year he helped with the Christmas holiday gift giving not just as a recipient. For them it's a part of their culture. They're a family. I don't agree . . . but they are a wonderfully close and supportive family. She once told me it feels like armor. Like their parents have surrounded her with their strength and love."

"I like our traditional family best," Grace said pausing to think. How would Mari or Lori look with tattoos? "By the way Esme I love your cologne. What are you wearing?"

"It's called Blue Lotus," Alice said grinning as she was finishing makeup on Lori and her friends Brittany and Shari.

"Finished," Rosalie said as she finished straightening Leilei's hair. Not quite a snap but abrupt and held a mirror so she could see the back of her hair. There were little wisps of hair from the front braided and attached to another braid in the back of her head.

"Whoa!" Leilei paused and caught Rosalie's eye. "Thank you. It's beautiful." Rosalie blew her off.

"No really it's beautiful. But I think I need . . ."

"I have it on good authority orchids will appear for your hair," Rosalie said with a small smile. Maybe Alice's plan was working.

"It's almost 7. Get ready ladies," Alice chirped.

"Leilei, are you sure you don't want to wear a dress?" Mrs. Jackson asked after seeing Mari in her dress. "Oh my God that is very nice!" she exclaimed looking at Leilei.

"I know. Alice made it for me," Leilei gushed.

"It's pink," Lori said looking at the pant suit.

"It's dusty rose," Leilei said. It was sleeveless like the kata jacked from the funeral. Close fitted in silk with gathered pleats on the small of her back. With a small flair for hip wiggle room and a single button in the middle.

"You need a stole," Alice mentioned. She had a few packed just in case.

"No, thank you. Jacob will take off his coat if I get cold." Fat chance she'd get cold.

"Just a second," Alice squealed. "Leilei you need some too!" as she pulled a small bottle from another of the bags that she brought with her.

"I am not glittering like a fairy!"

"This isn't like 'GLITTER!' This is 'glitter'. It will be fine trust me. Now get back upstairs so you can make an entrance," she cooed. She was enjoying this way too much. Leilei decided that she'd have to get her back . . . somehow. But in a way that wouldn't get her killed.

Knock Knock

"Oh Steve! This is Mrs. Cullen and her daughters, Alice and Rosalie. They helped the girls get ready. What's going on outside?" Grace asked looking at the traffic on her street. Normally there wasn't any traffic.

"The whole neighborhood is outside watching he kids leave for the dance."

Knock . . . knock

"Come on in Kolohe, Jacob." Both were in the tuxedos that they wore to the wedding. Kolohe with a bronze shirt to match Mari's dress. Which was an off the rack dress from Port Angeles altered by Alice.

"Hi," she smiled at him with her hair pulled back and held with a crystal comb. Kolohe smiled. The dress was perfect. Strapless with a fitted bodice A-line. With the spray glitter she sparkled. An orchid corsage was for her hair.

Alice squeaked, "Picture time!" Click click

"Leilei please," Alice called. So she walked down the stairs.

"Hey Boo!"

"Hey you! Are those for me, I hope," Leilei smiled at the boy holding a box with an orchid.

"Yeah I . . ."

Rosalie said, "I'll handle this." And she put the flowers in her hair.

"Which?" Alice asked holding pocket books.

"Clutch please."

"Picture time," Alice called again.

Now outside Mr. Jackson asked, "What's in the purse?"

"Phone, lipstick, some money, keys and a stun gun."

"Hold it. I want you back here before 5:42 am. Promise?" Carlisle had talked with Steve and convinced him that the kids could go to the prom and to the rez for a dance party both on the same night. Carlisle insisted that he set a curfew and hold Mari to it.

"We promise," we all said at the same time trying not to sound like snotty teenagers.

"Why so late?" Esme asked. She wasn't in the loop.

"Tonight on the rez, the outgoing seniors invited all of the incoming freshmen to their first monthly dance. They will be welcomed into high school. We're gonna be there to clean up like usual," Jacob said.

"More pictures," Alice continued as Rosalie and Esme got the makeup bags and turned to leave.

Outside Steve had hung up some twinkle Christmas lights on the maple tree for the picture background . . . Leilei and Jacob went over to Billy who drove up and was parked heading the wrong way to see Jacob and Leilei off to the prom. As Esme and Alice got in the Audi we waved and blew air kisses to them and the Jacksons' as we got into Kolohe's truck as they headed to the high school for the dance.

~16

"Is Mari back home? I fell asleep," Steve said getting up to look outside for a truck in the driveway.

"She got in about 3:30 am. And you did fall asleep," Grace said to reassure her husband. "They're all in the living room asleep."

"All of them?"

"Yup, I'm thinking about making pancakes for breakfast," she said getting up. It was 7:30 after all.

"Honey, there are 2 boys down there. They eat a lot."

"Steve, they're just kids," she said smiling. Everything went well. The kids were all home safe and sound. Mari and Steve were getting along better. And he's worried about how much boys eat. Easy peasy.

"Graduating from high school? This wasn't in my plans for you," Nona told her daughter fixing her graduation gown. It was June in Forks and high school was over for her daughter.

"Mine either."

"Did your father and I make a mistake about leaving you with the Cullens?" This was very important for the Kai universe. Vegetarian vampires? In small doses they were almost human but then again there were the other times and they were decidedly not human like at all.

"No, I think it was," Leilei paused to consider everything that had happened. "I think it worked out fine. They learned we won't take any shit from them. And we've learned that all vamps aren't bad."

"Vamps are bad, still. The Cullens aren't vamps and they've learned respect. Good. What did you learn?"

"Makeup won't kill me," she smiled at her mother stifling the laugh out loud.

"Good. When does your school start?"

"After Labor Day. We'll get everyone in college and then we go." Moving to Seattle with Jacob. Us together. We'd done that before but to be so far away. In a city. Alone alone.

"Chaska and Tara said they are available and would like vacation here in Forks for a while so they're coming to babysit the farm," Nona informed her daughter. Finally another guardian family in the house in Forks. Tara and Chaska would set the house up right and keep the boys in line.

"Then we better get the house finished. We've got about a month then right?"

"Steve! Grace! Wonderful to see you again. I'm so glad you came," Carlisle called to the other parents. The Cullens were hosting a graduation party for Leilei their ward.

"The girls looked lovely. Congratulations. Are Nona and Harkoni here?"

"They're outside. I'll show you," Carlisle, the party host offered.

"It's good to see you again," Harkoni greeted Steve with a big handshake and a 'gentle' slap on the back. "Congratulations. Mari looked lovely. So now that's over. Are you ready for freshman orientation?"

"There's that and then getting them there," Steve answered not wanting to go there yet. His baby just graduated from high school. Freshman orientation was months . . . no weeks away. "Any help you can give about my first going off to college?"

"Rent a storage space near campus. Unless you want to haul stuff back and forth for 4 or more years. And they don't really need a car if they have a friend with one. Get Mari a locking trunk and a safe for her laptop computer and get a LoJack on it too. Just in case," Harkoni answered him.

"I want to outfit her room like her room at home," Grace said thinking how cute it could be.

"Honey, she may not want . . ."

"I've already gotten the Ikea catalogue?" Grace countered. "It's a catalogue of furniture and furnishings that are reasonably priced. Everything," she said looking at Nona.

"Harkoni, can we talk?" Steve asked as the women got together to talk about bedspreads and lamp shades.

"Of course. Kolohe and Tokar told me you might want to talk," Harkoni responded as they walked away.

So outside far enough away from everyone Steve finally stopped to say, "So you're a ."

"Yes I am," Harkoni answered him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I have been since I was a teenager."

"And your father?"

"Grandfather actually. Sometime it skips a generation. It's genetic."

"So, you're fuzzy and you're married to a magician?" Steve asked trying to clarify things for himself.

"The magic is genetic too, in my wives family."

"And Jacob and Leilei are a pair," Steve began to work thru everything.

"A matched pair. Yes, I'm very proud. Jacob is a wonderful young man," Harkoni said looking in the crowd for his kids at the party.

"Mari and Kolohe . . . Are they like that too?"

"Well yes and no. They don't have to marry. Nothing is mandatory," Harkoni said to calm the outsider father.

"So Jacob just fell in love with her at first sight?" Steve asked sounding astounded.

"Yes."

"Did you know him then?"

Ah yes the interrogation begins. "No, I didn't. But I allowed her mother to rake him over the coals. Just because."

"And did she?"

"No, not really. Jacob's mother was killed in the car accident that crippled his father so she just hugged him and thanked him for helping to save Leilei's life after the accident," Harkoni smiled to himself. Nona wanted to scare the boy out of his socks but when she saw them together sitting in the diner she couldn't. Jacob looked scared but happy, he was worried. Leilei did have his aspect but she was alive. And she was taller than she was before. But now she looked like she fit in with her family. Perfect.

"What did Billy say?"

"He was relieved that Leilei didn't have a problem with whom and what Jacob was . . . is."

"What! No problem? But!"

"Quiet, Steve. Billy is a tribal chief. That means Jacob is too. Leilei would have to move and live there on the rez to be with him. There isn't any taking him away from his people. That was a sacrifice Billy and Jacob were unsure that Leilei would make. But . . . she fits right in," Harkoni said proudly. He did make Leilei tell him what happened on their first meeting. Billy snapped at her that she'd never fit in. She should just get her little Hawaiian ass back to the islands. Leilei remained respectful but stated firmly that she grew up on a homeland which was just like a reservation. That she loved it in Forks. That she could love living on La Push too.

"No, that won't happen. Ever. You . . . no," Billy stated firmly.

"Dad!"

"Jacob. You know what is expected of you. You know. I don't think, actually I'm sure she isn't the right girl for you. Stay with your own people," Billy finished. He just didn't know that Leilei was his own people.

Then Steve began to nod, "All of that stuff with the kids on the rez. The kid's day out?"

"Just like in Hawaii on our homeland. Ohana, family helping each other."

Then there was a pause, "Yutan, you're youngest . . . Does he know?"

"No . . . we haven't told him."

Steve just rolled his eyes. "How does he not know?"

"He's 11. What no . . . he's 12 now. He keeps busy. Surfing, school, hula, karate. He's a normal kid. We like to be sure that the kids are happy and have a normal childhood."

"How can you 'people' live like that?"

"We do. Our people always have. There are enough things to worry about beside all that."

Then there was a long pause, "Are Leilei and Jacob going to get married?"

"Jacob hasn't formally asked for her hand but Nona is planning everything anyway. It will happen and be perfect. But first things first. Acupuncture school for her first. Excuse me. That is the wife signaling for me. She who must be obeyed," Harkoni nodded at his wife and headed to her side.

"_So how is he?_" Nona sent when she gave Harkoni a little hug as the couples switched partners.

"Well concerned about everything. Yutan too, but oh well. I don't think he'll out us. But he is very curious."

"_Problem?"_

"No, if he sees some snarling he'll back down and sit," Harkoni said turning away from Steve to chat with his wife. "And, the wife?"

"She, Grace, the wife doesn't know anything and I don't think she should know," Nona said looking at Carlisle and Esme hosting the graduation party. The Cullen kids wanted to party with the high school kids. But no one knew who they were. Jacob and Leilei stayed to help clean up. The Cullens were 'moving' a week later. We didn't leave quickly enough and we ended up needing to have a chat with Bella and Edward.

"Congratulations Leilei!" Bella said helping us to clean up the back patio.

"Thank you. Thank you," Leilei smiled.

"Aren't you glad you went to high school?" Edward asked.

"For Kolohe's sake, yes. Everything else not so much."

"What's not to like?" he continued.

"I've never been to school so I didn't know what to expect. I was about a foot taller than most of the boys and like all of the girls. _I have tattoos. The white people don't like the Quileute too much._ It was . . . 2 years of my life, maybe it will seem better later. _Much later."_

"So when does school start?" Bella asked wanting to keep the conversation going.

"The middle of September. Eek, it's so close now," Leilei giggled. A new newer adventure.

"So you're leaving Billy alone?" Bella questioned Jacob.

"No, not ever. Paul and Rachel are getting married, finally. So they are planning to stay with dad until they build a house near his," Jacob spoke up defending the decision to go to the big city. At least for a while.

"Congratulations! Jacob, are you the best man?"

"No, I'm not. I'll be walking the bride down the aisle."

"So you're a bridesmaid Leilei?" Bella asked getting all excited.

"No. Rachel has her own friends."

"But you're her friend. Right?"

"She didn't ask me to be in her wedding. But I get to go, so what?" Leilei shot back. It's a wedding and being on the arm of a tribal chief. Watch out. "It's her wedding she can do what she wants to do. Brides get what they want."

"Who's gonna run the farm while you and Kolohe are away?" Edward asked changing the subject.

"We've got volunteers from the Hoku Ao to be here while we're at school. And we'll be back for Thanksgiving, Christmas and breaks. And stuff," she answered again. Yeah we Hoku Ao aren't going anywhere.

"If your program runs for 18 months, then you'll be back early," Edward guessed.

"Nope, our lease will run for 2 years. And I'll need a 6 month apprenticeship so I can get licensed. So we'll be playing Mr. and Mrs. Black in the big city," Leilei finished followed by a big smile that she hoped would unnerve the duo that was acting nosy.

"Nope, that's Chief and Mrs. Black. Your mom is way too excited about setting our apt up for us," Jacob added changing the subject again. "We should leave now. Good night Bella, Edward," Jacob said as he moved Leilei in front of him.

"Thanks again," Jacob and Leilei chimed together. It was a bad signal that they were sending to each other.

"_That was awkward. What did they want?" _Leilei sent.

"_You're not upset about the wedding are you?"_

"_No. She's your sister and older than me. If it works out right I get to hold Sarah during the ceremony. It's your sisters day not mine."_

~17

On the second Saturday in July we gathered on the rez at the school complex for a wedding. Leilei allowed herself to be seen in a dress. In what she called a 'Lucy Lucy' dress. A mid length shirt dress with a wide belt. A garland of orchids woven into a halo in her hair. Rachel wore an off white floor length gown. She pulled her hair up in a bun and carried a big bouquet of white and pink roses. And she had a grip on Jacob that even made him wince. But he was in his tux and Paul wore Kolohe's tux and looked great. Not scarried at all. Billy was waiting at the altar with Pastor Jamison. Jacob said he wasn't too happy with how long Paul and Rebecca lived together without being married. But oh well. After the ceremony and pictures were taken we headed inside for the reception. It was buffet style and the cake we got from Port Angeles was great. They were going to honeymoon in Hawaii. So Paul had to live thru another plane flight to the islands.

"Mom . . . Mom!"

"_Leilei it's not gonna work. Let it go_," Jacob sent laughing.

"Yes mom. Coming." We got out of our trucks and headed upstairs. The landlord looked concerned. Seth, Nessie, Jamie, Roan, Embry, Quil and Leah were all there to help us move in. And to enjoy my mother's crazy. She calmed down after she cleared the space, our space with sage and sweet grass. We went out to eat, went to Ikea and came back. We, all of us, slumber partied on the floor after eating popcorn and telling stories most of the night.

"Come home tomorrow," Nona said. "_Remember to lock up before you two leave_."

"_Yes mom. And thanks," _Leilei giggled silently_. "So we're all alone in our own little place. Let's play house_."_ S_he made dinner while the man cleared up the leftover boxes and stuff. After dinner they went for walk around the neighborhood and found the coffee shop, a bakery and the bus stop. The good grocery store was 2 blocks away. Then they went back home . . . hooked up the TV and pretended to be a 'normal' couple.

"That sounded great. What's the problem?" Kolohe asked.

"The neighbors. We can hear everything. We heard them boinking. Everything. We're hoping for more street noise," Jacob said embarrassed. We still hadn't done the deed but we didn't need to hear the neighbors. It was something we didn't think about. The yurt was our little place and we didn't have 'neighbors' to worry about.

"Ok. So you all have your dorm assignments. And you 3 are in the same dorm suite, good. So we can caravan from here to there. Kolohe is going with the Jacksons on the same day we're going," Leilei told the guys getting ready for the trip to the Univ. of WA, Olympia.

"Mrs. Parker, Gran and Jamie in 1 car," Kolohe started the run down. He was the man with the plans. "Cody and his parents and 2 brothers. Roan, his dad and his sister in their truck. I'll be in my truck and Leilei is driving hers."

"Did you already?"

"Yes of course."

"What?" Jacob asked.

"He made lunch reservations. Is there a swimming pool at the hotel?"

"Yup."

"Perfection."

"So this is the place huh guys? Hurley house. Ok guys go and find out where we need to go and set up," Jacob directed his guys.

"I'm glad we requested to be together. Room 210," Cody said looking at the quad and the other students. They headed upstairs as Leilei got the cleaning equipment. The 3 guys were in one of the suites. 1 apt with 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom. Each bedroom had 2XL twin beds with a central living dining and kitchen area. Leilei found the room by following the smell of sweet grass and sage. Grandma Parker was blessing the room and the boys.

"_Why were you late?_"

"_You will not believe what happened! . . . Some woman saw me and wanted me to clean her sons' room. She thought I was a maid."_

"_Is she still alive?"_

"_Just barely."_

"Hi! I'm Peter James. Who's the student here?" The blond hair blue eyed 5'8" student asked.

"It looks like me I guess. I'm your roommate. I'm Jamie Parker. This is Cody and Roan," the guys introduced themselves.

"And you're what?" An older woman asked. She had to be the mother.

"Quileute. From our rez up north," Jacob answered. "I'm Jacob Black, their tribal chief. Nice to meet you Mrs. James is it?"

"You have tattoos?"

"They're considered to be men in our tribe and in good standing with our people. By the way, we're inviting your son Peter and you and your husband to have lunch with us. We're going to a local restaurant. We'll be leaving for lunch about 2 pm if you'd like to join us."

"ANDREW!" She called aloud looking for someone. The husband I guess.

"_What am I thinking? NOT!" _Leilei snarked as she got back to work. Sometime later she said, "Ok, let's get ready to go to lunch. Shia with me. We're going to the ladies room," Leilei said taking charge of the youngest tribal visitor to the college.

"Did you see what see what that girl was wearing? My God! She should be taken from her parents if she has any."

"My sweet lord! Those kids! The whole group needs a good . . ." And then there was silence. "Stella . . . Stella! What's wrong?" The woman called from the stall.

"The problem is she just realized I've heard, we've heard, everything you just said about us. We'll wait for you to get out of there. Don't be ashamed Shia. Hold your head high," Leilei said knowing this happened and she'd take it head on.

"I'm so . . ."

"No, you're not, so don't lie. I'm Leilei Honshiro. I'm half Japanese and half Hawaiian. My brother is a graduate student here. This is Shia Mankiller. Her brother is Roan is an incoming freshman double major in math and physics. He's brilliant and a well-respected member of the Quileute people. You can tell because he's has a tattoo of a wolf pack on his arm. It's their tribal protector. Shia has also earned recognition in the tribe. Notice the beautiful wolf charm on her necklace. And by the way the guy in the white wife beater is my boyfriend Jacob Black, one of the hereditary tribal chiefs of the Quileute. The offer to have lunch with us is still open. Excuse us ladies."

"_Leilei?"_

"_Momma James got caught running down you Quileute. I set her straight. Peter will be out of this room before we get back from lunch."_

"Are you a freshman here? The basketball team could use you," some guy asked looking up at Leilei after we got back from lunch. "I'm the Resident Assistant Mikey Harris by the way."

"Sorry, I'm not a student," she smiled back at him.

"Ok, how about him?" he was still looking up at her.

"He's my brother but he's a grad student. This guy is my boyfriend and not a student either. 3 of the guys in 210 are tribe members. We came here for support," she said trying not to dampen his dreams.

"So do the guys play any sports?"

"Sports? I know they fish," Leilei grinned back at him. "_Is hunting vampires a sport?"_

"Fishing isn't a sport," Mikey lamented.

"It is where we live. I'm Cody by the way," he said shaking hands with the RA.

"You guys don't play football or soccer or what is it . . . lacrosse?" Mikey still hunting for the school teams.

"We run. It's a tribal thing. I'm Jamie Parker," he introduced himself.

"Who's that?" Roan asked. A man was standing over under a tree with a clip board.

Kolohe said, "The football strength coach. Who else? Remember guys no sports. So you guys are gonna be ok?"

"We're fine," they all agreed. We were heading back to the motel for the night. The parents were going to parent for a while longer and then meet us for dinner.

The next morning as we were preparing to leave Jacob said, "I'm so proud of all of you. Do your best. That's all we can ask. Remember Kolohe is here. And . . ."

Roan looking side to side nervously asked, "Are we really gonna do this? Here? With all of them watching?"

Cody and Jamie said, "Oh Hell Yes!"

"Right here and right now." Then Jacob said aloud, "Leilei please."

"Circle up guys. Hold hands. There is strength in unity. And you are the center of universe. Hey HEY! Kora WA!" Leilei started the haka. The guys decided they would be tribal with their chief and in public. After a good 5 minutes. It ended with most of the guys in the dorm staring at the Quileute boys.

"Don't hurt them too much. Later guys," Jacob said giving bro hugs to them all.

"Mom! Dad! Time to go before it gets too late," Mari said to her parents. They stood and watched the Quileute guys stand there and slap their thighs and elbows in unison chanting in Quileute.

"If you need anything honey . . . Anything. . ." Mrs. Jackson said.

"Call Kolohe for money. Call us for anything else." Mr. Jackson said feeling better. Those Quileute guys were big. Mari wouldn't have any problems with vampires in college, he hoped.

~18

"Just breakfast dear?" The cafeteria lady asked.

"Yes ma'am," Leilei answered.

"$5.50."

Jacob went thru the serving line on the other side of the cafeteria. They'd planned to meet in the middle. They knew Jamie was working in the kitchen as a food runner. "Do you have any peanut butter?" Leilei asked on her way out into the dining room.

"In the dining room dear. Next to the toasters." She smelled Jamie or some other fuzzy boy and called 'Aloha'.

"Lei?"

"Who else?"

Jamie walked around the corner, "Great to see you."

"You too. We're here. Me and Jacob all day. I'm making dinner," Leilei said proudly.

"Where's Jacob?"

She nodded toward the dining hall. "Go back to work. Thanks." She found the man sitting at a table in the middle and they sat for a few minutes looking at how it was done.

"Jacob!" was called as he walked over and then there was a big man hug and an imprint hug for me. Cody.

"Where's Roan?"

"He'll be down in a minute or 2. So what's going on boss? Action?"

"Dinner?" Leilei said after a spoon or 2 of oatmeal.

"What?"

"Dinner. It's Canadian Thanksgiving. So I'm making dinner," Leilei said proudly.

"What's for dinner boss man?" Roan asked followed by a bro hug. "Leilei," he nodded, "This is Noah Chandler." She was introduced to the other guy who walked up to the table. No one else wandered over. No surprise there. The Quileute boys had a reputation. They didn't deserve it but then again it kept the others from bothering them.

"Morning. So you're the chief?" Noah said looking up at Jacob.

"Yeah, I'm Jacob. This is Leilei Honshiro."

"Who's he?" Leilei asked. She knew Jacob had heard about him.

"Norm from Avatar," Roan answered with nods from Cody.

"Nice to meet you Noah," Leilei answered with a smile.

"What?" Noah asked not knowing what was going on there. There was smiling and nodding.

"I told her you were ok. Definitely not PJ," Roan answered him. "Why visit?"

"Dinner. We brought dinner. Is he ok enough to invite to dinner_?"_

"Yeah, he's ok," Cody said.

"We bought a couple salmon, Chinook," Jacob said between bites.

"Can I bring something?" Noah asked.

"I like him already. Baked beans. Like 5 of the big cans. Mari and her 3 roommates will be bringing salad material and drinks. You guys are washing dishes ok? At Kolohe's about 5ish. Rain or shine," Leilei answered between bites too.

"So how is everything: school, dorm, life, everything," Jacob asked.

"School is ok. You know school. And then there is, was the Peter James, PJ. He's a church boy. And at first he wanted all of us to be moved out of **his** suite," Cody answered between bites.

"Come again?" Leilei asked.

"Yes, he wanted us 3 to move. When the RA said no, since he was the one having the problem it would be easier to move 1 instead of 3. He's was the one that would be moving. Then he decided that we weren't that bad. His preacher told him he was with us to be a shepherd. That we were just lost sheep and he was there to shepherd us unto the lord," Cody said in a tone that mocked Pastor Jamison. "Then Roan piped up with, 'That wasn't going to work, because we're Quileute and we're wolves. And wolves eat sheep'."

"Oh snap! 3 points Roan. Don't be late to class because of us," Jacob nearly spat out his eggs.

"We've got time. How's school for you two?" Cody asked.

"The Tokar pre marriage budget stuff makes accounting easy. The software in class not so much . . . but it's better," Jacob admitted. He didn't really like Quicken.

"Lei?"

"Chinese is kicking my ass," she admitted.

"I thought Chinese – Japanese?" Roan queried.

"Nope, not even close."

"So how's college really?" Leilei asked Mari sitting on one of the picnic tables over at the grad school apartment complex.

"It's like boarding high school," Mari said after thinking about it. "It's nice not to be home. Sometime but I miss Lori. How did you . . . that's right. You were used to not being at home. It's alright."

"So how you are you and Kolohe? Really?" Leilei wanted to dig just a bit. Kolohe and Mari weren't taking the pre-marriage classes that Tokar offered. Steve objected, so they weren't doing that, but they were talking about what happened after college.

"We're good. I think we're good. We study in the library together. And we meet for lunch. Dinner on the weekends when he's not teaching or correcting homework. I have time with my friends and stuff. But I like knowing someone, some people here."

"Are you in an all-girl dorm?"

"Nope, it's co-ed like the boys dorm. College is fun. You should think about it." We had cedar planked salmon with mache choux, roasted sweet and white potatoes. Baked beans and salad with hush puppies. We were outside and it tried to sprinkle we played music and watched Brittany and Brit-Brit try to show off the rez boys. Cody had a late class, so Leilei saved him a big plate of food and he made it by the time we were eating dessert. The only thing that was funnier than Noah trying to eat as much as the rez boys was him trying to join in on the haka they performed as Jacob and Leilei left to head back to Seattle the next morning.

Heading to Forks for Thanksgiving break, Jacob and Leilei, Roan and Noah were in his little Rabbit. Kolohe had Jamie and Cody and Mari in his truck. 2.5 hours later they pulled up the drive way of a secluded house outside Shelton about an hour south of Forks. "Mrs. Cullen!" Leilei said getting out of the car. "Feet," Leilei said to the boys pointing at the door mat. Air kisses with hugs were exchanged to all. "Mrs. Cullen, This is Noah Chandler, college student."

"Come in all of you. I'm so glad you stopped by. I miss you," Esme gushed as she escorted everyone into her perfect house into the kitchen for snacks.

"Me too," Leilei said. They ate little bbq pork sliders and little cheesesteak sliders with sweet tea.

About 10 minutes later in walked Emmett. So after the man hug with Jacob, Rosalie peeked around the corner not approving of stinky wolves in her house but Esme was happy so she was alright. "So how's college?" she asked.

"Sucks!" Cody said. "I mean it's hard. Harder than high school."

"Everyone! You remember Nessie? Right?" Seth called to distract Noah. I noticed that Emmett was palming the little sandwiches like he practiced.

"Don't ruin your dinner. I'm sure you're taking Rosalie out for dinner," Jacob said trying to keep a straight face. Jasper and Alice walked in for a few minutes and then Carlisle got home. About 20 minutes later it was time for goodbye hugs and waves.

So just outside the planning happened in earnest. "I'll drop off Jamie and Cody home first, and then I'll go and drop off Mari. Then home to the farm," Kolohe said as they got ready to leave first.

Jacob said, "Ok I'll drop of Roan and then stop by to see my dad, then to the farm. And we'll call Tara to let her know we're close by so she'll start dinner."

"Welcome to La Push," Jacob said to Noah as he pulled into his own yard. "That is my brother in law Paul. Where's Rebecca?" He called as they got out after having dropped off Roan at his house 8 miles up the road.

"Working late tonight. You'll see her at Thanksgiving. Your dad's inside," Paul called back from the front porch where he was stacking wood.

"Come here girl?" Billy called to Leilei for a welcome home hug.

"Dad, this is Noah Chandler, _a human visitor for the weekend_," Leilei sent to her father in law.

"Nice to meet you young man," Billy said with a handshake. Noah didn't have the money to go home for the Thanksgiving holiday. He was going to stay on campus, alone. Cody asked that since he was such a good guy if something could be worked out for him. So a deal got worked out. Some work for dinner.

"Honey, I'll stay for a while," Jacob smiled at Leilei. They were going to have a pack status chat and girls weren't allowed. "Head back to the farm. I'll meet ya later."

"Ok, here we are," Leilei said pulling on to the road to the back of the farm house.

"Did I miss the town?" Noah asked looking around.

"It's small. If you blinked then you did miss it. This is the Wind Run Farm," she said pulling the driveway.

"Leilei!" The call went up from the house.

"Tara! Chaska! This is Noah Chandler. Our helper for the weekend," she introduced him to them.

"Thank you for letting me come to your home," Noah said before Tara hugged him. "Sir," he said after Chaska slapped him on the back.

"Aloha!" Chaska gave Leilei a big hug. "Was Esme happy to see you guys?"

"Was she? Sliders and cookies."

"That was hours ago. Dinner's in the fridge. And the water is warm. And there is lots of dry wood," Tara said as she finished wiping down the table in the kitchen.

"Jacob will be here about midnight," Leilei called to them as they headed back into the house. "I'll show Noah around in the dark. This is the farmhouse and we have Wi-Fi. This is the code for on line TV. If you need to wash clothes, let me know. I'll wash for you. Bathrooms are here. There are 3 inside the house but we live kinda out here so there are bathrooms outside too. The first yurt is where Jacob and I will be. You are Kolohe are in yurt #2. Tara has breakfast ready about 6 am. But I'm not planning on being up then. Some of the farm guys will be here, they know you're here so don't worry. They're big too. Here, take a lantern unless you can see in the dark."

"What's that? A hot tub?"

"Yup, I'm gonna start a fire to heat the water. This is your yurt. Please leave your shoes on the mat. The light switch is here. The heater's pilot is lit. Just turn it on and pick a bed. Remember to bring the lantern back to the kitchen when you leave in the morning unless you can see in the dark. That is the shower house. Use it before you get into the hot tub. There are towels. Take like 3 with you, 1 for after your shower. 2 for the tub. And it is clothing optional after 10 pm, just so you know. You're from California right?"

"What kind of work are we doing on the rez?" Noah asked after he swallowed hard.

"Helping to get ready for Thanksgiving," Leilei smiled.

"Killing turkeys or something like that?" There was fear in that question.

Leilei shook her head no, "Peeling potatoes, wiping tables stuff like that. Using your muscles and not too much flirting with the girls on the rez. No food in the yurts, please. We don't want mice. Relax and enjoy."

"Listen," Leilei said to Jacob.

"What? _What's wrong_?" Jacob said.

"Quiet," she sighed.

Kolohe hit Noah, "Let's leave them alone." We all ended up in the hot tub after getting all settled in after midnight.

"Man, she's your sister," Noah whispered.

"I know. But . . . They are engaged. Jacob is alright in my book. They live together in Seattle. Our mom moved them in August."

"Your dad lets them live together?" Noah half asked climbing out of the hot tub wondering what kind of parents did that?

"My dad is a karate master. So Jacob is ok."

"Damn! You people . . ." he swore quietly.

"Yeah we know. Jacob said the same thing. Night guys," Kolohe said making sure that Noah got into the right yurt.

"I'll give you the tour of Forks today," Leilei said after flipping pancakes for Noah's breakfast. "Then we'll go and see Emily and RJ then to the school."

Noah nodded when looking at the truck Leilei got into. Then he asked, "The dinner is at the school?"

"In the cafeteria. It's the biggest kitchen. The biggest place for everyone to sit."

"How many potatoes are we talking about?" Noah kidded.

"100 lbs. maybe. Ok, the tour begins. Mari lives here," she pointed out the window.

"Kolohe having dinner there?"

"Yup, with the Jacksons."

"Will Chaska and Tara will be having dinner on the rez?"

"Yes and no. They will probably be with Emily and Sam and RJ. Did you see it? That was the town."

"That was it?" He turned to look back over his shoulder.

"Please, don't stare. It bothers Sam," Leilei said. This was always a test. Pack members didn't mind. They always passed the test.

"Hey Leilei? Who's that?" A man called from the front porch of the house.

"Noah Chandler. He's a student in the same room as Cody, Jamie and Roan. This is Sam. And yes he's another of the Quileute chiefs. And yes there are lots of them. It's all hereditary." After a hug, "Good morning Sam. How's my boy?" she said.

"Well, **my boy** is great. Walking and talking. Have a good day," Sam chuckled as he headed out to work.

I noticed Noah didn't twinge when Emily came outside carrying RJ. I liked that. Back inside the house RJ waddled over to look but didn't come to me. "I'm sorry Leilei," Emily smiled as us. It had been a while. He was being cautious.

"No, that's ok. I have the secret," and she pulled a bottle of bubbles out of her pocket.

"He's too young to blow bubbles."

"I know but he's not too young to pop them." So she blew some bubbles and he walked into them and laughed.

"I'm not sure to thank you or not. I think I'll be spending the next few hours blowing bubbles for him," Emily smiled at her baby boy.

"I'm sorry. Not!"

"Nice to have met you Noah," she said taking the bubble wand from Leilei. "Get her out of here," Emily kidded.

"She's really nice," he said after Leilei started her truck.

"Leilei, Noah! Great! Here's the menu for the rest of the weekend. Thursday is the dinner. Friday and Saturday are Kids' Day Out," Jamie said handing out papers to explain, "The parents can drop the kids off to be babysat for $10.00 per day including meals. So we work with the leftovers and what people donate. So save the potato peels. We're gonna use them on Friday."

"What?" Noah questioned.

"On Friday: Grilled cheese and tomato soup for breakfast. Tuna melts with fried potato skins for lunch. Popcorn for snacks and meatloaf for dinner. Saturday: Bacon pancakes for breakfast. Soup for lunch. And turkey potpie or Shepard's pie for dinner. Get aprons people, get washed up and let's go."

In the middle of making turkey stock, Leilei stopped to leave for a break. "School's out. I'm gonna go and see Kimmy."

"Who?" Noah's furrowed brow asked without being vocalized.

"Leilei was here on a Saturday when a storm blew thru and knocked out the lights. Kimmy glommed on to her because she was scared. And Leilei became her 'big sister'. With Leilei away at school they write letters and Leilei calls her from time to time," Jamie explained.

"How old is Kimmy?"

"Like 8 I think. She's in my mom's class. My mom teaches 3rd grade."

"See we're working really hard," Leilei said as she brought the girls into the kitchen.

"What are those?" Kimmy asked. It was Mary who nudged her to speak but, then again there were cookies just sitting on the cooling rack.

"Those are cookies . . . ok. I didn't see anything but you can take 2 each. I'll come and sit with you for a while during dinner. Now get on the bus and go home." About 5 pm Jamie broke off to finish making our dinner. Sausage Jambalaya with red rice and beans for dinner. Just as we sat to eat Kolohe and Mari walked in with Jacob.

"So what's up for tonight?" Noah asked after getting a second plate like Kolohe.

"A little dancing on First Beach tonight in the moonlight. Starting about 8:30 pm or so. Put it on your list of things the Quileute do. I dub you honorary Quileute for the weekend," Jacob told him. We went to First Beach and started a fire, hooked up the boom boxes to an iPod and we danced until 10:30 or so.

~19

"So what happens today?" Noah asked getting back in the truck as we headed back to the rez for Thanksgiving dinner.

"Smashing potatoes and heating casseroles. Lots of people make hot dishes to share. Finish making the gravy and roasting the meat. Making blueberry acai or orange mango drink for the kids. And regular iced tea for the adults. Oops, I almost forgot the cake for Emily," Leilei said. "I don't care what she said. And she knows I'm gonna do it, so."

"So you're gonna put the kids at kids tables like usual?" Noah asked.

"Of course. Sam will show up when the kids will do their Quileute presentation. Then there'll be dessert."

"Ah yes, the traditional Pilgrim Parade," Noah remembered his school days.

"Not hardly. We're natives remember. I'm Hawaiian but still a native. You guys showing up wasn't the bestest thing to happen. Diseases, you stole the land and you killed most of the animals. You changed how we were with ourselves _I won't even mention the vampires._ But we're tough. We're still here. But, I wouldn't repeat that crack in the cafeteria today."

"Sorry . . . I never thought about it that way."

So after a big kiss from RJ, "So now you love me." And a scolding from Emily, "I said no cake."

"It isn't a cake. It's more like a big muffin. I'm gonna steal your baby boy you know that right? But after he's toilet trained," Leilei kidded liking that RJ liked her now.

"Leilei, leave now and don't be late. Jamie's depending on you," Emily said on the porch as they left for the school.

Jamie was waiting and there were turkeys going into and out of the ovens. Potatoes were being mashed and hot dishes were being reheated. About 4 pm everyone began to gather and the kids started singing. So we knew it was time.

It was Old Quil that started with, "Family, friends, it's time to celebrate." We were all gathered in the cafeteria to hold hands for the invocation. "Friends, family we gather today to remember those who have come before us, our ancestors from whom we draw our strength. We look to each other in the knowledge we will stand together. For we know this is where our strength lies. And finally we look to the future, our children. In them we place all of our hopes and dreams and we know the best is yet to come." And we all applauded. "So now as a family, as a tribe and as a people we celebrate. Kids first." We got the kids thru the line and seated and drinks and rolls. Then the adults went thru the line to be served dinner, elders first as usual.

"Leilei go. I've got this," Jamie said so I got a dessert plate. Hit the line for round 1 and went and sat for a moment with Old Quil and Billy and Sue.

Sue was there without Charlie, again. He still wanted in with the packs, like that was ever going to happen. We Hawaiian Kai still didn't completely trust Bella but Carlisle did come thru with the money for the fine without wincing so . . . he was pretty much ok but we didn't really know about Bella. Everyone was still on alert so the Volturi could be dealt with one way or the other. Charlie still showed up when he wasn't invited and still made himself into a pain in the ass but that was him. I figured he'd stop when the Cullens moved away. But NO. But then again about 100 miles really isn't that far when you can run at like 40 mph. Leah encouraged her mother to go to Hawaii and see the place and clear her head. Nona told her that the house in Hawaii was hers whenever she wanted it. But she hadn't taken them up on the offer.

"A call might go to the Cullens saying that you were found dead of a heart attack out hunting," Tokar told Charlie.

"You wouldn't!" He snapped attempting to jump into Tokar's face. To jump **up** into Tokar's face.

"Yes I would. I've done it before and I'm sure in my life I'll to do it again. The Cullens don't live here and they don't have your back. You've pissed off your second wife. And your daughter lives over 100 miles away. You have fucked up your life so much I'm not sure even Sue should take you back. What you should do is know your place and your place isn't at a pack meeting."

We'd given permission for Nessie to accompany Seth while everything was in flux. And she understood that the situation wasn't good. She knew the Kai didn't trust her mother and that would make her behavior always be in question. Sam wasn't that sure about Bella either but Nessie walked that line with ease. Charlie on the other hand got off to a bad start with Chaska when he and Tara came to replace Tokar. He tried lying to Chaska about how much he knew about the pack activities. And Chaska called him on that immediately. "Human, go home. Don't make me hurt you. You let your daughter become one of them and you come into this house and try to lecture **me** about being responsible. Leave now before my wife hears you. She'd hit you just for being stupid."

After everyone eaten almost way too much we all moved into the auditorium for the Fall Holiday Pageant. There were Quileute stories and songs and skits and the story of why the tribal protectors were wolves. Then it was time for dessert. And there were cookies and pies and cakes.

"Noah, do you want something? They're taking the leftovers. Do you want me to make you a sandwich? White meat and mayo?"

"White meat with butter on whole grain. What's up with the cupcakes?" He asked looking in back where they were hidden.

"Shhh . . . The teenagers are having a dance here after we clear out," Leilei giggled making sandwiches, 1 for Noah, 3 for Jacob, 5 for Kolohe.

Jacob leaned over to Noah, "You can stay and dance if you'd like. Kolohe and Mari will be heading back to town after they finish playing chaperone. Leilei and I are heading to my dad's for a while and then back to the farm."

"I think I'll stay and dance," Noah said looking at Cody and Jamie and the girls they were talking to. Way after midnight we could here Noah stumbling in the dark with Kolohe.

About 10 am Noah and Kolohe pulled into the cafeteria on the rez for breakfast. "Is there anything left?"

"Grilled cheese or tuna melts?"

"Both," Kolohe said.

"So what's up for today?" Noah asked before the food got to the table.

"Hanging drywall. Do you know how?" Kolohe asked waiting for an answer.

"Nope," Noah said grinning.

"You'll know by the end of today. We're hanging it in the 2nd and 3rd grade classrooms. When we're finished eating we'll hit it," Kolohe said pouring coffee.

"So I've heard that there are secret tribal meetings. What do you do in your secret tribal meetings?" Noah asked, kidding I hoped.

"Secret tribal things what else? Oh by the way we're heading to Old Quil's barn after we clean up here. There's an epic football game on," Roan said taking seconds on the grilled cheese sandwiches.

"So you guys do watch football."

"Yeah, we do **watch**. But after the drywall," Kolohe warned the guys.

"I kinda like this . . . the way you guys live," Noah said carrying a sheet of drywall into the classroom.

"The way we live around here isn't easy," Jamie said helping with the construction work. "Jobs are hard to find and hard to keep. Logging is hard work but seasonal. The rez is not in the center of the universe to go anywhere is a trip. College is a luxury but necessary if our tribe it to survive. And we will." There were nods all around when Jamie finished.

"That's not what I mean . . . You're all really close, like a big family," Noah explained.

"Well, we are," the guys nervously laughed together.

"Now back to work," Kolohe said

"Ok, these pancakes with the bacon in them are really good. And today we're doing what?" Noah asked the next morning at breakfast.

"Painting. Do you know how to use a brush?" Kolohe kidded him.

"Back to school tomorrow?" Noah said not sounding happy.

"We'll leave about 10 am. And get you guys back south in time for lunch. We'll be taking Leilei's truck so there will be more leg room. We're gonna meet at my dad's for second breakfast. Kolohe's eating at Mari's," Jacob said taking a seat before starting work for the day.

"So what are you guys doing at Christmas?" Noah asked with a big grin on his face. Hinting.

"Hello dad," we called as we came into Billy's little house for second breakfast. He knew that we were coming and just had freshly roasted sardines and crackers.

"Are we gonna stop at the Cullen house again?" Cody asked when we were back on the road south. Snacks for werewolf boys were necessary sometimes.

"Nope. Straight thru to school, sorry," Jacob said. "Plans have been made people. Let's head out. The next time we'll be together will be Christmas."

~20

Knock Knock

"Hello!"

"Hi! What are you doing here?" Rosalie asked shocked. There wasn't a werewolf visit scheduled for at least a week. And there was one standing at her door. Well . . . half a wolf anyway.

"I'm Santa's little helper elf bringing presents for Esme. Can I bring in the orchids?" Leilei asked.

"Where's Jacob?"

"He's with the guys on a training run here. They just ran into snow and they stopped to play," Leilei answered making herself at home.

Rosalie put her hand on her hip, "Boys," she spat after an eye roll.

"Yeah. What ya gonna do? And they just ran into Esme and Carlisle up in the mountains."

"How long are you staying?" Alice asked.

"Is the weather going to hold?" Leilei asked knowing that Alice said the weather was supposed to get bad.

"If you leave about 7pm then you'll beat the storm into Seattle," Alice answered arranging the orchids. The big phalaenopsis got a new home with the vampire family.

"Good. Esme wants me to start the sliders and warming towels," Leilei giggled as she headed to the kitchen. The boys and Esme and Carlisle would be there in about 20 minutes if the guys didn't get sidetracked again.

"So . . . How's life in the big city?" Emmett asked sitting at the counter.

"School is ok. Life . . . Well . . . living in a city isn't like living near the forests. It doesn't smell right. A park isn't the forest."

"Is Nessie with the boys?" Rosalie asked.

"Yup."

There were hugs and air kisses from Esme and Carlisle. "You look great in that cape," Leilei complimented Esme. She was dressed like a Victorian lady of the last century for some reason she didn't explain.

"Thank you for the sweater," Leilei gushed. Esme understood her condition and knitted an angora and silk sweater. Very very light but it appeared to be heavy and warm to keep everyone fooled.

"The snow bunny look suits you." So for the next 3 hours was talking and chatting.

"Where's Kolohe? Carlisle asked.

"With the woman. He's got the entire Christmas break off," Jacob said slightly jealous. School didn't start for the college kids until mid-January.

Spring break was the way Jacob planned. Roan and Noah came for Sunday, Monday and Tuesday. Cody and Jamie for Wednesday, Thursday and Friday. All of their travel was by bus. Then 2 weeks later there was a phone call.

"Leilei, I don't . . . we don't know what to do?" A panicked werewolf voice on the other end of the phone.

"What? Cody, tell me what happened?"

"We were out kinda on the wrong side of town and we stopped someone from beating someone up. And Jamie got stabbed and the knife broke off in him."

"Ok, first calm down," Leilei didn't know that wolfie boys got nervous but then again this was out of the ordinary. Usually it was vampires and this time it wasn't. "And get Jamie to Kolohe's apt. You've got a key right? Don't go to the hospital. Look under Kolohe's bed for the medical kit. It's locked. The code is 001. Get him some heroin for the pain.1 of the small vials should do it. Jacob and I will be there in under an hour. Really! I promise. We did it once."

Jacob threw his bag in the back seat of the truck. We'd gotten a storage unit and kept his motorcycle in it, the bike that Rosalie and Jasper helped him build with the extra heavy shocks and suspension. Jacob was about 200 all muscle at 15 when he first fazed but he'd grown into a 290 lb. man with Leilei and her 6ft frame about 175 the bike was twice as strong as she was fast and she was fast. He dropped his clothes put on his leathers. Leilei was already in hers. With her med pack on her back it was 60 mph to the highway. 140 cruising speed to Olympia. Leilei didn't lie to the guys. "Go!" Jacob said. "Go I'll hide the bike."

"Damn," Roan said. "What is it? A Ducati?"

"How?" Noah questioned. "How did you get here so fast?"

"We flew. So what happened?"

"Jamie insisted on helping this guy who was getting teased and beaten up by a couple of guys. And Jamie karate chopped one of them and Cody moved to get another of them. There were 3 and after . . . and after there was Jamie standing there with a knife handle in his hand," Cody explained aloud.

"He wouldn't go to the hospital. What are we gonna do?" Noah pushed.

"Calm down everything's fine. Where's Jamie?" Leilei asked.

"In here. They . . . Cody gave him something," Noah almost half dragged her into the room.

"Look at the blood," Noah said and Leilei knocked him out with a touch.

"I'll tell him it was the blood. Put him on the couch. Most guys get a little woozy about blood. Jamie. Jamie do you still have the handle?"

"Cody does," Jamie said looking worried.

"8 inch hunting most likely straight edge. Ok, I'm gonna have to reopen the wound to get the blade out. You'll heal no problem. Take your shirt and pants off and do what I say." I hid the scalpel I'd use to re-open the wound. "What's gonna happen is I'm gonna re-open the wound and you're gonna faze. It should just drop out or I should be able catch the end of the blade before you hit form and pull it out. This should happen in 5 maybe 6 tries." After the first try failed Jamie figured out how to push the knife blade out. "You'll be fine by morning. You can't catch any diseases from it being old and whatever. You'll be fine. The story is I used some surgical grabbers and got the blade out."

"When will he wake up?" Jamie asked.

"When I tell him to."

"Now is good," Jacob said as I was bandaging Jamie.

"By the way good job on the fight. Not so good on the knife." Leilei walked over to Noah and touched Noah on the forehead for a moment or 2 thinking 'Wake up'. Then she moved back over to Jamie and resumed with, "Pain hurts."

"Yeah it does," Jamie nodded.

"Ok, why not the hospital?" Noah asked looking a little pale.

"We lied on their applications. Their blood type isn't O+ they're Quileute +," Leilei started the lie she knew the boys would remember from now on.

"You've got it out?"

"I'm in fake medical school. Isn't that what you called it? A couple of needles to loosen him up and it just slipped right out," the lie continued.

"Needles?"

"Acupuncture school boy. Needles. I have to buy my own. Want to see them?"

"Uh . . . Nope," Mr. Non-Wolf that hung with the werewolves said.

"You'll be sore for about 2 weeks. If he starts acting weird let me know. We'll have Kolohe smack him around," Leilei continued with the medical information.

"What is she doing now?" Noah asked as Leilei started doing reiki on Jamie and chanting in Japanese just to freak him out.

"Some of that hippy dippy healing stuff she can do. Shhh, let's go in the living room and let her finish. Snacks?" Jacob asked knowing that food might make Noah feel better.

Yup. 2 days later Jamie had a just black a blue bruise that started to go away with arnica. He kept it wrapped up to keep Noah happy. As the semester ended stuff went into storage and the boys went home for the summer. The summer was kinda hot and sticky. Leilei had to retake herbology. At least now she knew that it worked.

"Goddamn! What happened this time?" Esme gasped.

"I don't know," Carlisle answered his wife. "What did you do?" he asked his children that were standing there in shock.

"I helped her off the bike. I gave her a hug," Emmett said. "Then she vomited all over me."

"You broke her ribs," Jacob screamed at Emmett. "What the fuck! She can't breathe. Stand her up. Move away."

"Get away from her. Air! She needs air," Jasper repeated. He could feel what she could not say.

"Jasper?!" Alice screamed as she watched her husband crumple to the ground in agony.

"Get him away from Leilei. She can't control the pain and so he's feeling it," Carlisle shouted moving to Leilei to help. "Jacob! Get her inside!

"NO!" Jacob shouted back.

"X-rays," Carlisle begged. "She needs x-rays. That's all. Get Emmett out of here."

"She has 2 maybe 3 broken ribs on 1 side and 3 on the other. It's the leather that's holding her together. Upstairs . . . take her upstairs."

"No. I'm taking her home," Jacob stated with conviction. "Ice packs she wants ice packs. On her left side. We're going home to Seattle, Carlisle!" The men stared at each other for a very quick moment or 2. Then Jacob went back to shouting orders. "Where's Seth? He can ride my bike back to home. She wants some morphine for the pain. Only a little, she's scared to fall asleep. She doesn't want that to happen right now."

"Get cleaned up," Esme shouted at her kids as she got in the car to go with Carlisle. "Clean this up now. Not a word. Not 1. Have you ever touched her before? Why NOW! Oh, for the love of God. Never mind," she sputtered confused and angry.

"What can you do for her in Seattle that I can't do here?" Carlisle tried to reason with Jacob.

"I've . . . We've made some friends. I know they can help." They got Leilei on Jacob's lap in the Mercedes. Then they headed to the highway south – Cullen style.

"What time is it now?" Jacob asked sitting in the apartment living room that Carlisle and Esme hadn't seen until tonight. "After 10 pm. Jacob please let me . . . I'm begging you . . ."

Knock Knock.

"Thank you . . . You can go now," Tara snapped at Carlisle and Esme. She entered the living room with two others, Greg and Aoki.

"How did you get . . . Never mind," Carlisle wanted to know how they got there so fast but knew this was not the time.

They walked in with a trunk and 1 suitcase. "Use this for her oxygen. That little tank has to be empty by now. You should get her out of those leathers," Tara said as they moved some of the furniture out of the way to make a workspace for the healing to happen.

"I think they're the only things that are holding her together," Carlisle said hoping that they would listen to him.

"Set up guys. Carlisle, one question is she paralyzed or just broken?" Tara snapped at him.

"I'm not sure. Honestly, I'm not sure."

"You can leave now," Tara said cutting her eyes at them. "Jacob you did the right thing. We'll take care of Leilei. Our way."

Aoki escorted Carlisle and Esme back to their car and started smiling as he said, "If she is paralyzed . . . I'll kill your son, Emmett, is it? If she dies there is no place on earth you can hide from us," Aoki grinned in the way Carlisle knew it was the truth.

"Emmett is one of the gentlest souls I know," Esme said in her son's defense.

"So he lives on cranberry or cherry juice? Which is it? Or is it the deer just walk up to him and fall down on their knees. Has he ever touched her before? So what was different tonight? He just felt like killing her. It's Thursday . . . What! How many people did he kill before he went 'veggie'? What is it? . . . Every once in a while he just goes, and I am going to say it, off the reservation and he just needs to go and kill a human? He just needs to kill a werewolf? Something to keep his woman happy? Yeah, we know about her and Leilei . . ."

"Bears? He feeds on bears," Carlisle volunteered.

"So he though Leilei was a bear attacking Jacob from the back of his bike."

"What?"

"Then what happened? I'm waiting . . . Why did he attack her? No answer? Good night. Remember what I said," Aoki said still smiling as he walked away.

"Seth, do you know them?" Carlisle asked sitting behind the wheel as they got ready to go back to Shelton.

"Aoki and Greg are teachers here in the school that Harkoni wanted Leilei to attend. They know things," Seth shrugged. He didn't understand it all but . . . Leilei did.

"She needs help. I'm a medical doctor!"

"Carlisle, this is medicine too. It's just a different type."

"What happens now?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. Have a good trip home. I'll be back when I can," Seth finished looking over his shoulder. Greg was waiting for him to come back upstairs.

"Ok . . . what happened?" Alice asked.

"I just hugged her. She looked so good. I like Leilei. She's a friend," Emmett began to relate what happened.

"She was a friend," Alice corrected him.

"I'm sure they're conspiracy theorizing about something. About why Emmett attacked her," Rosalie spat.

"I Did Not Attack Her! I just hugged her!" Emmett insisted.

"You hugged the breath out of her, cracked 3 ribs and made her vomit all over you to stop," Jasper corrected his brother. "Jake isn't answering," he relayed the info just for general knowledge.

"He's with his woman. And whatever they are doing to save her life," Alice hoped it would be alright. She could see that Carlisle and Esme just made a decision.

"I didn't mean to baby . . . Baby, it's ok," Emmett tried to comfort his wife.

"No, it's not. Carlisle and Esme are on their way back," Alice finished.

"What happened? Please tell us?"

"Well, I heard the bike and I saw it pull up. The kick stand when down and then I saw that there were 2 of them on the bike. She was on the back. She patted Jacob on the back. Jasper and Rosalie were walking toward him and I moved to say hi to Leilei and I grabbed her and gave her a little squeeze. Then all hell broke loose. Jasper began to scream that she'd just lost her breath. I turned my head and saw Jasper down on the ground and he was pointing to me. Then Alice was on me and Leilei vomited on me and I let her go. And that's when the snarling started."

"Carlisle," Alice said. "It's Harkoni on Skype."


	3. Chapter 3

~1

"What happened?" Harkoni asked straining to control his voice.

"Leilei and Jacob came to a little celebration that we'd arranged with Seth and Nessie here at our house in Shelton. They arrived on the big new motorcycle that Jacob has. Jacob got off of the bike and Leilei followed. And Emmett went to her to greet her. He gave her a hug to welcome her . . . and then . . . then."

"Then what?" Harkoni roared.

"I wasn't looking her way but when I turned around Jasper was on the ground and Alice was on Emmett pulling his arms away from Leilei. Jacob raced to Leilei as she crumpled to the ground like a broken doll. After the snarling stopped I offered to have Leilei stay here while she recovered. Jacob refused. He demanded that I take them back to Seattle. I insisted on x-rays and saw that Leilei had some broken ribs and possibly a punctured lung. I offered to help anyway I could and Jacob insisted that he knew people that could help but in Seattle. That's what happened."

"You alone bear the responsibility for this and I will not forget or forgive this ever Carlisle."

"It was unintentional. I promise you," Carlisle tried to reassure him.

"It was unintentional when your daughter, Bella, found herself at a pack meeting with a cell phone. It was unintentional when your daughters went to the pack neighborhood in Vancouver and outted the Quileute and Leilei to strangers. Unintentional . . . is a problem you have with your children. And now you don't have an answer why your son tried to crush the life out of my daughter," the wounded father said.

"Harkoni . . . Please . . . Listen . . ."

"Listen to what? We dirty animals understand the power we hold. And we only allow those who wield it properly to have it. We kill our own. You know this. But you turned teenagers. And they will remain teenagers forever. You are the father of this and any other havoc they will cause from now until the end of time. And what will be his punishment for the attempted murder of my daughter? You won't let him play baseball for 2 weeks? 3 maybe?"

"I offered to make it right, to help Leilei," Carlisle interjected.

"I'm sure you did. But your plan has failed. Jacob understands what it is to be one of us, which is why you did not have the opportunity to turn Leilei into your newest daughter."

"No? No! **That** never crossed my mind."

"Prove it . . . Isn't it convenient that the only person in that part of the world who could determine what is true or not is in a coma fighting for her life?"

"Emmett just made a mistake," Esme lamented.

"Esme, you have 3 daughters. Kolohe could make a 'mistake' also. Would you accept that? I understand that Aoki told you if Leilei is paralyzed Emmett will die. I also know he said if she dies, so will you all. Believe that as the truth. I am in anguish now. I cannot be with my daughter in her time of need. If she dies, I will mourn her passing. She is in many ways the love of my life. Then I will thirst for revenge and I will have it. Do not doubt that. Carlisle, if you believe that God still hears your prayers, pray for my little girl with all of your un-beating heart."

"What's up Kolohe? You look like shit," Roan said has he watched Kolohe enter their living room and collapse on the couch.

"Where is Noah?" he asked quickly.

"Out at the library. He'll be back later," Roan answered. "Action? What's up?"

"Emmett attacked Leilei at the Cullen house tonight about 7. She's back in Seattle now. Jacob has call in all of the pack members that can get there for her healing. I'm leaving as soon as I can get the fuck out of here."

"We're in too. What the hell happened?" Jamie asked.

"Lei got off of Jacobs' bike, you know the one. Emmett, he walked up and hugged her almost to death. She started screaming. Jasper dropped to the ground and Alice almost took Emmett's head off to get him to let her go. Jacob made Carlisle drive them back to Seattle. Seth went with."

"What did your dad say?"

"I haven't tried to get in touch with him yet. Their phone lines are all going directly into voice mail. I'll call my mom on the emergency line at 11."

"What about the rez? Are they on lock down?" Cody asked.

"Probably. Tara was in Seattle shopping. That's good for us. So she will be there for her."

"What happens at a healing?" Roan asked.

"Well, Leilei is drugged out of her mind at the moment because of the pain. When we get there we'll share her pain and let the acupuncturist stick her where it will help her most. She's healing the way we do but slower. Having us there will make it easier for her. We'll go as soon as we can get out of here."

~2

"I'm going to go and tell Charlie what's happened. He should know," Bella said after she was told what happened. She and Edward weren't at home when the Emmett incident happened.

"No going to Forks. That's not the best idea," Carlisle said.

"He's my father. I'm going . . ."

"We're going straight there and back here," Edward said knowing that Bella would go without him if necessary.

"The rest of you decide who's going hunting. And do so in pairs," Esme said to the kids in the house. Then she turned to Carlisle, "If I tell you not to go to work will it do any good?"

"No . . . Love," Carlisle turned to his wife to ease her distress. "Love, there have been trying moments in the past. This is one of them."

"Harkoni wouldn't . . . would he?"

"Would he?"

"He's a samurai. Yes, he would," Jasper ventured. "But there are probably hundreds of others that would do the deed to earn his appreciation. Seth might even do it."

"Was what he said true?"

"No!" Rosalie snapped. "Goddamn it! It's not true. We are not immature babies."

"No, not that," Alice changed the subject. "Do we appreciate and understand our power? Not are we spoiled brats?"

"We are spoiled," Jasper echoed.

"We are not," Rosalie stated. "We just have everything we should."

"The Kai have exactly what they need. Jacob and Leilei both work for money. All the pack members that we know about work or go to school or both," Jasper tried to prove his point.

"What about the money we paid them for the treaty violation?" Rosalie snapped back at him.

"They have generations to plan for. College scholarships, mortgages stuff like that."

"How do you know?"

Jasper continued, "You don't read their websites do you?"

"It's all, 'Yeah! Hoku Ao!'"

"Well it is but there are like life lessons and things for them to do, lists of long range plans. Their elders watch them to make sure that they achieve what they set out to do."

"Sam, can I have a word?" Charlie called him into his office. Having Bella and Edward run over with the news that Leilei was hurt again but this time it was Emmett was a shock. And the fact that the threat from Harkoni was being taken seriously worried him.

"Sure Charlie," Sam said as he entered the office.

"What can you tell me?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean, 'Nothing!' "

"This is a Kai –Cullen matter. We Quileute . . . we're out of it. If Leilei dies – they, the Cullens are gone," Sam said with a little bit of satisfaction. Living with the threat of the Volturi because of the Cullens never sat well with Sam.

"Talk to them please. Bella is my daughter," Charlie plead.

"Until she got turned. Now she's Carlisle's daughter. I don't know what or who told you what but I was told Jacob and Leilei arrived at their house. And Emmett went to hug Leilei broke 3 or 4 ribs and punctured a lung and fucked up some internal organs. She's in pretty bad shape."

"So why the hell isn't she at Carlisle's healing?"

"Why should she be there? Emmett tried to kill her and you want Carlisle to help her. He could have decided to save her life he would have to turn her into one of them. Then he would his spy on the pack council. That's not gonna happen. In their history some of the Kai have been turned and they are celebrated because they always kill who turned them and then allow themselves to be killed or burn themselves alive."

"No Kai is a vampire?"

"Leilei will be healed their way or die. So you better pray she gets better and quick. It all happened last night so there are probably lots of them here by now."

"They'll take her to a hospital right?"

"She's like half werewolf with body temp of 108˚. The blood transfusion . . . remember? Have a good day chief," Sam called as he opened the door to go to work.

"What's gonna happen?" Mari asked.

"A medical aspect healing," Kolohe answered. "There aren't many medical aspects so this is a big deal. A medical aspect is like 70% wolfie. Her body is healing unevenly. Things will need to be re-broken so they can heal correctly."

"Could Carlisle have done it?"

"The physical manipulations and stuff sure but not really understand what she is/was going thru. And Jacob decided not to trust him. Emmett attacks Leilei and Carlisle is there to offer support. They know you Quileute aren't going to let Charlie on the pack council ever. So maybe their answer was to turn Leilei. If Carlisle saves Leilei after an 'unintentional attack' by Emmett because there's so much damage the only way to heal her correctly would be to ask Jacob if he could turn her. Jacob didn't take the bait."

"What did your dad say?" Mari asked. The guys were scared to ask.

"He told Carlisle to pray she recovers or else."

"Or else what?" Jamie asked.

"Harkoni can take any of them of them 1 on 1 without shifting."

~3

"We're going to start a few minutes late. Chaska is coming," Tara said as she met them in the parking lot outside the apartment. "Jacob wants to get married before we start. Harkoni, Nona and Billy will be on Skype. He's afraid she might not make it."

"She's that bad?" Kolohe asked.

A quick head nod from Tara, "And she's scared, poor thing."

"I've seen . . . been with her when she was with Bleys. She was great," Mari said. "Is great!"

"She was untrained then but all she did was take his pain. This is a full-fledged healing. She's gonna need to have some bones broken and reset. Doing all that will be painful. Here eat this." Tara handed them what looked like cookie dough that contained some herbs to help them be calm. "No one react to how she looks. The smell isn't the greatest either. You all are here for her. I know Harkoni and Nona and Billy appreciate everything that you will do to help her."

"What do I do?" Mari wondered.

"Stand with me and let Koren do his job. He'll tell us what he needs. Her jaw is dislocated so her face is swollen and she's holding lots of fluid. Most of the damage is on her left side. She's sitting on Jacobs' lap and she's on oxygen and on morphine."

"Tara?" the soft spoken healer who was approaching the group of people in the parking lot whispered.

"Koren. Nice to meet you. Thank you for coming," Tara said hugging him warmly. "This way," she led everyone upstairs.

"There you are! Leilei, I was wondering why you missed class today," he said cheerfully. "Open the windows and turn that fan on," he pointed at Greg. "Let's get started. Let me see how you are." He paused to take her pulses and listened to her breath and her heartbeat.

"We're waiting for my husband," Tara interrupted. "Her parents have given their permission. They will be married before you start. Just so you know Leilei, I'm your matron of honor."

"And I'll be your bridesmaid," Mari added.

"_Baby don't cry._ We'll get married all over again after I build you a house," Jacob cooed to her.

"Ok, the Skype is on and everyone is here," Tara said sounding upbeat.

"Don't worry honey your hair looks fine," Nona said shaking her head at what she was seeing.

"Thanks mom," Leilei mumbled.

"Dearly beloved," Chaska recited in a practiced way. "We gather today join this man Jacob Black and this woman Leilei Honshiro in the bonds of matrimony. We are here to witness this in the eyes of truth and our communities. Jacob do you take this woman Leilei to be your wife now and forever?"

"I do."

"Leilei do you take this man Jacob to be your husband now and forever?"

"I . . . I . . .do."

"Place the ring on her finger. By the power invested in me by the Kai council of Hawaii I pronounce you husband and wife."

"Thank you Mom . . . Dad . . . Daddy."

"No honeymooning until next month. Call when you can," Nona said hoping everything would work out so there would be a next month.

Leilei nodded in tears. "_Don't give up. You're my wife now. I need you_."

"Congratulations Mrs. Black. Mouth guards in everyone please. Leilei don't hold your pain. It isn't yours," Koren said. "Give it away. These men are here to help you."

"I can't . . ."

"She's having trouble breathing," Jacob said.

"Squeeze my hand. Not working well either. I'll take care of that. Jacob lean back in that chair. Kolohe touch her face. Better now? Jamie, Cody each take a hand. If she can hold your hand she will but if she can't just touch her hands. Aoki and Seth take her boots off and touch her feet. Ladies, please start tea #1. The directions are on the bag."

Roan asked, "What about me?"

"You're my bridge. I'm going to tell you to whom to touch, when and where. Right now touch Leilei's and Jacobs heads lightly for right now."

"This is weird," he said.

"You're a werewolf and this is weird."

"What is that? That smell," Roan asked.

"The ladies have started the tea," Koren said.

"It stinks," he continued.

"Leilei, let go of the pain baby. These men love and support you and Jacob. They can take whatever you can hit them with. Good. I want her left hand please. He paused for a moment and then gave her a little massage. Good. Right hand now. Mari – is it? Give me that package of needles. You can hand these to me just like this. Jacob, give me your left hand. Needle please. Because Jacob is Leilei's donor they are linked and ticking him in a place where she is hurt can help to heal her too. Oh that blue/black blood blister on her calf. That fine she's healing. It's just a bruise. Where's the icy spray? Is that better Leilei? Ok. You're gonna hear a snap, needle please. One more . . . relax. Roan, touch her knees now please. Kolohe take a breath, you need to breathe too. Now relax. Snap. Collar bone . . . fixed."

"I thought you'd be going for the ribs?" Kolohe asked.

"Ribs later. For right now, that's it. Thank you all. It's tea time," Koren said. They were all tired; they just didn't know it yet. It had taken longer than they noticed.

"That's bad. It smells like skunk vomit. Aged skunk vomit," Kolohe turned his nose up as the tea was poured and given to Leilei.

"Kolohe!" Tara snapped at him. She didn't want him to upset her at all.

"Don't make me laugh it hurts," Leilei mumbled.

"You see! I know my sister!" Kolohe laughed relieved that Leilei was trying not to laugh. That proved she was better. Better was good.

"Let me work on that jaw," Koren said and he looked at her face and made a few adjustments.

"That's my phone," Mari said with the sound interrupting the focused quiet.

"You are free to do whatever you want to but I'm sure Esme called your mom. I'm not asking you to lie but . . ." Kolohe reasoned hoping that she would back him up.

"So where are we?" Mari asked.

"Out camping for the weekend. Out of range until Sunday alright? Do the Brits know where you are?" Mari's roommates wouldn't know how to keep a secret if they had one to share.

"Nope. Just gone for the weekend. I'm ok with not answering until Sunday," she said putting her phone away.

~4

"How does that taste?" Tara asked knowing that the tea did smell like skunk vomit on steroids as she held the mug of tea for Leilei.

"Ok."

"When you finish that I'll make a smoothie for you. Some raw macadamia nut butter in coconut milk with some honey," Tara promised hoping that a good bribe would help with making the stinky tea go down.

"While you're resting do some tai chi in your head. It will help," Koren said taking a break.

"She's not doing that . . . she's doing 'Jaguar'," Jacob stated unconvinced whether or not it was the correct thing for her to be doing.

"That's my sister! Carlos Castaneda. Let's go outside and I'll teach you guys how to do it. It helps with speed and ferocity," Kolohe offered to get away from the smell too.

"Good. We'll start again in 4 hours. Leilei if you want to nap – go ahead. And it will be ribs I'll be working on next," Koren said as he took Tara by the hand to explain what he needed.

"_It's not that I don't love you honey but _I'd like to take a shower and eat," Jacob sent quietly. He'd had just about enough for one evening. Jacob's request stopped Koren from leaving with Tara for their talk.

"_Go."_

"Can you sit upright unaided Leilei? Get my massage chair," Koren motioned to Aoki. "Let's try this. Good. Tomorrow, I'll tune her like a violin." All day Saturday there were more needles and stretching and finally a Thai massage on the living room floor. Sunday morning started with Leilei taking her first unaided steps.

Then there was a knock on the door about 10 am. "Come in daddy!"

"Lei Baby!" Harkoni said glad to see his little girl up on her feet.

"How did she know? Her eyes are still covered," Greg asked.

"I'd know my dad's smell anywhere. It's like English leather."

"The blindfold should come off before I go and see Carlisle," Harkoni said taking into account what needed to be done.

"I'm going with," Leilei added.

"No you're not," Jacob said.

"Yes I am."

"That's my girl," Harkoni nodded.

"_Why is it I'm always waiting to look into your big brown eyes to know I'm ok?" _Leilei sent to Jacob as he was unbinding her eyes.

"_From now on every day for the rest of your life Mrs. Black. _Her eyes are red!" he gasped.

"Alien eyes! The whites of your eyes are red. Not the iris," Harkoni said to reassure everyone.

"Hi dad. Thank you," Leilei smiled at her dad. "Thank you everyone," she turned to look at everyone in her living room.

"No problem. We serve our own," Jamie said smiling.

"Seth head out now. We'll be a couple of hours behind you." Then he turned to Leilei, "Can you eat?"

"Just smoothies and soup for a while," Tara answered glad to have been there to help.

"You'll lose weight," Kolohe said.

"Tara is making everything with coconut milk or nut butter or both," Leilei smiled back taking a seat.

"Get cleaned up. We'll leave as soon as you're ready to go," Harkoni said taking stock that the Kai that were there would be joined by others by the time they got to Shelton.

~5

"Nobody move. Nobody Move," Edward said. "There are lots of them here. I hear them saying, 'Nobody move'. I'm taking it as a warning," as the family Cullen headed outside of their house.

"You don't have to get out of the car," Harkoni said hoping that Leilei wouldn't listen to him.

"I know but I am," Leilei pulled all of her strength to say that.

"_My baby thru and thru_," Harkoni sent to Jacob with a touch.

"Harkoni."

"Carlisle," the men faced each other across the driveway. "Emmett," Harkoni beckoned.

They stood about 6 ft. apart as Emmett said, "Harkoni. . . Mr. Honshiro . . . sir. Excuse me."

"Emmett," Harkoni said. Then 1 leg sweep and his right hand on Emmett's neck. Emmett went down on his back on the driveway. Harkoni slammed him 6 inches deep in the driveway asphalt. "My daughter will live. She will heal. Her bruises will clear. The scars will fade. She may even forgive you, in time. I will not." With that Harkoni stood. "Carlisle, my blood debt to you is paid." He stood and glowered at Carlisle for a moment. Carlisle nodded. Harkoni turned and walked back to the group that came by caravan from Seattle. A head bow from Leilei, Kolohe, Mari and Jacob and it was over.

"Anything else?" Jacob asked.

"How has the Quileute and Cullen treaty changed?" Jasper asked.

"It hasn't been affected at all other than this: Leilei and I were married 2 days ago."

"Congratulations!" Esme spat before thinking.

"Yes, it was wonderful," Leilei snarked back at Esme. "My eyes were taped shut. My jaw was still dislocated. And where it was broken I was bleeding into my mouth. My mom, dad and Billy joined us on Skype. It's what every girl wants on her special day."

"We should go now," Jacob said feeling the tension. Then they returned to the cars.

"Ok so we're all done here . . . I'll take everyone back to school," Kolohe said.

"We're heading to the rez. I've got to meet my new father," Leilei said with an approving nod from Harkoni.

"What's with the check from your dad?" Mari asked when they were back in the truck headed to school.

"He appreciates your helping. I told him you were Leilei's kaikuahine, her sister. You were here for her and for me, no questions."

"Esme is calling me," Mari said looking at her phone. "Hello?"

"What's wrong with Leilei beside the obvious?" Esme asked

"Controlling the pain takes energy so she's lost lots of body fat. Tara has her on a high fat and protein diet. So she can regain those 30 lbs. soon, hopefully. The healer said she'd probably lose her hair too, from the shock of her injuries."

"Where is she going to recover?"

"Billy's house on the rez. She's family now," Mari said thinking that sounded right.

"You're family now too," Esme said to her.

"Well yes. It's not every day you get invited to a healing. I'm glad I came with Kolohe."

"Do your parents know where you were?"

"Yes, I went camping with Kolohe," Mari said sticking with the story that was decided upon.

"Young lady!"

"Leilei told me Bella lied to her father about you Cullens and what she's was doing with you and now you're . . ."

"I see . . . I see I'm being hypocritical. Bella was 16 when she became involved with us. Have a good trip back to school dear. Take care."

~6

"What the fuck was that? Why didn't you do something? Carlisle Damn you!" Rosalie snapped at him in the dining room family meeting.

"Are you finished yet Rosalie? What would you have me do? Emmett almost killed his daughter. Harkoni showed us he was not to be played with. He could have killed Emmett. Harkoni put us on notice. He and Emmett didn't plan that stunt. That was raw power. I didn't know they could be that strong on 2 feet. He was letting us know he is formidable in either form. He is not to be played with. Rosalie if you want to ask him about his motivation call him or Jacob or Leilei. Or call your favorite person, Kolohe. We are still a family still here. But our relationship with the Kai is over. Let's give Leilei and Jacob time to settle in as a newly married couple and try to rebuild our relationship with them."

"But!" Alice began a rant.

"No! No Alice. No house warming party. No fancy lingerie for a honeymoon. No honeymoon trip, anything. Leave them alone. Everyone. They said they're on the rez and we can't go there," Carlisle hoped his kids would listen.

"They didn't have any of the normal . . ."

"Because he thought she was dying," Esme said to emphasize the seriousness of the situation.

"But why not here? Why wasn't she 'healed' here?" Edward wondered aloud.

"They still think we want to know what the council is up to," Jasper answered.

"Charlie is still meddling trying to get an in. They assumed that I would turn Leilei if she was here healing . . ." Carlisle answered his family.

"What?!" the room erupted.

"That's why Jacob insisted they go back to Seattle," Carlisle continued.

"The fact Leilei is a medical aspect. Her situation is complicated, like Cheyenne. Her physical healing is was uneven. Somewhere between human normal," Seth added to explain.

"I see . . . so what did their healer do to her?" Carlisle wondered aloud to Seth.

"We held acupressure points. He, Koren used needles and herbs. It was kinda weird but it worked. She went from on morphine with her jaw and other bones broken to walking and talking today. What was that 2 days? Leilei said you wouldn't understand it. It's living medicine for living bodies. It's a different medical philosophy."

"Really how is she?" Esme asked.

"Black and blue from her neck to her knees. The Kevlar took most of the impact, it probably saved her life," Seth admitted.

"Kevlar?"

"She was wearing it under her leathers to protect her."

"From what?" Rosalie remarked.

"A motorcycle accident at 140 mph. It could kill her if she fell off the bike at that speed. They left her in them until we were together to heal her. Koren cut them off of her and he used needles and Rescue Remedy."

"I've heard of it . . . it works?" Carlisle asked. Maybe he could learn something from this tragedy.

"Seems to. It kept everyone calm," Seth said shaking his head. "She was ugly. It's why they had her eyes bandaged."

"So she wouldn't go into shock if she saw herself. What is she eating?" Carlisle answered nodding in agreement.

"Tea that smells like skunk vomit to help clear the bruises and smoothies. She needs to visit a dentist too," Seth added.

"Harkoni didn't drag her here. She came. She's his daughter. It's an honor thing. She would have crawled here and not complained," Jasper stated as fact.

"This is the file from her healing. A picture file of her injuries. They will show her this later when she's healed so she'll know."

"So why isn't Cheyenne all better yet?" Rosalie asked holding her husband. He hadn't said a word yet.

"She was injured a long time ago. Maybe they didn't know what to do then," Carlisle guessed. "Well only God knows maybe some time in the future she'll tell me what they did."

"I wish I could cry," Esme whined looking at the file of Leilei's wounds. "Nona must be devastated. Look at her."

"They took these pictures for the same reason we documented Nessie as she grew," Carlisle remarked after looking at the pictures.

"We're still in danger aren't we?" Esme asked her mate.

"No, Harkoni said his piece. I doubt any of his people would defy him," Carlisle comforted his mate.

"I mean it's terrible. Things are just as bad. Things were better before," Bella said.

"When?" Carlisle asked not understanding where this was heading. "When Jacob was laying in our family room miserable, jealous of what we all had and he didn't. When he and Leilei found each other he asked me not to say anything. He wanted to announce Leilei to us so we could share his happiness after Billy said he wasn't happy with her. And all of you criticized her for being what she was, human. What each of you were at one time. Harkoni is correct, I am the father of all this. You all are spoiled. Can't you see how important she is to him? How disappointed he was when you didn't want to welcome her into what we have? How disappointed he was when our first real meeting was with her injured? She's not like us and she doesn't want to be like us. She wants to be what her father wants her to be and that's the perfect pack leaders' wife. Jacob has responsibilities and can't spend his life watching pygmy wrestling on TV. He has pack members to mentor and to be a son for his father. The Kai have made the Quileute stronger and more organized and all of that has helped Jacob mature from that 15 year old boy who had a crush on Bella into a man who is looking forward to his own life with his new wife. We should give them the time they need to become a couple. Like each of us is a couple," Carlisle finished the riot act to his family.

"What did Harkoni mean I won't ever grow into a man?" Emmett finally asked.

"He didn't say that," Jasper confirmed to Emmett. "He just said that Leilei was fine and he didn't owe Carlisle for her life anyone."

"Then he sent that to me. He said I was a boy in the body of a monster unable to become a man. And that was your fault Carlisle," Emmett said sheepishly.

~7

"Hello . . . Good morning," was followed by the door closing.

"Oh My God! You're him! Them! Please . . . please don't eat me," Koren said backing up against the wall in his office.

"Please don't be alarmed. We mean you no harm. Yes I am him, Carlisle. This is my wife Esme. Please sit down," Carlisle said taking a seat in his office.

"Don't mind fuck me either!" The man squealed.

"We want . . . We only came to express our gratitude to you. For your skill. Leilei looks wonderful. Thank you so much," and then he smiled remembering not to show his teeth. "I . . . we appreciate your efforts on her behalf. This is for you. It was your skill that saved us. On behalf of our entire family, thank you," as he placed an envelope on the desk between them.

"You can leave now," Aoki echoed Tara entering the room from the other door. "Don't look at them Koren. You both appear like a nightmare. Are you here to kill him too?"

"We are here just to say thank you. We are still alive because of his skill. We were sure Harkoni's threat was genuine. Esme, let's go dear. I'm sure these gentlemen have things to do. Have a good day," Carlisle ended trying to be cordial.

"Just out of curiosity why didn't Emmett attack Leilei at Christmas? I had money on Jacob wasn't there to ask if it was ok to turn her."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Carlisle fought his temper . . . his anger at being considered to be a monster and sought a way to tell the truth. "I know what I have done and it was all done in the name of love. I wanted a family, to be part of a family. A wife and children. I didn't want to spend my life alone. Good day." The door closed behind him and they made their way out of the building.

"Harkoni said he was honorable but stupid. He was right," Aoki said turning to Koren to check to see if he was mind fucked.

"Are we stopping there on the way back?" Leilei asked Jacob as they were heading back home to Seattle after 3 weeks on the rez living in Billy's house.

"Yes, honey. You'll be in the truck. _With a gun and back up_."

"What's that I smell?" Rosalie asked for the first time in a long while.

"Visitors," Seth hopefully. "Maybe Leilei will visit."

"So where are they?" She snapped.

"Waiting, I guess. Jacob and Leilei are due here in like 15 or 20 minutes. She's going to stay in the car if Carlisle isn't here."

"So why visit?"

"Because we're trying to be friends, playing nice is part of that," Seth tried to explain to her.

"Jacob! Leilei! How are you?" Rosalie called as she walked outside to the driveway for the 'chat'.

"Fine, just fine."

"Heading back to the city?"

"Yup. I've got to go work tomorrow," Jacob left the opening for more conversation.

"How is that 'working' working out?"

"It's ok. I understand why people get upset working every day but there are times when it's fun. And it is fun to leave and come back home. You know the wife, the little woman putting dinner on the table," Jacob kidded.

"Oh! You just need to stop that Mr.! You're sounding way too domestic . . . but not domesticated," Leilei laughed and sounded relaxed.

"Tell Esme and Carlisle we stopped by. See ya," Jacob said laughing getting back in the truck for the ride home.

"_Thanks for playing nice._"

"They played nice. _And I was in the truck with a gun_."

"It was good to see your parents act just like parents," Jacob said remembering all of the conversations that happened in Billy's little house over the last weeks as he headed out of the Cullen driveway.

"_Our wedding. How long has your mother been planning it? What? 20 years?"_ Jacob asked to keep Leilei's mind off the pain as her bones reknit together after Koren re-broken them to heal correctly. "_I have to go there honey, how old is your mother?"_

"She's way older than you think. So is my dad," Leilei wanted to tease him. There were things he still didn't know. Maybe now was the time.

"_So Harkoni is . . . was a samurai."_

"_Yup."_

"_What else can you tell me?"_

"_Mom was Hawaiian royalty and a bodyguard of our last Queen Liliuokalani. She came from a long line of bodyguards. She was stung by an irukangi, a very deadly jellyfish, she was young like 12. They attempted to heal her and it worked. They found the eldest shifter they could to donate some blood to her to save her._"

"_Tokar?"_

"_Bishop."_

"_That's big."_

"_He cut her and allowed his blood to drip into her. She got a little too much but death from the jellyfish was certain."_

"_So she's a medical aspect like you? That makes Bishop your pack grandfather. How long will I be a pack member? Do you know_?"

"_It's unknown," _Leilei lied to him.

"_What's Cheyenne's best guess_?"

"_Why do you want to know?"_

"_I want to ask your dad what to get you for our 300__th__ wedding anniversary?_"

"_Diamonds. I'm sure it's diamonds."_

"_So what's your dad's story?"_

"_He's an old genetic mutant shifter not allowed to be a pack member. There is no herding cats in any form. He traveled and met others and formed alliances from China to Hawaii."_

"_He and Tokar are good friends_."

"_From what he told me their first meeting was not the best. But after Harkoni fazed and then Tokar fazed they became friends. Then they had to learn to talk with each other_."

"_Ok so how many wives does Tokar have anyway_?"

"_I have 3 aunties – his wives. There were 5 or 6 originally. There is his imprint and her sister first. And a couple of their cousins and one of their best friends. Times were different then. If a man was a good provider, build nice houses and was honorable and fathered kids – he could have more than one wife cousin or not. Men that were men could and did have more than one wife. The missionaries put a stop to most of that but not all. I've noticed that there are other Quileute girls that are looking at you."_

"_Me? I don't see any of that_," Jacob joked. He'd been the center of attention for a few years from girls that didn't say anything to him before he went all wolfie. With Leilei in his life now he appeared to be settled but some of the girls didn't like that.

"_You are so the man that any woman would want to marry and have kids with_."

"_Are you feeling better? You're talking crazy?"_

"_Well the drugs the dentist gave me were ok. And now that I'm eating soft foods I'm happier. No more tea!_"

"_Why did Bella and Edward come here for the 4__th__ of July?" _Leilei asked the man as she was dishing ice cream at the town picnic. It was a fund raiser for a new fire truck_._

"_Reporting to Carlisle how you are?"_

"_I'm fine._ Ice cream sundae?" Leilei offered Bella vanilla ice cream. She passed on the cold, white, hard stuff.

"So how's married life?" Bella asked trying to sound happy, lighthearted and concerned.

"We don't have a marriage license, so we're not really really married. We're married just in their eyes of our people, but just those that know. You know what I mean. Not everyone does know about us," Leilei whispered trying not to be overheard.

"You're eating a second sundae?"

"Actually this is my third. I'm supposed to eat like 10,000 calories a day. I've got to bulk back up," Leilei teased Bella. Never to eat ice cream again for Edward? Edward? Fuck NO!

"Is that a wig?"

"_So what's up with the interrogation?_ Nope. It's growing in fast. Shoulder length is nice."

"How long until you're my little geisha again?" Jacob jumped in to help with the 'happy' conversation.

"Christmas maybe," Leilei giggled back at him.

~8

"Skinheads?" Charlie questioned.

He knew the story. Why ask about it? "Well you know what happened don't you?" Leilei said grabbing his arm a bit too hard. "Do you want me to tell Steve what happened? What your daughter is? Your granddaughter is? But well, skinheads exist. And I'm not white. So it all fits."

"Skinheads . . . ok. I'll buy that but why is Nessie wearing bells?"

"So I don't jump out of my skin. Nessie smells like them and I want some warning when they are near so she's agreed to wear something that makes noise near me. Kinda like fairy bells."

"Are there fairies?" he asked.

REALLY! "No, not that I know of."

"Carlisle and Esme are coming here today," he said.

"Carlisle called Jacob to say they might stop by," Leilei told Charlie.

"So how are things between you and them?" He pushed.

"Well . . . not good. Emmett wasn't punished for almost killing me. He said he was sorry but couldn't explain why he almost popped my head off like a pez dispenser. I heard Rosalie was upset the driveway was messed up until Esme fixed it. _Bitch!"_

"What?"

"I hear you two got married. Congratulations!" Charlie tried to pass off much he knew.

"It's a pack marriage not sanctioned by the state of WA. Only by us. We could tell Pastor Jamison and watch him have a heart attack," Leilei giggled. Maybe finally getting married would get him off Billy's back about them living together.

"Where is she?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Over there with Jacob," came the answer as she pointed. "Rosalie don't!"

Rosalie marched over like she was on a mission. Leilei saw her coming and got ready. Those who knew were all watching closely as Leilei walked out of the site line of most of the people.

Rosalie snapped, "How are you really?"

No hello. No hi. No hey what's up? "My ribs are still sore. I'm still clearing my bruises and my hair is growing back in."

"Bruises?"

So Leilei took off her tee shirt, "Bruises. I'm still black and blue. Running is hard and my bones are still mending. But I'd be all healed and perfectly brand new if Carlisle turned me into your little sister h'uh? _Bitch!"_

"You're the daughter of a Kai warrior. You would have killed us all," Rosalie countered.

"_Damn right_!"

"I can say it forever and I know you won't ever believe me, Emmett is so sorry," she plead her case for her love.

"_Right bitch!" _

"Rosalie, we should go," Jasper called across the street. "Damn, she's tough she's still in pain. But they want to see her up and around so she is."

~9

"The Cullens are upset," Jacob started on the way back to the farm for the night.

"They should be. If I died they'd all be dead. That didn't happen so we're all alive. So to speak," Leilei answered.

"They want to make nice," he continued.

"When I'm all healed and I'm not so twitchy maybe. We can do a sit down in a neutral place with Kolohe, Aoki and who else really big . . . Roan. They'll invite Charlie won't they?"

"Probably."

"Good evening," everyone said kinda at that same time to open our little meeting.

"There shouldn't be a problem. Since they're married, she's Quileute not Kai anymore," Rosalie whispered in the vampire rapid speak that Esme didn't like them to use in front of pack members. Especially since they all could understand it.

"I will be Kai until I die. I'm married to a chief of the Quileute," Leilei said loud enough to be heard clearly.

"She always has to say something," Rosalie continued until Esme looked at her hard.

"3 year olds do that. That's why they're not allowed to sit at the adult table," Leilei countered.

"Why is he here?" Rosalie spat after seeing who came to the meeting.

"I invited him. If he leaves I do," Leilei said knowing Rosalie was upset about Kolohe being there. He might kill Emmett and she was worried about that.

Jacob added, "If Kolohe leaves we do. Is there a problem?"

"No, there isn't a problem," Carlisle graciously offered. "How are you feeling Leilei?"

"Getting back to normal. I'm behind in my school work but what's 3 months in forever."

"Kolohe, are you empowered to speak for the Kai in Washington State?" Carlisle asked wanting to know how the landscape had changed. Seth and Nessie only knew so much.

"No, just for those of us who headquarter at our farm. The group that's moved into Seattle or Port Angeles? No, I do not speak for them although if you'd like me to relay messages, I can," Kolohe said aloud to amuse Leilei.

"WHAT! More of you are moving here?" Rosalie shuttered in disgust.

"It's a free country. Isn't it?"

"Leilei . . . I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say. . . To make you understand," Emmett plead his case to her. He considered her a friend. A good friend that something bad happened to and he was the cause.

"There is one thing that would convince me," Leilei said trying not to be afraid of him.

"Please . . . what is it?"

"Your memory of that day."

He extended his left hand and with Jacob and Roan between them, Leilei touched his arm. His skin so to speak was cold and hard. "Leilei I'm so sorry," he said.

"I get that. _You hurt me. You almost fucking killed me! Whose idea was that?_"

"No one's idea. _I just wanted to hug you. I know I forgot you were . . . breakable_. Leilei?"

"What?"

"Emmett . . . Remember that day . . ." she said aloud and he started to remember when he heard the motorcycle drive up the driveway.

Leilei said, "He's a Great Dane puppy. No malice at all. He was just excited to see us looking all 'Bad Ass'. He didn't mean any harm."

"Leilei do you believe me? Please say yes?" Emmett begged after having had his memories walked thru.

"I told you he wasn't trying to kill you," Rosalie spat trying to keep under control.

"No, he wasn't trying to kill me but it still almost happened. I'm human . . . well . . . mostly human anyway. I am still breakable."

"I apologize. Leilei, I am so sorry," he continued almost in a whimper.

Leilei left space for a dramatic pause, "I accept your apology. Emmett, you are an honorable man who just doesn't know your own strength."

Then everyone sighed relief, "So are we all ok again?" He asked.

"Within reason," Leilei countered standing with the guys that were there to protect her from him.

"_Nicely put," _Jacob sent.

"Will you come in for snacks?" Esme offered as she wanted this to all be over.

"Sorry we can't. We have Secret Santa things to do. Have a good evening. Merry Christmas. We'll see you soon," Jacob answered. The plans have been made already.

"Nessie what did they say?" Alice asked.

"Why just let them leave? Carlisle?" Rosalie questioned.

"It's something I've learned from Harkoni," Carlisle started on his little story. "Have a nice short wonderful conversation and leave it at that. Everything ended well. On their way back to Seattle they'll stop by and have some tea and cookies. That's how a Harkoni helped to form the Kai. He traveled from place to place finding shifters and making friends. One small conversation at a time."

"What did they say? Nessie?" Alice asked again.

"Uncle Emmett was a Great Dane," she answered. It was what they said in Quileute. "Leilei said he just doesn't know his own strength. That you thought they looked; 'Bad Ass' and you just hugged her. Leilei said she'd go back to the 'Farmer Girl' look if that would keep you from thinking it make her look too good."

"So it's all ok?" Rosalie asked. She was more worried about Emmett than she was about having to host the smelly people for a luncheon with Esme.

"Probably," Carlisle ventured.

"What are they going to do?" Alice asked being able to see things looked better now.

"Decorate the tree in the Jackson front yard," Nessie said smiling. Thinking that decorating the house in Shelton should be on their list of things to do too.

"But," Rosalie started on a rant.

"For now it's over. Enjoy the quiet," Esme said glad that everyone was still alive.

"So what's the farmer girl bike outfit going to look like?" Rosalie asked Alice.

~10

"What's going on?" Jacob asked aloud relaxing on the farm after delivering Christmas presents. The farm was quiet in the winter. Many of the guys were on vacation, taking time in Vancouver, Seattle or Tacoma. That left space for Jacob and Leilei to be back in the yurt for a day or 2. Alone.

"We're getting in the tub tonight Mr."

"Whatcha doing?" Jacob asked as he turned to make some space for Leilei in the furo.

"_Letting you know I'm making the first move. Chaska and Tara are in Vancouver BC until New Year's. And the farm guys will be running the show until they get back so we have as much time as we want. We don't have to but we can if you'd like to try_." Jacob had been patient, very patient. All of the time we've been together: in the puppy palace and in our yurt and in the apartment when it was quiet. He'd never made the first move. Leilei decided to make the first move. To let him know that they were supposed to be one body and soul. And they were one body and soul.

"Let's just enjoy the night . . . together ok? I love you. You know that. We don't have to **do** anything to prove anything to anyone," Jacob said aloud. Just in case someone was listening. And he was sure someone was. "_Baby . . . its ok. I don't mind waiting. We'll wait until we both are ready. Promise_."

"So did you? What am I saying?" Kolohe smacked himself on the side of his face. "This is so fucked up. I can't advise they guy who's married to my sister. Well Leilei knows what to do. Mom shared memories of what to do."

"So she knows – God?!" Jacob shuddered. "Everything!"

"Where is Chaska for the talk? Well anyway you 2 have forever and you're engaged. I'm not comfortable with the topic. Ok I'm on Christmas cookie delivery. I'm going," Kolohe excused himself. He didn't want to have that talk with Jacob. Anything else. Just not that. His completely healed sister with her husband and sex. Not the topic he wanted to breach.

"_How does he know we didn't?" Jacob sent watching Kolohe leave quickly._

"_You looked him in the face. He didn't think it would be like this for me. We're fine."_

~11

Knock Knock

"Hello! Come in," Esme gushed. Nothing would change her love of house guests. "So how was Christmas?"

"Nice," Leilei answered taking a seat. "I miss being in the yurt. Living in an apartment is noisy. Being on the farm or on the rez is great. Oatmeal coconut cookies. Carlisle!"

"They have good fiber and no chocolate," he smiled in return.

"Hey Emmett, Rosalie I'd like your help," Jacob was making a big offer back to normal. "My bike, the Ducati, got scratched up. I'd like to bring it here and fix it. Say the weekend after next. Can you help me please?"

"Sure," Emmett jumped at the chance. "Let me know what parts you need and we'll get them."

"I'll have them delivered to Seattle and have Seth bring them up here. I don't want lots of people to know about it," Jacob outlined what he wanted to happen. He would pay for the parts and just have help with the installation.

"Sure, no problem," Emmett said trying to keep his 'happy' under control.

"We might have to stay overnight. Would that be a problem?" Jacob asked in conjunction to helping to fix his bike.

"No dear not at all," Esme said placing another plate of cookies in front of Leilei.

"Nessie, we'll be having a sleep over in the TV room. Yeah! Thanks Esme," Leilei said eating another cookie.

"Dinner's in the kitchen and I'll make breakfast in the morning. Carlisle and I are going to the movies tonight," Esme said as they were leaving for the evening. It was 3 weeks later. The parts were late coming in but everything was ready.

"Date night? I get that," Leilei said after giving Esme a hug as they headed out for the evening.

"You make Jacob take you out?" Nessie asked.

"Yup, once a month," Leilei nodded.

"Date night? Hmmm. Seth honey? Are you listening?" Nessie called all sweetly.

"Sorry no. I'm helping Jacob with the bike I can't hear you."

Emmett, Jacob, Seth and Rosalie and Jasper went in to the garage. 4 hours later the banging was over, Nessie and Leilei had eaten the medium rare rib roast with the potatoes. They'd left the boys more than enough to have for dinner.

"So how's married life treating you?" Nessie asked. She and Seth weren't married yet but they were living together with the Cullen family. About once every 3 months they'd spend some time on the rez. Seth still had pack responsibilities'.

"It's ok. It's like it was before. We don't have a marriage license so it doesn't really count," Leilei giggled.

"But you were married by Chaska right?"

"So the Kai and our pack considers us married, no one else," she answered.

"So you guys are still just playing house," Rosalie concluded correctly.

"Yup," Jacob answered the same questions that Nessie was asking Leilei. "I have class, she has class. She works, I work. We'll get back to our normal life when we get back to the rez."

"Won't that be work too?" Jasper asked.

"Actually it will be . . . building my wife's house," Jacob mentioned the next project of his life.

"Has she decided what it will look like?" Rosalie asked pulling the stripped bolts off the headers.

"Kinda like her mom's house in Hawaii. Open concept with lots of bedrooms for guests. A big kitchen dining room. She wants a hot tub and a fireplace," he listed everything that he could remember. "Just a regular house. Somewhere we can be comfortable. Pack meetings, halo celebrations, bachelor parties' retirement ceremonies. Pack parties. Having the in-laws come and visit and anyone else in that relative category. Harkoni and Nona have lots of friends and we'd be expecting to offer hospitality to guests and them to when they visit."

"Overalls? She's wearing leather overalls," Alice lamented. She hoped that Leilei would try to stay upscale but that didn't seem work for her. "Buffalo hide bike leathers."

"Really? Well, it isn't as bad-ass as her first outfit," Jasper remarked.

"That outfit is gone. They cut them off of her when they were healing her," Seth reminded them as Leilei and Jacob headed back out to Seattle.

~12

"I'm purrfect," Yutan said grinning ear to ear on Skype.

"OMG really. Yes I'm so happy for you," Leilei giggled back over the Skype. Looking at her brother, kinda all grown up, a full family member now.

"I'm happy for me too. So we'll all be family for a good long time," Yutan said relieved. We'd get to be a family like other families but with a life time that would be measured in centuries. "Dad said I should come and visit."

"When? Tomorrow?" Leilei gushed.

"And I'd like to meet your Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and thank them for the shirt," he said. "It pretty much drove me over the deep end but in a good way."

"I promise we'll stop by and see them when you get here," Leilei winked at him. Her little brother who was lucky enough to have the human childhood and a shifter legacy of almost forever.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," Yutan said in person after all of the bro hugs.

"You're family. Always," Leilei hugged him. And he was taller than her. "_Damn, I'm still the shortest._ So . . . You're happy about everything?"

"Yup, everything. Except the imprint thing."

"Yeah, it's scary and crazy but it ensures we move into the future. It is wonderful after you get over the fear of it. I kinda knew it was Leilei," Jacob confessed.

"And I kinda knew it was Jacob but eventually we got together."

"Don't worry about that now. You've got training to do. Lots of training. And some painting and some drywall hanging," Kolohe said laughing at his younger brother.

"Do we let him come to the night dance? How about the next dance at the high school?" Leilei asked as they headed inside the farmhouse.

"What happens if I imprint?"

"Then you imprint," Travis said jumping on his brother. "And you schedule a wedding sometime."

"TRAVIS!"

"YUTAN!"

"Damn! You're big BOY!"

"Yeah, I grew a bit. I'm over 6 feet tall now. Sorry Leilei."

"Girls!" Tara said, "Come with me. They're gonna do that all night."

"What?" Mari asked while Rehka took her arm.

"Arm wrestle, fart and burp: be boys. Come into the TV room. I'll make snacks," Tara said. And we went into the house for ice cream sundaes and cupcakes.

"You guys are still living in the yurt on the farm?" Yutan asked over breakfast the next morning.

"And Kolohe and Mari are still in school," Jacob said reaching for more toast.

"From what I hear Univ of WA is the place to go to school now. And exchange is being set up 2 yrs. in Hawaii and 2 yrs. here with Christmas wherever your home is. That sounds good," Travis fed the new pack line about education.

"So there is a college plan if you want to go Yutan. Think about it," Chaska urged. "Think about it."

"From here? . . . We can smell them from here?" Yutan said turning up his nose. We were down wind of the house in Shelton but his senses were sharper than the rest of us. He didn't live with that smell.

"Yes, you can. And they can smell you too," Leilei warned him. "They're used to wolves. You smell so different so they will know you're like dad."

"Jacob what's up?" Emmett greeted him after everyone was assembled. Leilei, Rehka and Mari came in her truck. The guys came in Kolohe's truck.

"The sky, nothing but the sky," Jacob answered.

"_Does Yutan know?" _Emmett asked when he and Leilei high fived each other the way they did now. Leilei's full hand and 1 of Emmett's fingers.

"_He knows and it's not a problem because there is never a problem with the truth. And I said so."_

"Is he like Kolohe or like your dad?" Rosalie asked.

"Dad," Yutan answered proudly and then he got to show off. He stripped off his clothing to show off some new ink and went all new kitten fuzzy. He was all black and white and grey with the iconic big blue eyes.

"Oh my," Esme gasped aloud when he roared. But Yutan let Esme scritch him under his chin. Just like an overgrown saber toothed leopard with 6 inch canines that were capable of snapping her head off.

"Yes, he knows he's gorgeous. Just like a new kitten. All fuzzy and beautiful," Leilei cooed to her baby brother.

"_So I hugged her. How long did I stink?" _Yutan moved to Leilei to ask.

"_3 days."_

"_Sorry . . ."_

"_No problem. We found a soap." _

"You are very impressive young man," Carlisle said watching the large cat in his front yard.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," he said after shifting back.

"Carlisle, please call me Carlisle. So how is it? Do you like being a member of your family?"

"I finally feel complete in a weird way. How like I always wanted to be special and now I am. And I'm special to the people who count. The people it's important to be special for. My parents, sister. To be able to back up Kolohe and Travis when they need me. Jacob too. It feels good."

"But, your mom? How's she handling it?" Rosalie asked. She couldn't fathom wanting to be one of them. Let alone being one of a house full.

"She's doubled her orders for kitty litter. I always wondered why she bought so much," Yutan managed to say with a straight face.

"LUNCH!" Esme interjected before Rosalie figured out that he'd taken a shot and landed a clean hit.

"Be careful Esme he's got an appetite. Mom says he's still growing," Leilei teased. But not really. Yutan was in the 'eat everything in sight' phase. His appetite might lessen but it wasn't going to do it for a while. They were still waiting for Kolohe's appetite to wane.

"I have to ask?" Alice started to question.

"Yes, on the scratching post. No on hair balls," that left Alice's mouth open. "This is delicious Mrs. C," he continued eating the ciabatta loaf of Philly steak and cheese sandwich.

"You weren't kidding. He's hollow," Esme said removing the empty plates from the table. "I see why your mother sent him to visit."

"Your eyes?" Carlisle mentioned.

"Yes. It takes some time for them to complete the change from blue back to brown. Mom says they might just change to hazel."

"And you cut your hair."

"Well I had to. Kinda didn't want to but for now this is ok," Yutan ran his hand thru his short hair. "I'll give a braid to Leilei when I formally make up my mind to be pack."

"So how did it happen? I mean," Esme wanted to know.

"I know what you mean; Mom left the house on the second day when I couldn't sleep. When dad told me I got so angry. He said, 'I guess she was right. I'll never hear the end of it.' Then he slapped me. He'd never hit me before and then crack. He hit me right across the face. Then I jumped him. I was so angry I went to holler at him and ask him why? Why he hit me. And the only thing that came out was 'meow'. No, it's ok," Yutan chuckled as Kolohe started to laugh aloud. "It's funny . . . now. Then . . . not so much. Then he stripped and changed too. And I fainted. When I woke up I was sure I'd be me again and I was still on all 4's. He told me to calm down and he'd show me how to get back on all 2's. And it worked and I told him I'd never do that again. Then he said Leilei would kill for the chance to just do that once. So we spent the rest of the day talking and then he talked me into shifting again and we went out into the forest at night . . . Yeah it was mind blowing. I could hear things and almost see things. I was still having a little bit of trouble seeing in the dark then but not now. When mom came back home and she did just what Leilei did, she ooooh'd and aaahhhh'd about how cute I was. Am. Then she told me to get on Skype and let everyone know immediately."

"Why?"

"So things can get finished," Travis said.

"What things?" Esme questioned.

"Weddings plans," Travis and Rehka said at the same time.

"You haven't finished your wedding plans?" Yutan wondered aloud. "You've been planning this for how long now?"

"No, we all decided that we'd wait until we knew one way or the other about you before we'd set dates," Travis said.

"You all have been waiting for me to go fuzzy or not? I'm sorry," Yutan lamented.

"Oh don't worry about it Yutan. Family means being a family," Rehka gave him a hug. "There are parties and things that happen. We needed to know to include you or not. So now the plans are full speed ahead."

"Yes! We're getting married first," Travis beamed.

"What I want and what will happen are 2 different things but they'll both be beautiful. I want our wedding in my homeland. At night in the snow," Rehka said all dreamy eyed.

"You're Suomi right?" Alice asked thinking about the color schemes.

"Lighting candles on my way to the altar on the night of the full moon with the aurora borealis dancing in the night air. But . . . our wedding will happen at Midsummer's Eve in June at Noon," Rehka finished as reality struck home.

"Is that the day when the sun doesn't set?" Mari asked.

"Wildflowers and 3 days of parties like usual," Travis said.

"Have you thought about your honeymoon?" Carlisle asked ready to offer his special place in Brazil.

"We've been saving for New Zealand: Christchurch, Wellington and Hobart," they said together.

"Tasmania?" Leilei filled in those who didn't know where Hobart was.

"If you're going all the way to New Zealand why not Tasmania," Rehka added.

"Spring for them fall you two?" Esme asked looking at Leilei and Jacob.

"Yes and no. Fall but the following year. Flying around the world isn't cheap. We can't have people fly from there to here. Only 1 major wedding of this scale a year," Jacob admitted.

"So? You're going to wait another whole year?" Rosalie showed her dislike for the planning.

"So what? The, our house gets finished. We'll save more money," Leilei explained.

~13

"Did he take a shot at me? Yutan, I mean?" Rosalie asked when the smelly wolves were out of ear shod.

"More than one. And he landed them too honey," Emmett admitted. He'd decided to just tell Rosalie the truth when he couldn't get away with lying to her. "He's young. But old in a weird way."

"A lot is expected of from those to whom much is given. It looks like he's living up to the expectations his parents have for him," Carlisle mused.

"He's trying. I think that they have him visiting his relatives to learn how to act. This is his pact training," Jasper said.

"He can't pack . . . he's a cat. So he's just here to play," Rosalie began to discuss.

"No, he's here to get put in his place by the big guys. Then he'll probably take over for his dad when Harkoni retires," Jasper interjected. "He'll be on call for the Seer council. So he'll just lie around and wait for the women to call him and say, 'We're going to Sweden'. And he shows up to carry their bags."

"What's wrong?" Esme asked Carlisle after the kids decided to go and wash off the 'kitten' smell.

"Well, I fear that they've figured out that Bella and Edward were missing . . . again. It looks weird. Bella wanted Jacob to accept her and Edward. Now, they are trying to include us and they are noticeable in their absent."

"Is this a major issue?" Esme asked.

"It will become one if those two keep not showing up for family outings. Well, not meetings but you know what I mean."

~14

"Where are we headed?" Yutan asked. This ride was further south than normal.

"We're gonna overnight with Kolohe at school and then head to Vegas for the car show. We're playing hide and seek in the woods with Emmett first," Jacob said. "You need to see what the university looks like."

"Great, I like him." Yutan said. Since Kolohe called Carlisle to tell him that things seemed funny in the bad way in the woods near Olympia the boys had gotten together to have picnics in the woods about once a month. And invited one of the Cullen couples to join them, this week it was supposed to be Emmett and Rosalie but she wasn't getting dirty so Emmett came alone. She said she'd meet Emmett in Vegas for the car show. So off into the woods we went. We pic'd and we nic'd and as Mari and Leilei were heading back to her truck fan and shit hit.

"Stay here. And get one of my guns. Do you know how?" Leilei asked Mari.

"Oh hell yes. Kolohe taught me. I want to come with you," Mari insisted.

Got to love her enthusiasm but Kolohe would kill me if she got hurt Leilei thought then she said, "Not this time. It's on. Roan is missing. In 10 minutes fire 3 bullets up in the air and if Yutan or Kolohe come back here and say, 'Leave' go back to Forks. Not campus, you go home. Got that. And don't stop anywhere in between. Got it?"

"Got it? What's going on out there?"

Leilei answered, "Roan smelled something and it wasn't Emmett. And they have him."

"Roan . . . Roan . . . You win. Man you are the best hide and seek player ever. You win," Emmett said hunting thru the woods heading to where he could smell something that wasn't Roan or any of the other wolves.

When Emmett and Leilei found him he was with a guy and a girl. Roan was on his hands and knees in the dirt with a rope around his neck. They, that pair looked like they could use a bath but the stink wasn't coming from them. There were others in the woods behind them. 4 from the chatter I could hear. Damn.

"_Hold it together Leilei. We have this. They don't seem to know about Roan_," Jacob sent as the guys looked for an advantage.

"Are the girls ok?" Roan asked before the rope around his neck got pulled.

"They're fine. They're in my truck."

"Truck?" Mr. Human asked.

"Yup, a big red tundra."

Then Emmett's phone began to ring. "I've got to take this. It's the little woman. Yes, yes dear," he said nodding at her questions that he couldn't answer. He didn't want to be overheard.

"_No name,"_ Leilei sent to him with a touch.

"Fine. Vegas. Yes darling . . . We'll be there."

"Your wife?" Mr. Human asked.

"Yup. We were headed to Vegas for the car show. All of us. Are you gonna let our friend go?" Emmett asked him.

"Fuck off!"

"What happens now?" Emmett asked.

"You know what happens now," Leilei said looking at Emmett. "Are you gonna be ok with this? It's about to get ugly."

"Car. . . Big Daddy won't like the fact I didn't ask."

"Go ahead and ask them then."

"You don't have to do this," Emmett started with the plea to not do what they were planning at least. Come and join the Cullens at the most. "We are all friends here, really. There is another way. I live with my family and,"

"Oh Shut the Fuck up!" Ms. Human spat at us.

"See you in Vegas," Leilei said patting Emmett on the shoulder. "This will only take a few minutes. _Whistle while you walk_." Then she turned her attention back to the guy holding leash on Roan. "Are you gonna let my friend go?" That was followed by a scream. One of the vamps that she couldn't see headed in the direction that she came from she guessed. No guessing actually, he ran into Kolohe and Yutan playing protect the woman and he lost. Or maybe it was Emmett. It didn't matter. "Oh! That doesn't sound good at all."

"What are you?" The woman asked Leilei.

"You can't be that dumb really? Did you think you could play this stupid game without anyone noticing?"

"Noticing what?" Then a vamp head rolled into the clearing where we were having our little chat. "What the fuck is that?"

"You're playing with vampires and you didn't think there would be werewolves," Leilei said as Jacob walked into view on all fours. For a moment things didn't move. It was still . . . then everyone moved. Roan fazed and swiped at the guy who held the leash around his neck and his face just flew off.

Jacob screamed, "_Down_" and Leilei and Roan both went to the ground as a vamp headed to the faceless body that was falling to the ground.

"Steve! . . . Steve?" The vamp screamed as the faceless guy gushed blood.

Leilei shot her gun just above Roan and hit that vamp on his chest. The vamp knocked the girl and Roan out of the way as he headed to the body.

"_I want him!"_ Roan snarled.

"_Let's get him!"_ Jacob said. Cody, Jamie, Quil, Embry and Seth headed toward the 2 remaining as Jacob let Roan sink his teeth into the vamp on the ground. From out of nowhere I hear Yutan roar. It wasn't like our dad but it was probably the first time he did so in battle. It was still impressive.

"What's the count?" Yutan asked climbing down from a tree.

"4 heads and a dead human male. Where's the other one?" Jacob asked.

"Here!" Cody called. "Leilei help!" There spiked on a tree was the girl that was with Mr. Human.

"Keep back," Leilei said. "She's still alive." Leilei touched her forehead. "_Hello?_"

"_I can't see. What's happening?"_

"_What's your name? Who are you?" _Leilei asked_. "I'm the girl that was with the werewolves. Who are you?"_

"_Why can't I see?"_

"_You're dying. That vampire pushed you out of the way and you got spiked on a tree. You're dying."_

"_I can't. No. I can't . . . I can't move. What happened?"_

"_The guy on the leash turned into a werewolf and slapped the guy who was holding it. He fell to the ground. Some vamp . . ._"

"_Tony," she said. _

"_Pushed you out of the way as he was heading to the body and you ended up here. Stuck on a tree."_

"_Get me to a hospital_."

"_I can't. You won't make it. You'll be dead soon."_

"_I can't be dying! I've got kids!"_

"_They will grow up without you_."

"_Don't get lost."_

"_Who's that?"_

"_Head of the werewolf pack, my boyfriend."_

"_I can't die . . ."_

"_You made that decision when you decided to befriend the vampires."_

"_I wanted to become one of them._"

"_Dying is how you become one of them too. I'm sorry. Be at peace," _Leilei ended chatting with her_._ "I've got a headache. Wait a few minutes. She's not gone yet. No Roan, you didn't," she said looking at him. The fear in his eyes. He needed to know if he killed a human in battle.

"It was the vamp that headed to the faceless guy. The one Leilei shot. It wasn't you." Jacob confirmed to his pack member. "We should take her down and put them together. And get rid of the bodies."

"She said she had kids."

"It was her decision . . . her choice. Roan needs you. He's got a cut on his side."

"_So how long have you been hunting them?" _Leilei sent to Roan. Roan was always smart and cautious. A bit of a loner but always loyal and hard working.

"_Not really hunting but I knew something wasn't right out here. I could smell them. I didn't know that tonight there was a meeting going on," Roan sent back._

"So you'll have a scar now."

Cody added, "Me too."

"OMG! You got scratched. Get over here." Leilei would scan each of them to look for broken bones or hurt organs that could lead to problems later.

"Lei, we're gonna move her," Jacob said aloud so everyone could hear that her life was over.

"Her name was Tracy," Leilei said. We burned her body with her boyfriend. We left the area looking like it was a meth head party gone bad. 2 days later it made the paper and people stopped disappearing from Olympia.

~15

"It's not fair," Lori whined.

So Leilei took the bait, "What's not fair?" she could guess but she wanted Lori to say it already.

"Mari is talking about going to Sweden with Kolohe for the wedding."

"It's one of our family weddings. Our brother Travis and Rehka are getting married. She's Swedish." Say it already Lori. Say it.

"But I don't get to go anywhere. I have to stay in this stupid little town," Lori whined.

So there it was finally. She didn't ask to come to the farm often. This trip didn't seem to have a reason and now Leilei knew what the problem was. "Nothing is fair but there are things you can do you now. You're 15 now."

"16 in a few weeks."

"Ok 16 then. And I know I shouldn't be telling you this but Kolohe wants to take Mari to Hawaii for a graduation present. And then we'll all be heading to Sweden for the wedding. Do you have a passport?"

"No, why do I need one? I'm never going anywhere," the teen lamented again.

"Ok you'll need to get one. If my mother comes here to visit and she wants to go to Vancouver shopping I'd ask you to go with us so you'll need a passport. But . . . but listen. Please! If you start acting like a responsible teenager maybe your parents will begin to treat you like a responsible teenager. I live here on a farm. We always have work that needs to be done. If you come to the farm on Fridays about 4 pm and work until like 9 or so I'll pay you $25.00 plus I'll throw in dinner."

"What?!" Lori said with shock and horror. $25.00 wasn't money.

"You'll be baking cookies and helping me with dinner."

"How am I supposed to save money for a trip to Hawaii if I'm only making $25.00 a week?"

"Calm down, please! If you decide to work the Friday and Saturday together then you'll make about $125.00 cash for the weekend."

Now her ears perked up. "OK . . . So what do I have to do?"

"On the Friday, it will be baking and wrapping up the cookies. I make the dough on Wednesdays. You'll fresh bake the cookies on Friday and we sell them at the farmers market in Port Angeles for the Quileute school fund. We buy notebooks and pens and school stuff with the money. The leftover money goes into a scholarship fund. We bake and sell about 12 dozen cookies. So on the Saturday we leave here about 7:30 in the morning. Get to Port Angeles and set up our tables and sell at the market until like 2 pm then clean up. I'll spot you the $10 for lunch, we eat out. Then we go to the restaurant supply store, Costco and Staples. Come back to the Quileute School and drop off their stuff and then back here. We'd get you back home about 8 at night. It's an all-day thing."

"All of that for $125.00 in cash . . . hmmmmm."

"If you work, yes. There are girls and some guys from the rez who do that on a rotating basis, so you can't do it every weekend. Maybe once or twice a month. But there are other things you can do to make money to buy the plane ticket. Ask your parents first. Like tomorrow, so they can get used to the idea."

"Yeah, my dad has been really weird since Mari went away to school."

"He just worries. So you could end up banking $100.00 a month. Plane fare and spending money. If you want, I'll come and talk with your parents too. Remember ask your parents and tell then you have a plan to get the money and you'd like their permission to go," Leilei schooled the teenager whose father knew way way too much about everything.

"So Kolohe . . . are you a PhD candidate?" Steve Jackson asked.

"No sir. I don't think so. The farm needs me," Kolohe didn't want to explain to him but he had to.

"Hold it! No PhD. Not working in your field?"

"Daddy!" Mari said.

"Mr. Jackson. I'm fuzzy . . . remember? We hang in groups living near each other for safety and to help our people."

"So you're going to come back here . . . And run the farm?"

"Mari is looking at teaching computer tech either at a community college or high school or maybe even at the rez," Kolohe said to appease his 'hopefully' father in law.

"Mari may move back here?" Steve jumped to the conclusion.

"Maybe?"

~16

"So what do I do Esme? You're the only person I know who might understand."

"What's wrong Mari?" Esme asked.

"Travis is getting married and Kolohe wants me to go to the wedding. With him."

"I understand that Sweden is lovely. What's the problem dear?" Esme continued.

"Well Kolohe wants us to think about starting the marriage planning stuff that Jacob and Leilei had been doing. That's. ."

"Oh, what is the problem?" Pre-engagement classes. It was something that she and Carlisle didn't think about when it came to Bella and seeing that the Kai had classes for their youth seemed sensible to her.

" . . I don't think I could act like Leilei. Just accept a man as my husband with 4 feet and now he's hinting that maybe we should and I can't . . . "

"Oh my . . . Mari. Calm down. Have you talked about this with Kolohe? You've got cold feet. Making major decisions always causes concern dear. Sleep on it. Things will look better in the morning."

~17

"He's fuzzy and he stinks. He's arrogant and snotty," Rosalie began to list Kolohe's good features.

"Rosalie. Please. Enough. We know you hate him but poor Mari. She's in the same situation Bella was in," Esme explained because Rosalie overheard her on the phone.

"But she isn't Bella. Bella knew what she wanted. Mari doesn't know what she wants. She's just scared to make the first step. That's because it isn't a clear step. It's not like – well . . . you know. Being turned. It's a gradual thing like being seduced."

"How? . . . .What?" Esme asked looking at her daughter strangely.

"You, as a woman aren't really a pack member. You just get to sit on the sidelines and watch. It isn't much of a sacrifice in the real sense. But you do get seduced into the Kai lifestyle. You see how they live. All warm and fuzzy family style. They, the Kai anyway have money. They all went to the wedding and everyone was wearing silk kimonos and they were there for what 3 weeks and they took Billy, Paul and Rachel. They are doing what they accuse us of doing to Bella."

"What are you talking about?"

"They think we glamoured Bella into wanting to become one of us and they are doing the same to Mari," Rosalie spat.

"You've never told me that," Carlisle said.

"They think it. They've never said it aloud but they think it. Edward knows it. He told us," she admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Bella demanded.

"It didn't seem to be important," Edward said. It was important but he decided to keep it a secret from Carlisle and Esme.

"Why did Mari call you?" Carlisle asked his mate.

"Who else can she call? Not her mother and not her grandmother. She's thinking about doing to Kolohe what her grandmother did to Simon, leave him."

"Would they just all pack up and leave if she left him?" Rosalie asked trying to get her hopes up.

"No, they've bought the farm. Leilei's back from school and the family is getting ready for the wedding in Sweden and then her wedding to Jacob when their house is finished. Why is all of this happening now?" Carlisle wondered.

"Mari's nearly finished with school. She's scared . . . Weren't we all at one time?" Esme finished.

~18

"I know I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but Lori was getting on my nerves. Having her think about going to Hawaii may give her some focus. Yes, I gave in after hours of 'How come Mari gets to go to Sweden and not me . . . I don't get to do anything. . .' I told her to ask her parents first and then she'd have to earn the plane fare and spending money. She can work for me here at the farm. And at the farmers market," Leilei said chatting with her best friend. "What's bothering you?"

"It's Lori. I'm worried about her," Mari admitted.

"About her what? What's wrong? I'm worried about you? What's up?"

"I've been thinking. I don't want Lori in this life."

"What life?"

"The life you, we Kai live. I don't want it for her."

"_What the fuck_! Ok what's wrong with us? _NOW!"_

"You're dangerous. I don't want Lori in this at all. I want to keep her safe."

"You can't keep her safe. You know that right? There is no 'safe'. There is just safer. Hawaii is safer than here. You get that right? _Sorry_ . . . What's so wrong with our life?" Leilei asked again.

"Kolohe told me all about the aspect thing and then we'd be like you and Jacob. And . . . I can't leave her."

"_Oh fuck me._ Your life is yours. Her life is hers. You know what's out there and so does your dad, now. We saved him or would you rather that not happened? What will happen, will happen. You can't control anything."

"How can you think like that?"

"You must understand you have no control especially if you give up. Don't give up. One of the Quileute boys could imprint on her tomorrow or that could happen when we go to Hawaii. Or she could die in a car accident in the high school parking lot. You can't control any of that. The Volturi will be here tomorrow or in 100 years. You don't control that either. So worry when you need to. You need to understand I'm scared too. I want to sit with our kids and my parents and my brothers and their kids celebrate our 100 wedding anniversary. But all of our kids may not be alive for that or my parents and Billy for sure. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to enjoy my life and make sure Billy has a wonderful life while I'm here to share it with him. Maybe you should chat with my mom before you go to Hawaii. You have her number right?"

"So what you're saying is you want Kolohe to give up his ability, to become human again so you two can live an ordinary life, a normal life. My son was not born to be ordinary or normal. There is no magic chamber like in the movies when he gives up his ability . . . it's gone forever. Your sons will probably have that ability whether or not Kolohe has kept his. His father was not a pack member but his grandsons were and he used them to try to kill Leilei. You've known that what, 5 or 6 years ago when Kolohe and the pack saved your life. You made the decision then to learn about your people and what have you learned?" Nona asked the woman who was her sons imprint. Now, after 6 years she had cold feet. What was it about the Momoa that made them get all flighty about being married to other Kai? Nona didn't know.

"Your history is full of stories of people being killed by vampires and surviving," Mari told her mother in law to be, maybe.

"Not surviving, thriving in the midst of the danger. We are who we are in spite of being hunted by the vamps, persecuted and brutalized. We are strong not because we are big; we are strong because we are united. Leilei is scared of her new life in Forks, I know this. It's my job as her mother to be there for her. Teach her what I think she needs to know, let her make mistakes and learn from them and watch her move from the job of being a pack leader's wife into her life as a pack leader's wife. She's doing a good job. I'm very proud."

"You see I can't do that."

"No one is asking you to do that. Kolohe is pack leader material but he doesn't have a pack. He's an engineer, he's helping draw up the plans for Leilei's house. He's making plans for a flood control project on the rez and another one outside the Makah reservation. He is much more than a pack member. You should know this by now." There might be a pack leadership in his future, just not right now.

"So what mom? Does she have cold feet?" Leilei asked.

"She has cold everything," Nona concluded. "It seems she was ok with Kolohe when he was there to back her up but now she's seeing her future and she's scared. I'll talk with her when they get here. Will Lori come too?"

"She's been working hard to make money I hope her mother will let her go." Leilei mentioned the trip to Grace Jackson and she didn't seem to want to talk about it. Not a good sign but . . . Leilei could talk with Steve.

"I'll call what's her name again, Grace, and tell her all about the parental supervision and tourist excursions. ~$500.00 for the plane ticket sound right to you?"

"Yeah. They'll check the websites and see it's more than fair," Leilei finished with her mom.

~19

"Mari, how are you? Really?" Nona asked. The trip from Seattle wasn't anything special. Lori was a little white knuckle on the flight but by the time they got out to the homeland the girls were all tired but happy to be somewhere new. After dinner and a shower Lori went to bed early. Kolohe had a Hoku Ao meeting. That left time for Mari and Nona to chat.

"Is he going to ask me?"

"Yes. Do you understand what you mean to him?" Nona asked knowing that by now she should know.

Mari sat for a moment and then said, "I need to know what happened to Simon after my gran left."

"Do I tell you and scare you or not?"

"Scare me," Mari insisted.

"It was not easy. Things got ugly . . . very ugly. He survived it. We survived it. I won't say anything else about it. We know what's out there. We carry our burden. We take care of each other. You're worried about your sister. I had 2 sisters too. 1 was human, married a human and had kids and died with grandchildren. The other died when her husband died. There was a large battle when 1 very large British ship came to Kona. I've seen some of my children die. It's hard . . . very hard but the one thing I've had our community and their love. I owe my life to my people, that's why I serve them. I'm bound to Harkoni. He explained he was dedicated to his people, our people to the end of his life."

"That's what scares me."

"We rarely go to war any more. The Volturi is a concern. But we are preparing," Nona backed off the on scaring her. She was still very new to all of this.

"How do you stand it?"

"What? What will happen, will happen. I want to see Leilei's children and grandchildren and great grand. But tomorrow isn't promised to anyone. I love the man, our life and our kids and you too Mari. I miss my sisters and my brothers that are gone and the girls that I've trained that are no longer alive but they live in my heart. Come in and we will support you and love you and be with you forever. Either you are all in or out completely. If you plan to leave Kolohe, don't come to the wedding in Sweden. It would embarrass him and I will not have that happen to my son. If you're together at the wedding it will be assumed that you're together forever."

A long silence followed Nona's speech, and then Mari asked, "Will I have to invite them to my wedding? All of these people, pack members?"

"No, you are, will be the bride. Your traditions will be followed. Although Kolohe is obligated to invite them. If you want a 20 minute church ceremony followed by a 3 hour reception then that's what it will be. Our traditions are ours. Leilei's wedding will be a thank you to all of our extended family for all of their help and assistance past and present. It will also show off Jacob, the new young Quileute chief to our extended family. It's as much political as it is wedding."

~20

"So, you wouldn't mind me asking your father if I could marry your sister?" Kolohe asked Lori when Mari was out of the room.

"Do I get to be a bride's maid?" she asked back. No hesitation. Kolohe liked that.

"That's for Mari to decide. Not me."

"Would you and Mari live like Leilei and Jacob?"

"No, we wouldn't live like them. Jacob is a tribal chief and he and Leilei have responsibilities' for the tribe. That's why the live like they do."

"Like the Sunday dinner thing I mean?" Lori said with a calmness that scared him.

"Have you been to one of the Sunday dinners at Chief Blacks' house?"

"Yeah, it was fun. The Quileute guys didn't want to look at me at first but then later they did. They were weird about it but they're ok now. They wave and dad looks at them strange sometimes. But he doesn't mind so much now."

"You're a girl and those guys are guys and your dad is a dad like any other dad," Kolohe decided to change the subject.

Later out on a walk Mari admitted, "I'm scared about the future. It's pretty much guaranteed that I'll get your aspect?"

"Yes. And you'll probably be 23 or so. You'll spend a couple hundred years as Leilei's older sister."

"But . . . But what about Lori?" Mari snapped in shock. She never considered that she'd be a in her 20's for a hundred years. Or longer.

"Let her live her own life. She seems happy. College will be a big test. Your parents' will be home alone."

"She'll be watched won't she?" Mari said on the brink of tears.

"If she goes to Univ of Hawaii or WA. Yes. Please don't worry so much."

"So you're moving back to the farm?" Mari asked a pause that made Kolohe worry again.

"Would you like to move in with me? You don't need to answer me right now. Let's finish this vacation and get back to Forks. Then we can head to Sweden."

"I'm surprised that Lori didn't want to go. Sweden, I mean."

"Hawaii was more important than Sweden to her. It's the homeland. She's been dancing and practicing for years," Kolohe smiled wanting the stress that Mari was feeling to be over.

"I'm glad Leilei helped her to come."

"Lori worked, she earned her way here. She's Momoa Kai thru and thru." Shit. That was the wrong thing to say. Mari's eyes narrowed and she shook her head. It was the word 'Momoa'.

"Does she know, you know, fuzzy?"

"No, I don't think so. Leilei wouldn't have told her unless her life was in danger. The Quileute boys are careful."

"What do I tell my dad?"

"He knows some. We'll tell him everything you think he can handle. Nothing more."

~21

"Young lady!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Lori stammered.

"I don't blame you entirely. Cameron is a smooth talker but do your parents let you go and drink alcohol young lady?" Nona went all mother on her.

"No ma'am."

"Do your parents let you go wandering off with strange men at night?"

"No ma'am. I'll pack. When will you send me home?" Lori knew this was the biggest screw up of her life. Her parents would never let her forget this.

"I'm not sending you home. I'm letting you know I'm watching you more closely from now on," Nona said. Lori had no idea.

"I thought Cameron was Hoku Ao."

"Being here on the homeland doesn't make you Hoku Ao. Being Hoku Ao make you Hoku Ao. I'm glad you remembered your self-defense. I'd hate to make that phone call to your parents and tell them any bad news. So tomorrow you and Mari and Kolohe are going to Kona for a few days so see your tutus' relatives."

"Grandma is from here? It's beautiful," Lori said getting off the boat. A plane would have been faster but the boat was more traditional.

"Kolohe!"

"Kami!" the pack members called to each other.

"God you're big," Kami said giving Kolohe a hug.

"_White lei for the little one in red, Lori_. Great to see you again. My Man!"

"So your grandmother is Kaleki Tanaka. Outstanding! Welcome to your ancestral land," Kami welcomed them into a guest house with orchids leis. The girls would be staying in a cottage nearby with Kolohe staying in the pack house.

"Is Kolohe going to do boy stuff tonight?" Lori asked when they were eating dinner. "Like he did out on the homeland."

"The Hoku Ao land is called Kumukula, the teacher. This is the land of Thunder women. So it will be Hekili stuff tonight," Kolohe told the girls.

"So what happened last night?" Mari asked her sister when they were sitting outside to enjoy the sunset.

"Well I met Cameron at the Crossroads and he asked me if I wanted to have a drink at the dance. I thought he meant juice. Ok, so I'm dumb. And then he got a little touchy. And I hit him a couple of times and then Kemo and Big Tiny showed up to bring me back to the fire," Lori told her sister.

"Mrs. H. was upset. I was wondering why," Mari finished. And then started to worry when she saw Kolohe's face. He was upset. He had the same look as the day at the soccer field when the vamps appeared.

~22

"Mrs. Harkoni wouldn't tell me what happened when my gran left so, do you know what happened?" Mari asked Kami when she was sure Lori wasn't anywhere nearby.

Kami paused and decided maybe Mari should know, "Nona told me you might ask. Well we looked for her for months. We wondered if some vamps were loose here in the islands. We didn't know what happened. It was terrible . . . just terrible. She'd spent time training with Nona, to learn how to be a pack leaders' wife. Simon was in line to be a pack leader. When she disappeared so did all of his dreams, so did his sanity for much of that time. It was about 5 years before he would even speak with us about it and how much it hurt him. His pack wouldn't let him shift when they would because they could feel his pain, since he made the decision to live thru it."

"Could he have just not fazed and become human again, right?"

"His honor and respect was lost when she left him. It was concluded after 2 years she left him so, how horrible a person was he that she left him at the altar? It would have just added more insult to his injury. So after 10 years with all of the healers helping him he made it thru. The day his pack welcomed him back he relinquished his status as pack leader. He was asked by some 30 different women to marry. He picked a woman whose fiancé died; he was killed in a vamp attack after marriage and before she acquired his aspect. He told her he might not love her, ever. She said that was ok. They have 5 kids together: 3 boys and 2 girls. The boys are all pack members the girls are all married and happy," then there was a long pause. That was the story. Now for the ending, "What happened when they saw each other?"

"My gran, Tutu she almost had a heart attack. She recognized him. She was shocked and surprised to see him again. All of everything came flooding back."

"Did she have any other children? Any boys?" Kami was looking for another pack member.

"No, just our mom. But when they saw each other he didn't act like Kolohe acts toward me."

"She's past her ability to have kids, so the attraction isn't what it was. It dissipates with age. Have you and Kolohe started the marriage classes?" Kami jumped to the conclusion she wasn't sure about yet.

"No, not yet."

"You're scared. I smell your fear. What are you afraid of?"

"My parents, Lori I don't want to leave her."

"We all grow up and away from our families of origin. Leilei is leaving her family to move to the . . . What is that place, what is it called?"

"The Reservation. The rez. La Push. She likes it there. Well . . . she says she does. She likes the family pack thing," Mari said when she saw Lori turn the corner.

"What do you know about the packs?" Kami asked not knowing the limit of what Mari knew.

"Tara told me everything," Lori boasted thinking the question was for her.

"Everything?!" Mari screeched.

"Yup," she said confidently. "How Sam and Jacob started the pack structure again to help the guys. So they realize that they were special and how they needed to remember that. What I find funny is that the Quileute stories and the Hawaiian stories are pretty much alike."

"What do you mean?" Mari chuckled. Lori didn't know anything. She hoped that Kami understood that too.

"Well, the stories Pele changing into a white dog and the Hawaiian warriors that changed into dogs. But what were they smoking to come up with those stories?" Lori giggled.

"The same stuff the Quileute were smoking when they believed that they turned into wolves," Mari added to calm herself down.

"Lori, would you get upset if Kolohe married Mari?" Kami asked while Mari looked like she was gonna faint.

"Are you kidding? I'd love it. One of those 3 day weddings like the one Leilei's parents had. We can invite everyone. It would be great!" Lori gushed.

"Would you be upset if we had to move away?" Kolohe followed up. This seemed to be the time. It might not come again.

"We all grow up. Hopefully, I'll be going away to college soon. Maybe at the Univ of Hawaii hopefully."

"Claim Hawaiian ancestry, it helps with the application. Lots, too many people apply to go to school here," Kami added.

"Great! We'll make sure you get to visit the campus while you're here," Kolohe promised.

~23

"Mom, dad. Tutu. It was great. It's sooooo beautiful," Lori gushed for hours. "You told me but I didn't think it was true. Oh I'm so glad I went."

"So, what did you do?" Steve asked.

"Babysat kids and played in the taro fields. I went swimming in the ocean and the lagoon. We went horseback riding and I can almost surf. Hank and Koni held me up on the surfboard. We went to the Univ of Hawaii campus. We went up to the observatory on Momoa Loa and watched the moon rise."

"Who are Hank and Koni?" Steve asked more than once trying to get his daughter to explain them to him.

"Hank is Jacobs' nephew and Koni is Leilei's god son. They know each other and were hanging out with the Hoku Ao on Oahu. Dad! They're both like 10 years old. I really want to go to the Univ of Hawaii. Can I? Can I can I please!"

"_You're all calm now. So you've made a decision. Can I know what it is?"_ Kolohe decided to ask Mari what she was thinking. "_You were so antsy on the plane on the way back from Hawaii_," Kolohe picked at her for an explanation.

"_Well . . . Well . . . Yes_," she said. "_The answer is yes. Can you and I tell my dad about you and your aspect and stuff?"_

"_We . . . us . . . together? Sure. You changed your mind. How? What? Why_?"

"_I called Esme. She said I needed to be sure what I wanted in my life. She said I needed to know in my heart what I wanted: you in my life or you gone forever. And I had to decide would I regret you and I not being together forever. I'm scared but I can't see me without you. Esme said it's like what happened with Bella. She didn't know everything about being a Cullen before she decided to become one of them but she knew she wanted to be with Edward and if that meant becoming a Cullen, then so be it. I want to be with you. I'm not crazy about the vampire fighting but it's part of you. It's what you do. It's what you're born to do and I'm grateful for that. I do like living. I like the fact my dad is still alive. Thank you. I'm scared for the future. But I love you more than I am scared."_

"_Thank you so much baby. I'll have Leilei ask your dad to come to the farm for a chat_."

"Leilei! You did this," Steve announced himself into the kitchen like he owned the place.

"No sir you did. You let her go if she earned the money to go. You let her go," Leilei countered.

"What does Lori know now?"

"That her grandmother was Hekili – that means thunder. That her people live on the big island – Hawaii," Leilei paused and didn't have anything else to say.

"But how about the 'fuzzy' issue?"

"Oh nothing. She's still a virgin. . . . She still doesn't know about us," Oops.

"And my other daughter? When are you leaving for Sweden?"

They'd been back from Hawaii for about a week. "Next week and we'll be gone for 2 weeks," Leilei sighed. A vacation away.

"For a wedding?"

"We'll spend 4 days in Stockholm to sightsee and then up north for the wedding and then a little more sightseeing before we come back," she just gave him the highlights.

"Does the bride know about you all?"

"She's one of us, Northern European version. He dad is a leader like Chaska. You didn't meet her when she was here with Travis? Oh well."

"So this is a big deal. What will Mari have to do?"

"Walk down the aisle and stand on the groom side of the venue. You know stand up nice and look pretty."

"Not in a church?" Steve asked after he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"We're not the 'going to church' type of people."

"Mari will be married in a church," Steve stated firmly.

"We can walk inside a church. We don't go up in smoke," Leilei told him. She decided maybe he was worried that they couldn't walk inside.

"So, it's you and Jacob next year maybe?"

Leilei paused. She knew Steve wouldn't want to hear, "it's our tradition that the woman gets a house as a present. So we'll get married after the house gets finished. Jacob wants to be traditional."

"Hey you!" Jacob called to Leilei as he walked into the kitchen.

"So her house gets finished before your wedding officiated by Pastor Jamison?" Steve wanted to be filled in.

"Not a chance, Bishop Price," Jacob said knowing that those details were settled already.

"A Bishop?"

"No, Bishop is his name. He's the man who married my parents," Leilei clarified. "My mom has most of my wedding planned already."

"So you asked me here, why?" Steve finally got to the point.

"You need to know more of the truth," Kolohe said with Chaska there as backup. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Oh God what now?" He cried putting his hands down on the counter to brace himself.

"There are the things we tell the Kai or the Quileute parents who don't know our stories. Only to the people we are sure will keep our secrets," Chaska started. Then he nodded to Kolohe.

"Oh God what now? Are you pregnant Mari?" Steve asked.

"Dad! No. I. We haven't. No! Dad! Kolohe and I are thinking about getting married. We wanted to tell you first. But there are things you need to know in addition to the fact he's fuzzy," Mari sputtered.

"Oh God what now? I know he doesn't eat dog chow. . . . Are the babies' puppies or something?"

"We fuzzy men have extended lifetimes, just like the vampires," Kolohe started slowly.

"What! Vampires have lifetimes? Extended lifetimes?"

Chaska spoke, "Some of the vamps we've killed were very old. Hundreds of years. Some of our pack members are old also."

"What? Chaska! What? Ok then, how old are you?" Steve snapped.

"157 years old."

"No! Really?"

"157 last June."

"Not in months."

"I was born in a time in Hawaii when some of the native people counted time by your calendar. So they know and recorded my birth in 1856."

"You're serious," Steve said as he slid onto one of the kitchen stools.

"Yes."

"You can't be."

"I am. A few of us have a longevity gene with the fuzzy genes."

"So you'll live a long time?" Steve asked Kolohe beginning to understand.

"Yes, way past human normal," Kolohe answered his potential father in law. He hadn't even responded to the 'Mari and I are thinking about getting married' part of the pronouncement. Good.

"But you aren't old," Steve questioned.

"No, I'm not 156 old and grey."

"You look like you're in your 40's. You stop aging?" Steve asked trying to work it all thru.

"No, we don't stop aging. We just age slowly," Chaska fed him the truth of life as a shifter slowly.

"So you've just aged slowly over the last 130 years," Steve nodded making it make sense. "Ok, So Kolohe how old are you right now?"

"37."

"WHAT! Mari is 22. You're too old for her."

"Mari is my perfect everything. You know this already," Kolohe insisted firmly.

Jacob looked at Steve and added, "I'm 25."

"Hold it, hold it. What you're telling me is if Mari marries Kolohe, he'll outlive her by what? 100 or 200 years?"

"No sir. Mari may acquire my longevity gene from me. A gift to my wife maybe acquiring the longevity gene. So as long as I'm a pack member, going fuzzy on a regular basis, we will be linked. That is the gift to the woman who is the mother of my sons. Increased health and lifespan for however long my life will be," Kolohe said his practiced speech in a relaxed manner.

"So it's pretty much guaranteed that will happen to Mari since you are imprinted on Mari. So what does that mean...?" Steve wanted it to be clarified again. Just so he'd know what would happen.

"I'll outlive you and mom," Mari said.

"That's as it should be."

"But I also won't age from the time of the birth of our first pack member son. So when you and mom are in your 80's, I'll still look the same as I do now, I guess. I'll age but you won't see it."

Now he understood what he was being told. She'd be young for his lifetime, "That will be hard on your mother," Steve said finally getting it straight in his mind.

"But I'll, we'll always be there to take care of you and your wife and Lori," Kolohe said taking Mari's hand.

"We won't tell her . . ." Steve said and then the boys' heads snapped to look out the door.

"What?" Mari asked. Leilei's index finger went up. That meant quiet. The chickens were screaming in the background.

"Vamps?" Steve asked.

"Not hardly . . . Earthquake." Leilei said while the pans in the kitchen started to bang together. After a minute and a half total it was over.

"We'll, we've had drills before so now the first time, a real emergency," Jacob said. We all pulled out our phones and waited for them to ring.

"The house is fine," Tara said smiling as she walked into the kitchen. "I miss doing the hula in a house doing the hula too."

"Where's your mom and tutu?" Kolohe asked Mari.

"Port Angeles," Steve said. "With Lori out shopping."

Jacob jumped into action, "I'll take the bike and call when I know what's what."

"Let me know what you need and I'll load the truck and head to the school," Leilei called after him.

"Where were we?" Chaska asked to bring us back to the topic.

"You know knew this all the time and you didn't tell me?" Steve asked his daughter. "So if . . ." he interrupted Mari's protestations. "When you have a baby boy that will be fuzzy then you'll stop aging. Leilei you already have Jacobs' aspect. Do you 2 have a . . ."

"No sir, we don't. I got a blood transfusion from Jacob after the attack. I caught a disease from the attacker. So the blood transfusion from Jacob saved me and I have his aspect. Being linked this way to your husband is called having his aspect," Leilei explained with Tara touching her to help with the right words.

"So you're 16 forever?"

"No, I'll look 16 until I don't. What that means is I won't look 20 until I'm 80 maybe."

"So you and Jacob aren't . . . beside the fact you two live together," Steve said incredulously. That cannot be true.

"No sir. I've told you before my mom has magic too. And she can read my mind. If we did, she'd know."

"WHAT! Your mom can? You grew up with her being able to do that?"

"Yeah," Leilei nodded. And so did, Tara. "It sucks to be me but that's the way it was. Is."

"But you sleep together . . ." He started on a rant.

"We do, but no. We don't . . . sorry, my phone. Hello Mrs. Cullen. We're fine. Thank you for calling. Ok, when Jacob calls me I'll let you know. Thank you again. Bye Mrs. C. What? Dr. C. will be available if we need him. _Seth is on his way._ I'll call when I have something to tell you."

"Be careful," Leilei called to Jacob. He'd gotten all suited up for the ride to the rez on his trail bike.

"Does he really need to be careful?"

"Yes, if he dies, so do I. We're linked for his lifetime. Yes, for as long as he's a pack member," the end of the truth story was out now.

"What about the kids?" A question out of blue from Steve.

"The kids will be fine. My grandfather died in a tsunami in Samoa, his wife was linked to him. My father was fine," Kolohe clarified.

"Your father, that's the man whose name you don't say. Your father's not a fuzzy, you are and your brothers?"

"Yutan yes. Not the others, but some of their sons . . . were. But those others aren't my mother's kids. There's a higher chance of fuzziness if . . ." Kolohe tried to explain something very complicated without using any names.

"Ok, I get that both parents have a genetic history. So Leilei and Jacob will have fuzzy boys and magic girls. And so will you and Mari when . . ." then it hit him. His little girl was going to become one of them. "So is this what you want?"

"I want to know you and mom are ok. I want to know Lori is ok," Mari tried not to cry.

"We can't tell your mother now, I know that. I feel better knowing but I don't want you putting your life in danger," Steve said pounding his fingers into Kolohe's chest. "You will not hurt my baby. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Will you be with her forever?"

"Forever! And I pledge on my honor and on my blood to protect her and you and your family for as long as I live! Forever Mr. Jackson!" Kolohe pledged to his new father in law to be. "I'll come to dinner and ask you for her hand in marriage formally on Friday."

"Your mother is going to love this," Steve said giving his daughter a hug. The scream was heard all over town. Mari and Kolohe got engaged. And the ring had a nice little diamond in it.


	4. Chapter 4

~24

"Mom has the schedule and she'll meet us at the station," Yutan said as we looked out the windows of the train.

"Schedule?" Mari asked.

"For parties and stuff. We are the grooms' family, so there will be stuff and introductions," Leilei said. "And the cards have our names and relationships to the groom in English, Swedish, Suomi and Kai. And Jacobs' are also on Quileute."

"So I'm the odd one out," Mari guessed after watching the rest of us sniffing the air and smelling the scent of reindeer, cloudberries and the big northern forest.

"Nope. Rehka's younger sister, Angela is a normal human. And so are some of the aunts and uncles. Most of the people gathered here are normal. No matter where we are, we are the weirdoes. So don't say anything, we don't know who may speak English," Kolohe said as a warning.

"Hi kids. Everything is here and we're all set," Nona greeted her kids. Relieved that Mari decided to become one of them. She'd be a beautiful bride.

"Where's Travis?" Jacob asked.

"With the men. You guys go that way. Check to see if your tuxes are here. I'll have your things put into your rooms. Girls, you're together and you're being fitted about 4 pm today. Dinner is at 8. Dress is casual. Jeans are fine. Your cards are in you rooms," Nona gave them all the info they needed. "This is Angela, the bride's sister. This is Mari, she engaged to Kolohe. This is Leilei; you've met each other at my wedding. There are snacks. Try on your dresses and get acquainted."

"These don't look Swedish?"

"They are what the bride wanted, traditional Suomi. But a little toned down," Angela said. She was there to translate. The dress maker came in and did an initial assessment of her work and needed a translator to be sure things fit the way they should.

Then it was time for dinner. "Family," Harkoni called across the dining room in the hotel. "Here," he pointed to a table near where we all could be seen. "Together. So everyone gets a good look at us. Jacob, here on the end."

"Why?" he asked.

"You're a Red Indian chief. Indians here in Europe are from India and eat curry. A real Native American. Everyone wants a good look at him," Harkoni said aloud. So everyone could hear what he was saying. Dinner was buffet and Jacob was a hit.

"_They are all staring._"

"_Well . . . you know vamps by name_," Leilei sent back as they ate dinner. Some of the other pack leaders nodded in our general direction. _"They don't know whether to hug you or kill you. Make sure they hug you."_

"_So what's gonna happen for the rest of the week_?" Mari sent while touching Leilei under the table.

"_Meetings, wedding rehearsals, girlie parties and stuff. Tonight is the pack meeting. They will go out alone. Show and introduce themselves. They will question Jacob about them. He has a phone to call scheduled with Carlisle and Esme."_

Hello Hello

"Esme and Carlisle, my hosts have decided not to show themselves," Jacob said loud enough for everyone to hear. The men were in the woods for this meeting. It was midnight in the **artic** as bright as noon.

"Fine. First congratulations to Travis and the Honshiro family and the Angstadt families. Enjoy your wedding," Carlisle hoped to curry some favor for being polite.

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle. Questions anyone?" Jacob got right to business. Most of the pack leaders had heard the Cullen stories from Bishop and Harkoni. They'd read the stories that Leilei told of her loving with them and they knew the Emmett story.

"You sir, have you ever traveled to Sweden?"

"I was in Sweden in 1743 but I was on my diet when I visited your lovely country. It's very beautiful."

"How many years did you kill and feed on humans?"

"Too many before I tried deer and found that I could live on it."

"When did you become a doctor?"

"The first time in 1830. I've return to school about every 50 to 100 years or so to keep current."

"You felt guilty?"

"About my previous way of life, yes."

"You made a 'family'?"

"Yes, I was lonely. Alone. Some of our family found us, a couple in fact. The others are mine."

"But there are others?"

"The Volturi, yes. But they are cruel and if I can say, inhuman. To them humans are food and you are animals to be broken and tamed to serve them and their agenda."

"Their agenda . . . which is?"

"To remain anonymous and in power," Carlisle admitted.

"Power?"

"They control the town where they live."

"Volterra, we have heard of it."

"They would probably like to expand from Italy into other parts of the world."

"So we are all in danger?"

"Yes," Carlisle said reluctantly. "To some extent." Then there was a pause.

"Will they, the Cullens be attending Leilei's wedding?"

"Yes, we were her guardians. Leilei explained that we would be required to attend. My wife and I and the rest of our family will be there. Jacob said he would give his permission for us to come to the reservation for their wedding. We're looking forward to it. They are a good looking couple."

"Anything else?" Jacob asked.

"No, thank you both Carlisle and Esme. Have a good day," Harkoni ended the call.

"They are educated and civilized. They live in a house that borders the forest. They help the Quileute and continue to assist my people,' Jacob mentioned to the assembled pack leaders.

"They almost killed Leilei. Emmett . . . the big one without powers," Solomon mentioned aloud.

"He hugged her without malice. Harkoni didn't believe that. It was difficult time for us all. Carlisle offered to help heal her but I refused. She was healed the Kai way. Now no human goes to their home alone," Jacob countered. The truth just needed to be repeated.

"That you know of," he responded.

"They've moved further south out of Forks," Kolohe followed up.

"Your second is with them?"

"Yes, he's imprinted on the youngest Cullen. You've read her story," Jacob continued.

"The human grandfather if you will, Charlie Swan, is he still meddling?"

"Tokar! Wonderful to see you!" Jacob moved and shook hands with him.

"I wouldn't miss this wedding. Solomon, Harkoni, Stellen. Gentleman. Yutan! Outstanding! Wonderful to see you, young one," he said shaking hands with him.

"Tokar, you have doubts?" Stellen asked.

"Yes. He, Carlisle hasn't been human in a long time. But neither is he one of us. I have fewer reservations, concerns about Carlisle and Esme than I have for the remainder of his family. They were all turned as teen agers. I doubt their control. It was one of teens that hugged Leilei and almost killed her. He claims he was unaware of how hard he hugged her. Leilei said she believes him. Her word is good enough for me."

"Anything else?" Harkoni asked.

"What are you doing?" Mari asked watching Leilei pack a bag as they got ready to head to a party in the woods for the imprints and pack members only.

"Nothing. There was a request so I'm doing it."

"What? A request from who?"

"Not gonna tell you," Leilei teased. "Whom, I think."

"Is it a Kai cultural thing?" Mari wanted to be let into the secrets that Leilei wouldn't tell her.

"This time nope." After a quick wedding rehearsal and another dress fitting and family pictures we all took a nap before dinner.

"Why are you dressed that way?" Leilei was wearing leather moccasins and skirt. With a cotton shirt and ribbons woven in her hair.

"Quileute traditional circle dance. They wanted to see something traditional Quileute, beside Jacob. So Jacob and I are gonna dance." After dinner we headed out to the woods to the place where the men had their talk. And after a thank you from the bride and groom to be there was a special introduction of Jacob and Leilei. Jacob explained that his people lived in the big forest south of Western Canada. That the wolves were his people's protectors and this was a dance of his people. Leilei circled the fire not looking at him and didn't stop to look at him as he stood there trying hard not to smile. Then he began to follow her around the fire. She stopped and let him catch her right in front of Rehka and Travis so they could take the lead. Kolohe and Mari followed us. And as we were traveling around the circle Leilei saw some girl looking at Yutan.

"_Hey! She's checking out my little brother."_

"_No. He isn't just your little brother. He's a kai warrior at his brother's wedding."_

"_He'll always be my little brother_." After 2 circles around the fire, the drumming was turned down and the techno was turned up. We were sure they heard us in Stockholm.

"What's up for tomorrow?" Mari said as we headed back to the lodge. "Today," she corrected herself.

"Mani-Pedi's, haircuts, final dress fittings and a Swedish sauna," Leilei giggled. "Girl stuff."

"Ladies, no one here is white," The sauna attendant said.

"Not white?" Mari asked.

"Speak freely," Leilei said aloud. "_Everyone here in this tepee is a woman who knows. Who knows what we know_."

"Leilei is an ola wahini, a healer," Rehka said. The ladies stood. Her mother, a woman who was pretending to be an aunt who was actually Stellan' mother. A couple of women who were related in some way to Solomon and Tokar's 3 wives Carmen, Peke and Ne'a.

"Oh sit down. Please. We're all naked in here. I'm Kolohe and Travis's sister. And Yutan is my new furry little brother," Leilei said in a calm and easy way,

"Is he?"

"Yes, he is like my dad," Leilei glowed.

"You're so lucky," someone said.

"Yes. I am very lucky. I'm part of a great family. And I'm marrying into a great family too. The Quileute are wonderful people."

"What is Forks like? The Quileute?"

"Forks . . . there are big forests like here. It's quiet and beautiful. The Quileute live on a reservation outside of the town in permanent prefab houses. They are treated like all aboriginal peoples. They work in town, in fishing, lumber. Just like here. With the re-emergence of the wolf packs the people have their spirit back. Their connection to their stories and history back. It's a great thing. "

"We all know how good our families are, what are the Cullens like?" The women were curious about them. Most of them had never seen a vamp 'alive' up close before.

"He's a dad and she's a mom Dr. Carlisle and Esme. The kids are teens and they will always be that way or at least the elders say so. But the Dr. and Mrs. Cullen act like elder parents. They are wise and patient and understanding. Esme's is so a mom. But the way you want her to be . . . almost too much that way sometimes. Nice and understanding in a mom way."

"How do you? How does that happen?"

"I sit at the counter in the kitchen with a cup of drinking chocolate. She usually has jasmine tea."

"She doesn't drink it does she? They don't drink? Do they?"

"Nope. She holds it. She likes the smell and talks with you like the pack leaders wife does."

"Do you have a Quileute leader's wife to talk with? I mean instead of her," their level of disgust was evident.

"Yes, Chaska's wife Tara is in Forks now. And Emily, the other pack leaders' wife lives on the reservation. And my mentor is there, Chief Sue Clearwater. Her husband was a tribal chief and her son is Jacob's second. His name is Seth. We talk often," Leilei reassured the pack leaders wives that she hadn't been mind fucked into thinking the Cullens were the best thing ever.

"How did they become a family? The Cullens I mean."

"First there was Carlisle. He doesn't talk about how he became what he is. Edward was next, his son. Then Carlisle turned Esme. I kinda feel sorry for her, her baby boy died due to fever. She killed or meant to kill herself. He turned her before she 'died' died. Rosalie was next. Seth says Rosalie was brought home for Edward."

"No!" Mari said. "That wouldn't have worked at all."

"It didn't. Alice and Jasper just showed up one day. She found him and they just knocked on the front door."

"Emmett?" Mari asked taking a drink of water.

"Rosalie found him mauled by a bear. Then there is Bella. That's the one that joined chose to become one of them, the one who had the baby. She was human when she married Edward. They went on their honeymoon and they boinked. And about a month later Nessie was born and Bella got turned. That's the Cullens. One big happy family. They lived in a house on the outer part of the town of Forks for about 10 years. Then they moved when we graduated from secondary school 4 years ago. So now they live in a new house. The kids are going to a new secondary school. They do that everywhere they move. We stop by to visit maybe once or twice a month. The pack members visit more often than I do."

"Are they coming to your wedding to the chief?"

"Yes. Carlisle and Esme stood as my guardians at the inquest. Carlisle understands honor. He said they will be there."

"Are you letting them, her, take part in the wedding at all?"

"I'm still deciding. My mom is planning our wedding, Jacob and mine. I'm not sure if she's inviting me to it. The receptions are mine to plan. I want them see our wedding ceremony but . . . they smell. So Jacob and I are working things out."

~25

"I can't do that!" Steve sputtered red faced and angry.

"What can't you do? I'm not laughing with you. I'm laughing at you. You aren't us. You know about us but you aren't us ok? Stellan Angstadt is a pack leader. Harkoni is a very special pack member. So yes, the wedding was big. But . . ." Chaska sputtered trying not to laugh too much.

"But what? Mari said there were hundreds of people there."

"It was wedding season in Sweden. I was there."

"You went?" Steve questioned. How much money did these people have?

"Travis is my pack. Yes I . . . we were there," Chaska continued to chuckle. "Wedding season. The couples get married whenever they want to but during the short summer they have ceremonies near the same time. So all of those people that were there weren't all invited. If somebody knew somebody they would go. It's nice to get out of the house in the summer. They also hold a summer festival at the same time."

"But look at this," Steve handed him . . .

"It's the wedding book. The happy couple put this book together: a picture of them as adults, baby pictures and pictures of their families, a wedding invitation. And a little 'story' of how they met. Everyone who went to the wedding got one. If you want a copy of the DVD you fill this out and send it here to the photographers."

"But . . ."

"Computer printer with photo paper. You're better than this Steve. What's the problem?" Chaska got serious.

"I can't afford this for my little girl," Steve admitted.

"Don't worry about that," Chaska blew him off. It was just fear.

"But . . ."

"Whatever Mari wants she'll have. If she wants to get married in Port Angeles Pioneer Park with just family and a few friends wearing a silk pantsuit with Kolohe in a tux then dinner at Petrini's for the reception. Fine, but if she wants 175 people and a church wedding with 3 bridesmaids and a 4 hour reception and a 6 tier wedding cake. Fine. She'll have that too."

"I can't afford that."

"You'll get help. Get Mari and Kolohe together and decide what you all want. We're flexible. We'll help with the money. Don't worry."

"But Leilei!"

"Leilei is the princess royal. Harkoni is very important in our world. So her wedding will be a very big deal. People will be coming from Japan, Australia, New Zealand and Europe. Harkoni and Nona's only daughter. Her marriage to a young Quileute chief, his father's only son. This will be very very big. Don't worry about competing with them. And our Kai traditions are ours. You're not us. So there will be hula dancing, conch shell blowing and lots of parties for Leilei's wedding. Some of the far away guests are planning excursions to Las Vegas. These people have never been to the states so there are trips being planned. It's going to be a 2 week thing. You won't be able match it. Nona's been planning this for a century or so," Chaska said in a calm tone to try to keep Steve from blowing a gasket.

"The money they're going to spend."

"It's not yours to worry about. But . . ."

"Don't but us. It you decide that Mari's dress budget is like $200.00 and she finds her perfect, 'Say Yes to the Dress' dress for $2,000. We'll buy it for her, no problem. Happy bride."

"What? This is the wedding for your oldest daughter. It's her special day. Kolohe will do whatever he can to make her special day. We'll even put up with Pastor Jamie."

"Jamison," Steve corrected Chaska.

"He's stopped by. We're not the church going types. You know that right?" Chaska chuckled.

"So you're the groom?" Pastor Jamison asked Kolohe knowing who he was already.

"Yes sir," Kolohe said. He and Mari were meeting Pastor Jamison for the 'Pre-Marriage Meeting' interview. To have him perform the ceremony they had to take classes with him at the church. And he had to approve them together before he agreed to perform the ceremony.

"Mari was a good church going girl until she met you."

"I'm good people sir," Kolohe kept insisting. It wasn't doing him any good.

"What religion are you young man?"

"Shinto and Buddhist. My father is Japanese, sir."

"And your mother is?" The disapproving tone continued.

"A shaman. She's Hawaiian, a native."

Both Kolohe and Mari saw the eye roll. "To be married in my church there are classes you will have to take," Pastor Jamison began to push papers to them across his desk.

"On the weekends please. We'll be living in Port Angeles," Kolohe mentioned calmly.

"Living together?" His eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "You two together . . . Unsupervised?" His voice rose in timbre.

"I have a job there and Kolohe and thinks that me driving back and forth would be stupid. So we'll come back to Forks on the weekends," Mari said trying to be calm.

"Living in sin. Mom, that's what he said," Mari said almost in tears. "Living in sin!"

"Mari honey, he is our Pastor," Grace said not knowing how to comfort her. Steve just came into the room when he heard her crying.

"So what am I supposed to do? Live here and work in Port Angeles and drive back in forth with the price of gas?" She spat back at her mother. Mari knew that Steve would understand why they planned to live in Port Angeles.

"So how was it going to work with you and Kolohe?" Steve asked.

"The day I come to the library here, Wednesday, he and I were going to ride together. The other days I'd be in Port Angeles and he said he'd ride a motorcycle back and forth. And we'd come out here together on Friday or Saturday and have Sunday for family dinners and stuff," Mari laid out the plans in a logical way.

"Yeah. That makes sense. What else did Pastor Jamison say?" Steve asked.

"Well, he doesn't like Leilei and Jacob living together. And the fact the Honshiro family isn't Christian. And he wants Kolohe to convert from being Buddhist but he said wouldn't believe him even if he did."

"Well that's wonderful. Nona is here on her way back home and I've invited her to meet him tomorrow," Grace said trying to comfort her daughter.

"Pastor Jamison, this is Nona Harkoni," Grace said as the ladies sat at the table for lunch in the diner. Nona was there with Sue.

"So we're here to discuss wedding details ladies," Pastor Jamison said as he took a seat. "Why are you here Sue?"

"Jacob and Leilei have asked me to stand in for Jacob's mother for their wedding, so I'm meeting with Nona about Quileute things that she needs to know."

An eye roll preceded, "When are they getting married?"

"After their house is finished being built, next June," Nona said. "So their wedding is scheduled for September. I'm thinking Labor Day weekend."

"That Saturday?" he said looking at his calendar. There were other couples that were planning weddings for that weekend. He might be able to fit them in.

"No, normally we get married on Friday and have parties on Saturday and Sunday. Yes, there are 3 receptions. There are lots of people, my husband's friends and business contacts will be coming from Japan so we're expected to entertain," Nona filled them in.

"And there will be a Quileute gift giving ceremony on Saturday. Leilei wants to highlight the Quileute culture," Sue said proudly.

"Leilei and Jacob are settling in on what they want. But we're not here to talk about them; we're here to talk about Mari and Kolohe," Nona said to change the subject. Her new daughter was what they were there to discuss. "I understand Mari wants to be married by you but you refuse because my son isn't a Christian?"

"Well, that is the truth," Pastor Jamison knew he had to preach to the unbeliever and get her to see the light. "He said he'd become Christian if I required him to do so as a condition to marry them. He doesn't love God; he loves Mari and would say or do anything to have her marry him."

"I don't doubt my son's heart or his love for Mari, or his respect and fear of God. So are you saying you won't marry them?" Nona wanted to clarify for herself.

"I am a man of faith, full faith in God. And I won't marry them if they are living in sin. He will have to convert and give up those unchristian ways and they cannot cohabitate."

"May I join you?" A voice that Nona was glad to hear behind her.

"Grace, I don't believe you've met . . . What how do I explain what you are to my kids, Bishop?" Nona asked relieved.

"I'm your kid's fake grandfather. That will do," he smiled at the table.

"This is Bishop Price. He's consented to marry Jacob and Leilei next September," Nona explained giving Grace a choice for the preacher for her daughter's wedding.

"Are you ordained?" Pastor Jamison asked.

"Yes I am ordained. But I limit my duties to officiating marriage ceremonies. Bringing two families together in happiness is just a wonderful thing to do," Bishop said waiting for his honeybun.

"You're going to take the sacred ceremony of marriage and turn it into a joke. Bishop, I'm giving your this opportunity to come to Jesus. To be washed in the precious blood of Jesus," Pastor Jamison thumped his bible.

"You will be disappointed, if you plan to sit here and make demands of me. Others have tried. Don't waste your time," Bishop said calmly.

"If you've only heard the truth . . ."

"I am not the focus of this discussion," Bishop interrupted.

Nona interrupted, "The topic is whether or not you will marry Mari and Kolohe next year?"

"We're talking about their eternal souls and yours."

"I understand that . . . but we are who we are," Bishop said leveling an eye at him. He wouldn't be worth the time it would take to take him apart. Logic would rule here.

Pastor Jamison almost reached his breaking point, "Sue . . . Sue isn't there anything that you can say that will convince him to . . ."

"The word you want Sue to say is, submit," Bishop interrupted. "We submit only to God, not to men. Especially men driven by their own ego. You have your rules to gauge our worth as people. And we fall short on your scale which pleases me to no end."

"Would you perform the ceremony for Mari and Kolohe?" Grace asked seeing that there wasn't any progress being made in their discussions.

"If they asked me to, of course," he continued. "Kolohe knows there isn't anything I wouldn't do for him."

"Even though they plan to live in Port Angeles in the same apartment together before marriage?" Jamison said raising his voice.

"Yes, no problem at all," Bishop answered as calm as Jamison was ruffled.

"Have you no morals man?"

"Lower your voice. You're making a scene," Bishop said in a low voice that meant trouble if Jamison pushed any harder. "If they ask me to be a part of their special day, it will be an honor. Grace, you're the mother of the bride. This is your decision. Pastor Jamison, I'm sorry you feel we need your approval to be who we are."

"It's not me, it's God who will judge," Jamison shook his head at the stupidity of this 'man'.

"Yes she will. She knows my heart and yours," Nona spat. She'd had had enough. This was a wedding not the coronation of a king. "Grace, I'll be in town for another week or so. Call if you need me. Have a good day. Sue we'll have lunch tomorrow, ok?" Nona leaves them sitting at the table.

"You can leave now too, Pastor Jamison," Bishop said sternly. "We are not sheep,"

"Sue, don't you have anything to say?" Jamison sputtered.

"No . . . Nothing. I don't have anything to say to you. I forgot who I was for a moment. I am a Quileute chief and I'm not a sheep either," Sue said as she didn't like the fact that he was trying to bully them. As Sue remembered who she was Pastor Jamison left the table.

"Oh God! What do I do now? Mari will be crushed," Grace sputtered.

"Easy," Bishop said. "Can you rent the church for the ceremony and the hall for the reception? Don't worry. The Honshiro family will help with the expenses. You've got is 8 months to plan this. Tonight or better tomorrow night let's get together for dinner and talk at Petrini's in Port Angeles. Tomorrow at 6 pm. Our happy couple, Steve and yourself and Nona. I'll bring her, she gets angry sometime."

"Will Harkoni be here?" Grace asked.

"No, as the father of the groom only had to do what his wife says," Bishop said taking another bite of the honeybun.

~26

"Are you going?" Mari asked aloud. Not wanting to be there alone.

"Me? No! You're the bride. I'm just the sister of the groom," Leilei said in response. Mari didn't understand that this was all about her.

"But I'd like you to be in the wedding," Mari said. But she didn't know that Leilei would do anything for her brother. Being in the wedding. Easy.

_Thanks. Really?_ "Thank you."

"But you'll have to wear a dress," Mari said waiting to hear the protest. Wedding dress hunting meant hunting for bridesmaid dresses too.

"Fine."

"You're not fighting me about this?" Mari was now wary. Leilei didn't wear dresses often.

"No. Get that look off your face! You're the bride," Leilei giggled giving her a hug. "You get what you want short of Cirque du Soleil skydiving acrobats. Lori is your maid of honor right?" Leilei said nodding yes at Mari.

"Yes."

~27

"But what can I do?" Mari started to whine. Hunting for the 'perfect' wedding dress was taking its toll on Leilei as well as her mother. "I can't spend like way too much money."

"Maybe we can go and see Alice?" Leilei offered. Esme would help twist Alice's arms if necessary to get her in a dress that she would love. "I'll call Esme and Jacob in that order and we'll see what can be done."

"Really?"

"You're the bride and calling to ask wouldn't hurt," Leilei said thinking that this may have been a set up.

"What's wrong with it?" Alice asked with Mari on a foot high stool with a dress on that she liked. It needed help for her to 'Love' it. "Ok, what do you want it to look like?"

"Like this," Mari showed Alice a picture of what she wanted the back of the dress to look like.

"How's the house?" Rosalie asked Leilei as she sat on the kitchen stool watching the girlie antics go on.

"I don't know," Leilei answered watching Alice and Mari get all worked up over how long the sleeves should be. "I'm not allowed to see it until it's finished."

"When will that be . . . I mean how long?"

"_Right now we're all about Mari and Kolohe. Please Rosalie?" _Leilei sent to Rosalie.

"So Mari what are your wedding colors?" Rosalie asked turning her attention to Mari.

"I'm wearing white and the brides' maids will be wearing, 'Dusty Rose'," she said getting a silly smile on her face that Leilei knew she'd be seeing for a while.

"Leilei's wearing a dress?" Alice asked aloud. Then slowly turning her head to look to see if she was scowling.

"Yes I am," Leilei pronounced loudly. "Have you decided whether or not you're going to get a dress for the reception?"

"A second dress?" Esme asked while both Alice and Rosalie both seemed shocked.

"I've been trying to talk Mari into a dress for the reception," Leilei started on a story they she knew they would all love. "That way she can keep the wedding dress for her sister or her daughter."

"Leilei, don't say that," Mari giggled and she and Alice started another discussing all together about the second dress.

"_Why not talk about you and Jacob_?" Esme asked with a gentle foot touch under the table.

Rosalie was good Leilei didn't see her tell Esme anything_. "Her father is comparing what my mother has planned with what he's able to do for Mari and its freaking him out_."

"_She's invited us you know."_

"_Yup. "_

"_Problem?"_

"_Not really, unless you go up I smoke when you walk into a church. Kolohe knows – no problem._"

"Leilei," Alice called out showing her the dress that Mari wanted for the bridesmaids. "Fitted or wiggle room."

"Wiggle room. We're going to dance right?" Leilei asked getting up to walk over to look at the sketch that Alice made for Mari to approve. "At the reception. I mean regular dancing. If you go with the dress change – say into a muumuu, there's more room in it to dance. I'm just saying . . ." Leilei gave her another thing to think about.

"Is Leilei wearing flats or heels?" Alice kept pushing.

"Heels," Mari interjected before Leilei could say anything.

"Great!" Leilei said to the open mouthed shock of the assembled vampire women. "I'll by eye to eye with my man."

~28

"Forest River Pack of La Push!" Leilei called aloud while standing on the back porch of her house. This was her first visit to the finished house. Her finished house. "Quileute warriors, I dedicate myself, my heart, my blood and my life in service to you. Welcome to our home," she gushed to Jacob's pack and the imprint girlfriends that were there to celebrate Jacob and Leilei having a home.

"As your second boss man, I have the pleasure to inform you that you are on vacation for 1 year starting now. Congratulations!" Seth said with a big hug to Jacob when Leilei finished her welcome.

"Welcome!" Jacob and Leilei called to their pack family.

"Oh, before we eat, family! Sunday dinners! They will be here instead of Billy's house from now on. Thank you dad, for coming here tonight and for putting up with us for so long. It's not that he doesn't love us all but he'd like less crazy in his life. So dinner will be here starting Sunday."

"Meetings here too?" Sean asked standing with the bachelor guys who were upwind from the Nessie.

"At the bunk house," Jacob settled that issue. "It's out of the rain and close enough for snacks. So it's all ok? Let's eat."

Nessie asked, "Ok so you get the house. I get that but what did you get him?"

"The story goes, the woman get the house. She needs a place to raise the kids. He gets something to help with his ability to earn a living. So I got him a 10 ton hydraulic car lift for his garage," Leilei explained. "It was Rosalie's suggestion."

"_Why is everyone looking at us like that?"_ Jacob asked.

"_They know we haven't . . . you know. And they know that we're gonna," _Leilei giggled back covering her giggles with nibbling on the wild boar spareribs.

"_OMG really? You'd think that they wouldn't be worried about that_. _Well, I'm the pack leader and so they are worried," _Jacob admitted. It was his connection to each of his pack that was their cohesion. They shared memories if someone lost focus. Now it would be Jacob learning to focus so the intimate memories, thoughts of him with his wife wouldn't be known to all of his pack. Billy left the party first about the same time Sam came to congratulate Leilei and Jacob on the house. He and Emily had already accepted an invitation to a dinner party later. Jacob left Leilei's tour of the rest of the house for later.

"Is this our bedroom?" Leilei asked standing in front of the locked door. Another of the stories that Jacob learned was that only people who were conceived in the master bedroom could go into that bedroom. So after the house was finished being built and decorated that door was locked. And no one toured it during the open house.

"Yup come on in. I think you're gonna like it. Well, I wasn't sure about the colors, Alice suggested those big lacy bed covering things and . . ." Jacob sputtered aloud.

"Jacob be quiet," Leilei said walking into their bedroom. Berber carpet on the floor. A fireplace in the corner of the room with the flat screen TV over it. "_A space for a chair_."

"Chair? Esme wasn't . . ."

"Shhh. Let me look." A huge Alaskan King Size bed was against the far wall. With a hand carved headboard, it looked vampire made. Emmett maybe? The bed was covered with silk sheets and girlie pillows. Jacob sat on the bed and let her just walk around and look. "Closet space for all of our clothes. _I love the baby space_."

"_Baby space?"_

"_This area is perfect for a basinet. Where's the bathroom_?"

"_That way. It has a shower too."_

"_The tile work is beautiful," _she sent smiling at the detail.

"_Yutan and Travis did it_. A gift for you from your brothers."

"_Travis? He came here to do the tile? The sink in here is great. Yup, big enough to bathe a baby," _Leilei sent placing her arms in to measure the length_. "This is really nice."_

"So, I did good? We did good?"

"Yes you did, you all did great!" she said giving him a big hug.

"We don't have to have dinner here on Sunday, if you don't want to," Jacob said watching his fiancée, actually his wife walk around their bedroom. Not a yurt, or a room in someone else's' house or in a noisy apartment. "We'll have plenty of time to do that."

"It's my duty to the pack. Your pack and the Quileute. It won't be a problem," Leilei smiled at Jacob, "And everyone will want to see that we're fine. Things worked out well and _you know, we have successfully boinked_."

"_I want to spend the time making sure you and I are ok in the right way," _Jacob talked around the topic.

"_Well, we are married. _Does the furo work?"

"I . . . well . . . we should try it out," Jacob decided getting into the furo and being together would be a start.

"So Mrs. Black, how much do you love your house?"

"Well, Mr. Black, it's stunning! It's like my mom's house crossed with a wolf den. It's dark and comfortable. I can't wait until it's full of kids and family and . . ." Leilei started all excited about being a family like the one she grew up in.

"Not just yet. Can we have some time just alone? You and I?" Jacob fussed back at her. Now he understood why the pack leaders got to go on 5 year vacations.

"Yes! Of course Mr. Black. Is the water hot enough yet?"

"Come and sit over here with me," Jacob said getting into the warming water. They'd tiptoed naked from their bedroom to the furo on the wrap around porch at the back of the house. "So tonight's the night?" he asked.

"Yup. The first night of our lives together. It doesn't have to be at night you know. Morning is good too," Leilei giggled getting settled in the furo with him.

"Sit," Jacob said taking a seat on the rug. "Sit down and let me dry your hair. I think we need a bear skin rug or something right here," he said getting comfortable in their room together.

"I think we need a carpet, something magical," Leilei said looking at the layout of the room.

"Something magical? Oriental maybe?"

"Sometimes you're just so . . . _Surprising._" Jacob wanted an oriental rug for their bedroom! Kissing him she moved to sit on his legs facing the fireplace.

"So, you knew everything."

"Well . . . _you do too don't you, right_?" Leilei sent back letting him get in a good hug and squeeze while watching the candles burn in the fireplace with her back to his chest. "Yeah, it's ok to kiss me but don't tickle me." The tickle fight turned into a pillow fight and ended with them both on the bed. After a quick grab Leilei let him win. Jacob knew that. She let him pin her down on their pillow covered bed and she pretended to protest between giggles. "Don't tickle me too much . . ."

"Ok, then tickle time is over," Jacob sent. So the stuff on the bed went on the floor and Jacob closed his eyes and let his fingers do the walking.

~29

"Oh my God really! This is your house," Mrs. Jackson asked. Leilei'd invited the Jacksons to dinner. They needed to see the house before Nona descended for the wedding.

"Come in. This is Emily Utley, Sam's wife, and baby girl Cree. Come in," Leilei ushered them in the front door.

"Hey Leilei," Mari said as she shyly gave Kolohe a kiss.

"Leilei," Emily asked, struggling with her fussy 10 month old. "Where can I put her down? She's kinda whiny."

"I'll take her," Tutu Tanaka spoke up.

"Mom . . ." Grace interjected watching her mother take the infant from Emily.

"No problem," Tutu said making faces at the baby.

"She's a Grandma, she's got this," Leilei said not worried about Tutu and the baby.

"So how is it out here?" Emily asked knowing we didn't like living in the city.

"It's a little quiet out here. But we like it," Leilei answered watching Grace and Steve just walk around gawking at the house. Kolohe decided to go with them to show them more than what they were just peeking at.

"How is it going to work?" Steve asked after taking the Kolohe tour. "You two living way out here?"

"I'll be working on the farm 2 or 3 days a week. Maybe 1 or 2 days at the Pain Center in Port Angeles. With Sundays off for family dinners like usual," Leilei answered.

Jacob spoke up then and said, "I'll be at the garage and maybe working on the farm if need be. You know tribal chief stuff will take some time too. With the little woman working on the farm she'll be bringing home some of the groceries." Leilei finished cooking dinner while Jacob fixed a fire in the fireplace.

"And the shed up there?" Steve asked.

"For Jacob's boy toys: motorcycles and dirt bikes."

"Mom is due any split second," Kolohe said. "Are you going to keep her here? I'll pay you and we'll switch in September," he bargained. Nona was a bit nervous about Kolohe getting married. The incident with Pastor Jamison put her off just a bit. And the fact that Grace wasn't let in on anything made her uneasy.

"Yeah, ok deal," Leilei agreed. But she knew that would never happen.

"Can I lay her down?" Tutu asked. Cree had stopped whining and was quieting down.

"Sure . . . right here on the couch," Leilei moved to clear a space. Alice accentuated the décor with throw pillows and what Leilei called 'couch scarfs'.

"I can't," Tutu said while Emily just shook her head, "No."

"Yes you can. A house isn't a home until there's baby slobber on the couch. Put her right here so we can all watch her," Leilei insisted. It would help to get rid of that new house, Cullen smell.

"No, I . . . Leilei! No."

"It's all washable you know that," she told them both.

"Have Dr. and Mrs. Cullen been here to visit?" Grace asked.

"Yes actually they were here the other night." It was the night when the pack came to see Jacob give the house to Leilei. After the pack finished having dinner the Cullens arrived to see it all finished.

~30

"Why is the floor stone?" Steve asked.

"It's the only flooring material that's werewolf resistant," Chaska told him over coffee in the farm kitchen. He'd almost become a regular for coffee since Mari and Kolohe got engaged. Chaska was there to answer questions and keep the father calm as it got closer to the day his daughter got married to one of 'them'.

"Resistant. Not werewolf proof?"

"Nothing is werewolf proof. Have you ever seen the guys up close?" Chaska answered him.

"No."

"The house was built to last a couple of hundred years at least. To be the headquarters for the pack. Leilei and Jacobs' house, home for their kids and Billy if he decides to move in. Parties for the packs too. And no you will not be invited. Only the human girlfriends," Chaska continued.

"So Mr. Jackson," Leilei asked him. "What kind of shoes are you wearing?" Then he showed her his feet. "Ok. I will. Jacob said ok. He would let you see him. Come with me," she said faking a call on her phone.

"We're not going by truck?" He asked as they headed out the back door of the kitchen and headed out to the shed.

"I rode my bike, motorcycle here. Helmet for you," she handed him one.

"Where is he?" Steve asked anxious about his first view of a 'real werewolf'.

"He told me to go the tomato field," she said getting on one of the quads that they had on the farm.

"Is he nearby?" she nodded and headed out to the southeast on the 'paved' farm roads. "What's that?"

"The guys going to the house for lunch," she said watching them run thru the fields back to the house.

"How fast are they running?"

"About 30 mph. Well d'oh," Leilei giggled. "Vampires run about 30 to 40 mph. Werewolves run them down and catch them and kill them. So they have to be at least as fast. And wolves are pack hunters. The scouts circle out and get in front, so they are even faster."

"Oh my God! What is that?" . . . Steve said leaving his mouth open. He'd gotten his first glimpse of Jacob.

"'Jesus' is the word I think you're looking for." Leilei loved the look on his face. The sheer SHOCK!

"No, that isn't it," he finally said.

"_Yes it is."_

"But he doesn't look like they do in the movies," Steve finally sputtered now able to say something as Leilei touched him on his shoulder. She decided to give him the 'family' treatment. She allowed him to hear the inner conversation.

"_Hey Boy!"_

"_Hey Boo! Mr. Jackson_," Jacob sent.

"_What is all that?" _Steve sent into the link before jumping away from Leilei.

Leilei explained, "The guys communicate telepathically when on all 4's. So they were talking about stuff."

"Hi Mr. Jackson," Jacob said standing on his 2 feet.

"Good God Man! You're naked!"

"Ok . . . Well . . . What were you expecting? My clothes to shape shift with me?" Jacob asked.

"Leilei . . . you . . . you grew up with this . . . right?" Steve was there scared almost shitless, eyes bugged out but his mind was working.

"See ya tonight. _Good luck_. Love you Boo," Jacob said. After a quick kiss he went all fuzzy again and jumped over the fence and headed back out.

Leilei gave Steve a moment or 2 or 6 before she asked, "So . . . are you ok to head back to the farm house?"

So a few moments later back on the quad, "Kolohe is as big as Jacob?"

"Yup."

"Mari knows this?"

"Yes, the high school attack, remember?"

A few more minutes of quiet lead to, "So now I know everything?"

"Yes, _that I'm going to tell you_ _right now_. Lunch?" Leilei offered.

~31

"So how many of your people are coming to the wedding?" Steve asked in a worried tone over a sandwich.

Leilei took a diplomatic tone, "I don't know that depends on how many are invited. My wedding is more important to the people in our world than Mari and Kolohe but lots of people will come I hope . . ."

"But I can't afford that," he continued.

"You don't have to. They'll come to the wedding but not to the reception. Don't worry. It's ok. We know how to act. No one will be out of control," Leilei promised Steve.

"OMG! Aunt Diane is coming to help mom plan the wedding!" Mari screamed when Grace told her.

"Great. She's your fathers' sister right? What's wrong with family?" Leilei asked.

"She's volunteered her daughters as the flower girls."

"Great!" The look Mari gave Leilei almost hurt. Apparently Leilei didn't know that Aunt Diane was a bitch.

"She's . . . she's impossible."

Leilei looked at Mari not understanding the hysteria, "You're marrying _a pack leader worthy_ Hoku Ao member. _You're having a vampire make your wedding dress_ and you acting scared of your fathers' sister. You're the frigging bride," Leilei curbed her language just because she wasn't sure who might be listening. "Put your foot down. Go Bridezilla on her. Sorry . . ." Leilei took a breath. Now there were other things to do. Wedding dresses and reception muumuus for the girls. "What sizes are the girls? The flower girls need to be dressed like us all. I'll call Alice and see what she can whip up."

"Oh God!" Mari said watching her aunt and uncle drive up to her family home trying not to hyperventilate.

"It's ok. It's all fine. _Find you inner Bitch. All of the plans are set. Nothing can be changed_," Leilei reminded her.

"Aunt Diane! Uncle Curtis! Hello! Thanks for coming!" Mari greeted the members of her extended family. Her fathers' 3 brothers were normal. Diane was the only sister.

And to her and their surprise Leilei joined in, "Auntie Diane! Uncle Curtis! Hi!"

"Who are you?" Aunt Diane snapped.

"I'm the grooms' sister, Leilei," she introduced herself.

"Oh . . . you're her," Diane said nodding to who had to be Uncle Curtis.

"Yes ma'am. Where are the girls? I have sample dresses. Our dressmaker sent them over, for Samantha," Leilei turned to the girls.

"I'm Sami," said the 8 yr. old who was acting like a teenager. She had her phone and didn't seem to notice anyone.

"And that means you're Riley," Leilei turned to the other girl, a 4 year old who gawked up at her with a great smile.

"Yes. Come with me and we'll try on dresses. Princess dresses," Leilei said to win them over. "Come on."

"Well that's his sister. He's who again? Cocoloko? What's with the marks?" Diane sniped as Grace came outside to greet them.

"She's tattooed," Mari said watching Sami react to that.

"Oh Good Lord!" Diane snapped for dramatic effect.

"Diane you knew that already. So good to see you," Grace said giving her a hug.

"So when is the wedding rehearsal? I'll need to meet the preacher," Diane started in on 'helping' as they all moved indoors. Leilei shot Mari a look that meant, 'Get in there and draw a line in the sand'. Silence.

"You'll meet him, Auntie Diane. He's at my house," Leilei volunteered. Bishop was staying at her house on the rez.

"Your house?"

"Yes, ma'am. My parents are there too. I'll send these pictures to Alice. We're having our final fittings tomorrow," as Leilei turned to her phone.

"Will I get a dress that fits?" Sami asked.

"Yes, Samantha."

"Sami," she insisted.

"Yes, this was just a test to check for size." Then Leilei turned to the mother, "My mom wanted me to extend a dinner invitation to you all tomorrow night. So don't make any plans."

"So who is this dressmaker?"

"She's a designer not just a dress maker," Mari began to rise to defend Alice.

"Where is the groom?" Diane continued to press.

"Heading here I think," Leilei said knowing that Jacob had just sent that they were on their way.

"Auntie Diane, he's a very responsible man," Mari began to rise to defend Kolohe.

"When is the bachelor party?" Uncle Curtis asked.

"It's on Thursday night. I think Jacob and Travis are planning one," Leilei nodded at Mari. "_Nothing wild_."

"Hookers and strippers?" Uncle Curtis asked. "Hookers and strippers?! It's a bachelor party right?"

"This is Forks, Uncle Curtis," Leilei struggled to say. "Cigars and married man advice most likely. My dad isn't a 'hooker and stripper' kind of guy."

"What? Nothing to drink either? Oh yeah that's right – you guys don't drink. Baptists or Mormons? Are ya Baptists or Mormons?"

OMG! "No sir, neither. We just don't drink," Leilei struggled to try not to laugh at him. "Hey Boy!" Leilei called to Jacob who arrived to pick her up.

"Hey Boo!" he called back to her.

"Damn! How tall are you son?" Curtis called to Jacob. Diane gave Jacob a look that said, WTF!

"Uncle Curt!" Mari quipped. "He's a Quileute tribal chief."

Jacob smiled pretending not to be upset, "I'm Jacob Black sir. 6'8" and I'm Leilei's fiancée."

"This Aunt Diane and Uncle Curt, Sami and Riley," Mari did the introduction.

"I'm a flower girl," Riley said.

"Congratulations," he smiled at her.

Then there was the sound of a motorcycle coming up the street, "That has to be Kolohe," Leilei said way past ready to leave.

"What kind of name is that?" Diane, this time.

"Hawaiian," Mari answered.

"What does it mean exactly?" Curtis asked.

"Troublemaker. Really!" Leilei said when they looked in disbelief.

"Nice bike," Uncle Curtis said. Kolohe had a Ducati like Jacob.

"Hey woman," Kolohe greeted Mari. "Momma Grace," he hugged his mother in law.

"Hey you, _Good luck. They're a pair," _Leilei sent to her brother_. "Good luck."_

"Are you parents coming over tonight?" Grace asked.

"Yes ma'am. Mom and dad are on their way," Kolohe reassured them.

"Leilei, are you and Jacob staying? _Please?" _Mari asked.

"I've got things to do. You know, sister of the groom stuff. Later . . . bye. Nice to have met you all. Remember tomorrow about 11 am we'll be heading to the designer."

"So your daughter is marrying that Indian guy?" Curtis asked about Leilei and Jacob after Harkoni and Nona arrived.

"He's a tribal chief and yes, they're getting married Labor Day weekend in September," Harkoni said in a calm voice. Curtis was trying to be a big shot but he was playing that game with the wrong man. "But we're not here to talk about Leilei and Jacob. Our focus is Saturday, Mari and Kolohe."

"So what's left to do for the wedding?" Diane asked when they were getting ready for dinner.

"Nothing . . ." Grace said.

"I was talking to Mari," Diane turned to the bride.

"Nothing," she said. "Mom and Mrs. Harkoni have everything done. All we have to do is get to the end of the week."

"So this Alice Hale, she's a designer?" Diane continued to hunt for something to pick on. "Well is she any good? I'd hate for you to waste your money."

"Alice made my senior prom dress. She's very talented," Mari continued to be on defense.

"_I'll handle this_," Nona sent to her daughter in law to be thru touch. "Diane, thank you so much for offering to help with the planning but at this late date all of the arrangements and tastings have been done and paid for. You're just the mother of the flower girls. Sit back and enjoy the wedding. That's your job."

"Grace, say something," Diane whispered to Grace.

"Diane, they're helping with the wedding costs so yes, they have a say. And what Nona said is true. Just sit back and enjoy the wedding," Grace said quietly after Nona got up and walked away to get something from the sideboard.

"I don't like her," Diane sniped.

"I don't think she's worried about how you feel," Grace said glad that Nona put her foot down. "She's worried about making sure everything comes off well. Her son is the groom you know."

"Then she should calm the fuck down."

"Well . . ." Grace decided to be a bit more up front with her sister in law than she usually was. "You've shown up here with less than a week to go and are trying to get involved. We're done with all of that. You should just relax."

"So, are we there YET?" Sami asked for the 15th time. Apparently she couldn't get a signal on her phone most of the way to Shelton.

"We're here, Shelton. Alice Hale lives here," Leilei said.

"Hello everyone," Esme called from the porch. "Come on in." She'd agreed to be invaded by the bride and her entourage for the last fitting. She was in heaven.

"That's Mrs. Cullen. And we're here just for our fittings," Mari said aloud to remind everyone, Auntie Diane especially, why they were there. After dinner the night before Mari decided to find, if not get in bed with her inner Bridezilla. Her aunt and uncle were not the politest people to her in laws to be or Kolohe.

"Are the little girls here?" was Esme's next question then Rosalie took notice.

"This is our junior bridesmaid Sami. And our fairy princess flower girl Riley. Ages 8 & 4," Leilei beamed at Esme. She knew she loved children and 2 little girls in her house for the afternoon would be pure joy.

"This is my Aunt Diane, the girls' mother," Mari said.

"Are these the dresses for the wedding and reception?" Diane scoffed. "Oh my God! What is that?"

"My formal muumuu for the reception. The Honshiro's are Hawaiian so Leilei convinced me I needed a muumuu for the reception," Mari beamed at the dress Alice made for her.

"Ok," Leilei gushed. "Let's play dress up."

"Oh my God!" Diane gasped.

"I've got makeup for that," Alice said not paying much attention to what Diane was pointing to. She was looking at Sami who was more interested in the fact she had Wi-Fi again. "Are you going to do it up big?"

"Yup, I've got the same conditioner we used for the prom. Enough for the girls, everyone," Leilei said. The bridal shower was going to be a sleepover.

"When is beauty day?" Rosalie asked helping Riley get into her dress.

"Thursday night. Tomorrow," Mari said trying on her muumuu again. Realizing that tomorrow was tomorrow, "The wedding rehearsal is on Friday.

"So you'll be at the church Saturday early?" Leilei asked Rosalie.

"Well . . ."

"You know you love weddings. Who's gonna do my hair? You know I'll wear it in a ponytail," Leilei threatened.

"Like 10 am then," Rosalie acquiesced.

"Will I get to wear makeup?" Riley asked aloud wearing her pink princess dress.

"Just as much as me," Leilei promised. She was aware that Alice would makeup them and glitter them almost to death for the wedding.

"Every time I see her in that dress I get all," Grace started to tear up.

"Mom don't. It's ok," Mari teared up as she responded.

"Cookies and tea, ladies," Esme said to change the mood a bit.

"A tea party? We're having a tea party?" Riley asked all big eyed and happy.

"Yes, tea and cookies," Esme said. Leilei asked her for small cookies since the girls were young. And small cookies were easier to hide when you were faking eating.

"Don't fill up too much. We're headed to my house for a dinner party," Leilei reminded them. After lots of slight of hand with the cookies and faking drinking the pink lemonade tea, they got ready to leave.

"Thank you more that I can say," Mari said hugging Alice. "The dresses are perfect." There wasn't too much whining about 4 more dresses, 2 each for each of the girls.

"We'll be there, don't worry," Alice confirmed.

"How much did her dresses cost?" Diane asked before we got off the porch.

"Rude question Diane," Grace snapped back.

~32

"This is your house?" Diane asked with her mouth hanging open.

"Yes," Leilei said proudly. "Kolohe designed and built it. I'm thinking of calling it the little brown house in the big woods."

"He built it?"

"Yes, he was here. Dry wall, plumbing, electrical, stone work. Come on in," Leilei said enjoying how stunned she was. "Hi mom, dad!" she called entering her own house.

"Hi girls. Everyone. How's Mrs. C?" Nona called from the kitchen where she was cooking.

"We had a tea party with cookies," Riley said happily.

"How special was that?" Nona asked the littlest girl.

"Come on in. sit down," Leilei said to Diane. "Sami come here. You can recharge your phone over here and we have Wi-Fi so you can get back on line. It's hard around here because of the mountains."

"How big is this house?" Diane asked when her mouth could work again.

"7 bedrooms and 4 baths, I think," Grace said glad Diane had her mouth shut for a minute.

"But this is a really nice house," Diane continued in shock.

"_You were expecting what?_ Jacob is a tribal chief," Leilei started quietly. "He has responsibilities beyond just being a man on the rez. We host parties and tribal meetings. He needed to have a place big enough for stuff like that. Jacob asked Kolohe to design and help build it and he did."

Diane's continuing shock was broken up by the sound of car horns blowing, "Who is that?" Riley asked pointing at the boy who was outside on the porch.

"That's her brother the 6'3" Yutan," Mari said watching Diane shake her head.

"I'll be right back," Leilei called heading outside. "Park on the rocks and come on in."

"That's daddy and Uncle Steve and . . ." Riley stopped because she didn't know anyone else.

"And Tutu Tanaka, my daddy and Jacob's daddy and Bishop Price," Leilei said pointing at people. "Mr. and Mrs. Angstadt, Travis and Rehka, Angela and Moa, and Lori. Come on in the house, mom has dinner almost finished." Dinner was chicken parmesan, lasagna, garlic bread, spaghetti and meatballs, chicken fingers with wedding cake cupcakes for desert. Bishop was inspected by Diane and Curtis. He passed.

"Kolohe built this house," Diane tried to whisper to her husband, but she was overheard. Werewolf hearing even in that crowd.

Jacob answered her when he interrupted their secret conversation, "He and some of the guys from the rez helped to build it for us."

"Did I see a hot tub?" Curtis asked.

"Yes, Leilei wanted one . . . so she got one," Jacob shrugged.

"So what happens next?" Nona asked when the adults were seated for dinner.

"Well, tomorrow is the bridal shower or as Leilei calls it Beauty Day. And Friday is the wedding rehearsal and the luau," Lori said.

"Luau? Like with the tiki torches and hula dancers?" Curtis cackled loudly almost unable to stop laughing.

"We take our hula seriously," Nona said hands on her hips staring him down. "All of my kids took lessons from the time they could walk. And we luau really well too. You'll see on Friday. Steve will all of the rest of your family be here by then?"

"Yup, they'll all be here by then," Steve managed to get a word in. He was the youngest of the four brothers so he was overlooked in some areas. Now he got to show off for his family. Dinner was relatively polite, if not contentious. Tara and Chaska showed up about the same time desert was being served. That was when Mari decided to stay for a while. Jacob offered to lead the family back to the main road so they could head back to the Jackson house.

"I'll bring her back home safe and sound Mr. Jackson. You know I will," Kolohe reassured him.

"Tonight?" Mari asked. "We're gonna do it tonight?"

"Yes tonight. This will probably be the only time we have before the wedding. Tonight," Tara said. "I'd really prefer midnight but we'll take 9pm."

So we all headed out to First Beach, "Why here?" Mari asked.

"It's the closest place to Hawaii," Tara said. "And the sisters are waiting here to do this. Tonight you'll join us."

"Don't worry. It's not what you're thinking," Leilei teased. "I've been to these things before. It's like joining the girl scouts," Leilei giggled.

"_So you're a girl scout?_" Mari asked.

There was a sound of the conch shell and there was some drumming echoing while the waves pounded behind us. "Mari, this way," Tara said guiding Mari thru a maze in the sand into a circle of fire, symbolic of the journey of a human into the knowing of the Kai. "I am Tara, the wife of the Hoku Ao pack leader. All of us here are sisters to each other. We are the wives of the pack members. We are the sisters of pack members. We are the mothers of the pack members." As she spoke, women that were there nodded. Mari recognized some of them from her trip to Hawaii. Others she'd met as some of the people that Kolohe invited to the wedding that she'd seen at Leilei and Jacob's house. "Soon you will join us by marriage to Kolohe, a member in good standing of the Hoku Ao. You know who we are, you know what we are. We welcome you, our sister to be with us in joy: getting married, having babies and in sorrow, we all know loss. We are your strength and you are ours," with that Tara sprinkled Mari with some sea water. And gave her a hug. And gave her a lei and said, "Welcome to a granddaughter of the Momoa!" Then each of the women there gave her a hug and said welcome. Then Leah walked up to her.

"Leah?" Mari asked. "You've got Seth," she said remembering that may be why she was there. Maybe the Quileute had different rules for the sister membership.

"Ok, something that you don't know," Leah smiled. "I'm a . . ."

"No," Leilei interrupted. "You are **the** . . ."

"Thanks Leilei. What she says is true. I am **the fuzzy girl**. I can faze, shift, like the guys do. The Kai consider me to be something, someone really special and so Kolohe asked me to come and welcome you to the sisters. Out of consideration to him and the Honshiro family, I'm here. The sisters call themselves, Ke Ao Nei," Leah said. She'd taken the role of Ali'i seriously. She'd visited all of the Kai strong holds and met all of the pack leaders. "Ke Ao Nei means, The World. You are, 'the world' for the man who has imprinted on you. You are his world. Thank you for standing strong with our people."

"This is a really great honor," Christiaan said nodding to her daughter Rehka. Mrs. Angstadt never met the Ali'i. She'd heard there was one but this was the first time she'd seen her.

"Please," Leah said calmly as the circle of women knelt. "I'm Leah Clearwater and there's no need to bow or anything. We're all here for Mari."

"_This is a very big deal_," Leilei sent giving Mari a hug. "Thank you Ali'i Leah."

"So now Mari say something?" Tara offered.

"Thank you. I don't know what to say. Lei you didn't tell me about this," Mari struggled to know what to say.

"I asked Leilei not to say anything. We will always be here for you. All you need to say is thank you. If you need to talk or have any questions just ask," Tara said aloud.

"I do have one question. How do you handle 'the naked'? I mean how do you . . . I mean?" Mari stumbled over her question.

"That's easy," Tara said. "You look only once. I mean look at each guy, you look. Admire the ink and the build. But the next time you meet him you don't look."

Thursday was about the Honshiro's meeting Steve's 3 brothers, their wives and the kids and grandma and grandpa at the farm. As everyone came into town, they stopped at their motels and went to Steve's house and got directions to the farm for lunch and family reunion. It was just a regular weekday lunch at the farm: Hamburgers, hot dogs, and bbq chicken and all the normal fixings. Leilei gave the kids a tour of the farm and the orchard. They got to look at the chickens, pigs and rabbits and the sheep. The Jackson clan was impressed. Steve got approving nods from his brothers and his mother said she was impressed with them, the people that Mari was going to marry into.

About 5 pm Leilei got the girls together to leave to go to her house for the "Beauty Day" bridal shower. Sami decided that she needed to have her cousin Emily come to the bridal shower with her. Diane decided she needed to come along to take care of her girls. There was pizza was for dinner and they played girlie movies on the wide screen TV the boys usually watched sports on. Tara insisted on one of the movies they played was The Scorpion King. She had a thing for The Rock. The pre-teens thought the pizza party was lame but there isn't a lot to do in Forks. They spent most of the night ragging on stupid they were. Riley was more fun. She and Leilei, Lori, Rehka and Mari sat together practiced putting on makeup and giving each other mani/pedis. Riley helped make the brownies and she got eyeliner tattoos that freaked her mother out. She ate too much popcorn and giggled most of the night until she fell asleep. They all slept on the floor in the living room in the carpeted area where the couches formed the sitting area. Riley helped flip pancakes for breakfast too. Then Sami started to get it. Family was about doing lame stupid things and if that meant eating macadamia nut chocolate chip pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse then that's what you do.

The men, Jackson and Honshiro, got together for a smoker at the farm. Steve's brothers, John, James and Thomas drank but Curtis liked it more than they did. They found the hard cider that Chaska served and Harkoni's Padron cigars just enough for their discussions about what makes a happy marriage. Sam showed up later in the evening, Harkoni'd invited him to the party, as it was. Much to his surprise Curtis waited all night and no strippers appeared.

On Friday about 4 pm the wedding rehearsal started. Grace couldn't quite control her tears but everyone made it thru the practice. Gladys and Raymond Jackson, the grandparents were happy. Nona gave the boys from the rez their assignments, ushers and church cleaners when everyone left the rehearsal. They started to decorate the church for the happy couple. A tent would go up on the lawn and about half a truckload of flowers were going to decorate the little stone church and hall. They were tying ribbons on the trees on the way to the church. And starting to get the hall ready for the reception with the caterers.

Back at the farm the luau was announced by the 3 Honshiro men in loin cloths blowing conch shells while Jacob and Chaska were drumming. That became a Honshiro haka. After 5 minutes of scaring the crap out of Curtis, Steve walked forward to pick up the gift that Kolohe left on ground between the 2 families. Steve said aloud, "I was coached to pick up the offering. If you don't it means you came to fight. We came to party!" Then Mari, Rehka, Leilei and Nona began with traditional welcome dance. There was hip wiggling and hand gestures. Leilei stood with Steve and helped Riley with the dance movements. Sami and Emily copied the movements when the second round of the dance started again. Then dinner was served. Laulau, pipi kaula, sushi, kalua pork and roasted fish. Poi, and fried taro chips and Leilei's favorite spam musubi. Auntie Diane was not happy about the loin cloths but only she seemed to be distressed.

"Now? It's late!" Steve whined. It was after the wedding rehearsal dinner. They were all at home getting ready – the wedding was gonna start at noon. Mari was home upstairs in her bedroom for the last time. When Steve answered the phone and headed into her room for the last time.

"Dad, go with them . . . they don't do this often. You were curious so they decided to let you see," Mari pushed him. Now he gets all shy about meeting her new family.

"Get in," Leilei called from the truck. "We're heading to the farm. They were going to come to your house but you have way too much company."

"I'm your son in law," Kolohe said after he fazed. Steve wasn't as freaked out as when he saw Jacob. He knew not to expect clothing but he didn't realize how much he was tattooed.

"I'm his brother, Travis," he said after he fazed.

"Meow," Yutan said climbing down a tree in the back yard.

"Who's that?" Steve asked looking eye to eye with a snow leopard with head 6 ft. off the ground.

"Yutan. He's my son," Harkoni said after he fazed. Father and son together looked formidable.

"Who?" Steve asked standing and pointing shaking his finger and what was walking toward him in the darkness.

"Tokar . . . and Chaska," Leilei said nodded to them. "You know more, much more than most. Remember your daughter knows what she knows and has chosen to join us."

"Honey? What's wrong?" Grace asked Steve when he came back to bed.

"Nothing . . . Everything. Our little girl is getting married."

"You saw them didn't you? They showed themselves to you," Grace asked once he seemed to settle in bed.

"Huh? What? NO!" he sputtered.

"It took me a while but I recognized the tattoos," she said to stop him denying it. "I remembered the stories my mom told me as a child. I've touched them. Kolohe, he's too warm. So are Leilei and their parents. Are they all . . . fuzzy?"

"No, just the guys," Steve admitted.

"Does Mari know everything?" Another question he didn't want to answer.

"Yeah, she does," he decided against telling her all that he knew.

"Good," she said settling back to sleep.

~33

"God you stink!" Kolohe spat when Leilei entered the room where the groomsmen were. All of the Honshiro men were there as was Rehka's dad Stellan and Jacob.

"Beauty is painful," Leilei said wearing a dress that she didn't particularly like. And shoes that she thought were too tall for her to be wearing. But it's a wedding and the bride gets what she wants. "You guys look so good. I had to come and see you. Don't faint when you look at your bride," she said giving her brother a hug that put some glitter on him.

"_I won't faint. Thank you for everything_ . . . I don't know what . . ."

"_Stop or I'll start crying. If I ruin my makeup Alice will kill me. _See ya in the church."

Just before noon Bishop Price walked down the aisle of the little stone church to take his place at the altar. In a quiet voice he announced, "Kolohe Halopalo Honshiro, the groom." And Kolohe entered from the left and stood on the X he knew was on the floor. "Seifu Harkoni and Mrs. Nona Honshiro, the grooms' parents," Bishop continued in his quiet voice. Then came, "Mrs. Kaila Tanaka, the brides grandmother escorted by Tokar Dwyer. Mr. Thomas and Mrs. Mary Jackson, the brides' grandparents. Mrs. Grace Jackson, mother of the bride escorted by Chaska Kinau. Mr. Yutan Honshiro, the best man escorting the maid of honor Ms. Lori Jackson, the brides' sister. Our junior bridesmaid Ms. Samantha Wright. Mr. Travis and Dr. Rehka Honshiro the grooms' brother and sister in law. Chief Jacob Black escorting his fiancée Ms. Leilei Honshiro with our fairy ballerina flower girl, Ms. Riley Wright. Please stand for the bride."

"So what took so long at the altar?" Diane whined as we were standing out on the lawn taking pictures.

"Kolohe bought her 2 wedding rings. So it was taking of her engagement ring and surrounding it with the wedding rings. Excuse me please and don't miss this," Leilei warned her as she headed to the front of the lawn to get Kolohe in the right place. "_Kolohe come with me. Now!_"

"_But!"_

"Now! Right here. Stand right here," Leilei demanded. Then the sound of conch shell began to peel. _"It's a request from the bride so shut it._ Hey HEY! Kora WA!" The haka began. Members of the Hoku Ao and the guys from the rez who were there as ushers and others who came to the ceremony decided to join in honoring the couple in a way that they knew Kolohe would appreciate. They'd formed a line opposite our happy couple and began to chant.

At the end it was Travis who extended the gift wrapped in a ti leaf. "It's from the bride," he grinned at his brother. Kolohe pulled out a gold chain to show everyone. Then 1 quick kiss and they disappeared into a tent just as appetizers were being passed. 20 minutes later the happy couple walked into the church hall with Mari in a formal white muumuu. Her shoulders were bare, her hair pulled up with flowers on her left side carrying another bouquet. She and Kolohe, minus his tux jacket, danced onto the hall to 'Celebrate' from Kool and the Gang while the crowd cheered. So began the reception.

"Great wedding Mr. and Mrs. J! Congratulations!"

"What have you been doing?" Grace asked.

"The same thing I'm doing here, kinda," Leilei said. The wedding party decided to travel from table to table during the reception like they did at Rehka and Travis's wedding. "First, my mom and dad are hosting a party at my house later tonight with dinner if you'd like to go. Just so you know Tutu said she'd go to my house tonight for a while."

"What's going on there?" Steve pointed to where his sister began to look distressed. Slightly more than usual.

"Oh nothing much. My mom is telling Diane and Curtis that after the cake is cut to go to your house and get their stuff. We have a hotel room for them, so you two can relax in your own house tonight. Lori will be with me by the way, I'm hosting a party for everyone who's younger than 100. We're gonna make it a sleepover at the farm after the RCMP's come down here to tell us to quiet the party down. The girls will be in the house and the boys will camp out in the tent. Chaska and Tara are playing house parents. So, if you decide to stay at home in your house, there is Caesar salad, lobster angloitti, veal masala with potato gnocchi and tiramisu with the right wine in your fridge at your house. And there's been someone there all day just to make sure no one went shopping in your living room. And tomorrow morning, we're having breakfast at the farm and about 11 am the happy couple will be joining us to view the wedding video."

"Where are they staying tonight?" Steve asked still in shock. The wedding came off without a hitch that he knew about.

"The Cullens have a cabin nearby. Dr. and Mrs. C are letting them stay there for a few days," Leilei answered.

"_Us too you know."_

"_Shhh. I'm trying not to think about that_."

~34

"She doesn't like it when you do that you know that right?" Jasper said to Bella about trying to be 'nice' to Leilei. It was a few weeks after the Honshiro/Jackson wedding. Leilei showed up to thank Esme, Alice and Rosalie for their help again and show some of the wedding pictures and Bella tried to be nice. But it didn't come off that way to Leilei.

"What did you mean by that?" Leilei said rolling her eyes. "You were invited. I know you were invited. Your entire family was invited. You didn't RSVP. When Jacob and I stop by here – you're never here. You stopped 'trying' to be friends. And now you're saying that's my fault. When was the last time we've even seen each other face to face?"

"But how . . . what can I do? I want to be friends with her and she's so . . ." Bella complained to Jasper.

"Yes. She is bitchy whiny moany and a pain in the ass but Leilei and Esme get along because Esme wants to understand what it's like to be the mother of a human teenager. Leilei can do that and explain what the teenager is thinking. Alice and Leilei will only get along as long as Alice keeps under control. When Alice gets into 'Dress up Leilei Mode' Leilei gives up," Jasper spoke strategically. Leilei learned how to get his attention and she used her ability when she felt she had to. "And I come along and remove my wife before she removes Leilei. Rosalie and Leilei are pretty much exactly the same. They both love being what they are and nothing will change that. But, but you knew Jacob when he was human and you thought he was vulnerable. You wanted to protect him, keep him safe. Leilei has only known him as a pack leader becoming the man his people need him to be. And she's willing and wants to help him do that. If you and Jacob were together him being a pack leader may not have happened. It is possible that you would have talked him out of being a pack leader or even a pack member and Leilei wants him to be the best he can be. It doesn't help that she has the memory of what was said when you visited her at the farm stand but that was a long time ago."

"No, not really. Girls don't forgive or forget," Bella said thinking about the girls she knew and what happened in high school. Before Forks high school.

"So, give it some time. Take it one little conversation at a time," Jasper paused. He knew what he had to say it so, "The thing that would clear up a lot of the problems would be to answer the question, what were you doing on the rez the night that Tokar was being introduced to the Quileute?" Jasper asked without feeling.

"It was personal," she said glad that Jasper couldn't read her mind. "It involves Charlie."

He held his reaction to her reasoning. She was responding like a human. Something he couldn't relate to anymore. "They are going to have to know why and it's only going to make them hate Charlie more."

"But what will happen to Charlie? I mean it was me and . . ."

"It may have been you but you did it for Charlie and he's tried long and hard to stick his nose into their business. And they don't like that. Think about it. Would you like some human telling us what to do? Sitting in on family meetings? It's what Charlie wants and they can and will threaten him as long as he threatens them," Jasper paused. There was only one thing left to say. "You'll have to let Leilei read your mind."

"What?"

Jasper backed up his logical conclusion again, "Like she did with Emmett. It's the only way she'll believe you. It's the only way they'll believe you. It would have to be done in public. With the pack members present."

~35

"Bella?"

"Leilei!"

"What can I do for you? _You called me. Talk_."

"Well, I decided for the good of us all I've decided to tell you why I showed up at the pack meeting, "Bella opened the conversation.

"Hold it. You can't tell me. You have to tell the pack. _Oh holy fucking shit_. Hey! HEY! Listen!" Leilei interrupted Bella trying to explain. "You . . . YOU interrupted a pack meeting. You violated the treaty and you were carrying a cell phone. You owe them an explanation and an apology. _Don't you know anything about respect and honor?"_

"But the reason is . . ."

"NO! _What part of NO don't you understand?_ You can't violate pack sovereignty and decide to phone in your excuse to the pack leaders' wife 5 years later. You have to do it in person. . . . Charlie is involved isn't he?" just a shot in the dark.

"Well . . . yes."

"So Charlie gets to come to a pack meeting after all. It's that special?" Leilei snarked.

"Charlie has to come?"

"To verify your story – yes. You're saying he's involved then he has to be here."

"So, I'll come right over . . ."

"No! Jacob will let you know when the meeting will be. You don't get to dictate to the packs what they will or will not do. _Who do you think you are?_ You understand you'll have to come alone right? But nothing. You came to the pack meeting alone didn't you? Jacob says Thursday night at my house, midnight. And drive a car please. My animals don't like the smell. It freaks them out," Leilei decided she didn't need to be too diplomatic. Her chickens wouldn't be laying eggs for 3 days afterward. The smell.

"She's such a bitch. I thought you'd be with me on this?" Bella said to Rosalie who was laughing at Bella while she was on the phone.

"Really? Why? All they want is to be left alone. They want to have their parties and whatnot out there in the woods and not have anyone bullying them about what they are. Just like us. And then there Charlie is throwing his 180 lbs. around at 350 lb. Samoan werewolves. Telling them to get out of town. Leilei said she goes out of her way to warn everyone in town that needs to know that they are coming. The woman who owns the diner and the couple that owns the pizza shop to expect extra people. They go grocery shopping and spend money in town, hang at the farm and stay out of the way. Then they leave. Perfect guests and Charlie goes around and antagonizes them. How long are you and Edward going to babysit him? He and Sue had an argument. All married couples have them. Are you going to glamour her into forgetting so she'll go back to Charlie or are they going to be able to live their own lives? You chose your life. Let him live his."

"Wow . . . this is really a nice house," Charlie said coming in the front door of the house for his first visit.

"Thanks. Come on in Charlie."

"So where's Bella?" he asked walking around to look at the first floor.

"Not here yet."

"Jacob?"

"They will be here when they get here. Coffee?" Leilei asked as she was getting snacks together.

"Everything in here is . . . oversized," Charlie judged the furniture and furnishings.

"Not oversized. Sized for people that are taller. That's all," Leilei explained. "Here they are. Let's go outside." Into the back yard pad a very large pack of werewolves, some 40 in number. Tan, brown, black and a few of various colors with white patches. Jacob fazed and the guys formed a circle in the yard. Like a big group of puppies that were oversized too.

"Charlie," Jacob nodded in greeting.

"Jake," Charlie said in return.

"That's pack leader Jacob," Leilei whispered as he stood there in the clearing. Leilei and the boys could smell the fear Charlie had. He was very nervous. This was the first time in a long while he'd been with 'the boys' as he called them, outnumbered and not on the best terms with them either.

"We'll be waiting for a few others," Jacob said as he listened to the sound of footfalls heading our way. Out of the distance came an all-white Siberian husky, Chaska. He was there as part of the honor guard for Leah. She decided to show for this meeting. She wanted to know what was up between her mother and Charlie from the horse's mouth.

"_I wouldn't miss this for anything," _he sent as Leilei touched his head. Then the chickens and goats started to scream.

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"Bella's here," Leilei said. Then she touched Charlie on the arm, "_The animals sense something not right, unnatural about her. They smell her and she smells dead to them and she's a vampire after all."_

"Hi everyone," Bella says cheerfully. "Dad."

Jacob stood in the cool air just waiting. "Paul, good. Thanks for coming." Sam was on duty that night. "Now that we're all here," Jacob started to relive an embarrassing moment for him and Sam. "It was about 5 years ago when Bella came to First Beach at the welcome for Tokar uninvited. She's come here to tell us why she came to the meeting . . . Bella."

She swallowed. Human reflex probably. She knew she didn't need to swallow. "I came to the meeting that night because Charlie told me was worried about Sue. She was becoming more involved in the pack activities and he thought he was losing her. Charlie knew about the meeting and he knew that Sue was going and she wouldn't tell him anything about it."

"Charlie is a human. He has no right to demand anything from us or Tokar. At some point there would have been an introduction but to violate our sovereignty for something that stupid. It's a good thing Carlisle paid the fine," Paul spat after he fazed.

"Fine? What fine?" Charlie asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. The Cullens didn't tell him the entire scope of the repercussions. "We paid a fine to the Quileute for my being on the rez without permission."

"Ok, are you both ready?" Leilei asked.

"For what?" Charlie asked.

"I need to see the instances where you and Bella had discussions about how involved Sue was in pack activities back then. Bella, you first," Leilei said as she pulled out her silver chain and she moved to Bella first.

When Leilei was finished with showing their memories Chaska shook himself and stood on 2 feet, "What the fuck?" he spat. Then he moved into the circle made by Leilei's silver chain on the grass. "You are such a stupid little bitch," he said looking at Bella. "You did this . . . all of this . . . is your fault!"

"Hey you!" Charlie spoke up to defend his daughter.

"I have the floor if you want to speak you wait until I'm done," Chaska snapped.

"But . . ." Charlie sputtered.

"This is a pack meeting Charlie. You wanted to be here with us 'boys' – so obey the rules. Chaska has the floor," Jacob said.

"Oh! Where was I?" Chaska paused. "Stupid little bitch. Your daddy whines to you that he's worried about losing his wife and you swoop in like some kind of dead superhero and decide to fix it. So you violate the treaty, common sense and your vampire instincts to show up at a pack meeting just to see what your fathers' second wife is doing. And he's all worried about is whether or not if Sue has seen a werewolf cock. One of the first things we Kai noticed about the Quileute was that they weren't as comfortable with being naked. So meetings where women would be present were designated, 'wear pants'. I'm sorry you didn't get the memo but neither of you are not on that email list. So you violate the treaty, almost send us to war and all for the ego of this man. This is the perfect example why most humans aren't allowed to know anything about us."

"Steve knows," Charlie said in his defense.

"So does my dad and he isn't here. Neither is Old Quil. Your point?" Jacob said.

"They may want to be here but they understand their place in our world. Charlie, you've decided you belong wherever you choose to be because you have a daughter that can back you up. Threaten me again and I'll find a place for you. And yes, that was not a threat – it was a promise," he said looking directly at Bella.

"Why you . . ." Bella began to move vampire fast.

"Remember your place Bella!" Seth said moving vampire fast too. "This is a pack meeting. You are a guest."

"You asked to be here. You can't tell us how to run our meeting. Or tell people what to say," Jacob continued.

Leah fazed and the guys went to their knees. "Oh get up," she said. As she moved into the circle of silver on the ground. You were obligated to speak the truth in that circle. Leilei was there to enforce that if necessary. Wrapping a sarong around herself she said, "So, all of the shit my mother went thru in the last few years was over nothing. Bella you could have told Esme what was bothering Charlie. She would have let Leilei know and things would have been solved but you just had to get involved. What the fuck?" Leah spun and took Charlie to the ground. Her paws on his chest growling in his face. She snorted and walked away leaving her sarong on the ground. "_I'm going to my mom's"_. She sent and she headed into the forest trailed by Chaska.

"Anything else?" Jacob asked as Seth moved to help Charlie to his feet. He paused and waited and no one said anything. "This is something that Harkoni warned me about. Letting small things escalate into big things by trying to fix them. We, pack members have to understand that we're not supermen. Our families, our human families are going to have problems. And he told me to let them work it out themselves. Thanks everyone. Night."

"There are snacks in the house," Leilei said picking up her chain.

"Was that all? The meeting is over?" Bella asked.

"What were you expecting? What do you want? Thanks for waiting 5 years to come clean about something this trivial? Does Carlisle know it was you meddling in Charlie's life that caused all the problems?" Leilei asked.

"Jacob! . . . Jake!" Bella called after him.

"Bella?"

"Was that all? I mean, Leah hit him," she said watching Seth with Charlie.

"She's angry. She has been angry for a while. She didn't know why Sue and Charlie broke up. Him worried about what Sue was doing at secret pack meetings? Really? Do you tell him what goes on at the Cullen house in all of your meetings? Obviously not since he didn't know about the fine. Does he know everything about what happened when you and Edward were dating? So, somehow he's supposed to be in on all of what we're doing? He knows where is wife is when she isn't with him. She's with us. Exactly what she is doing is pack business. If he can't live with that then . . . that is for Sue and Charlie to work out." Jacob let that sink in.

"So that's it," Bella's voice almost begged. She was waiting and whatever she was waiting for didn't come. "But he's your friend. God, Jacob you've known my dad all of your life."

"That's true . . . but my life since I become a pack leader, is different. In town, he's the police chief. Out here, I'm the pack leader and if he wants to hang with the werewolves, you have to hang tough," he answered her back.

"Ok then, tell me that it's all back to the way it used to be. Us, all of us," she followed up.

"I can't say that," he shot back too quickly for her. "Leilei is making wedding plans, there will be a lot more Kai in town for the wedding and if Charlie goes around pulling people over just because, some of them may bite his car tires to teach him a lesson. Some of them might bite him. If you're worried about his safety – get him under control."

"By the way," Leilei interrupted, "We expect him not to allow Sam to come to the wedding or the receptions either, so it doesn't matter what he does. We've made other plans."

Then Bella realized that Jacob wasn't the same Jacob of the past. He'd become a pack leader. He was focused on his people. He was standing in his house, fist bumping with pack members that came to the 'inquest' into the Tokar incident, in the house he shared with his wife, naked and unashamed. "Thanks for having me here. Good night." She walked back to her car and headed back into the night.

Meanwhile Seth helped Charlie get into his car. "Are you ok?" Seth asked.

"I'll be fine. I've got to get out of here," he sputtered.

"Take it easy. Leilei said if you're sore you can call her about the pain. Here's her card. She works in conjunction with the hospital," Seth said as he pulled out of the yard and headed back toward town.

"I am so disappointed in you young man. Really!" Bella went all old school mother on Seth when he got back to the Cullen house.

"Young man?" Seth mocked Bella's tone and volume as he went hands on hips the same way she was standing. "What's with the attitude? We're about the same age now?"

"Both of you, in the dining room. NOW!" Carlisle bellowed. "What now? What happened?" He was aware that something was going on. Bella was going to the rez for some kind of meeting. He didn't push to find out what was what. If Bella and Leilei were making friends then that would be wonderful.

"Well . . ." Bella started. "Leah hit Charlie. And she was in wolf form when she hit him and she knocked him down."

"Oh my God! Is he alright? We should go and check on him," Esme said concerned about his welfare.

"He's fine," Seth filled them in. "He got home just fine. He'll be sore in the morning but if you play with werewolves you might get hurt. It could have been much worse. The kai would have let Leah kill him but she just walked away. Another legend of the Ali'i Leah is born."

"Bella, dear. What happened?" They waited and she didn't immediately speak up.

"What happened was this," Seth decided to clear the air. Bella was hiding what she was actually up to. "Charlie and Bella arrived for the pack meeting and Bella explained why she crashed the meeting so long ago. It seems that Charlie was all upset about my mom not telling him what went on at the pack meetings. And Charlie thought that she was seeing too much werewolf cock so he was jealous. Charlie got so desperate he asked me to let him know what happened at the meetings. I told him no. What was I supposed to do? Betray my pack leader's confidence by spying for my mother's second husband? So, Bella crashed the pack meeting. That just happened to be the first high level meeting between the Kai and the Quileute. She successfully punked Sam, Jacob and all of us Quileute in front of a Kai elder. Well anyway, when Bella and Charlie were finished with their testimony Chaska said everything was Bella's fault and he called Charlie an asshole and Leah lashed out at Charlie for putting mom thru so much shit for the last few years over something so petty. That's . . . pretty much all that happened."

"You two get in here," Esme snapped at Rosalie and Emmett. They were listening in the kitchen and giggling.

"Bella," Carlisle struggled for calm, "When this meeting is over I'd like to talk with you in my study."

"Seth, you're wrong about . . ." Bella started.

"Well, don't you think if my mom was offended by naked werewolves she would have said something to someone? Tara or Leilei or Jacob or Tokar or me, if there were too many naked asses in her face? Do you think we'd disrespect my mom that way? You think that my mom's that stupid? Well, I guess you do think we're that stupid, that disrespectful. And if Charlie can't handle my mom knowing things that he doesn't well then what Nona said is probably true."

"What did she say?" Esme asked.

"That maybe the problem with their marriage maybe Charlie."

"You take that back!" Bella snapped.

"Why? Your mother divorced him? Maybe he's just too controlling."

"Is there anything else?" Carlisle wanted to finish this discussion. Rosalie and Emmett were having too much fun at Charlie expense.

"So . . . just for the record how much werewolf . . ."

"Emmett!"

"Sorry . . ." Emmett muttered snickering out loud.

"Bella? Bella," Carlisle pointed to the chair. The one everyone sat in for the Carlisle morality lessons. "First and foremost you can't tell Seth what to do. He is his own man. Speaking down to him, like he's your son isn't going to work. He is not your son. He is an equal. And more importantly, he will never spy for us against his pack ever. They would kill him for that. He knows that."

"Carlisle . . . I know but," Bella tried to explain.

"There is no but. Charlie is part of your past." With that he paused. She needed to understand that most of all. "I understand you still have feelings for him but his life is his. If he's having problems with his wife, that is his problem. We can't interfere."

"I know but . . ."

"2 million dollars. The years of suspicion and mistrust because Charlie wants to know what his wife is up to for 8 hours a month. Was it worth it? You tell me. In 10 years, will this make a bit of difference? 50 years? You must cultivate the idea that they, humans, don't matter. Not to us. They are like the weather – they will come and go. They aren't that important. Maintaining a good relationship with the Quileute is important." Carlisle paused and let the meaning of what he said sink in. "And yes, I'll stop by and see if Charlie is ok but remember Charlie doesn't get a free pass on everything he wants to do at your say so. There are always repercussions. Always."

"Emmett! What's your problem," Rosalie asked. He'd been laughing since the family meeting was over.

"Don't you understand? Charlie is worried about his size and a pack of teenage boys know that. They will tease him until he goes ballistic then they'll tease him some more," he managed to say before busting out laughing again.

"I'll call Jacob and ask him not let them do that," Bella concluded.

"No, don't," Rosalie shot back. "How often are you going to call Jacob and ask him to bend the werewolf rules for you? How often? First it was visiting us. Becoming one of us. Nessie. When has he ever called you for a Cullen favor?"

"So," Emmett managed to stop laughing long enough to back Rosalie up. "You want to call Jacob and tell him to make his guys act a certain way because you said so. If you're going to do that, then why not challenge him for the leadership of his pack already and get it over with. What you want is for Jacob to use his leader power so they don't laugh at Charlie. But you were the cause of Charlie's problem. If Charlie just let her go to her fucking meetings it would be over. But NO! Charlie wants Sue at his beck and call and you want Jacob on speed dial to do what you want. When are you just going to slap your leg and say here boy!"

"Well, how am I?" Charlie asked after Carlisle checked him over.

"You'll be fine," Carlisle answered. He found just a few bruises. "A little sore but you're fine. I'd suggest going to go and see Leilei about the pain."

"No! That's not going to happen," Charlie snapped.

"I think you should. What the pack picked up from you is that you're not worried about Sue getting hurt by werewolves; you were more concerned about her looking at the guys . . . privates. That means they may tease you about information they learned about you," Carlisle spoke slowly so Charlie would understand what he was trying hard not to say.

"What?!"

"Everything you showed them, they know. When Leilei used that silver chain they ALL saw your memories. Your thoughts. The boys will tease you about why you are reacting the way you did," Carlisle said knowing that if he couldn't get Emmett to shut up in front of Bella. The werewolf boys would be just as hard to get under control about the teasing. And there were more of them.

"So they all know . . ."

"Yes . . . they all know," Carlisle confirmed watching Charlie get dressed.

"Oh fuck me! Now I've got more trouble with them. And some of the guys there were from the farm. So now everyone thinks I'm worried about my dick size."

"That's why I think you should go and see Leilei. A few words from her could probably take all of the wind out of those sails. All you have to do is say you were a stupid idiot and you're not werewolf pack material. And for 8 to 10 hours a month for Sue being with them is nothing. It's your decision," Carlisle left him with a decision to make. He hoped he made the correct one.

~36

"What is the significance of this invitation?" Carlisle asked after looking at the lovely handmade rice paper calligraphy.

"Well they, the pack leaders, would like to see you all in a neutral place to meet you before our wedding. Eleven of you and eleven of them. So Seth suggested the baseball field," Leilei responded.

"You won't be there?" Esme asked.

"No, I'm human. We women aren't equal in ability, if you catch my drift, so I'll be at home."

"So it's, 'Hi! How are you?'" Alice asked.

"Will Emmett be ok?" Rosalie asked.

"He'll be fine."

"But your dad?" Rosalie said concerned.

"My dad is a dad," Leilei said. Carlisle nodded. She understood that Carlisle would explain that to them later. And they should know that she told her dad what she learned from him afterward. "Anything else?"

"3 invitations?" Rosalie asked looking at the package of invitations.

"No, one invitation in 3 languages."

"Sue is in the wedding party?" Bella asked.

"Yup. I'm really happy that she decided to do it. To step into the space that Jacobs' mother would hold. She's there as a female tribal chief and as the mother of pack members. My people put the mother of the Ali'i in a special category. So it shows that the Quileute have accepted me in the role of being a chief's wife," Leilei said proudly.

"And potentially the next Sue," Rosalie went with what seemed normal.

"No, I'm third. Emily is second."

"You're third? I mean . . . Your people. You are really important to them," Rosalie just couldn't didn't let it go.

"To them, my people yes, I am important. But I know my place here. I'll be . . . do . . . whatever I need to do to make it easier for everyone."

"You can do that?" Emmett asked knowing that it seemed to be Leilei taking a back seat. Not standing up for herself.

"It's just learning what to do and how to best do that. Thanks . . . anything else?" Leilei asked wanting to leave, being a bride was a pain in the ass.

"One more question Leilei?" Bella stopped her from leaving. "Why is Sue in the wedding and Charlie just invited? They're getting back together."

"I know but they have different roles," Leilei said hoping she didn't snap at her too much.

"He's also a friend to Jacob and Billy so why . . .?"

"I get it," Leilei said then she slapped her leg while snapping her fingers. "Here girl! Sit. Heel."

"No! . . . But . . ." Bella started bewildered by what set Leilei off again.

But Leilei cut her off, "Let me make this perfectly clear. My father is putting his ass on the line to allow you to come to the ceremony. Jacob too. The object here is for you, 'Cullen family' to be seen as people with an 'Unusual Lifestyle choice' not the 'Red eyed demons that should be killed on sight'. If I was marrying just a pack member or a tribe member having Sue in my wedding party wouldn't necessary. But Jacob is a tribal chief. So this is a big fucking deal. Melding families, making ties between my people and the Quileute that can't be broken, hopefully. This will be your big introduction to the Kai hierarchy who don't understand why you decided to become a 'Cullen'. They don't get why Charlie let that happen to you. They don't get why you all didn't move away when Edward and Bella got married. They don't understand why the Quileute let Bella live when she crashed the pack meeting. They don't understand lots of things. And they know Charlie has been on our collective asses to let him in 'Our World' based on the fact he's married to a tribal chief. Sue will be sitting next to Billy during the ceremony and the receptions, plural. Meanwhile you will be expected to sit at the wedding ceremony, smile and make small talk and prove you all don't deserve to be killed for letting the Volturi know the Quileute live here. And yes, they blame you for that too. They will be deciding whether or not to come here and help when the Volturi show. And if they think the Quileute jump whenever you snap your fingers, they will let the Quileute die when the Volturi get here. And you stand there asking me about what your father should be doing in my wedding? I guarantee if he makes a scene . . . it won't be pretty." With that Leilei turned to leave.

"Sue will be seated next to Billy?" Esme asked for a further explanation.

"The guys have built a platform," Leilei snapped reflexively. Then she realized that Esme was actually interested. "Where we'll be getting married. So when the Black family is up there with my family everyone will sit for the ceremony . . ."

"Leaving all of their heads at the same height. That's very thoughtful. I understand completely. We will **all** be on our best behavior," Esme said nodding like any mother would when the kids would watch the kids' behavior.

"Does Steve know about us?" Edward asked.

"Not to the best of my knowledge. But what you know from using your ability I have no control over. Grace, Mari's mom, is a bit curious why Esme never eats when we're together but she's never asked me anything. I have let her know that you have a problem with gluten. And I wouldn't tell her anything, my hand on silver. We don't out people. If someone chooses to out themselves, that's on them. And I don't know if any of my people can read your minds. Just so you know," she giggled to herself. She was sure none of her people could read their minds without touching them but letting them worry would be good.

"So this totally political?" Jasper asked as if he was wondering. He knew better and Leilei knew that.

"In a lot of ways, yes."

"Beginnings are difficult times," Carlisle said going all, 'Father knows Best' on them. "I'll have a chat with Charlie so he understands the seriousness of this situation."

"On a scale of 1 to 10 how important is this?" Jasper asked as Leilei reached for the door knob.

"1500."

~37

"Hello Carlisle, Esme. Cullen Family," Harkoni announced them to the assembled pack members.

"Harkoni, Congratulations! Leilei will be a beautiful bride," Carlisle beamed back.

"Before we begin, Emmett," Harkoni beckoned.

"Sir?" Emmett answered nervous.

"No, thank you sir," Harkoni started. "Leilei told me you manned up and she believes you meant her no harm. I believe her. But please remember she's breakable."

"I will. I do. Thank you sir," Emmett moved and decided to go ahead and he gave Harkoni a hug.

"Thank you Emmett. And thank you Esme, Rosalie and Alice. Leilei is very very happy and she's very excited about her wedding. I don't know what you're planning and I don't want to know but Leilei is happy as a 5 yr. old planning her birthday party at Disneyworld," Harkoni smiled at them. He was glad that things seemed to be working out. Leilei and Nona were planning the wedding, 3 receptions and everything that went with that and having the Cullens at the ceremony and the most important women in his life hadn't killed each other and he knew Esme, Rosalie and Alice had something to do with that.

"Would you like to know what we're doing? "Alice asked. Maybe there was some concern that he wasn't voicing.

"No, thank you. I'll wait for the surprises. There has to be more than one right?" Harkoni joked.

"It's a lovely surprise, by the way," Esme teased.

Harkoni said. "Introductions . . ." he began to do formal introductions. The parents first, Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen. Rosalie and Emmett, Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper hale.

"Which one of you is related to Charlie Swan?" Toi interjected impatient. The entire situation with the Cullens and the Quileute didn't make any sense to him.

"That's me. I'm Bella Swan Cullen," she spoke up.

"Oh, I see," he responded.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked.

"I just wanted to be sure who you were. Charlie's made himself known to us. He's been insisting that we don't cause any trouble while we're here in town. He should calm down. We're just here for the wedding," Toi said.

"Well, Sue is in . . ." Bella started.

"Sue should do what? Declare Charlie an official tribe member. Tell him he's an official pack member too. Decide that he is correct and let him do whatever he wants? If I get pulled over again, I'll do more than talk," he continued.

"This is not Bella's fault. The fault is mine," Carlisle said. "Yes it is. We should have left Forks after Bella and Edwards wedding.

"That wedding? I've looked at a timeline of the Cullen family in Forks. You should have left after signing the treaty the first time. Returning here was asking for trouble. Why here?" Chaska asked not having the opportunity before.

"The weather," Esme admitted. "It's foggy cloudy most of the time. We get to live a somewhat normal life . . . lifestyle."

"So living in a house is why you moved back here?" Chaska repeated.

"Yes . . . As I said it is my fault," Carlisle decided to do most of the talking. He would keep the focus on his mistakes keeping the kids out of the conversation. "We could have moved to Shelton. Or La Grange."

"Or Alaska. Anywhere. But you moved back here. You could have left when you actually did leave but you returned," Chaska wouldn't let it go.

"We . . . I was worried about Bella. We returned to protect her," Edward jumped in before Carlisle could continue.

"Reactive, not proactive. Victoria right? Was that the Victoria incident? You should have killed her, Laurent and James when you met them," Toi concluded.

"What?"

"Well they are all dead dead now, aren't they?" Chaska asked.

"That's true," Emmett spoke up.

"Edward, did you read James' mind and know what he, they were capable of?" Stellan asked trying to figure out why they did what they did. Or rather didn't do.

"Yes, I knew what James was capable of. I knew what his thoughts were," Edward admitted.

"So why not kill them when you met them? Don't you have some kind of bat signal that means family get ready – kill'em?" Stellan continued. "Leilei didn't hesitate to contact Kolohe and Jacob when she sensed something was wrong with Mari. We don't hesitate."

"I respect and honor life so much that I abhor violence," Carlisle took the conversation back from Edward.

"So you hesitate and cause more pain and problems long term because in the moment, you refuse to act. And because of that, the Volturi know the Quileute are here. And now you've moved away," Toi concluded.

"It's not like that," Carlisle added.

"Then why not move away earlier, before the Volturi showed up?" Stellan chose to follow up.

"We didn't know they were coming," Esme jumped into the conversation. "It was a member of our Alaskan family that told them about Nessie. They came here to assess her and our situation."

"Didn't you know your family member was going to them? To rat you out?"

"No," Carlisle answered.

"Why did she do it?" Solomon asked. What was so wrong with this 'family' that they ratted each other out?

"She was pissed off. She blamed the packs for killing her mate, Laurent," Carlisle offered the answer.

"Well, we did," Seth answered. "She was angry when she came to Bella and Edwards' wedding. I went with Charlie and Sue."

"Should we have killed Irina?" Esme asked.

"She's dead dead isn't she?" Solomon answered.

"The Volturi killed her," she answered.

"Did you know why she was so upset?" Solomon followed up looking at Edward. The ability to read minds was a formidable weapon. It could be used to great advantage.

"I chose not to pry," Edward said.

"Re-active not proactive," Solomon spat angrily. "So you have the ability to know when you are in danger but you don't use it effectively and because of that, your allies the Quileute are living under a death threat from the Volturi. And so as long as the Volturi don't think the word, 'Cullen' they could be in Seattle right now heading here and you wouldn't know and your first reaction would be to talk with them. Anyone who travels 8,000 miles across the planet isn't there to talk."

"It's that attitude that could get you killed. When they . . ." Carlisle came to his families' defense.

"It's that attitude that has helped us survive for literally thousands of years," Solomon stated incredulously.

"So if the Quileute call you and say, 'They are here', you'd have to think about what to do. And then decide what you will do especially since it isn't a direct threat to you. Great!" Toi repeated.

"So they'd have to give you a 2 week notice. I could swim here from the Philippines faster than that. Brain dead mother fuckers. It's their fault and they defer. Fabulous!" Takeda continued.

"Their Alaskan family won't be any help either," Sam continued.

"How do you know that?" Takeda asked.

"Leilei said she could taste their hatred," Sam relayed to them.

"So, the Quileute are on their own and you feel really really bad about outing them and all but oh well . . ." Toi concluded.

"No, it isn't that way at all," Carlisle jumped back into the conversation.

"Then how is it?"

"Carlisle has admitted telling Charlie to leave the packs the fuck alone but he doesn't listen. And there isn't any punishment for not listening. Bella showed up at a pack meeting and her excuse was, 'I got lost' and she was there because her daddy was worried about what his tribal leader wife was up to. And Carlisle didn't even know that was the reason until recently. Carlisle is a weak leader. He'd never make it in our world. He's pathetic," Stellan concluded.

"No! He's . . . We have a wonderful life. We're a family like any other family," Edward blurted out of reflex to support Carlisle against the statements that he was weak.

"No you're not! You're a coven of vampires!" Solomon continued cutting Edward off. "You have responsibilities beyond cutting the grass and paying the property taxes. Your mere presence causes problems, Charlie for example. You should recognize that and stop pretending to act 'human' and take responsibility for the shit that happens because you are what you are. I've had enough. End this Harkoni," Solomon said aloud.

"Thank you for your time Cullen family," Harkoni thanked them. He did admire their bravery. They did show for this meeting. They had to understand that they were not understood in a logical sense. "Leilei has made some changes to the house. She'd like you to come over and see. We'll meet you there in about an hour."

"What do we do now?" Esme asked. She understood that the meeting didn't go well. They were not understood or respected as a family. There were just a bunch of vampires that seemed to be nice.

"Go to Leilei's house and see the changes," Carlisle said as they headed back to their cars. "And be nice."

"What did she do to the house so we know what to compliment?" Rosalie decided that praising what the changes were would be a good thing.

"It's the rugs and furniture," Seth began to explain.

"Are the wives there?" Carlisle interrupted.

"This is important, they, well most of the wives have never seen one of you," Seth said changing thoughts in mid-stream. "Nessie and I brought a crystal bowl with flowers as a gift. We're going to in the front door. It's a respect thing."

Knock knock

"Hello, come in everyone," Leilei said grinning holding open her double front door. The Cullens were here for the pre-wedding meeting. Now they would learn what was going to happen on that Friday.

"Thank you. Thank you for coming," Leilei repeated. "This is Dr. Carlisle and Mrs. Esme Cullen, my guardians emeritus. Dr. Edward and Mrs. Bella Cullen, they are Nessie's mom and dad. Mr. Emmett and Mrs. Rosalie Cullen. Mr. Jasper and Mrs. Alice Hale. The Full of the Kai council."

Then Jacob took over. "You already have met, Bishop Price. Kailu Sapuloa and his wife Mia of Samoa. Takeda and his wife Cheyenne with Ms. Tiare." Cheyenne smiled holding a great grandchild. A slightly fussy 5 month old baby girl. "Seifu Jun and Mrs. Hada of Taiwan. Lio and his wife Alys of Mindanao. Keda and Sian of New Zealand. Tokar Dwyer and his wives: Carmen, Ne'a and Peke. Caleb and Karin of Tahiti. Toi and Maria Pahi. Sam and Emily Utley. Solomon and Zera and Stellan and Christiaan Angstadt."

"And who is that with you?" Esme said to break the tension.

"He just woke up. He's so impossible," Leilei commented.

"Look at how big he is. Your grandson Tokar?" Esme continued watching him wiggle.

"Ryne," Leilei did the introduction. "Great grand but yes he is big. His dad is Samoan. You'll meet their dad at the wedding." Then all the babies started to cry. There were 4 toddlers asleep on blankets that were not asleep now. "When one wakes up they all wake up. Sit down make yourself comfortable."

"Since the house warming parties," Kolohe added to cover the awkwardness of the silence that happened when the Cullens were introduced. "We lifted the tiles, dug up the floor over here and put in heating elements. Like the kind they use in most Japanese and Korean homes."

"The imprints complained they were cold and since I can't feel it, we decided to redo the floors in here and the bathrooms. We can control the temp so this is the nap space for the babies and toddlers. Huh Cree?" Leilei said bouncing Emily and Sam's little girl on her hip. "So while everyone is here, I've got wedding details."

"Please Leilei, I love you but please no live squid at the reception. Just for me, honey? Babe?!"

"Mom!"

"Baby!" Nona laughed at her daughter. "This is not a Bridezilla moment."

"Fine," Leilei pouted. "Then I agree no live squid at the wedding reception. But at the other receptions I reserve my right to have what I want."

"That's my girl," Nona said.

"Ok, the rehearsals well be on Wednesday and Thursday with Wednesday being the Beauty day," Leilei began to run down the details. "After the ceremony there will be about 30 minutes for pictures. Then we'll change for the reception."

"Will there be . . .?"

"Yes on the snacks, Kolohe the stomach that walks. The same ones that you and Mari had at your wedding reception," she continued. "Yes. So about an hour after the end of the ceremony, we will enter for the reception. I'll give you a list of names. And then I'll do my thing. And yes stay for that," Leilei grinned at Esme.

"Then I'll do mine," Jacob surprised his wife/bride.

"What?" she looked at him all surprised.

"Bouquet and garter," he said trying not to smile. "Then we'll move the tables back into place and commence with the recepting."

"After that we'll disappear," Carlisle mentioned quietly.

"What will you tell Mrs. Jackson?" Esme asked.

"We'll sit her and Mr. J next to his sister and her husband. Diane and Curtis are coming. And with Tutu Tanaka at the same table. That should keep them busy," Leilei hoped that would be enough.

Chaska said, "Tara and I will sit with them."

"Thank you," Leilei and Jacob both said.

"Do something wonderfully outrageous," Chaska said. "Make it short of going fuzzy in public, but . . . What is it with the evil grin you two?" he actually spoke the run on sentence.

"Nothing," Jacob and Leilei said at the same time again.

"We'll stay thru the table re-arrangement," Carlisle said watching the grinning going on.

"I'll announce it. Will I know when the end is?" Bishop asked taking notes.

"Yes. It will be obvious," Leilei said holding hands with Jacob.

"Family, let's go," Carlisle said with a smile. "Leilei is still making wedding plans. Maybe we shouldn't hear everything." He paused for a moment to let it sink in. Then he repeated, "Emmett, Rosalie . . . let's go." They'd moved to sit on the heated carpet and Emmett was letting the kids crawl all over him. Rosalie wouldn't give him too much grief about the baby slobber on his clothes.

"He likes me," Emmett said. Ryne was hitting him like a toddler would.

"Most people do," Seth said watching Emmett play with the baby boys.

"Yeah big man, even me," Yutan added kicking him to get his attention on his wife.

"Thanks for coming," Leilei gushed giggling.

"Thanks for inviting us," Esme said giving her a hug and reaching for Nona to hug next.

"Nice meeting you Cullen family," Jun said.

"Boss man you need me?" Seth asked heading out with the Cullens.

"No," Jacob nodded. "We're cool. Tomorrow night like usual."


	5. Chapter 5

~38

Then there was the sound of a conch shell. "Ok angels, it's time, I'll be along in a while." Leilei shooed everyone out of her tent. Time for her to be alone. Then it seemed way too soon, Reena came to get her. She's the wedding coordinator. It's her job to make sure that the kimono was folded right and all of the leis are in the right place. She opened the trunk and proceeded to get the kimono out of the trunk. It's black not the blue one I thought that I'd be wearing. _"It belonged to my great great grandmother_," she heard in her head from Harkoni. "_Be beautiful baby."_

So outside there was an arch covered with orchids leading into the quad of the school complex. The pack members built and painted panels to look like a jungle ringing the interior of the quad of boring school buildings. It looked so different now. There was a screen of leaves and tree branches built on a set of risers. So it looked like we were standing on a large hill in a large forest filled with filtered sunlight. Billy had been wheeled in by Sue. Jacob followed them stood next to Bishop Price at the end of the aisle up on the risers. Then Keri and Rebecca. Rachel and Paul, then all of Billy's grandkids came in together and took seats in the left front. Everyone had kimonos on as a present to the bride, me.

Then on the other side I knew that people would go in next. My parents first. Then Kolohe and Mari, Travis and Rehka, Yutan and Angela, Lori, Koni and Kimmy, then Sami and Riley. Bishop raised his hands, the signal for everyone to stand when I reached the end of the aisle. Then, I walked in alone. The center of attention, finally. I focused on the wooden slats that were laid down so we could roll Billy's wheelchair up to the stage. One foot after another on my walk. When I reached the end of the aisle I turned left and went to Billy.

"Thank you for letting me join your family," Leilei said in Quileute giving him a hug.

I'm so glad that you're joining us," Billy answered. She kissed him on both cheeks. She turned left past Jacob faced the community of her friends and headed toward her side of the dais. She didn't look at Jacob yet. That would come later. Then there were the 8 empty chairs, for Talia and Phil and the girls from the farm. They would haunt her for the rest of my life. The people that were killed because of her. She placed leis on the chairs. They would not be forgotten. Ever. "_Thank you Jacob_."

"_You're so welcome_."

Then she bowed to Koni's grandparents and the families of the girls that were killed. Flower leis were given to all of them too. Then she bowed to her guardians as they were her teachers during her training. A quick wink at Esme and Carlisle when she offered them leis, she gave leis to all of her guardians. Then it's time for her to thank her parents and family. She thought her father would keel over. He was almost in shock. Her mom was so proud she thought she would burst. Leilei smiled and lowered my eyes and gave my parents a formal bow. The wedding planner made sure that she would end up in a place where her forehead and hands could be on the floor as she faced my family and showed them the respect that she knew they were due. She had the best childhood, the best life ever. She'd been everywhere and done everything. And been given everything. And Jacob made everything even more perfect. "_Thank you_."

As she sat up, there was Bishop's hand. Left hand on his left hand and as gracefully as she could she stood up. Bishop led her to the spot opposite Jacob and she lifted my eyes to his. And she finally started breathing as Bishop took their hands and placed her left in Jacob's left she heard, "_The hard part's over. The hard part is over. Just breathe kids_."

"Please be seated," Bishop said everyone sat down. Then it happened . . . as Jacob and Leilei stood there waiting for him to begin someone began to clap. It was Emmett. Then Seth joined him and then everyone started to clap.

"_Turn and bow. Thank them for their faith in your true love_. So it's going to be one of **those** kinds of weddings," Bishop remarked. "Good!" Bishop paused for a moment to let it all sink in. "S_tay with me kids_. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. What true love has brought together let no man put asunder. Who gives the groom?"

"I do," Billy said proudly. "I am Billy Black, hereditary war chief of the Quileute. I give my only son, Jacob Brandon, in marriage to this woman."

"Who gives the bride?"

"I do," Harkoni said then with a pinch he changed that to, "We do. Harkoni and Nona Honshiro are honored to give our daughter, Leilei Kamali'i to Chief Jacob Black in marriage."

"We are gathered here in this place, in this great company and with both families to witness this man and this woman becoming one in our eyes and in the eyes of all. Jacob Brandon Black do you take this woman Leilei Kamali'i Honshiro to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"Yes, I do."

"Leilei Kamali'i Honshiro do you take Jacob Brandon Black to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do."

"Jacob, place this ring on her finger and repeat after me, 'With this ring I the wed. And with all my worldly goods I thee endow. I vow to love you all of the long days of my life'." And Jacob repeated everything that Bishop asked him to say but in Hawaiian.

"Leilei, your ring for Jacob. Repeat after me, 'With this ring I the wed. And with all my worldly goods I thee endow. I vow to love you all the long days of my life'." So she repeated what was said in Quileute.

"In as much as Jacob and Leilei have exchanged rings and pledged to be faithful to each other. And in as much as their parents have consented and there is no objection from this company. By the power invested in me by the Quileute tribal council for this special occasion, I pronounce that Jacob and Leilei are husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

We kissed. And it was better that our first one. Then the applause started. "It is my greatest pleasure to be the first to say this publically, ladies and gentlemen Chief Jacob Brandon and Mrs. Leilei Honshiro Black." We paused and drank in the applause and the whistles and then we headed outside to the where the first set of pictures will be taken. We sat and waited for everyone else to get there for the pictures. We sat for about 30 minutes and then we headed into our tent to change for the reception. 20 minutes later we walked into the Hawaiian decked out cafeteria while, 'We are Family', was blaring in the background. Nona was surprised and elated. Alice had redesigned her wedding gown for Leilei. It had been 'stolen' from her house in Hawaii. It had gone from being a lace bodice Victorian neckline with long sleeves to a sleeveless sweetheart neckline with an empire waist. The bridesmaids, matrons and the flower girls were wearing white flowered muumuus and little ballet slippers. The guys had changed into Versace white tuxedo shirts, black bow ties and black pants with black vests. No jackets for the werewolves, it was just the end of summer.

"Jacob! Here!" Leilei said and a chair was brought out for him. "Mom, Tutu, Mari, Lori, Kimmy, Sami, Riley, come on." Rehka, who was 5 months pregnant, was given a pass. They all stood in a line and I began the chant. Something that was used to honor new chiefs. The first verse was in Hawaiian and the Quileute stood politely and listened and watched. They got all excited when the second verse of the chant started and we sang the same message of welcome but in Quileute. Billy smiled and began to clap to the hula drumming.

"Sit," Jacob said to Leilei when they finished dancing.

"What?"

"Sit woman." He repeated and all of the members of his pack got up. And began to form up. The conch shell blew again and then it started. They did a haka, all dressed up. At the end she was handed a gift was a gold chain. Imagine that. "_Now!_ _Bishop." _ And a 20 minute break was called to arrange the tables for the eating part of the reception. So we went back outside for a few more pictures and to say goodbye to the Cullens.

"Leilei, thank you so much. You're so beautiful," Esme gushed tearlessly.

"Thank you so much for coming. Thank you Alice. My mom almost fainted. That's what I wanted. Thank you," Leilei gushed all girlie in a way that made Alice happy.

"Ballet slippers?"

"Yes. He's the man. Taller so. I get princess slippers once in my life. Riley come here. Say thank you to Ms. Alice for the pretty dress," Leilei asked.

"Thank you Ms. Alice," and she twirled around just like Nessie so many years ago.

"Enjoy your day," Bella said.

"Thank you Bella," Leilei giggled.

"This is for you. It's from all of us," Rosalie gave Leilei a small gift box.

"You didn't have to," Leilei giggled in return.

"We wanted to," Esme said. "A little diamond pendant on a silver chain."

"Rosalie, it's beautiful."

"How did you know it was me?" She said after shrugging off a hug from the bride.

"_It's vampire made. The detail is way too fine for a human._ It's lovely. Thank you."

"Stop smiling! You'll hurt your face," Rosalie said.

"Edward, thank you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here," Leilei continued. "Jacob!"

"Hey thanks for coming," the groom said coming to shake hands with the Cullen men.

"Honi! Honi!" A chant went up from the assembled friends for the newly married couple to kiss.

"No! Not that," Riley said and then screamed and ran back to her mother.

"Here . . . see it's a wedding present from the Cullens. It's gorgeous."

"Silver?"

"_Yup."_

"Babe, they want us for more pictures. I'm sorry," Jacob made an excuse to head back to the fun.

"That's ok. Go," Carlisle said ushering his family out of the line of sight. "The cottage is ready and waiting for you guys for tonight. Enjoy."

"_Baby – it's time_," Jacob sent.

"_What?_"

"_It's time for us to leave our wedding reception_," he repeated.

"_I don't want to go_," Leilei whined. And Jacob just gave her another kiss. "Ok fine. _But I want pancakes for breakfast."_

"_Done."_ It had been 2 hours of eating interspersed with 2 hours of dancing. Old Quil asked Leilei if it would be ok for him to sub for Billy for the father in law dance. She of course accepted. And she danced with Seth, Quil, Embry, Cody, Jamie, Roan and all of Jacob's pack members that she could drag on the dance floor. When Jacob danced with Nona, Leilei and Harkoni did the father daughter dance. While everyone was having seconds or thirds of wedding cake, Jacob and Leilei left the cafeteria headed to their tent and changed clothes and headed to the Cullens old house, to the Puppy Palace for the night. They got there and immediately checked for sandwich material and wood for the furo.

"Thanks for putting up with the crazy," Leilei said hunting in the kitchen to see what was hidden there.

"That wasn't crazy," Jacob shot back starting the fire for the furo.

"Really?" Leilei asked. "Your definition of crazy is much different than mine."

"Oh Mrs. Black?" he called her officially for the first time.

"Why yes Mr. Black?"

"The furo is getting hot and I found a pork pie in the pie safe. I love you, you know that right?"

~39

"No! Don't kill him! Wait please . . ." Carlisle called as he and Edward ran into the cemetery. Seth was beside them on all 4's listening to the conversation as they headed to where the fight paused as they approached. "His name is Felix and please don't kill him."

"Why?" Leilei screeched back to him. "He's . . . they've been killing and torturing people. Why not?"

"He's been talking to me about a peace treaty," Edward said in his defense. He knew he was from the Volturi.

"What the fuck?" Leilei said. Her appetite had been wetted for battle. There were 3 dead Volturi lying on the ground and the one they had was outnumbered and Edward wanted this one alive.

"_For now,"_ Jacob sent in the link.

"I killed Alec to prove I want to make a real offer to you, wolves and you Cullens also. A chance for a real peace," Félix said not too comfortably surrounded by fearless pack members with their teeth bared.

"Please, we'll take him back to our house," Carlisle begged. "_Trust me please, Leilei_," he sent by touching her arm.

"You 2 go with Carlisle and the rest back to the Cullen house," Leilei barked orders to Jamie and Stan. "We'll clean up here and meet you there in about an hour. I'll have Jacob meet you there."

Carlisle nodded and took the lead as they headed back toward the Cullen house. Edward and Bella had taken up residence when Charlie and Sue had gotten back together many years ago.

"Who is she?" Félix asked as they started a slow vampire jog back to the Cullen house.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Jane targeted her she laughed and talked back to her," Félix said like he didn't believe that happened.

"I have got to have a talk with her," Carlisle repeated aloud.

"How many of the Quileute did you kill? They are not a forgiving people," Carlisle asked when they got to the house. This was more than serious and he knew the Kai would not be forgiving.

"6 or 7 maybe in total," Félix confessed. He was part of a scouting team from the Volturi to check the defenses of the werewolves. Jane decided that they would kill single members of the tribe if they were alone. In the time they'd been there they managed to kill Old Quil out with his dog, Billy in the cemetery at his wives grave. Mrs. Taylor in her garden. They were surprised that they didn't go all fuzzy because they smelled like they were one of the wolves.

"That is very unfortunate," Carlisle continued.

"They were all old," Félix tossed off easily. That just compounded his error.

"That . . . that doesn't make it any less painful," Carlisle winced. "Humans and the pack members are people not unlike ourselves Félix. You'll find that the Quileute are touchy, so speak carefully. Say exactly what you mean no cute word games."

"Do not underestimate them. Felix, I believe you know our other family members," Carlisle said nodding to Emmett and Jasper as they entered the dining room.

"So, where are they? They're late," Félix said impatiently.

"No, they aren't late," Esme said as they arrived. "Leilei is everyone all right?" she asked reaching to hug her welcome.

"We're all fine thank you Esme," she answered. Leilei was there to see who else was at the house and to be sure that the Volturi made it there in one piece.

"Leilei, you remember our extended family right?" Esme said playing hostess. Kate and Garrett were there visiting.

"Yes, hello!" Leilei answered. The memory of Thanksgiving past coming back to her. "Nice to see you again. Are the guys here?"

"Hello Boo," Jacob said walking into the back door of the house.

"Hey Boy," Leilei said giving him a little kiss.

"Good lord! He's naked!" Kate and Félix said at the same time.

"You expected his clothes to shift with him?" Esme asked them.

"Kolohe," Esme addressed him as he entered her kitchen. Just as undressed as Jacob. "Here, I know you're hungry." She handed him a plate of sandwiches. Then she turned to the other naked man in her kitchen, "Tokar would you care for anything?"

"Water, thank you," he answered.

"See those tattoos? Anytime you see those on one of them be on your guard," Garrett whispered to Kate and he was overheard by Félix whose look asked, 'Why?' "I was with a friend out in the pacific. We landed on an island and we were chased down by men that had those markings. One of them grabbed my friend and smashed him and himself against a rock and killed them both, the idiot."

"That idiot was my son!" Tokar bellowed in response to the vampire whisper.

Jasper immediately defused he situation by asking, "Did he die with honor?"

"**YES!** . . . Yes he did," Tokar stood a bit taller when he realized that he was still proud of his son long gone. "His mother and I raised his children as our own until her death. She was the wife of mine that was beaten to death by a missionary."

"A missionary? You killed a missionary . . . Why?" Kate asked. It didn't seem right that a missionary would 'kill' anyone.

"She spat out the communion wine. He beat her. She lived long enough to see me rip the beating heart out of that priest," Tokar said with complete satisfaction.

"So you were there?" Garrett asked after a few moments looking to see if Tokar held a grudge.

"I was. You escaped?" Tokar asked realizing that this new Cullen family member was showing some respect. He didn't expect that from someone new to him.

"Yes, I did," Garrett said unsure of his next move.

"That was a long time ago," Tokar continued.

"Indeed," Garrett nodded at Carlisle. It seemed that this would be ok. "Do you still live there?"

"More or less," Tokar said after taking a drink to shift his gaze to Félix. The reason he was standing in the Cullen kitchen naked in the first place.

"But you are here?"

"Leilei is my niece and she's married to Jacob. Her father in law was killed in a cemetery by a vampire," he said turning fully to look at Garrett.

"That was him. He is the Volturi," Garrett pointed to Félix.

"I see," Tokar said taking the lead since he'd been talking the most. "And you are Félix. Say what you came here to say."

"Caius wants out," Félix began is story. "He wants Marcus and especially Aro dead. And then the Volturi will be free of them."

"And?" Tokar motioned for Felix to continue.

"Those of us who want them dead need help. I'm here to ask for your help," Félix implored.

"Bullshit. Have your civil war somewhere else," Kolohe spat.

"You all can kill each other for all we care. Do it there, not here," Leilei added.

"When Caius is free of the others, he will let you live," Félix spoke in defense of his proposal.

"We live here now. Without his permission," Jacob countered.

"Aro will kill you all," Félix countered.

"He will try," Tokar stated.

"It's your choice. All dead or most of you dead," Félix tried to sound conciliatory. "To assure our safety, Caius would want some of your children to protect, so . . . so he will be assured of your compliance of being discrete."

"Enough. You are fucking insane. Have your civil war somewhere else," Tokar added to what Kolohe said.

"Aro has decided that you need to be taught a lesson," Félix continued to plead his case. "Not to defy him. Us, the Volturi."

"No, you are wrong. Aro has decided to die," Tokar laughed. "We will accommodate him."

"She's your mate right?" Félix asked looking at Jacob. "Ask her what she thinks."

"She's my wife. Felix, my wife. Leilei?" Jacob asked aloud. He'd been getting an earful as he stood there.

"Let me see if I understand what you're proposing," Leilei began cutting to the bone. "The Quileute have been here for over 100 years living in peace with the Cullens and now you want the pack to side with you in your civil war against Aro. And after the battle, if we are victorious, you want me to hand my children over to you because you said so."

"Yes!" he exclaimed happily.

"You are fucking insane!" Leilei screamed at him. "I would kill my own children myself before I would let you touch them let alone take them from me."

"Then you will all die," Félix said exasperated. What was with these wolves anyway? Didn't they know too yield to their betters?

"Then you won't have us or our children either," Leilei spat at him with the same level of controlled hatred that Kolohe held.

"You don't see . . ." Félix tried to explain.

"No, it is you that is blind," Tokar stepped up. "You came here killed our elders, Old Quil, Mrs. Taylor, Billy to get our attention to propose that we commit suicide for you."

"They killed Billy?" Esme asked. "The man in the wheelchair," Esme said hoping that it wasn't true.

"That man in the wheelchair?" he asked. "He told Jane to fuck herself with a chainsaw."

"Thank you for that," Leilei said smiling. She always wanted to know if Billy had the heart of a warrior. "That proved it. Confirming to me that Billy would have been a kick ass pack leader. I should leave now. Before I say something that I might regret. I'm heading home."

~40

"Why do I have to go?" Ke'ena asked as she was putting clothes in an overnight bag.

"Because I'm your mother. And I said so," Leilei decided to use that line. It was something that felt like it needed to be said.

"You're never said that to me," snapped the teenager stopping to look at her mother in shock. That was the first time she said, 'Because I'm your mother'.

"Yeah, I know. Ke'ena please. For me, just this once. No more questions. Just pack for your brother and sister." The little kids were in school. It was easier to protect them there. The packs could guard them easier all together.

The quiet of packing was broken by another question, "Does this have anything to do with dad being a werewolf?"

"_Damn! You have always been so fucking smart._ H'uh! What?!"

"I saw him change," Ke'ena said. "Just once."

"We tried to keep you kids out of this," Leilei admitted. But oh hell. In for a penny in for a pound.

"You didn't deny dad was a werewolf," Ke'ena smiled.

"True. _Shit, she is good," _Leilei sent.

"_Tell her everything. She should know_," Jacob sent. "_Especially since she knows part of it_."

"_Everything honey. Tell her everything," _Nona sent. She was in Port Angeles helping. Setting up just in case they needed to get off the mainland.

"Sit down. Ok, how do I say this?" Leilei sat on the bed in her room, looked out the window for a moment and then told her the truth. "We're going to war against the vampires here in 2 days. And you, Ms. Bloodgood are the god mother of my children. And you're going to Seattle with the other kids to be safe while we're at war." Done.

"I want to fight," Ke'ena said.

"_That's my girl._ Your job is to raise my kids if I don't come back. Kala and Akoni need you. They will need you to tell them the truth of things if they go bad."

"Are they going to go bad?" her voice trembled just a bit.

"No."

"But why do we have to leave?" she whined.

"Because, it's traditional. If you were caught or captured, we would kill you to keep you from being enslaved or turned into a vampire. It's the way we are. It's the way we fight," Leilei explained.

"Seattle sounds nice," Ke'ena smiled nervously.

"You'll be with Grandma Nona and all of your aunties. Grandma Sue will be with you too," Leilei said to comfort her child.

"All women?"

"Usually it's the men who are werewolves. But there will be some men with you all," Leilei said giving her a hug. "You guys will need to be protected there too. So some pack members will be there to help protect you."

"Why are you staying?" the interrogation continued.

"I'm a healer. I can take away pain. So if someone gets hurt I can help," Leilei told her daughter for the first time. "Uncle Embry will be going with you kids. Now that you know most, you should know everything. You should know your own history. I'll start at the beginning. Hold my hand and I'll show you what I know about you." And Leilei showed Keena her history. How she became Ke'ena Carter Bloodgood Black.

"What are you doing?" She asked while her mother held her hand.

"Magic. Close your eyes. You will see my memories of you. 10 years ago, you were about 6 and in first grade. A little dirty, a little smelly and hungry. Grandma Sue went to your house to find out why you turned up in first grade like that. It didn't look right so she called me and we went out and this is what I saw at your house."

"It's a mess!" Ke'ena said. There was a regular double wide trailer with a slightly broken down front porch. Nothing unusual about that. There was wood on the porch and the grass was over grown. Nothing unusual. But the front door couldn't be opened. It was stuck. The back door could be opened and there was a window open in one of the bedrooms. The house reeked of old beer and whiskey, dirt and animal feces, rodents and bugs. It was hoarded to the door frames.

"It smelled worse. You dad came at me with a knife. I decided you weren't going to go back there. So I picked you up at school. And brought you home here, got you in the tub, washed your clothes. Then Jacob and I made you a deal. You'd stay here while we looked for your mom and we'd get your dad some help. You agreed."

"Where is she? . . . My mom? . . . She's dead isn't she?" Ke'ena had lived with Jacob and Leilei since that night.

"We are unsure if she got trapped in the house or if your dad hurt her," Leilei hugged her daughter again. "I'm sorry baby."

"Why can't I remember her?" Ke'ena asked with a sense of urgency and panic.

"I took the pain from you and left you only with happy memories of her, your mom Tania Carter Bloodgood. You see her mostly in your dreams," Leilei confirmed to her.

"Where is she buried?" Ke'ena asked with tears in her eyes. Leilei took away the blocks and Ke'ena began to remember.

"Next to Grandpa Billy and Grandma Sarah."

"Did the vampires kill Grandpa Billy?"

That was too good a guess and right on point. "Yes. Now, pack please." Leilei asked with her daughter having been given more knowledge about things than she wanted her to know at this time in her life. "There is a bank account with money in it for you, so take this with you too."

"What?" Ke'ena asked.

"Well . . . We cleared out your house. Rebuilt it and rented it out. $100.00 a month goes into an account for you. So you'd have money for college and you are going to college young lady! Uncle Embry promised me," Leilei said with a big smile. She turned her eyes away to finish, "Your father is in a facility that is helping with his . . . problems," she said.

"It's . . . he's my father but ada is my dad."

"_Jacob did you hear that?"_

"Ok so who's paying for that? The hospital I mean?"

"It's a tribal thing. The tribe is paying for it. Now pack for your brother and sister. Anything else?" Don't ask me anything else . . . please?

"Why Uncle Embry?" Ke'ena asked starting to put the little stuffed wolf in the bag for her sister.

"Here, take these pictures with you. These were from your house. Your mom and dad in better days. Some of them have you in them too," Leilei smiled looking at them. Pictures of bringing the baby home, her first steps, a wedding picture and a couple that looked happy on vacation.

"Why Uncle Embry?"

"_Holy Fucking Shit!_ Werewolf boys find the one perfect woman for them. And after that they're in love kinda. _I'm not ready to have __**this**__ talk with my daughter._ _DAMN!_"

"_You're doing fine. Continue_," Nona said to her daughter over the miles.

"Uncle Embry . . . in love . . . with me?" Ke'ena jumped to that conclusion on her own. Then she stopped and thought. He was always around when anything important in her life happened after moving in with the Blacks. From scaring that guy at the farmers market in Port Angeles to taking her trick or treating. "Is that why he moved in?"

"He didn't want to tell me but Jacob made him. That's why he lives in the bunk house. When we get back the 4 of us will have a sit down about that that means. Jacob and I lived together, slept together in the same bed when I was 16," Leilei said to scare her daughter.

"Grandma Nona let you!?" she screamed her eyes as big as saucers.

"Don't tell the kids anything," Leilei insisted. "This is just a school trip to Seattle."

"But you always come on trips," Ke'ena whined.

"I'll meet you at the zoo on Sunday _I hope_," Leilei said back to her not looking her in the eyes. Looking her in the eyes meant she knew the outcome.

"Mom . . . if it goes bad?" Ke'ena asked.

"Grandma will take you all to Hawaii. All of you," Leilei said with confidence. That was arranged.

"Ok," now Ke'ena understood the importance.

~41

"Hello. Come on in," Leilei said opening the door to her home.

"This is your house?" Kate gasped with her mouth open.

"Yes, _and you were expecting _. . ."

"But the other houses out here?" as she pointed outside.

"We're working on them. Come on in. This is Caveman chic by definition," Leilei said proudly. Rosalie coined the term, Caveman Chic and it fit. Carlisle insisted that maybe if Félix saw that the packs were 'people' he might change his mind about thinking that the werewolves were just animals.

"Wow! This is nice," Garrett said.

"How big is this house?" Kate finally asked as they took seats in the conversation area.

"3 bedrooms with a bath upstairs. 3 more bedrooms down stairs over there with another bath. Then Jacob and I have a bedroom with an en suite bath. Then there is the rest of this house. This is the living dining kitchen dining living room space with 2 fireplaces. Very Caveman-y," Leilei said house proud.

"Why is the floor electric?" was her next question. She did have a thing about electricity.

"It's not electric; it's heated like most homes in the east. Just in that area over there," Leilei pointed.

"Are you here alone?" Félix asked. The look on Carlisle's face wasn't forgiving.

"Never," Leilei answered.

"But I don't see . . . any . . ." he said looking around.

"Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they don't see you." And then, they weren't alone in the family area. There were 3 very large wolves all toothy and growling. One from behind the couch and 2 men fazed and dropped from the ceiling to the floor of the conversation pit. "It was later that I realized that they, the guys could do that," Leilei said rolling her eyes. If they pushed their hands against the rafters they could hold themselves up there. Looking directly at Félix she asked, "Was I in the cemetery alone?" Yes, think about that. I wasn't alone there, was I?

"Now if those windows could open this could be really nice . . ." Garrett said. Maybe the smell didn't appeal to him.

"It's not a wall. It's a pocket door. The entire wall opens up," Leilei said as she opened up the door. "It leads to the deck that runs the length of the back of the house. There's an awning that rolls out to the edge of the deck. So when it rains we can still enjoy the outside. Ladies, tea?" and Leilei moved into the kitchen to heat the water.

"How many children do you have?" Kate asked.

"3 total. 2 girls and 1 boy," Leilei said as she was making tea.

"So the house is always full of werewolf fur," Kate concluded.

"No, not at all," Leilei explained. "The kids don't know anything."

"But why not?" Garrett, this time.

"Well," Leilei reasoned she'd tell them what Carlisle probably told them. "The boys don't go furry until about 16. My son is 6. We're never sure who will and won't go furry so we don't tell them anything. They all just have a normal childhood like my son did until you killed his Grandpa Billy. My son should be fishing with his kuku learning the Quileute stories."

"How do you know that Billy wasn't telling him werewolf stories?" Félix asked.

"Billy wasn't a werewolf. He was just human," Leilei stated plainly.

"But he 'smelled' like one of you," Félix came to his own defense.

"We hug each other. _Asshole._ Jacob's scent probably rubbed off on him. Maybe he was wearing one of Jacobs' shirts. Oh, by the way did ya kill the dog? Her name was Pingha. My kids loved that dog. Did ya kill the dog that was with Old Quil?" Leilei asked feeding her own anger.

"That dog attacked us," Félix spat before he thought about what he said.

"She was like a service dog. And animal . . . a mini Australian shepherd. Not a werewolf. _You fucking idiot_. She would stay with Old Quil, protect him especially if he got sick," Leilei said lowering her head in reverence. "We had Old Quil and Billy here for Christmas with the rest of the family too."

"Was it fun?" Kate asked.

"Oh God yes! The best ever. Jacob's sisters and husband and kids came from Hawaii. Rehka and Travis and the kids from Sweden. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson all came here for the holidays. We put all of the boys, since they are all cousins upstairs. All of the girls were in 1 room down here," she said smiling remembering the chaos.

"How big was the tree?" Carlisle asked.

"15ft, that one was about there in the corner. There were 2 6ft trees in here next to the fireplace. We were all together for Christmas. It was wonderful and . . ." Leilei changed her tone. "We will never have that again because someone killed him, an old man with grandchildren who loved him. He would just sit right there watch TV and cuddle with his grandkids. Feet!" she screeched. "Feet!" She called to Yutan. He was on the deck heading into the house barefoot. He'd rinse them before he came in. "This is my brother Yutan," Leilei introduced him to them. He knew who they were.

"I though the other one was your brother?" Kate asked.

"I have more than one brother," Leilei answered.

"Have you thought about the Caius proposal?" There was Félix straight to his point apparently he missed the warm and fuzzy.

"No, not at all. Your proposal is beneath contempt," Yutan said as Leilei served tea for Esme.

"How can you say that!?" Félix spat back at Yutan.

"Lower your voice!" Emmett said. "This is not your house and I don't want to get killed because I'm sitting next to you." Emmett wanted it to sound like a warning. The wolves that were there were watching and making sounds that he didn't like.

"I repeat your plan sucks!" Yutan laughed. "And no, we do not have a deal, an understanding or a plan. You're insane and your plan is worse."

"The offer from Caius is genuine," Félix assured Yutan looking him up and down gaging him for ability.

"Says you. Prove it."

"I killed Alec. He would have killed you all," Félix assumed that he'd proved himself.

"Says you," Yutan continued.

"Caius is honorable and will live up to his word," Félix continued hoping that Carlisle would join him in his logic argument.

"And his word comes to us thru you, after you killed 6 members of our families. You lack credibility Félix," Yutan called him out.

"I was being watched by the others. I took advantage when I had it," the story continued.

"You do not understand. I'll try to explain. Can have that please?" Leilei asked Emmett. And he handed her the picture frame from next to the couch. Leilei removed the memory chip in the computer and put it in the computer so the pictures could be seen on the TV. "This is the Black picture, one of the pictures of my wedding. My dad is Japanese so we were married wearing kimonos. My mom and dad, Jacobs' family too. My brothers and their wives, the bridesmaids and ushers. The flower girls and the world's first geisha fairy ballerina flower girl," Leilei said pointing at the people in the picture. "Riley, she didn't like the kimono until I got her a geisha Barbie. This is the White picture." The same picture as before with the men in tuxedos and the women in muumuus that Leilei selected for them to wear. "Alice altered my mother's wedding dress for me and everyone else was all dressed up too. I love tall men in Versace tuxedos."

"She wore the wings at the wedding and the reception?" Kate asked looking at the picture with interest and amazement

"Plural receptions and yes. I couldn't tell her no. Screaming whining kids! Not me. Now . . . I don't think you've seen this one. Kolohe and Mari were married in May and Jacob and I were married in September of the same year so on the 4th of July this year we invited everyone to celebrate our 10th wedding anniversaries. So we took more pictures." And up on the screen went a picture of the entire extended family.

"Oh good lord! Look at the kids. Is that Kimmy?" Esme asked smiling.

"Yes and she's married to Cody and their baby boy Solon," Leilei pointed at TV screen with a big smile on her face.

"Which of those children are yours?" Félix broke the warm and fuzzy feelings again.

"These 3," Leilei pointed at her kids. "The girls have pierced ears. This is my son Akoni Liam Black," Leilei pointed to the boy that looked like Jacob with slightly almond shaped eyes. A shock of black hair, uncut and as long as his twin sisters' hair.

"They've grown so much," Esme said gauging their height by how tall they were against Jacob's leg.

"I know," Leilei said as the proud mother.

"You wouldn't give them to Caius to care for, to preserve your own life?" Félix asked again. Like he would get the answer he wanted if he just kept asking the same question.

"No! Never!" Leilei spat turning to speak directly to him. "I told you before I'd kill them myself. Believe that."

"But why?"

Apparently he didn't understand a mother and her children meme, "They are my children. They go where I say."

"But you all will die," Félix almost lamented.

"No we won't," Yutan spoke to contradict him. "Your logic is flawed. Your conclusions are spurious," Yutan said in his best lawyer tone.

"Prove it," Félix challenged him.

"Ok, your theory is that the Quileute will meet the Volturi in a field nearby. There will be a certain amount of snarling and fuck yous' shouted over the field then something will happen and the fight will be on. And after deaths on both sides then someone on your side gonna cry, 'Freedom for Caius' and then the red eyed vamps will start killing each other and not us. So when Aro's head goes rolling in the fighting will be over. Then you'll expect us to hand over 20 of our kids," Yutan started on his logic argument.

"Yes. Then you will be safe," Félix concluded.

"From what? This isn't the Hunger Games," Leilei snapped at him.

"Hunger Games?" he questioned. Apparently he didn't know anything.

"It's a book where the defeated people pay tribute to the victors by giving them 2 children every year and you're asking for 20. What's to stop Caius from coming back next year and demanding 20 more children?" Yutan asked.

"I . . . I promise you that will not happen," he stuttered. Apparently he hadn't thought of that.

"Fucking Lying Asshole," Yutan concluded.

"What did he say?" Félix understood Yutan's comment wasn't complimentary.

"He said you don't have any skin in the game. So you'll say anything," Leilei said smiling. Knowing that Yutan had him. It was checkmate.

"I . . . I don't have skin," Félix said scrunching up his face.

"We know that. What she meant is, you can say anything now and Caius can deny you were empowered by him to make any deals in his name," Yutan spat back.

"Caius will honor what I have said," Félix stated with all the gravitas he thought he had.

"Then put some skin in the game," Yutan snarked at him.

"What? . . . How?"

"Let Emmett break off your left leg and arm. And Leilei will keep them here, safe. And we'll see what Caius says . . . If he lives thru the fight and he agrees to what you have said, then you get your limbs back. That would be skin in the game," Yutan defined for him.

"No! That's not fair," he protested.

"Asking me for my children is fair? They are part of my body," Leilei asked.

"If you don't, then you all will die," he stated firmly.

"All of us, really? Did you look at that picture? How can you possible kill all of us?" Leilei snarked back at him. There were so many things he didn't know. "And If you do, how do you explain it and cover it up," she added with a big smile. "Jacob belongs to a tribal chief society. Some of those tribal chiefs are fuzzy also. If Jacob and I disappear, they will look for answers. My mother lives in Hawaii. Are you going to Hawaii to kill her to keep her from asking questions? My dad lives in Japan and he has face time with all of his grandkids on line. If they disappear, do you think he'll just decide that they didn't want to talk with him anymore? Are you going to kill him too? Some of the people in this picture aren't Quileute? Are you going to kill them also?" Carlisle gave a barely imperceptible nod. He understood the point that they were making.

"But if we kill all of you . . . Volturi. Who will miss you?" Yutan asked aloud smiling softly as the wolves snorted nearby. "We live integrated into life. If 1 or more of us disappear questions will be asked. If all of you Volturi are killed, who will swear revenge in your name? When they find out Jane, Alec and Demetri are dead, how are they going to handle that little bit of news?"

"Aro will be furious." Felix knew that to be true. His best beheaded and burned by these savages.

"Will anyone else care? I'm sure Jane was allowed to bully anyone she wanted to. Will her death piss off anyone? We don't think so. We will give them one chance to leave and then we will kill you all," Leilei said with the same smile that Yutan was wearing. Fuck with my babies will you? I'm the pack leaders' wife.

"Impossible," Félix managed to say but his confidence was gone.

"Then wait and see," Yutan said not bluffing.

"Do you understand what you're asking them to do now?" Carlisle asked driving away from Leilei's house. "You can't believe that they will ever trust you, let alone respect you for what you're trying to do. Freeing Caius isn't on their list of things to do. They are thinking of revenge and you want them to sacrifice themselves for you and your plan to free Caius from Aro. They will never agree."

"Carlisle, talk them into it. They can take their revenge against Marcus and Aro. Caius will let them live if he is free," the logic argument continued.

"Did you just say what I thought you did? Talk them into it? What happens if Caius can't get free of Marcus and Aro?"

"Marcus said something about wanting guard dogs. Aro said something about having them fight – like gladiators. The wolves will be brought back to Volterra tamed or they will be wiped out. Completely. All of them . . . Then their attention will turn to you. You see, you don't really have a choice. The wolves have to kill Marcus and Aro or all of you are finished," he said with a self-satisfied sound. Things were just fine.

~42

Jacob stood to speak, he'd been working on this speech and finally he found his voice. It came after the Thompson's descended and demanded to know what was going on.

"The kids are going on a trip. Museums and the zoological park," Leilei said aloud. "_Jacob? Are you guys close by?_" She asked silently.

"We don't have the money for that. What's up with you guys?" the Mrs. Continued.

"So you really want to know? I'm the wife of a Quileute tribal chief, the hereditary war chief's wife. And you're making demands of me?" Leilei said hoping that her position as the wife of a tribal chief would be enough.

"Yes . . ." she continued.

"Really? Do you know what that means?" Leilei asked looking at the husband.

"Yes, I do," he answered.

"Do you think Billy just let me marry Jacob without me understanding what that means? This is my ceremonial knife obsidian. Hawaiian volcanic glass," Leilei explained as she cut her finger and wiped it across a piece of paper. And she put the knife on the paper on the table. "Each person must do this or I won't say a thing," she said to the assembled parental units.

"So . . . You think you know our ways enough to tell me what to do?" Mrs. Thompson snapped moving to take the knife and do the same.

When the assembled parents had done as she requested Leilei called "Jacob!" As she opened the door to the deck.

"Holy Shit! – it can't be," Mr. Thompson said.

"Did you think your ancestors lied to you?" Leilei asked the parents as they thought about the stories of their youth.

"It can't be!" Mr. Thompson said looking at Jacob as he walked on all 4's to stand next to his wife in the house that he shared with her.

"Really?" And then Jacob fazed. "Before you say it – did you expect his clothes to change with him?" Leilei snapped. She was tired of that question.

"Look at them all," . . . as the other parents gazed into the back yard. The rest of his pack was behind him moving in the late afternoon sun in their back yard.

"Billy didn't die. Neither did Old Quil or Mrs. Taylor or Mrs. Turner in town either," Jacob started. "They were killed by the cold ones. Vampires. They are coming here to kill us, the packs. We managed to capture 1 of the 4 who came here to kill us and we 'convinced him' to talk before we ripped him to shreds. They will be here by 2 pm tomorrow. They were looking to steal the kids so they can start their own packs. Since they are sure we won't just be good doggies and go with them."

"When my people go to war, the first thing we do is make sure the children are safe with the aunties and some pack members. Just in case it goes bad, the kids are safe. Mine included," Leilei said watching all of the parents start to think about what Jacob said.

"What do we do?" Mr. James asked.

"Act normal. We have this," Jacob said.

"But . . ."

"Do your normal stuff. If it goes bad, you'll know. We have your phone numbers. Stay together, go to the farm. If you're worried, go to Port Angeles and go shopping."

"Do you have his gift Leilei?" Mr. Thompson asked.

"Yes," she answered. She knew he understood that they were linked for his lifetime.

~43

After the parental meeting the pep talk with the pack was easy. "We have trained for 15 years with the help of the Kai," Jacob started his part of the evening. "Our women are safe. Our children are safe. They will live on. We are their warriors. We must kill the Volturi. We must kill them all of them. Our allies will stand with us. Our friends will stand with us. We are the Quileute, remember that."

Tokar stood and spoke to the assembled pack members, "I am here. And I will fight with you. Remember your training. Wolves are pack hunters. Do nothing alone. Together you cannot be defeated. Together we will kill them. They do not deserve a name." he stood quiet for a moment and decided to change the mood. "I expect to hear my name sung in stories a hundred years from now. Take care of each other."

"Ali'i Leah," Jacob said surprised. He wasn't sure what she was going to say, "thank you for coming."

Leah knew she had to be there. She knew she had to say something, "I am Quileute, just like you. I didn't want to be what I am when it first happened. Now, I wouldn't want to be anything else. We protect our own people on our land. That is our job. Look to each other and stay safe."

~44

Leilei arrived at the Cullen house on Jacobs' bike dressed all in white. From mid drift top to leather boots. She knew Alice would love the outfit. It was an Emma Peel copy. Something new that Leilei decided she as the healer would wear to the war. The helmet was black but it was staying with the bike. She parked the bike in the garage. "Ok, so it's time to leave," she said to the Cullens and family gathered at the house. "Esme, everything will be fine. Trust me."

"You don't know that," she looked around the house like she knew it was the last time.

Leilei didn't think so. But she knew much more than they did. "Here, Put these on," They were white leather vests.

"So we can be seen?" Kate asked.

"Identified as friendly," Jasper explained. "So there won't be any confusion in the fight."

"Let's go. No one talk. Stay on the path. We will be shadowed, like for the inquest and they won't be as nice this time," Leilei explained.

"Inquest?" Félix asked.

"The inquest was a trial my people held here, like 15 years ago." With that Leilei paused. It was about 15 years ago she was running thru the woods to the inquest. "Emmett, at the end please. Veer off the path and die. Talk and die. Are we ready?" she asked again.

"Will Nessie be there? I'd like to say goodbye," Bella asked putting on her vest.

"She's there, so no problem, so is Seth. Ready? You'll be running at my pace. Sorry," Leilei explained getting ready for a run.

"Then why not ride the motorcycle?" Felix asked.

"No, that's a street bike. It's not for cross country. And I'm not that slow," Leilei tried not to snap too much.

"Humans . . ." and then Félix rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry . . . I don't remember saying that I was human," Leilei teased. He didn't seem to know. Maybe no one told him.

"Then what are you? . . . Some kind of hybrid like Nessie?"

"I'm a Honshiro married to a Black. I haven't been human for what . . . DAMN! Half my life now. Well it all started when I was 16 years. Then 2 years of high school, 2 years of acupuncture school. 2 years to build the house and we've just had our 10th wedding anniversary. So that's 16 years. Yeah. I'm 32. Eeeek – with 6 yr. old twins," she laughed out loud.

"You haven't changed at all have you?" Kate asked looking at her hard.

"I . . ." Leilei said after she paused to think for a moment. "I have 2 new tattoos. Are we ready?"

"Are you?" Félix asked.

"_Born ready asshole._ Yup. I've got 2 pigs in the imu. An oven at the house," she snapped back. Then they headed out across country back to the field where the inquest was held, the baseball field. They entered the field from the due west position and then moved to the high ground at 12 o'clock. Jasper surveyed the choice for our stand. I could see him looking at our defenses and thinking. I caught his eye and he nodded his approval.

"God . . . it stinks here," Felix said. There was a heavy scent of sage and cedar in the air. They were ready. "There are lots of them here. How many do you think there are?"

"Well," Jasper said, "Wolves are pack hunters. So assume 4 wolves to each of the Volturi."

"4?" Félix paused to think. "There can't be 400 of them?"

"Or more. Why not?" Jasper continued. "We don't keep track of how many there are. And they've had years to get ready for your big showdown. And I'm sure that some of the men here are Leilei's relations."

"Those people from Hawaii Garrett spoke of?" Félix asked.

"Now that I think about it . . . there were lots of them when . . ." Garrett started to tell the tale again.

"That's because you walked into a hunting camp," Tokar said heading toward us standing in a circle of white rocks. "We would break ourselves up into normal humans and we Kai. We did most of the hunting for our villages," he boasted. "Carlisle," he said walking toward him.

"Tokar." They shook hands. "Honored."

"The honor was mine," Tokar said thinking that he'd met worse people in his lifetime.

"Why here?" Félix asked.

"Really? Where else? In town? Where every 12 year old kid has a cell phone with a camera? There would be YouTube videos on line before all of you Volturi could teased about wearing capes. _Or ripped apart_," Leilei filled him in. "Leah," Leilei said as she moved to meet her. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I'm more Quileute than you," she said smiling wearing about the same outfit Leilei was wearing. Her honor guard didn't want her to be there on the battlefield. She was too important but she wasn't going to miss this. She was there to inspire her people.

"Where are your boys?" Leilei asked. Cheyenne told Leah she would be the mother of a new Quileute pack. That was her job, to have children and to carry on the Clearwater name. So in the time the Kai and the Quileute knew each other she'd met a few men and had 2 boys and a girl. Leilei knew the girl was with her Grandma Sue in Seattle with the rest of the kids.

"With their people," she answered watching Carlisle look at her funny for a split second. Maybe Seth didn't tell him anything. "Yours?"

"At the zoo with the rest," Leilei answered not paying too much attention to her inner conversation until the laughing began.

"_Yup. What's up with that?"_ she asked.

Leilei paused and decided that Carlisle should hear, "The Volturi sent a team to the school and they ran into the construction team. 2 hurt, 1 is going to the hospital. They took 6 heads total. There was a chase going on but they got killed on their way to the Forks high school. Aloha nui loa."

"Strength and honor. You know the guys love that one," Leah smiled after she and Leilei hugged each other.

"Who is that?" Garrett asked.

"Another healer."

"You're a healer?" Félix asked.

"I take pain from people. That's why Jane couldn't hurt me when she targeted me," Leilei explained as she looked toward the open field.

Alice asked, "What are they waiting for?" She like everyone on our side could see them thru the woods. There were there just waiting. And the wolves knew they weren't going to get any good news.

"Who knows?" Leilei smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Cell phones don't work out here," she informed Félix looking back at him. That's why the Quileute were wearing radio collars and other pack members had cell phones but in the places where they could get a signal. Then Leilei moved to stand near Esme. "Esme braid my hair." Leilei knew there were snipers with rifles behind them. The Quileute knew the element of surprise would work for a while after that it would go back to teeth and fangs for the fight. While they had the advantage they would kill as any as possible. Sam and Jacob said they were ready so they were ready.

"Where's Nessie?" Edward asked.

"I'll see," Leilei said looking to the tree line 200 yds. behind them. She picked up the radio collar and asked for Nessie to come down to where we were.

"Mom, dad," They hugged then Seth joined them.

"What's up big man?" Leilei asked.

"The sky . . . nothing but the sky," he said with a laugh.

"So all of you are ready?" Félix asked.

"We are always ready," Jacob said impatiently. He just wanted it to be all over with already. The news from the school was good but it was round 1. Round 2 would be harder. Much harder.

"Jacob," it was Carlisle. "Will I be permitted to talk with them, to negotiate a truce?"

"Of course Carlisle. Let them get here first and then you can talk. I've got things to attend to," he said moving away. Then there was one last smooch with Leilei. Then he and Kolohe headed back to the massed packs just inside the rear tree line.

"Esme, please braid my hair. I don't want it to get in my way," Leilei asked again moving to stand in front of her.

"How can you be so calm? This is a terrible situation," she muttered.

"_Esme – it's ok. Really."_

"Oh, you two should get a room!' Esme snapped. Rosalie and Emmett were kissing with intention.

"Well," Emmett said, "This is the end." And . . . he returned to trying to comfort Rosalie. "There hasn't been enough time for us."

"Here they come," Alice said. Part of the guard entered the clearing first flanking Aro, Marcus and Caius as the stood together in the center of the line of vampires. Their wives and courtesans behind them. There could be maybe 70 or so soldiers. Leilei knew there were more. She could hear the chatter amp up on the radio speaker she had at my throat. Others had been located trying to take the left flank.

"I'm going to talk with them," Carlisle said moving from our little line inside the circle of rocks we moved into when we broke the forest.

"No you're not," Leilei said.

"But Jacob said he'd allow Carlisle to negotiate," Félix retorted quickly.

"Jacob did say that yes but, we're not giving them any advantage. We're not handing them a hostage. If you want to talk with them Carlisle, do it from here. This is like the soccer field," Leilei hoped that Esme would understand what she meant.

"Leilei?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle . . ." he answered not quite sure what she meant.

Then Leilei heard '_DROP_' in her head and she headed to the ground. Félix twitched in her general direction. She never saw it, him, coming. It was the first time all day she'd been within arm's reach of him. She'd spent the day trying not to be in any direct line for him. When she heard 'Drop' she did as she was told. Félix moved and overshot her swiping for her arm to make her the hostage. Jasper countered him as he skidded to a stop. Felix stared at Jasper for half a second then headed toward Leilei again as she was preparing to get back up. Felix took 2 steps and then he was done. A blur moved from left to the right knocking her back down. When her head snapped back up she saw it was Harkoni fazed on Félix as he lay on his back in the ground. Then the crowd parted so what was happening could be seen clearly. "Félix, meet my dad," Leilei managed to say as they heard her fathers' claws extend into Félix. Harkoni had him on the ground front paws in the creases of his shoulders, his back feet on the hip joints. Harkoni twitched and snap, Felix was in 5 pieces. 2 arms, 2 legs and his head and torso. His scream froze all of the vampires in place, Cullens included. Then for a moment Félix looked into Harkoni's eyes and Leilei heard, "_You killed my daughters' father in law. You've killed other of the tribal members. You wanted to __**Enslave My Grandchildren! **__Know this – You die here, now, at my hand!_" Then Harkoni bit his head off. Spit it out as he looked around.

Emmett removed a lighter from his pocket and extended his hand to Leilei. "Our strength is we are Cullens. We are a family," Emmett said as he helped her get up. And he flicked the lighter and set the Félix remains on fire after Leilei picked up his head.

"_You got it."_

"_Jasper got it. He told me."_

"This is what will proceed," Aro started shocked after seeing Félix dismembered. The pitch of his voice straining for control. "I want that . . . that cat skinned for killing Félix. And . . . and we'll take 10 NO! 20 of those wolves and some of their mates to leave with us or We **Will . . . Kill . . . You . . . All!" **Then it seemed he paused for dramatic effect. "When you are all assembled then, we will talk about Nessie, Edward, Bella and Alice."

Then the laughing started. "I have been empowered by the pack leaders to speak for them," Leilei heard in her head and was told to repeat what was said, "They say you have this one opportunity to turn and leave and never return here and then **you** can live. If not, then you will end up like these." And then the heads that Leilei collected were put up on a boulder near where the circles of white rocks were. Jane, Demetri and Alec. There were gasps of shock and horror.

"Caius, Marcus, Aro let the deaths that have already occurred be enough. You have this one opportunity to sign a . . ." Carlisle finally got to say his piece.

"_Leilei take Carlisle back with you. Get back into the circle and have the Cullens stay there_," Leilei heard in her head. She knew who it was. Then came a voice strong and clear spoke aloud, "Take your losses and go or die here and now."

"Who is speaking?" Aro said looking for the owner of the voice.

"I was at Tyre. I fought at Alexandria when the library burned. And at Stovocor in the snow. At Carthage, at Troy and at Antioch. I vowed I would see you dead and I will." The voice was deep, clear as water and as deadly one of the wolves' glances.

"It can't be . . ." Aro said. "No, it can't be . . . YOU!"

"Yes," Bishop said walking into the semi-circle made by the shibas that followed him. He stood there naked for just a moment and then he clapped his hands. The sound of doom then he slammed his hands into his chest and fazed.

~45

"**Dra**" the scream went up from Aro just as Bishop exhaled at him and his group of the vampires. Flame licked them and then their screams shook the forest. Aro and Marcus jumped into the air to escape the flames leaving the vampires behind them to embrace the flames. Caius stood still and let the flames take him. "**Gon**!"

To our right 4 of the Quileute pack members went back on 2 legs and began firing with automatic pistols. It was the same ammo that we used at the soccer field. The Volturi assumed that the bullets were just bullets until they caught fire after they were hit. Chaos ensued.

"What's that for?" Jasper asked as Leilei pulled a crossbow.

"Target practice," she snapped. He saw her notch and draw aiming past the fighting into the forest.

"_Quiet!"_ she shouted back._ "I am my fathers' daughter_." Instead of trying to block out all of the noise – she decide to become one with it. That worked. The third bolt hits its' mark.

"What's that?" Jasper still.

"A release. There are booby traps in the woods. Nessie! It's your turn," she shouted into the radio at her neck.

"What's she gonna do?"

"Hit the next target when they tell her to."

"By arrow from there?" Jasper asked again.

"No, sniper rifle from the treetop," she pointed back behind her.

"You're blocking their retreat so they have to flee the way they came back thru the forest and its booby trapped all the way. Very smart," Jasper concluded.

"Thanks Jasper. Here," she gave him a microphone collar to wear. "Stay in the circle," she warned as she dropped her crossbow and headed to where some of the wounded were being taken. Bishop and his flames were hard to control. He'd hit some of his own people.

"Bring him back down to the ground!" Aro screamed. "Down! Bring it down! No Marcus! DON"T," was probably the last thing that Marcus heard as he rose into the air to meet Bishop. Bishop swooped and caught Marcus in midair and using his right foot, flicked the head off Marcus like a pez dispenser. Then Bishop flicked his body up into the air and set it on fire with his breath.

"Bring it down! Here to the ground," Aro insisted to the others that were still there trying to rally to fight. Jumping into the air to grab Bishop didn't seem to work too well. They were too busy trying to avoid the rifle shots that were setting them on fire. The Volturi tried to move back the way they came into the field. But they were blocked by pack members coming into the clearing behind them, Sam and his boys. They didn't expect the numbers of werewolves that they saw. Their only escape was to go into the trees. The same trees that were booby trapped. Bishop bellowed flame at them from above. He fanned his wings and laid down a restraining line of fire. We knew this would be ok. Alice said it would rain hard later so the ash and the footprints and dragon prints would wash away.

Then there was a shot that rang out from behind where we were. Nessie hit her spot knowing that it would release bags of human blood in the woods.

"Technology. You're using technology against them," Carlisle gasped horrified. He didn't think of it. Using their weakness against them. But the Kai did.

"It's our advantage. They were used to fighting and winning without learning anything new. We guessed that they wouldn't be ready for shiba's and the wolves and Bishop and ammo. Maximum Volturi deaths minimum Kai deaths," Leilei told him.

A couple of the shibas and 1 of the wolves were hurt and had been pulled over to the side. Carlisle came with Leilei and they went to the side to assist. Then everyone was looking up as Aro rose in the air to battle Bishop one on one. There was bellowing and snarling and they began to tumble in the air.

"NO!" Leilei screamed. "Bishop! NO!" She saw what he was going to do. She made herself watch as Aro and Bishop headed to the ground. For a moment there was silence.

No one moved. Silence.

Then everything and everyone was in motion. The fireball rolled along the ground incinerating everything including the gasoline the guys had hidden in that stand of trees where the Volturi were driven. Bella who was watching and saw Bishop head to the ground threw up a shield surrounding the Cullens and the wolves, everyone that wasn't in the trees. The fireball just rolled over them and then up in the air. Jacob's pack knew what was planned and as Bishop began to move forward they, his pack, moved to cover, shelter, the Cullens from the fire. But Bella's shield held.

"We're clear," Nessie said on her radio. It was her job to Cullen count after the explosion. She knew about the explosion she just didn't know who was going to set it off. "Leilei we're clear. Say it!" Nessie demanded. "I'm making the call. We're clear," she repeated. The call was made to the relay guy to use his cell phone to call the Sami. They were in Italy to rig the castle to be blown up.

Harkoni fazed to say, "It was his choice, his decision. A gift to us all. Live lives worthy of his sacrifice. Kill all of the Volturi. Light them UP!"

Over the hill the shibas hidden from the beginning of the battle with Tokar in the lead came over the hill. He'd been in the front and had gotten hit by shrapnel in the explosion. Emmett called him and broke the branch that was thru his forearm. Tokar dipped his head and took off after his pack as they were heading to curb the escaping Volturi. The Makah were out there too, to keep the Volturi from getting to Forks.

"I'm fine," Chaska said with a large branch that had been blown into his body when the explosion hit. "I'm fine there are others I'm sure."

"Oh shut up," Leilei snapped. "I've . . . We've all lost too much today." Leilei scanned him and saw that he was healing around the branch and she knew that Carlisle could help. "Carlisle . . . over here. It's Chaska and I need your help." Carlisle came over to help with a medical bag that was stashed for him. "Chaska I need to let Carlisle see what's up with you. To do that I'll have to let Carlisle see what I see and I can't take your pain and do that at the same time."

"I understand," Carlisle nodded.

"And we're going to need help with that. Emmett?" Leilei suggested.

"I agree," Chaska nodded.

"Emmett, don't breathe. Hold Chaska's hand," Leilei put her hand in Chaska's open mouth. "Don't break your teeth. In three . . . two . . . one." And for 5 long seconds Chaska squeezed Emmett's hand. Leilei showed Carlisle what she saw when she scanned his body.

"Done," Carlisle snapped and Leilei put her hands back on Chaska and took the pain and Carlisle began to help him. Resetting the bones so they could knit back together in the right place.

"Leilei did you know about . . ." Carlisle asked.

"No. I didn't. It was his decision. Dad said he determined that a lot of us, the guys, would have died and if the battle happened the way they planned, trained for. All of the guys make that decision about what they will and won't do. Bishop was having trouble changing. He loved us all and it was a gift to remember him by," she said with tears in her eyes.

"_There was a battle when he was young . . . He was there . . . he ran away. He regained his honor_," Harkoni sent to his daughter. "Phase 2," Harkoni said aloud as the reserve shibas and the others that came to fight to head into the woods that were on fire to make sure all of the Volturi that came to La Push were dead or heading back to their home in Italy. Then it began to rain.

Leilei and Carlisle moved from wounded man to wounded man until the rain was too heavy. Leah was with her team and Edward as they moved around too. Emmett and especially Jasper didn't like standing by and watching the battle happen around them. They decided to move forward and protect the wounded wolves and dispatch the Volturi that escaped. Bishop and Aro crashed into the ground leaving a 6ft deep pit and scorching the earth for 30 ft.

"We need to get the wounded out of here. Somewhere dry," Edward said.

"My house," Esme said with the same pride Leilei used when she spoke of her house. "I hope it's still there." The fight and tending the wounded took the better part of an hour.

"You house is fine. Your house sitters are old friends. Colton and Daniel," Nessie said standing there with a sniper rifle half her height.

"Get the ones with the red ribbons in the medical room now. I'll cook something," Esme barked orders in her own home.

"Sandwiches," Kolohe said knowing that was easiest.

"We'll check the town again," Sam said after the couple of his men had been x-rayed to be sure they were on the mend.

In the midst of getting the wounded in places and dry and fed Emmett asked Leilei if she was ok.

"I'm fine," she said and then she fainted.

"Leilei . . . Leilei," Emmett called as she headed to the floor. He caught her. His eyes grew large as Harkoni glared at him and as Harkoni took his daughter from his arms he calmed and smiled.

"She's just exhausted, mentally and physically," Harkoni said after a moment of holding her.

"What was the cost? Was that worth it?" Carlisle demanded of Harkoni as he laid Leilei on the couch with her feet elevated.

"3 dead of the Quileute. 17 hurt, the walking wounded. 2 dead of the Makah. 6 Kai dead plus Bishop," Harkoni said aloud pained by the loss.

"4 dead of the Quileute," Sam updated. "The town is clear."

"Was it worth it?" Carlisle demanded.

Harkoni answered, "Yes!" emphatically, "Yes!"

"No," Carlisle interrupted. "They will vow to come back here."

"They will vow to come back here but they won't. I doubt if any of them will make it back to Italy. Let alone return here. Yes Carlisle . . . They will be hunted and attacked all the way," Harkoni informed him. "We expect them to return in about a thousand years."

"All the way back to Volterra," he gasped.

"There's a team in Italy waiting," Harkoni informed them.

"What will happen in Volterra?" Garrett asked.

"Italy is volcanic. There are fissures everywhere. And when was the last time that castle was earthquake retrofitted?" Kolohe asked. "Accidents happen," he shrugged.

"Saturday at dawn at First Beach, we will remember our fallen, if you'd like to come," Leilei asked Carlisle as he was checking her over.

"Yes, to honor the sacrifice for us. We will be honored to attend," Esme answered for the family.

~46

Leah stood at the water line placing the leis on the water. She was wearing a white sarong with her silver pin. During the battle her guard didn't let her fight but they did let her work as she was trained as am EMT and she and Leilei helped as many of the hurt and injured as they could. She fought the pain and in the knowledge that 4 total of the Quileute had been killed. 3 of the Makah and there were about 25 of the walking wounded. They would recover. She knew everyone was waiting for her to begin, "Friday we were at war. We fought with all that we had to secure our land for our people. We stood shoulder to shoulder with our friends and with our kin to defeat the Volturi. We are victorious. They are gone. We are here to honor those who lost their lives so we might live. Remember their sacrifice. Honor their memories."

"Thank you for letting us attend your ceremony," Kate said quietly. Alice had them all dressed black with white accents in deference to the Kai traditions.

"We will celebrate their lives in time. But now, the pain . . . it's too soon," Leilei said walking the Cullens back to their cars. This was the first ceremony. There would be another one later. For the parents who knew to understand what happened to their sons. The Thompson's lost their son, Carlton, in the battle at the school. They would learn that he gave his life for them, helped to kill 2 of the cold ones and saved 4 lives. He was a hero.

"What will you tell your children? Wasn't . . ." Kate wanted to continue but Esme gave that Cullen head shake that meant 'No Don't.

"Yes, Bishop was acting as another of their grandfathers," Leilei said with a smile. He gave M&M's to her kids the same way he gave them to her. "We'll tell them in time. We've got other news first." Leilei smiled then she whispered. "I'm pregnant."

Epilogue

"Ama! Ama!" Leilei decided that was her favorite word. Mother. She listened, waiting, wanting to hear herself called for and then she heard it as she wandered thru the zoo. She knew she'd find them at the wolf den enclosure. She could smell them. Her kids smelled like Jacob.

"Akoni, Kala, Ke'ena. Embry! I'm so glad to see you all. Where's your Grandma Nona?" she said doling out hugs to everyone.

"She's over there,' Akoni pointed. Jacob and Leilei 'talked' about names for the baby. She didn't tell him she was carrying twins until he delivered his son first. "We knew you'd find us here with the wolves."

"Remember they will always protect you. Always," Leilei smiled at her son the first of many.

"Hi baby! Good job. Great job," Nona said aloud. "_Have you seen the news? A meteor hit an ancient palace in Italy and blew it up. What a shame?" _

"_Terrible wasn't it?" _Leilei giggled back hugging Embry. "Kids . . . Let's go and eat and then head back home."


End file.
